


One Shots and Prompts

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 109
Words: 104,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: These are all of my Oneshots/Prompts/Texts Requests that are currently posted over on my writing tumblr - dancerlittle006.tumblr.com.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 15





	1. Drunk Kat & Damn Fishbowls

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted over on my tumblr - dancerlittle006.tumblr.com 
> 
> First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's first go around with the Blue Fishbowl Drinks.

**Katherine** / _Jack_ / _ **Race**_

**One of us needs to be functional tomorrow and it won’t be me. I’m drinking liquor out of a fish bowl.**

_I knew you going out with Darcy and Bill was a bad idea._

_I’m afraid to ask … what kind of liquor?_

**I don’t actually know. It’s a pretty blue though.**

_Katherine - what have I told you about accepting drinks when you don’t know what it contains?_

**You told me never to accept drinks from strangers …. you never said anything about not knowing the alcohol content.**

_Are you still on your first drink?_

_You’re surprisingly articulate for someone who’s drinking liquor_

😋 **be nice. And nicely done on using articulate** 😉

**And yes, it’s my first one.**

_I promise I’ll hold your hair back while you’re puking and there will be aspirin and Gatorade on the bedside table tomorrow morning._

**I love you!**

**I don’t care what Race told me - you’re the best!**

_What did Race tell you?_

_Also, I’d recommend drinking a glass of water every hour just to dilute the alcohol._

**Race mentioned that you were being a PITA and he hated you ….**

**20 mins after that conversation he was all buddy buddy with you so I dunno 🤷🏻‍♀️**

_PITA?_

**All you took from that is not knowing what PITA means?**

**Pain in the ass 🤦🏻‍♀️**

_Race is always wishy washy. I’ve told you to take what he says with a grain of salt._

**I’m gonna go drink. Don’t be too lonely without me.**

_Don’t do anything I wouldn’t. Call me if you need me to pick you up._

##  **An hour later**

**Ahsiekahsbakshdbqkaidb**

_Katherine? What’s wrong?_

**My fingers won’t woek**

_Are you drunk?_

**Yep. Bills piss**

_Where are you? Where’s Darcy?_

**There a drinking chicken, dack!!!**

_Oh dear god. Katherine you’re supposed to be the responsible one!!! 🤦🏻‍♂️_

_Where’s Darcy?_

**139: &@/$;72!-‘**

**Oops 😂😂**

_What bar are you at, Kat?_

🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️ **Sunni.**

_Sunni?_

**Dunno. Damn autocorrect**

_What do you see Kat?_

**Race. 🐎**

_You see Race or are you near the Racetrack?_

**Jack, it’s Race. Kat’s a mess - currently she’s hanging on Spot. We’ll bring her home.**

_Thanks man. I owe you._

**Just so you know, she’s telling Spot how much she loves him and how happy she is for us.**

😂😂 _😂🤦🏻‍♂️🤦🏻‍♂️ sorry Race._

**Two things. One, you never said she was an emotional drunk. Two, if she pukes in my car, you so owe me.**

_She hasn’t gotten this drunk in a while. And two, deal! Thanks again, Race._

_Front door is open, just come on in._

##  **Next morning**

_**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!! It’s time to rise and shine and drag your drunk ass outta bed!!!!** _

**Race, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but shut up!!!**

_**You’re awfully mean to your knight in shiny armor who saved your ass last night!** _

**Oh dear god …. did I call you a knight in shining armor?**

_**No!** _

**Thank god. I’d never hear the ending of it if I did.**

_**But you did call Spot that 😂😂😂😂** _

**Kill me now 😤😤😤**

_**Quit being dramatic. How’s the noggin? Do you remember anything from last night?** _

**Ugh …. no. Did I do something stupid?**

**Noggin is a little slow.**

_**I can’t speak for the first part of the night ….** _

_**But when Spot and I showed up, you immediately got really soft and gushed how much you love me and Spot together.** _

**Just start planning my funeral now. Tell the boys I love them and I leave all my valuables to them. Tell Jack I wanna be buried in my wedding dress.**

_**Oh stop! Take the aspirin that’s on the bedside table and chug the Gatorade and promise me you won’t drink anything out of a fishbowl ever again.** _

**✋🏼I swear to god I won’t ever drink out of a fishbowl ever again!!**


	2. Passionate Drunk Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Katherine is passionate about many things

##  _Kat_ / **Jack** / _ **Race**_

_Why did I agree to go out with Bill and Darcy again?_

_You’re supposed to be the responsible one and remind me what happened last time_

**You were just moaning you haven’t seen them in such a long time**

**You were way too excited to go out …. who was I to try and stop you??**

_They’re all googly eye at each other and completely ignoring me._

_They could’ve just done that in their own home and not come out_

**Kat, grab one of those blue fishbowl drinks you love and just sip and enjoy your night out.**

**Bella and I are heading out for a quick walk around the block**

_Fine …. But I’m not goin to have any fun_

**Sure, sure. Love you babe**

😋 _love you_

** {an hour later} **

_Hi baby 😍😍😍_

_Did you know that pterodactyls were the best Dino’s around?_

**Hi babe. Are you drunk?**

**I think T-Rex would give pterodactyls a run for their money**

_Uhhhh …. not durnk but tipsy._

_Not huh! Pterodactyls can fly - they’d be able to put fly the T-Rex_

_Plus the T-Rex has little arms so pterodactyl will be safe_

**I simply find it astounding that you spelled drunk wrong but pterodactyl right.**

**Also who knew drunk you would be so passionate about pterodactyls**

_I don’t have a rebuttal to that 🤷🏻‍♀️_

_Drunk me is so passionate about many things_

**Do I need to come get you?**

_I dunno_

**Where are you?**

🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️

**That’s helpful.**

_RACE!!!!!!! 🐎🐎🐎🐎🐎🐎_

**He’s going to kill you**

_Psssss I’ll let you in on a little secret …. he loves me_

**He hates drunk you**

_Jack it’s Race - why are you NEVER with Kat when she’s drunk? You have obligations as her husband_

_I hates her btw_

_This should NEVER be a brother-in-law’s job yet here we are once more!!!_

**I’m sorry. How is she?**

_Currently she’s trying climb on Spot while convincing him to give her a piggyback ride_

🤦🏻‍♂️🤦🏻‍♂️🤦🏻‍♂️ **I’m sorry man.**

_Why did you tell her to get a blue fishbowl drink? You know those go straight to her head!!_

**It was a mistake. I wanted her to enjoy her time out with Bill and Darcy!!**

**I apologize for everything you’re dealing with now!**

_We are heading out. We’ll be there in ten minutes - have the door open for us_

**Thanks Race. I owe you**

_Add it to my tab!_

**{Next Morning)**

_**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!! It’s time to RISE AND SHINE and get your drunken ass of out of bed!!** _

_RACE!!! Shut up!_

**_That’s not anyway to talk to your heavenly angel!_ **

🤦🏻‍♀️ _don’t tell me that’s what I called you last night?_

_**Nope!** _

_Phew …… good!!_

_**But you did call Spot that after you climbed on him like a tree.** _

_Dammit …. how much does he hate me?_

_**Oh he thinks drunk Katherine should come out and play much more than she currently does.** _

🤬🤬🤬 _Did I dream that Spot gave me a piggyback ride or did that really happen?_

_**Oh that really happened and I’ve got the evidence** _

_Kill me now, just do it._

_**Oh quit being dramatic!!!** _

_**The best part was when you called him cowboy and made him do the horse sounds 😂😂😂😂** _

_I DID NOT!!!!_

_**Oh sweetheart, yes you did. There may or may not be a video of it!!!** _

_Oh dear god kill me now and scattered my ashes around NYC. 🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️🤦🏻‍♀️_

_**Go take the aspirin that’s beside your bed and drink lots of water. I’ll check in on you later** _

_Thank you Race and thank Spot too?_

_**You’re welcome.** _

_**But can you do me a favor?** _

_What?_

_**No more blue fishbowls unless you’re with Jack?** _

✋🏼 _I solemnly swear no more blue fishbowls unless I’m with Jack!!!_


	3. More Alcohol?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Kat

It had been a few weeks since the group had seen one another so a night out was called for. Race & Spot has arrived just as Katherine had called for a blue fishbowl drink. Smirking, Race was relieved Jack was standing beside his wife as she ordered.

“Jackie, you get to witness the famous blue fishbowl and drunk Kat firsthand!” Race yelled, giving his brother a rough pat on the back.

Kat gave him a look. “You’re talking as if I’m not standing here!”

“Are you denying that things are going to be different than the previous two times you’ve had said drink?” Race raised his eyebrow in a challenge.

Kat smirked. “I told Jack I wouldn’t overdo it tonight!”

“Uh huh Plums.” Taking a sip of his Jameson and Ginger Ale, Race would believe it’s when he saw it.

The four caught up on what had been happening over the last few weeks. Race and Spot were one step closer to adopting while Jack and Kat had taken a step back on the family planning, due to a sudden uptick in work commitments.

Soon, the blue fishbowl had made a very visible impact on Katherine, causing Spot and Race to grin in anticipation.

“Is there alcohol?” Kat slurred, leaning against Jack, arms thrown sloppily over his shoulders and her cheek pressed against his chest.

Race chucked. “I think you’ve had enough sweetie.”

“But Race, blue drinks are pretty!” She pouted before brightening up. “Did you know a pterodactyl could take on a T-Rex?”

Spot raised an eyebrow in Jack’s direction. “What up with her and Dino’s?”

Standing up and adjusting Katherine, Jack shrugged. “This is the only time she mentions them. Damn blue drinks.”

“I told you that you had to be here the next time she had one.” Race gave him a look. “This is in the underlying vows of a marriage, Jackie!”

Kat stomped her foot looking at the three men. “Pterodactyls are the coolest. Jack, when we have kids, can we do a Dino room?”

“Sure.” He helped her stand just as she latched herself to him like a koala. “If you can remember this conversation in the morning, we’ll do our kids room in Dino stuff.”

Race and Spot both succumbed to laughing, as Race took a photo of Kat hanging onto Jack. “Have fun with this, Jack.”

Walking towards the door with Kat in tow, Jack shook his head at his wife. “Ride ‘em Cowboy!! Can you make the horse sounds too?”

“Katherine Kelly!” Jack half whispered, half yelled in embarrassment as Race and Spot about fell over in laughter.

“What? That’s what we do——”Jack quickly put his hand over her mouth before she could divulge any private bedroom activities.

Race raised an eyebrow. “Something you don’t want her telling us, Jackie?”

“Just keep movin, Race and leave it alone.” Jack adjusted his hold on Kat before heading to the subway station.

Race chuckled. “Well if it’s that she calls you cowboy, that ship has already sailed. She accidentally texted me that when you were out of town!”

Glaring at his wife and wishing the ground would eat him whole, he focused on putting one foot in front of the other while not dropping his snoozing wife. “How long have you had that knowledge and who all knows?”

“About a year now …. Spot is the only one I told.” Race threw his arm around his husband with a grin. “She was too embarrassed and she bought our drinks next time we went out in exchange for us keeping it a secret. You’re safe, Jack.”

Jack’s cheeks reddened. “If I haven’t said this in a while, you both are saints for doing this not once but twice. Thank you!”

“Yea heavenly hunks!” Kat mumbled in her sleep, before snoring quietly, causing all three to chuckle.

“You guys want to crash at the house?” Jack asked, as they boarded the train.

Shrugging, it was agreed they would as they made their way home.

They got Kat into bed before tucking themselves in, knowing that the next morning would be a rough one.

##  **{Next Morning}**

The three got up about 8, made a pot of coffee before sitting around talking about various topics. Jack looked at his brother with a grin. “Want to do the honors?”

Grabbing a cup of coffee with way too much vanilla creamer in it, Race headed to the bedroom where Kat was still asleep. Placing the cup of coffee on the bedside table, Race eases himself onto the end of the bed, grinning brightly.

“RISE AND SHINE SHNSHINE!!! It’s time to get your drunk ass outta bed and face the day!” Putting his hands in his hands, he chuckled as she flew up, face full of hair, and a groan.

“Race shut the f up!” She groaned, flopping back against the pillows, throwing one over her face. “God you’re annoying.”

He raised an eyebrow, thoroughly enjoying this more in person than over text. “Is that anyway to talk to your heavenly hunk?”

“Is that what I called you?” The pillow was removed from her face giving him a look.

Grinning, Race watched a blush covered her face. “You also called Spot and Jack that as a collective.”

“Oh God. Just kill me.”

“Why would I do that? This is just too fun!” Race said as the door creaked opened, Spot and Jack there with amused smiles.

“Good morning, cara. How are you feeling?” Jack asked, leaning against the doorway.

Giving him a look, she yawned. “Like you drove a truck over my head, backed up, and did it three more times. What the hell happened last night?”

“We know you are like sleepy animals when you’re drunk and also you really like pterodactyls.” Spot grinned, watching her put a hand over her face in embarrassment.

Her words were muffled but they made out what she was asking. “What kind of animal?”

“Last night you were a koala but you told Jack to “ride ‘em Cowboy!”

Her eyes went wide as she threw a pillow over her face. “Just kill me. Just do it!”

“These two aren’t going to say a word to anyone about the shenanigans you got up to last night.” Jack told her watching the pillow slowly move away. “Now get up, Race brought you coffee, and I’m making waffles.”

Kat gave him a look. “Should I have 911 on speed dial?”

“Fine, Race will make the waffles and I’ll supervise.” Jack annended, grinning. “Now get going.”

They left her alone. Trying to convince herself to get out of bed, it took a few sips of coffee before she was able to stand. Taking her time to get dressed, she pulled her hair into a messy bun before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. She smiled hearing the three guys laughing. Despite the pounding headache she had, she was glad she had those three in her corner and they’d always be there for her, even in her idiotic times, though they were rare.

“Eat up!” Race put a plate of waffles in front of her as she smiled.

Jack gave her a look over his coffee cup. “So I have one request?”

“What’s that?”

“No more blue fishbowls, ever.” Jack gave her a look. “You become a totally different person and too much of a drunk to handle.”

Giving him a look, she put her fork down before raising her right hand. “I swear no more blue fishbowls.”

The three grinned, giving each other looks. “You’ll just have to find a new drink to try. Maybe something fruity and frozen.”

“Can we table the alcohol discussion until I’m sober?” Kat put a hand over her mouth. “I can’t think of having another drink right now.”

Jack laughed, nodded. “Just eat Kat.”


	4. Drunk Kat Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Kat makes her appearance once more

She had a shit day at work - too many editors yelling at her during the day. One for the lack of empathy in an article, another for a horrible word choice (chaos, which described the current situation with the NYPD perfectly) and another for a reason Kat just didn’t understand. She needed a night out with friends and since Jack was working late, she called up her two favorite couples and headed to the bar.

“What are you drinking tonight, Kat?” Race asked sitting down across from her at the table she got while waiting for them to show up.

She smirked, folding her hands and looking at her brother. “The blue fishbowl is out so I’m not sure. What are you having?”

“Jameson and ginger ale.” Race said as Spot came back from the bar with two glasses in hand.

Setting one in front of Race, Spot grinned at the girl. “What are you going to drink, Plums?”

“What are you drinking, Conlon?” She bit back, watching them both take a sip from their drinks.

Spot sighed at the cold drink. “Rum and Coke.”

“How about you surprise me?” She grinned. “No blue fishbowl. Jack might divorce me if I have one more of those.”

Race shook his head as Spot headed to the bar. “No he just doesn’t want to deal with your drunken ass again.”

Sticking her tongue out, Kat glared at her brother. “Shut up.”

“But I will miss the nicknames you have given Spot in the past - heavenly hunk, heavenly angel, and knight in shining armour.” Race chuckled, as Kat’s face got a bit redder. “But you promise to be good tonight right?”

She shook her head. “I make no promises! It was a shit day at work. Damn editors.”

“You alright? Did they tear your articles apart?” Race was concerned as the swear word left her mouth. She wasn’t one to normally swear so he was immediately on alert as one slipped out.

Kat laughed, dryly. “Apparently I don’t have enough empathy in one of my articles, another said I used the wrong word in a story, and the other wants to tear my article apart just because he didn’t like how it sounded. I’m surrounded by a bunch of idiots who wouldn’t know a good story if it bit them in the ass. Race, why do I continue to write?”

“Because you’re a damn good writer and your stories make a difference.” Spot set a pink drink in front of her, hearing the last part of her question. “Drink up, it’s called an Alright Princess.”

They both watched her take a tentative sip before brightening up. “Hey this is pretty good! Thanks Spot!”

She pulled them into a discussion about their lives and work and let her shit day float away as she sipped the Alright Princess.

**Two Hours Later**

Jack had texted her three times trying to figure out what bar she was at before texting Race. He replied in a few seconds with the bar and the address along with a Dino emoji. He groaned and hoped that it didn’t mean what he thought it would mean.

Walking into the bar, it took him a few seconds to find his brothers and wife with a few empty glasses on the table. Raising an eyebrow, he motioned to Kat. “What happened here?”

“She discovered a new drink called Alright Princess.” Race motioned to the girl who had her head on Spot’s shoulder with a slap happy grin on her face.

“Do you guys need anything from the bar?” Jack looked at Race, Spot, and Albert.

They all shook their heads as he went up and got a beer. Settling at the table, Jack looked at the four of them. “So what’s going on?”

“She had a rough day at the office and wanted a night out. Darcy and Bill were supposed to show but they texted Kat and told her they weren’t coming. Albie showed up an hour ago and this is the first time he’s seen drunken Kat.” Race looked at Kat with concern. “She asked why she’s continuing to write, Jack.”

Sighing, Jack shook his head before taking a sip of his drink. “She’s been asking that a lot lately. I’m not sure what’s goin’ to happen. I keep asking if she wants to quit writing but she hasn’t answered that question yet.”

Putting his drink back on the table, knocking Kat out of her thoughts. “Jack!”

“Hi Kat.” He smiled sadly. “Heard you had a rough day.”

She nodded before smiling. “Spottie got me a new drink and it’s really good. Can I have another one?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jack shook his head as she tried to stand. “You’re so drunk.”

“But you love me.” Kat grinned, stumbling over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. “Guess what?”

“What?” Jack sipped his drink, waiting for her to tell him whatever was on her mind. She didn’t get drunk very often but he secretly loved that she clung to him when she did.

“We should get a puppy!” Her eyes went wide and she giggled. “A German Shepherd and name her Basil!”

Jack considered his options, and whether or not she would remember this conversation in the morning. Taking his chances, he smiled. “Basil huh? That’s actually really cute. We can get one if you want.”

She grinned brightly. “Hey Jack?”

“Yea, Kat?”

“Why are elephants so big and mice so small? Also why are mice so scared of elephants?” She whispered, looking at him for all the answers.

Finishing off his drink, Jack shrugged. “I’m not sure the answers to those questions.”

Race and Spot laughed at the innocent question coming from Kat. Jack shot them a look, begging them to help him. “Kat, the mouse is scared of the elephant because he’s so tall and big.”

“Oh ok.” Kat nodded. She bit her lip looking at her husband. “Why aren’t pterodactyls around anymore? They were the coolest dinosaurs ever.”

Race looked over at Albert who was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh out loud at Kat’s confession. “You okay?”

“Why haven’t I ever seen her this drunk before?” He asked, watching her try to get Jack to answer her question.

Race and Spot grinned at their sister-in-law. “This is only the fourth time we’ve seen her like this. She doesn’t get drunk all that often but she always resorts to talking about pterodactyls for some reason.”

“Race!” Kat tapped, the table trying to get his attention. “Why did the pterodactyls have to go away? They were such cute little Dino’s!”

Race smiled, covering her hand with hers. “The climate shifted causing them all to die.”

“But Littlefoot, Race. He was just a baby.” The tears were starting to cloud her eyes, just as Jack stood.

“And with that gentlemen, we are going to take our leave.” Kat threw her arm around Jack’a shoulder.

“Take me home Romeo!” Kat slurred, trying your raise both of her eyebrows but failing miserably, causing Race, Spot, and Albert to laugh.

Race nodded. “Good luck getting her home and on the subway.”

“Thanks guys. Have a good night.”

Kat walked pretty well for someone who had too many drinks. She hummed as they made their way to the subway and smiled happily at everyone they came in contact with while making their way home. Standing at the bottom of their brownstone, she gave him a look. “Carry me?”

He chuckled at her pitiful voice before scooping her up bridal style. He walked through the house, stepping foot in their bedroom before placing her on the bed. “Can you handle getting ready for bed or do you need help?”

“Help?” Giving him puppy dog eyes, he shook his head.

Grabbing her foot, he took off her shoes before helping her with her jeans and shirt. He grabbed a pair of his soccer shorts and a t-shirt, he helped her get dressed. As he threw her clothes in the hamper, he heard a quiet snore from the bed.

Sighing, he shook his head before getting himself ready for bed. Pushing her over to her side of the bed, he got into bed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closely to his chest. “Love you Kat Kelly even though you’re drunk.”

“Love you too handsome heathen.” Kat mumbled.


	5. Drunk Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small's 21st birthday party and we see Drunk Kat again.

Walking into the bar, she heard their friends and her boyfriend before she actually saw them. Race’s head was thrown back laughing, Spot was glaring at his husband, and her own fiancé just grinned and shook his head. Smalls, the birthday girl, was at the other end enjoying what looked like her first or second legal drink. There were about 20 people crammed around the large table.

“Hey you made it!” Jack exclaimed, hooping up from his chair to meet her before she got to the table. “Hello, hello.”

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss as his siblings catcalled them. Rolling his eyes he pulled away, giving Kat a grin. “I swear they were all asking about when you were coming.”

She grinned, putting her bag on a chair before making her way around the large table, stopping to catch up with all of their friends and the birthday girl.

About 20 minutes later, she collapsed on the chair beside Jack, putting her head in her arms sighing loudly. “Rough day?”

“Remind me again why I thought it would be a GREAT idea to become a high school English teacher?” She rolled her eyes. “If I have to look at one more horribly written essay, I will scream.”

Spot tipped his beer in her direction. “Wanna come over to the house and have a grading party? I’ve got to grade the Anatomy exams this weekend. We can be miserable together.”

Kat raised her hand for a high-five before nodding. “Sounds like a plan!”

“Now what would you like to drink?” Jack asked, looking at her with a grin.

She glanced down the table at what everyone else was drinking, shrugging her shoulders. “Surprise me.”

He nodded, looking at their end of the table to see if anyone else needed a refill. Race and Spot both held their beers up while Jack nodded.

She nodded to Smalls. “How many drinks is she on?”

“Jack bought her some kind of shot to start the night off and she’s been nursing that pink fufu drink for a while.” Race shrugged. “She’s Romeo’s issue tonight since this was his grand idea.”

Kat giggled. “Of course Jack bought her a shot. It’s his signature when any of you turn 21.”

“Well since you’re the oldest of the group, it’s really you that started that tradition.” Spot pointed his beer bottle at her. “So that’s all your fault.”

Shrugging her shoulders, she grinned when a pink cocktail was put down in front of her. “Here’s a glass of whatever.”

“You don’t even know the name of it yet you’re giving it to me?” Kat rolled her eyes. “Really feeling the love, babe.”

Jack tipped his beer back. “I watched the bartender make it. He told me the name of it and I forgot. It’s got strawberry vodka and sprite in it - you really can’t go wrong.”

She took a tentative sip before nodding her head in approval. “Hey this is good.”

Smalls stumbled over to the other side of the table, before almost falling into Jack’s lap. “I love you guys so much! You’re the best brothers and sister a girl could ask for.”

Taking a sip of her drink, Kat was thrown back to her own 21st birthday. It actually kind of sucked because she was the oldest of their friends and she was the only one legally able to drink but that didn’t stop her friends from making it a memorable one.

“You okay?” Jack nudged her shoulder with a grin.

Nodding, she sipped her drink. “Just thinking back to my 21st birthday. That seems like so long ago.”

“It was 6 years ago, Kat.” Spot gave her a grin. “You’re not that old yet.”

Flipping him off, she shook her head. “Not that - we were so damn carefree and almost reckless back then. I don’t know how I survived that night but you three weren’t much better if I recall correctly.”

“I thought mama was going to kill us.” Race chuckled. “We ended up in a tent in the backyard somehow and she was banging pots and pans the next morning at 8am. I will never forget her laugh that morning at our discomfort.”

They all involuntarily shiver at the pots and pans and the laughter. They all looked at the end of the table where Chance, Smalls, Romeo and Specs were all laughing at something. Oh to be young again.

**Two hours later**

She was on her third pink drink. And she was fully feeling it’s effects. Leaning against Jack, she was blowing bubbles with her spit while Race and Spot both laughed. “If only your students could see you now.”

Sitting up, her hand hit the table as she looked wide eyed around the bar. “God no! That’ll be bad, bad, bad, Spottie.”

“Don’t get her worked up.” Jack practically begged giving his brother and brother-in-law a look. “I actually want to get some sleep tonight.”

She ran her hand through his hair with a grin. “Wanna hear something?”

“What?” Jack, Spot and Race all looked at her with mild interest at what was to come out of her tipsy mouth. “Jack Daniel, the founder of the whiskey died from kicking a safe. When he kicked it, he broke his toe which got infected. He eventually died from blood poisoning.”

Race started laughing, leaning against Spot. “How? Where did you learn that?”

“One of my students told me - I just remembered it.” She shrugged. “Wanna hear something else?”

Shrugging their shoulders, they all grinned. “Octopuses and squids have beaks. The beak is made of keratin – the same material that a bird’s beak, and our fingernails are made of.”

Spot raised an eyebrow at Jack. “Dude, she’s spotting off random facts while tipsy. Does she do this often?”

“Only when she’s had a few.” Jack smiled. “That’s why she’s so good at trivia nights.”

They had to quit trivia nights as a group due to Katherine crushing them all anytime they played.

“Did you know during the Prohibition era, the U.S. Government allowed Whiskey to be sold through pharmacies?” Kat grinned. “That’s how Walgreens grew from 20 retail stores to almost 400.”

Jack chuckled. “It always amazes me that she became an English teacher instead of a history teacher.”

“Why do you think she always includes these random facts as extra points on her exams?” Spot asked, giving Jack a goofy smile. “She wanted to get some of that random knowledge to the kids.”

“There is a town in Nebraska called Monowi with a population of one. The only resident is a woman who is the Mayor, Bartender and Librarian, did you know that Jack?” She got off her chair sticking her tongue out at him. “I’m the Queen of the ….”

Race and Spot simultaneously both gasped and laughed as she stumbled almost falling to the ground. “And that’s our cue to head home. Katherine, dear, lets go!”

“Awww you’re a party pooper Jack Kelly!” She pouted, throwing an arm around his shoulder. She grinned watching Race and Spot both stand to give her a hug.

“Race, tell my fiancé that he’s a party pooper.” Kat pouted, throwing her arms around him.

Kissing the side of her head while giving her a hug, he grinned. “He’s trying to save some of your dignity sweetheart. Love him for it.”

“Love you Race.” She sighed before moving onto hug Spot. “Love you Spottie. See you tomorrow.”

Spot promised he would see her before she stumbled to Jack’s side. Walking over to Smalls, they said their final goodbyes, before he led her out to the cooler air.

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, she threw her arms around his shoulders before burping in his face with a giggle. “Oops! Sorry! I love you Jack Kelly.”

“Love you too, Kat.” He grimaced. “Let’s get you home.”

He shouldered most of her weight as they made their way home. Once safe inside, he picked her up bridal style before dropping her onto the bed. “Come on let’s get you changed and ready for bed.”

Once changed, he tucked her in before getting himself changed. “Jack?”

“Yea babe?” He crawled into bed, pulling her closer to his chest.

She yawned. “Did you know that humans are the only animals that blush?”

“I didn’t know that.” He chuckled. “How about you close your eyes and go to sleep? You’ve got to be at Race and Spot’s by 9 tomorrow.”

Tucking her head under his chin, she sighed sleepily. “Love you Jack.”

“Love you too Kat!” He kisses the top of her head before closing his eyes, letting sleep carry him away.


	6. Brother at the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat is out and her brother is at the door at the house - Jack's panicked.

**Kat** / _Jack_

_Your brother is at the front door- WHAT DO I SAY?!_

**What??? Which brother? Why is he there?**

_I don’t know. The doorbell rang, I looked out and he’s standing there with a look of disdain on his face 🤷🏻_

**Which brother, Jack?**

_Ralph’s here._

**Shit why is he stopping by? He should be at work.**

_I can’t read minds, Kat. Haven’t gotten that far in the superhero’s lesson plans._

**Shut it smartass.**

**And I’m impressed that you can properly use disdain in a sentence. 🙌🏼 I’m proud of you utilizing your word of the day calendar.**

_Thanks!_

**You’re welcome.**

_KATHERINE!!!_

_Can we get back to the problem at hand? What do I do with your brother????_

**He’s not some creep you have to watch - just invite him in. Think of what the neighbors will say if we left him standing out on the stoop**

_😩😩😩 Do I have to let him in? When are you coming home?_

**I’ll be home in a little bit. Just make small talk with him**

_Fine but I’m doing this under protest mind you!_

**Don’t throw too much of a temper tantrum, dear.**

_I hate you Katherine Kelly._

**Love you too snookums. 😘**

_**{five minutes later}** _

_False alarm. He was looking for you but I told him you were out and I wasn’t sure when you’d be home._

**What did he want?**

🤷🏻 _He didn’t say. Just told me to tell you that he stopped by._

**That’s it???? Kelly you’re supposed to grill him like any good husband would!**

**🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬 I’m disappointed!!**

_He did mention something about a dog and your father but that was just before he left and I didn’t have enough time to question it._

**Dear god that could mean anything**

_He said that he’d see us at family dinner on Thursday - you failed to mention that one dearest._

**Welp that would be because this is the first time I’m heading about it, sweetheart!**

_Do we gotta go?_

**You’ll be fine. It’s an hour with the family - I’m sure I can come up with something to make it worth your while**

_Katherine!!!_

**Get your head outta the gutter, Kelly. I swear!**

_I’m a guy Kat. Give me a break._

**I’ll be home in a few. Maybe the kitchen sink can magically be fixed by the time I’m home and I just might let you see what I bought today …..**

_Give me a hint!_

👙

_Is that supposed to represent a bathing suit or lingerie?_

**You’re a smart man, Kelly. I’m sure you can figure it out.**

_Kat_

_Kath_

_KATHERINE ….. you can’t leave me hanging!!!_

**Sink fixed or no peaking for you!**


	7. Mentos & Coke = Boredom Buster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Race are bored which means only chaos can follow.

Boredom had found them laying on the sidewalk, a phone playing a random playlist on Spotify and the soft groans from glaring at the sun for too long. Race and Albert had been friends for way too long (kindergarten) and this summer was turning out just like the previous 16 years. School had let out about a month ago and two of the boys at the group home were sitting in the front yard, while Jack leaned up against the house, tongue stuck out between his teeth, sketching something for his girlfriend. 

“I’m bored.” Rolling onto this stomach, Albert propped his chin on his hand and sighed loudly. “Why isn’t there anything to do?” 

Jack looked up, chuckled at the two boys in the front yard with a shake of his head. “Have you done all your chores? As I recall, Medda gave you bikes, so you could go and get some exercise.” 

“Chores are done.” Race rolled onto his back, placing an arm behind his head as a prop. “It’s too hot to go for a bike ride.” 

Jack returned to his sketch. “Well why don’t you go blow something up?” 

Race & Albert looked at one another with grins on their faces. They had failed to note the sarcasm in Jack’s voice but knew what the two were going to do that day. 

After a quick google search, Race and Albert had the plan for the afternoon. They grabbed their bikes, yelled to Jack they’d be back and headed to the convenience store. Buying all the necessary items, they rushed back to the house and started setting up. Albert had pointed out to Race before disappearing around the corner of the house. 

By this time, Jack had noticed the Race had a shit eating grin on his face and knew whatever the 16 year old was up to wasn’t going to be good. “Ugh Race, what are you doing?”

“You told us to go blow something up so we’re taking your advice.” Race shrugged, counting the number of coke bottles and boxes of mentos they had gotten. Albert carried a piece of random wood with a grin, setting it down in front of where Race was standing. 

Jack’s eyes went wide. “Uhhh do you remember Medda’s rules for the summer?” 

“She told us to have fun and stay out of trouble. She didn’t leave us with any additional rules.” Al looked over at Race shrugging. “I think you’re getting up there in your oldness Jack.” 

Race grinned at his foster brother. “You’re going to want to stick around to see this Jackie. It’s going to be amazing!” 

“Do I dare ask what you’re going to be doing?” Jack was almost afraid to ask the question, knowing the damage his foster brothers could inflict. 

Albert chuckled. “Blowing something up, just like you told us to.” 

“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO BLOW ANYTHING UP!” Jack roared, causing the two to take a step back. 

“But …” Race started, glancing over at Jack and the bulging vein in his neck. “Nothin’ catchin’ on fire, promise.” 

Jack threw his head back and groaned. “I’m going to regret this but demonstrate.” 

Race and Albert high fived before setting up. Albert placed an open bottle of Coke on the piece of wood, while Race counted out 8 mentos, popping them into a tube - Jack wondered where that came from - before putting a card on top of the tube and turning the top over. Looking at his foster brothers, Race grinned. “Ready?” 

“Ready!” Al yelled, jumping up and down in place as Race counted down. “Three, two, one … “ 

Sliding the card from the tube, the Mentos slid into the bottle of Coke and before any of them could say a word, the bottle of Coke exploded, coating them all with the sticky texture of the drink. 

Albert and Race both ran to one another for a hug, in their excitement. Jumping up and down, talking excitedly between them, they both failed to notice Jack’s shocked expression on his face. 

“So what did you think, Jackie?” Race peeked over at his foster brother who hadn’t moved or said a word in the last minute since the explosion happened. 

Turning to them, Jack had gotten the brunt of the Coke explosion. His clothes were now brown and damp from the liquid. “What do I think? What do I think?” 

He breathed heavily, taking a moment to plot the revenge he could inflict on his little brothers. However, he just got his own shit eating grin on his face. “You two better run.” 

Albert and Race’s eyes went wide before the two split running opposite directions around the house. Soon the other four boys were pulled out of the house, trying to figure out why Jack was going to kill Race and Albert and why he was covered in Coke. 

“I GIVE!” Race yelled, falling in the front yard, his chest heaving trying to catch his breath. “Just kill me now!” 

“There will be no killing today.” Medda slammed her car door shut, seeing all 7 of her foster kids standing in the front yard, Jack pulling Race up into a headlock. “Jack, release Race. Why are your clothes brown and wet?” 

Chuckling, Jack released Race and motioned between Race and Albert. “Your sons decided to blow up a bottle of Coke, drenching me right before Kat comes over for our date.” 

“Blow up a bottle of Coke? Whatever would give them the idea to do that?” Medda asked leaning against the car, trying to figure out what happened while she was at work that day. 

Albert grinned brightly. “Jack actually gave us the idea to do it. Wanna see how it happens?” 

Knowing there were worse things the boys could be doing, Medda waved her hand. “Wait, Specs, Elmer, Finch, and Romeo, you come down here. There’s only 2 bathrooms with showers in that house and I don’t need WWIII to break out.” 

Albert set up the open bottle of coke on the piece of wood, while Race counted out the number of Mentos. “You going to back up, Jackie? Wouldn’t want you to be anymore delayed with Plums tonight for your big date.” 

The younger four all made kissing noises while Race and Albert laughed loudly at the blush that heated Jack’s cheeks. “Get on with it will you.” 

Albert stepped back, outside of the range of the Coke spray, while Jack did too. Race counted quickly to himself before dumping the Mentos into the Coke bottle, causing him to get the full brunt of the spray. 

Throwing his arms out to his side, Race grinned. “See no harm, no foul. Just a little science experiment.” 

“Well done, boys.” Medda walked up the stairs leading to the house. “Make sure you clean this and yourselves up before dinner, which will be ready in 45 minutes.” 

Watching her disappear into the house, Albert and Race turned around to face Jack, with their tongues out. “Told you she wouldn’t care, Jackie boy.” 

Jack grinned at the two. “How about two more before we go in for dinner?” 

Albert and Race high fived as their four little brothers came up to see how they were doing the experiment. Yelling to clear out, Albert dumped the Mentos this time, getting the brunt of the spray while everyone yelled in excitement and laughed at how the teenager had looked drenched in Coke. 

Standing in the big bay window, Medda smiled brightly, watching her seven sons run around the front yard, throwing Coke on one another, having the time of their lives. She knew that adopting seven sons would be hard but times like this made it all worthwhile. 


	8. Full Fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and Race text back and forth about a full fridge.

_Albert_ / **Race**

_The fridge is fully stocked. I’m either hallucinating or this is a miracle_

**Mom must’ve stopped by**

**What kind of goodies are in there?**

_Bunch of fruits and veggies._

_Hold on!!_

**WHAT?!**

**Dude, I’m on the edge of my seat!!**

_She got us lunchables!!!_

**SCORE!! MEDDA COMIN’ THROUGH!**

_Also she picked up those yogurts you like 🤮🤮🤮_

**Dude don’t hate. Those things are amazing!**

_Dude_

_I’ve seen you eat food outta the trash - don’t tell me what’s amazing and what’s not._

🙄🙄🙄 **Any other goodies?**

_The pantry is loaded as well - we owe her!!_

**Cereal?**

_Fruit Loops & Fruity Pebbles_

_Did you give her a list?_

**Nah, she’s got a wicked memory from us living with her.**

_She left a note that the freezer has been stocked with pizzas and frozen meals._

🎉🎉🎉🎉 _We’re eating like kings tonight!!_


	9. Wax Floors and Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine finishes a deadline and comes up with a creative solution to get her pent up energy out.

Hearing the front door open, she poked her head out from the kitchen. “I waxed the floor, grab your fluffy socks!”

“It’s Tuesday at 3 o’clock in the afternoon.” He dropped his briefcase on the bench in the hall. “Didn’t you have a deadline to complete?”

Kat grinned, shrugging her shoulders. “The article was finished at 1 and I kinda had a burst of energy after sitting for so long.”

“And to celebrate the momentous accomplishment of finally finishing that piece, you wax the kitchen floor?” Jack cocked an eyebrow in her direction. “Who the hell are you? Whatever happened to the days of day-drinking after turning in the articles?”

Katherine slid across the floor with a squeal of surprise. “I’m growing up and becoming a woman of the house.”

“Don’t quit your day job sweetheart!” Jack snorted, turning to head to the bedroom.

Kat pouted watching him walk away. “Where are you going?”

“I do believe you mentioned something about a wax floor and fuzzy socks?” Jack grinned. “Thought I’d take my girl for a spin on the dance floor!”

Several moments passed before Jack returned in sweatpants, a hoodie, and the aforementioned fuzzy sock. He sighed dramatically, pulling Katherine into his arms before dipping her. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course, my dear sir.”

Laughter filled the apartment as they slipped and slid across the newly waxed floor.

Katherine leaned against the cupboard trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard when Jack slid across the floor, landing on his back with an “owww” causing her to laugh even harder.

“I’m in serious pain here and all you can do is laugh!” He exclaimed, trying to look pissed off but failing miserably. “At least help me up.”

Offering him a hand, her feet slipped and slid as she tried to get a grip while pulling him up. Just as he was steady on his feet, she slipped, causing them both to fall back onto the kitchen floor with a thunk.

Glaring at his wife, Jack rubbed a sore spot. “This is the worst idea you’ve ever had!”

“But you haven’t laughed that hard in a long time, right?” She laughed, scooting across the floor to give him a kiss. “And you promise to love me in good times and in the bad.”

Jack laughed. “It was a fun afternoon but I’ll be on the couch for the rest of the night like an old man with how much pain I’m in currently. But yes, I did promise you I’d love you in good times and bad along with sickness and health.”

He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. “I guess there’s one upside to you waxing the kitchen floor.”

“What’s that?” Katherine tried to see the positive but in that moment failed to do so.

Jack chuckled before stealing another kiss. “We haven’t made out in the kitchen since we bought the apartment. Now is as good of a time as any.”


	10. Anything You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race receives several concerning text messages about his best friend so he does what anyone would do, stop at the store and pick up ice cream, Coke, some kind of cake and vodka.

He had heard from several of their friends that something was up with Albert. He had worked all day and through the many texts, he had pieced things together. Albert and Finch were on the outs again - they were the famous on-again/off-again couple of the group.

Stopping at the grocery store, he picked up the usual - ice cream, Coke, some kind of cake and vodka - before making his way to Albert’s apartment.

He had been given a spare key several years ago when Albert had locked himself out one too many times. Climbing the stairs, he took a breath, slipping the key into the lock. Slowly pushing open the door, he blinked several times, taking in the scene within the apartment.

Music was blaring loudly (Fallout Boy from the sounds of it) while the sounds of the electric mixer was beating something in a metal bowl. Stepping cautiously into the house, he closed the door behind him, peaking into the kitchen.

Albert had a pink apron on covering his hoodie and sweatpants from the puffs of flour popping up from the mixer. Trying not to scare him, he gently set the stuff on the counter before making his presence known.

“Hey!” He leaned over so that Albert would see him standing there.

Shutting off the mixer, Albert’s eyes were drawn to the doorframe where he stood. “Hey. Were we hanging out tonight?”

“No but I figured you might need a friend.” He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and giving Albie a concerned look. “I got several text messages about you today which caused me to be worried.”

A long drawn out sigh came from Albert as he looked towards the ceiling. “I told them not to reach out to you.”

“Why?” He tried to keep the hurt from his voice. He and Albert had been best friends for the last 18 years. It hurt to see Albie in any kind of pain.

Albert motioned to the bag. “What did you bring?”

“You’re not dodging the question so easily.” He motioned to the bag. “You tell me in exchange for what’s in the bag. Why didn’t you want them to reach out to me?”

Leaning against the cupboard, Albie sighed again. “You’ve got your own things to worry about. I know how stressed you’ve been with work and your own relationship. I didn’t want to add to that.”

“You know me better than that. Anything, you call me, okay? No matter what’s going on in my life, I’m always there for you, alright?”

Albie nodded, head hung. “What’s in the bag?”

“I’ve cream, vodka, Coke, and cake.” He showed the contents of the bag to Albert, as a smile crept across his face. “Now who’s head do I have to crack in order to make up for putting you in a mood?”

Albert quickly shook his head. “No one, Race. I think Finch and I are done. And I’m sad but I think it might be a good thing.”

Pulling Albie into a hug, Race squeezed him tight, resting his head on top of Albert’s. “Anything, you call me, alright?”

“Alright.” Albie agreed. “Now you’re too overdressed for this - go change and then it’s movie night with ice cream and cake.”

Moving to the bedroom where Race kept some clothes, he smiled at Albie. “You’ll find your happily ever after someday, Albie. Until that, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks Race. Now go get change. I’m going to throw these cookies in the oven then we’ll pick a movie.”

It was always hard dealing with a broken heart but at least his best friend was around to ease the pain.


	11. I Could Beat You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-sweet moment between Spot and Jack

**Spot** / _Jack_

**I need to ask you something really important**

_I’m nervous. What is that?_

**You cannot tell your brother nor your wife. Pinky promise?**

_Breaking out the pinky promise, Spot. This isn’t like you!_

**I could beat you up, you know that right?**

_Yes …. and pinky promise I won’t tell Race or Katherine._

_Now what’s up?_

**I bought a ring.**

_Okay …. congratulations!!!_

**You numskull….do I need to spell it out?**

_I mean …._

_You bought_

_A promise ring?_

_You two have been together for like 5 years … don’t you think that ship has sailed?_

**An engagement ring, dumbass.**

**I want to ask your brother to marry me. And it’s been 7 years.**

**Think he’ll want to?**

_Isn’t it a little too late to ask if he’ll want to? I mean you haven’t gotten tired of each other in 7 years, what’s a lifetime more?_

**I guess you’re right.**

_But this is Race we’re talking about. If you told him you wanna jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, he’d be all for it._

_And if you ask him to marry you?_

_He’s gonna say yes. No doubt._

**Thanks Jack.**

**Do we get your blessing?**

_You two have always had something special even when you were kids; don’t duck it up Conlon._

_*fuck damn auto correct._

_But yes you have my blessing._

😂😂😂😂 **Thanks Jack. That was the best approval ever!**

_How are you going to propose?_

**Thinking of sunset, Brooklyn Bridge sometime soon.**

_Keeping the date a secret huh?_

**No just afraid you band of dumbasses‘ll ruin the surprise before I can ask him.**

_Hey now! I can keep a secret!!!_

**Uh huh …. name one example!**

😤😤😤 _none are coming to mind at the moment._

**You squeal on this secret and I’m beating you up, no excuses. Capiche?**

_Capiche! 👍🏼_


	12. Pretend Spouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot go to a bar and while Race is away, Spot is asked to be a pretend spouse to a woman at the bar.

The evening had been fantastic. They had ended the evening at their favorite bar. Within moments of walking into the bar, he found himself alone, nursing on a rum and coke. A woman sided up to his side, leaning against the bar giving him a grin. ““Hi, you don’t know me, but could you pretend to be my spouse real quick?”

He took a sip of his drink, smiling. “Me? Are you sure?” He pointed to himself, making sure she was talking to him. 

“You’re the only good lookin’ guy currently sitting at the bar.” She looked over her shoulder. “Will you pretend to be my spouse?” 

Shrugging, he didn’t have anything to do for the next few minutes while he waited. “Sounds like fun. What’s your name?” 

“Anna.” She held her hand out. “What’s yours?” 

“Spot. So why do you need a fake spouse?” Spot sipped his drink, raising an eyebrow in Anna’s direction. 

Anna nodded to the guy sitting alone in the corner. “See the burly one in the corner? He’s an ex and he’s trying to get me back. He doesn’t know when to say no.” 

Throwing his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in close, leaning over to whisper in her ear. She kissed his cheek as they kept an eye out for the burly man in the corner. After a few moments, he finished her beer, slammed the bottle on the table before stalking out the door, letting it slam behind him. 

Anna grinned at him, kissing his cheek before pushing her chair out. “Thank you, Spot. That meant a lot.” 

She left him alone just as he finished his drink. Spot looked around the room, his eyes landing on his supposed companion who had missed the last ten minutes. Race spotted him before excusing himself from the conversation before making his way over to where Spot sat. 

“Dude you leave me the moment we walk through the door and you missed all the fun.” Spot shook his head as another drink was placed down in front of him. He nodded at the bartender before looking at Race. “What drew you over there?”

Race raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Are you whining right now? It looks like you were distracted by a pretty girl.” 

“Are you jealous? Is that why you weren’t over here?” Raising an eyebrow in his fiance’s direction, Spot grinned. 

Race scuffed, taking a drink from his glass. “Jealous about a pretty girl? That ring on your finger means something to me and I’m not jealous. So what was the story about that?” 

“She asked me to fake being her spouse to try to make an ex leave her alone.” Spot shrugged. “Happy to help her out.” 

Race leaned over and kissed him. “And you’re the most handsome man in the room, Spottie.” 

“She said the same thing but I only have eyes for one person in the room.” Spot leaned on him, stealing a kiss. “How about you take me home?” 

Race hummed, signaling for the tab before nodding. “Let’s go home snookums. We’ve had enough excitement for a night.” 

Paying the bill, Race offered Spot his hand before walking hand in hand out the door and heading home from a great night out.


	13. Cuddly Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's sick and when he's sick, he becomes a cuddle monster.

She had closed the door gently behind her as she took off her shoes and put her purse down on the bench in the hallway. She had gotten a call from her husband’s boss letting her know he was shipping Jack home due to a high fever and a cough.

Peaking around the corner, she saw the top of his head buried under at least 3 blankets. She smiled sadly at the sight of Jack laying on the couch, looking to be asleep for the moment.

Once changed into a pair of comfy PJ pants and a hoodie, she took a seat on the opposite couch and studied her husband.

He has been working nonstop for the last few days as a major story had broken at the newspaper, causing his skills as an artist to be needed overtime. He hadn’t been sleeping all that well due to inspiration hitting at odd times - there had been a few times she had found him asleep at his drafting table as she had left for her own job in the morning.

Hearing little puffs of air escape his mouth, she smiled at how innocent he looked. Hearing her cell phone chime, she quickly picked it up, seeing Race had texted her about Jack. After assuring him Jack would be okay, she was startled to see Jack’s eyes opened and staring at her. “How long have you been home?”

“Few minutes. Heard you had a rough day.” She smiled sympathetically at him. “Dawson said he was shipping your butt home and that you should’ve never come into work.”

Pitiful was the best way she could describe him as he coughed. “The McCarthy trial was today and I had to get the sketches turned in. Besides I was only going to stay to turn those in then come back here.”

“I swear Jack there are times you don’t have a brain.” She sighed. “We do work at the same place. If you weren’t feeling all that well, I could’ve taken your sketches in.”

He remained quiet, looking guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I could’ve taken them in for you and saved you the effort.” She stood, reaching over and feeling his head. “Have you taken your temp?”

He grabbed her hand, pulling her on top of the many blankets before nodding. “It was 102 when I got home. I warmed up some soup before collapsing here and haven’t moved.”

“You should probably take a cool shower, to try and get that fever down. Have you taken anything?” Running her hand through his hair, she bit her lip trying to figure out what else he could do. She’d just have to watch over him that night.

He shook his head, until he realized that wasn’t the smartest thing to do and made a face. “You poor thing. How about I get you some aspirin and you attempt to get off the couch and get a shower?”

She walked into the kitchen, grabbed two aspirin and a bottle of water, seeing no progress had been made in the living room. Handing him the medicine and water, she watched him take it before holding out her hand. “Come on, let’s get you into the shower.”

“You’re gonna take a shower with me?” His eyes lit up as much as they could, as awful as he felt, he was still joking around.

Shaking her head, she was tempted to hit him but knew how much pain he was in. “Not quite Sherlock. I’ll sit in the bathroom while you shower to make sure you don’t fall over and die.”

He was quiet as they maneuvered into the bathroom. “I’m going to get you some clean clothes. Go ahead and get in the shower.”

She waited until the shower turned on before grabbing the first pair of sweatpants and hoodie that she found before stepping into the bathroom. “How are you doing?”

“Just dandy!” His sarcasm was in full force as she rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the closed toilet lid. She took a few minutes to answer the text messages that had come through from Medda, Race, and Albert. Seemed word had gotten around that Jack was sick. “Talk to me, Kat. Tell me about your day.”

This was a common dinner time activity for the two of them. “I turned in my big article to Billy and he said it would run the day after tomorrow’s edition. They want to send me to Jersey for some potential big story but I told them to send Jenkins instead.”

“Why would you give up a potential story?” He asked as the shower stopped and a hand came out to grab the nearest towel.

“Because you’re sick and I’m not leaving you to fend by yourself.” She grinned as he threw back the shower curtain. “If you weren’t sick, Kelly …”

He chuckled, before coughing, looking absolutely miserable. “Rain check, Kelly.”

Giving him the thumbs up, she smiled. “I’m going to make some tea. Is there anything else you want?”

“Chicken noodle soup?” He looked hopefully as he threw the hoodie over his head.

She nodded. “I’ll see if we have any, otherwise I can get some from the deli downstairs. Take your time getting to the couch, I don’t need you passing out.”

Saluting her, Jack finished getting dressed, pausing to cough every few seconds. As promised, he took his time getting to the couch, a cup of tea waiting for him on the coffee table. “Hey Kat?”

“Yes, dear husband of mine?”

He smiled at the pet name. “Can you get me a pair of fuzzy socks?”

Nodding, she disappeared into the bedroom, throwing them at him before going to get his bowl of chicken noodle soup.

The sight that greeted her as she came with the chicken noodle soup would be one that would stay with her for the rest of her life. Jack had three blankets on him while trying to put the fuzzy socks on with a pitiful look on his face. “Help?”

Putting the soup on the coffee table, she told him to lay down before putting the socks on his feet. Motioning him to sit up, she gave him the soup before sitting next to him. “How do you feel?”

Taking in a deep breath of soup vapors, he smiled. “Better. I think my fever broke. Don’t feel so hot.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so or else you wouldn’t need three blankets plus fuzzy socks on you.” She reached for his forehead, still feeling the heat radiate off of it. “Finish your soup then you can take a nap.”

“Will you stay with me?” He gave her the most pitiful, sick look making her not wanting to be anywhere else.

Nodding, she took two of the blankets off him before sitting at the end with a pillow in her lap. He slurped the broth, with a satisfied sigh, before laying his head on the pillow and cuddling into the thick blanket on top of him. She threaded her fingers through his hair, him sleepily sighing closing his eyes. Soon the only sound in the apartment was his wisps of breaths as he slept.

She whispers that she loved him before taking a quick photo of him, texting Race, Medda, and Albert telling them he was slowly on the mend and that he’d be alright. Relaxing back into the couch, she grabbed her book and spent the afternoon reading while her husband slept the day away, slowly fighting off his cold.


	14. GI Joe and My Little Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh the things Race discovers while cleaning

**Race** / _Spot_

**I may or may not be wearing a cape right now. Hint: I am.**

_Are you drunk?_

_It’s 9:30 in the morning_

**Not drunk.**

**Cleaning out the closet in the hallway and found it.**

**It was one that Medda made us when we came to live with her**

_Awww you little sentimental sap you_

_You’re going down memory lane_

**I guess I am**

_So why are you cleaning out the closet now?_

_I’ve been asking you to do that for the last six months!_

**Feeling restless and tired of hearing a scary Spot-like voice in my head**

_Hey now!_

_I’ve got a very pleasant voice_

**This wasn’t your voice**

**This voice was BIG and SCARY and not like your voice at all**

_Scared ya into cleaning?_

_Hmmm …. I’ll have to remember that_

**But I do have a question**

_What’s that?_

**Why is there an Barbie doll in this closet?**

_I dunno. What does it look like?_

_That’s not a Barbie doll … that’s GI Joe_

😂😂😂 **He looks like a rugged messed up Ken doll**

_He’s Gi Joe, Race_

_DO NOT THROW HIM OUT!!!_

**Would you and GI Joe like some alone time?**

_Leave us be Racer._

**I have sooooooo many questions**

**But he’ll be back in the closet after I finish. Safe and sound**

_Any other treasure troves you’ve found?_

**What about this?**

_That’s not mine. I don’t recognize that at all_

**Well it’s not mine.**

**It smells good though**

_Could it be Smalls?_

**Could be. Her stuff was always in with mine 🤷🏻‍**

_Alright … some of us need to work._

**Don’t leave me!!!!**

_The faster I work, the faster I’ll be home_

**Fiiiiiiunnnnnnneeeeeee**

**Go make money and I’ll see you at home**

_Love you snookums_

**Love you too**


	15. Like A T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking Newsies boys plus an inside joke that Katherine doesn't get

She threw her stuff on the bench as she came in from a long day at work. She had texted Jack to have a beer waiting and open for her as she had a shit day at work. Walking into the living room, she bit back a groan at the sight of the boys lounging around the room. Albert, Race, Spot and Finch all looked really cozy in sweatpants and hoodies and enthusiastically greeted her from their positions. 

“Rough day at the office dear?” Jack greeted her, handing over the cold beer before giving her a kiss. 

Sighing, she took a sip of the cold liquid, relaxing as nodded. “Dawson’s an ass. I don’t know how you work with him day in and day out.”

“How about you go take a bath, unwind and relax and we’ll order pizza for dinner?” He turned and looked at the boys. “That work for you guys?”

She nodded, dragging herself to the bathroom, drawing a bath. Scout, 9 month old German Shepherd, had followed her in the bathroom and laid down on the rug. Tying her hair up, she sunk into the bathtub, washing all the day’s worries away. 

She heard the boys loudly arguing something in the living room, smiling at the ease those boys had around them. More times than she’d care to admit, those boys would be in the house greeting her as she got home from work. And more times than not, they would join her and Jack for dinner. 

Getting out of the bath, she quickly changed into a hoodie and sweats, throwing her hair up in a bun, before walking into the living room, Scout on her heels. “Feel better?”

Kat looked at Race with a smile. “Yes! So what were you yelling about?”

Quietness descended on the normally loud group, causing her to raise an eyebrow. “What? Now you’re going to be all shy about it?”

“Well ….” Albert looked between his buddies and Kat before shrugging. “Finch asked if we had to describe, how would we describe each other?” 

Kat took another sip of her beer, wondering where these boys came up with some of these questions they loved to ask one another. “And what were the responses?” 

“Spot immediately told Race that he would describe him as a letter of the alphabet.” Jack piped up giving his wife a goofy grin. 

Spot held up his hand and glared at the boys. “What I meant was like, alphabetically, I’d say a T. He would be the perfect T cause he’s lanky and just all over the place.” 

The boys all fell into laughter, while Kat sat there not knowing what was so funny. “So how many beers do I need to drink in order to catch up to all of you?” 

“Oh this is only our second.” Race grinned, draining the bottle in his hand. “Well almost third. Chop, chop, Plums. It’s going to be a long night.” 

Draining her bottle of beer, she was scared of what the night would hold but in the end she loved every single second of hanging out with the boys!


	16. Leftover Birthday Cake and Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leftover Birthday Cake and Tequila conversation with Jack and Katherine

**Jack** / _Kat_

**all i’ve had to eat today is leftover bday cake and a shot of tequila.**

_I have so many questions._

_IT’S ONLY 9AM IN NYC!!!!_

**Technically it’s 9:15**

_JACK FRANCIS KELLY!!!_

_Is this what happens when I go out of town for work?_

_I’m never putting Race in charge of you again_

**Well technically Spot’s in charge 😂**

😤😤😤😤😤

_Technically I’m allowed to kick your ass but I restrain myself daily_

**Ok ……**

**I love you**

**You said you had questions**

_Is it worth my time to ask them or am I going to get progressively more upset?_

**Ummmmm I plead the fifth?**

_Is Bella still alive and doing well?_

**She’s trying to get cake from me.**

_If she gets sick ……_

**I know it’s all on me.**

**So your questions?**

_Where did you get the birthday cake?_

**Spot’s coworker had a birthday and they didn’t take the cake 😂😂😂**

**So he brought it home**

_And you thought that’ll make a fine breakfast_

_And the tequila?_

**That was a dare from Race**

_And you couldn’t pass that up could you?_

**You know me too well. Got $5 from him**

🙄🙄🙄🙄

**How’s merry ole Chicago?**

_Smooth, Jack._

_Chicago is good. Cold but good._

**When are you coming home????**

_Aww do you miss me?_

**Of course**

**You took bump with you**

_That’s kinda what being pregnant means, Jack! 🤰🏻_

_So you miss bump more than me?_

**Uhhhhh**

**I really miss you both. You a bit more than bump.**

_I’ll be home tonight. Meet us at the airport?_

**Of course. Send me your itinerary and I’ll be there.**

_Love you Jack Kelly. No more cake or tequila and do something productive today_

**Like what?**

_Well there’s a crib that needs to be put together …._

**Aye aye captain! 🧐🧐**

😘😘😘😘


	17. Worse Fourth Grader Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher Race is complaining about his students to Spot after a long day

“Why do fourth graders have to be such little shits?” Race tilted the beer bottle back, finishing it just as Spot gave him a newly opened cold one. “Just for one day I wish I wasn’t so exhausted after teaching.”

Spot snorted, shaking his head. “What did they do or didn’t do this time?”

“Science class we’re talking about solids, liquids, and gases.” Race looks at him over his bottle, already shaking his head. “So I ask for examples.”

Spot chuckled. “There’s your first mistake.”

“Well I’m trying to get them engaged in their learning, Spottie.” Rolling his eyes, Race takes another sip from his bottle before continuing. “So I ask for examples and guess what they said?”

He put the beer bottle to his mouth, smirking before taking a drink. “Well they’re 10 or 11 years old and little shits, so I’m guessing they said pee, poop and farts.”

“YES!!!! Why do fourth graders have to be such little shits?” Race exclaimed, flopping against the couch with a pitiful sigh.

Spot loved that his husband was a teacher, the stories he came home with were so ridiculous and funny. And Race was so passionate about teaching that it made Spot fall even more in love with him.

“I’m sure we were any better when we were fourth graders.” Spot smirked, watching Race’s eyes go wide.

Race held up his hands innocently. “Oh no, Medda made sure I was a good fourth grader. What about you?”

Spot cackled,throwing his head back. “You weren’t all that good. If my memory serves me correct there was a time you let a big bullfrog go in the classroom?”

“Dude, you were in a totally different classroom, how the hell do you remember that?” Race raised an eyebrow.

Spot smirked. “The scream Mrs Hill let out still haunts me to this day! She ran into the hallway and your class came into mine for the remainder of the day.”

“But they never figured out who did it!” Race sang, tipping his beer bottle back. “Now fess up - you weren’t as innocent in fourth grade.”

“You mean the time I brought my pet snake, Iggy, for show and tell, knowing full well that Mrs Jones was afraid of snakes? Or the time I accidentally let a cricket loose in the classroom?” Spot raised an eyebrow. “Oooo the time I accidentally put mentos in my Coke and it sprayed the classroom.”

“God, you must have been the worst fourth grader ever.”

Spot laughed loudly, his laughs echoing in the house. “Mrs Jones was the absolute worst teacher ever. She hated me from the day I stepped foot into her classroom. I had to get revenge on her somehow.”

“It’s amazing that she didn’t hold you back a year.” Race shook his head, secretly proud of his husband but terrified that his own fourth graders would be that smart and quick thinking.

“She didn’t want to deal with me another year. She freed me from the fourth grade hell!” Spot looked at his husband with a soft smile. “You never told me, but what made you go into elementary education?”

Race took a sip before grinning. “Do you remember seventh grade? We had Mr O’Brian and he made history fun as he taught it?”

“Yea, his lessons on the constitution still stays with me. And I can proudly name all 50 states in the order they joined the Union.” Spot grinned. “That’s why you went into teaching?”

Race nodded. “I wanted to make learning fun. Yes, we had some dull ass teachers but we had a handful that made a lasting impact on us and actually taught us something. Also, I eventually want to be Feeny from Boy Meets World.”

At that statement, Spot laughed, walking over to join Race on the other couch. Leaning into his husband, he gave him a tender kiss. “You’re the best teacher I know. And those kids, despite being little shits, adore you and love you as their teacher.”

“Thanks Spottie. I couldn’t imagine doing anything else.” Race sighed. “I’m just thankful those little shits aren’t as quick thinking as you and I were at their age.”

Snorting, Spot chuckled. “We were a different breed, Race. They just don’t make ‘em like they used to.”


	18. Don't Read the Last Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine sends the wrong message to the wrong person - her brother-in-law.

##  **Kath** / _Race_

**DO NOT READ THE LAST MESSAGE IT WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU**

🤮🤮🤮🤮 _There are some things I don’t want to know about the two of you._

**I warned you not to read it.**

_You didn’t warn me for a minute after it was delivered._

_You know I hate having the notification on my messages so of course I read it as soon as my phone dinged._

**I’m sorry for ever sending it to you - it was meant for Jack**

_Hmmmm …. I don’t get it._

_Jack & Race are two different letters of the alphabet. How did you end up sending it to me?_

**Your text messages were right next to each other and I thought I clicked on Jack’s …. well you know the rest.**

_Well I now know how you two keep the romance alive while he’s gone covering stories_

_Wait until I tell the guys_

**ANTHONY HIGGINS YOU WILL NOT!!!!**

_It’ll cost you Plums!!!_

🤬🤬🤬🤬 **How?**

_What’s that secret worth to you?_

_I mean we all know you’re a good lookin’ girl but that message could go a long way._

**Drinks on me next time we go out?**

_That’s a start ….._

**Ugh I hate you!**

_The boys could have some fun knowing that you and Jack like to —_

**ALRIGHT!!!**

**Damn you Anthony**

_First never full name me again. Second, drinks on you next time we go out and you and Jack make dinner for Spot & I whenever we want._

**Done deal. But you gotta give me a days head up on when you want dinner.**

_Done._

**And you never breathe a word of this to anyone - to your grave - Racetrack?**

✋🏼 _Scouts honor._

**You were never a Scout**

_I’ll take it to my grave, Plums._


	19. Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey cusses for the first time in front of the Newsies.

Jack walked into the losing house to absolutely silence. He looked around the room, Davey was up front with Race while the rest of them were all wide eyed and in shock at something.

“Alright what’s going on here?” He bellowed making his presence known.

Twenty different voices all started talking at once. Jack held up his hand, causing the noise to cease at once. “Now, Race what’s going on?”

“Davey cussed!” Race grinned brightly at the revelation. “I think we are having an influence on him!”

Jack looked at the 16 year old and just shook his head. “You’re telling me that I just came into an actually dead silent lodging house all because Davey cussed?”

“Yea. He just blurted it out and the place went dead silent.” Race adjusted his newsie cap, grinning at their leader.

Turning to Davey, he raised an eyebrow at the 17 year old. “Care to explain?”

“The Delanceys’ are causing trouble again so I was really worked up. Bitches might’ve slipped from my mouth during my irate rant.”

Jack crosses his arms, eyebrows still raised in question. “Start at the beginning. I’m so confused.”

Davey explained how he was coming to the lodging house, the Delanceys were threatening to beat up a couple of Newsies for their earnings for the day. Davey explained how he got the Newsies away from the brothers before coming to the house. “In the middle of telling Race what happened, I might’ve said bitches.”

Turning to the room, Davey looked at his shoes before mumbling, “Sorry I said “bitches”, I’m just really worked up.”

Jack was quiet as he processed everything that he had heard since coming into the room. “Alright, it’s not a big deal that Davey cussed. Now get to dinner or none of you are gonna eat.”

Albert stopped in front of Davey before holding out his hand. “Welcome to the man club, Davey. We’re proud to have you.”

“Huh?” Davey looked at the outstretched hand before confusingly shaking it. “All because I cussed?”

Jack chuckled, pushing Albert towards the kitchen. “The guys all think that once you cuss for the first time you’re part of the man club. Problem is most of these kids started cussing at 9 or 10 and haven’t stopped.”

“Our little Davey is finally growing up!” Race wiped away a fake tear. “Next thing we know, he’s going to leave the nest, never to return.”

Jack chuckled, pushing Race towards the kitchen “Get outta here!”

“I’m proud of you. Didn’t think you had it in you.” Jack put his hand on Davey’s shoulder with a grin. “You just earned yourself a shit load of credit with these guys.”

Davey beamed, high praises from the leader. “I didn’t do it for credit.”

“I know that but those boys respect you even more now because you’re not as clean cut as you were when you first came.” Jack smiled. “You’ve got some street cred too. Come on Kloppman won’t hold dinner forever.”

For the first time, Davey really felt as if he was a part of this brotherhood, a mismatch family. And he smiled.


	20. Huffing and Puffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a rough day at work. Kat and Race help him work through the day.

Kat was talking with Albert and Race when the front door had opened, promptly closed, and another door slammed. Looking at the clock, it was 5:30, the normal time Jack would be arriving home. 

Looking at the two, she shrugged her shoulder, excusing herself before walking over to the closed bedroom door. Placing her hand on the knob, she tried turning it only to find it locked. 

“Jack, you okay?” 

“Leave me alone!” His voice was muffled, and it sounded as if he was underwater and tired. 

Putting a hand on the door, she sighed. “Do you need anything?” 

“No. Just want to be alone.” 

Kat flinched at the tiredness of his voice and nodded. “Ok. Race and Albert are here if you want to talk with them.” 

“I’ll be out in a bit. Just need some time to wrap my head around something.” He paused for a moment before adding, “I love you.”

She smiled, sadly. “I love you too.” 

Returning to the living room, she gave the two a tight smile. “Jack okay?”

“He said he’s wrapping his head around something.” Kat mumbled, looking at Race. “If he’s not out in an hour, you can go talk to him.” 

Race nodded, as Albert switched the conversation to something mindless. But Race and Kat were both concerned with the man locked in the room. 

An hour later, after Albert said his goodbyes and there were promises to keep him updated on Jack, Race and Kat stood in front of the door. 

“Jack?” Kat softly knocked on the door, waiting to hear a response. 

The seconds that followed were painfully quiet. “Yea, Kat?”

“You doing any better?” 

There were another couple of seconds of silence. “A little but not ready to come out yet.” 

Kat looked at Race, tears clouding her eyes. He smiled at her before his lips stretched into a grin. “If you don’t open up that door on the count of three, I will start huffing and puffing!”

A strangled giggle escaped Kat’s mouth as she gasped at her brother-in-law. “One …..”

Silence. 

“Two ….” 

Silence. 

“Th—-”

The door flew open, as the two of them jumped back in surprise. “You are worst than a god damn border collie.” 

Both of them took a moment to look Jack over. His eyes were red from crying, his face looked as if he had aged 10 years in 8 hours, and he was overall tired. 

He shuffled back to the bed before crawling into it, burying himself in the blankets and pillows. The two exchanged looks before walking into the room. Kat immediately climbed into the bed, rubbing her hand through Jack’s hair while Race stood there awkwardly, hands in his pocket, visibly upset at whatever had upset his brother. 

“It was a horrible day at work.” Jack started. “It didn’t start off that way though.” 

He opened his eyes, looking at Kat before patting the other side of the bed for Race. Toeing off his shoes, Race joined them on the bed as Jack reached for his hand. “Did you hear about that apartment fire in Midtown?” 

Kat and Race both shook their heads. “It started about 11am. I was already in Midtown, taking photos of an exhibit that’s going to open. So I was one of the first photographers on scene and it was just bad.”

He took several deep breaths, squeezing Race’s hand and leaning into Kat’s comfort. “People were stumbling from the burning building, covered in ash and soot. People were on the fire escape but couldn’t get down until the fire department got there.” 

“Was everyone okay?” Kat whispered, squeezing Jack’s other hand and leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

“As far as I know, yeah.” He nodded. “But some of the photos I took are haunted. Just raw and the details are kinda burnt into my brain.” 

Running a hand through his brother’s hair, Race smiled. “That’s what you’re so damn good at your job, Jack. You show the rawness of the human race and all with a camera. You don’t shy away from fear or sadness or happiness in your photos.” 

Squeezing his hand, Jack gave him a half smile. “So why is this hurting you so much more than any of the other building fires you’ve covered? You’ve covered so much more tragedies than this. Why is this one staying with you?” 

“There was a little girl. She couldn’t have been more than 5. She was pushed out onto the stoop of the apartment building and was too stunned to do anything - almost like she was frozen and couldn’t move. People pushed by her trying to escape but she just stood there.” He paused, trying to catch his breath. “No one stopped to help her. I was close enough so I picked her up and brought her towards the street so we were close enough for someone to find her but out of danger.” 

Tears clouded his eyes, silence in the room, giving him time to work through whatever he needed to. “She has the biggest brown eyes I’ve ever seen on a little girl. She clung to me as if she knew something had happened to her family. We stood there and watched people spill out of the building, not saying anything. I didn’t even get her name.” He sighed. “Finally after like 30 minutes, her aunt came out and she gasped and yelled her name. They were reunited - tears, hugs, and rushed thank yous to me before they left. I can’t imagine what was going through her mind in those 30 mins, not knowing if her family was safe or not.”

“Oh Jack. I’m so sorry.” Kat whispered, kissing his forehead. “That’s tough, and thankfully she had you looking out for her.” 

Race smiled. “It should be no surprise you did that.” 

“In what way?” Jack asked, looking at his younger brother. 

Chuckling, Race shook his head. “You always look for the needy, the ones that need help. You were always the first person we would go to at Medda’s - you were a best friend, brother, father-figure to everyone at that house. You were always looking out for us and protecting us, even when we were grown. It’s no wonder that little girl clung to you while she waited - she knew you were safe for whatever reason.” 

“Thanks, Race.” 

Squeezing his brother’s hand, Race just grinned. “Just doing my brotherly duty. Need to make sure your brain doesn’t get too big.” 

“And the special brotherly moment we were just having is over.” Jack shook his head. 

Race chuckled. “This version of Jack, the mopey and sad one just isn’t you and while it’s rare for it to happen, we’re always here for you. No matter what.” 

Jack smiled. “Thanks for the whole huffing and puffing bit.” 

“It always worked at Medda’s - figures it might work here as well.” Race shrugged with a grin. 

Kat looked between the two. “What was going to happen if he got to three?” 

“The door would’ve come off one way or another.” Jack chuckled. “Smalls was notorious for locking herself in a bathroom or a room so Race came up with that saying, letting whoever know that if the door wasn’t opened by 3, the door was coming down one way or another.” 

Kat laughed. “Did you ever take the door down?”

“Uhhh….” Race threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Jack you wanna tell the story?” 

Jack chuckled. “Smalls was being a pain in the ass and going through the typical teenager drama. She was the only girl in the house outside of Medda and Chance hadn’t arrived yet. She was in a pissy mood from the time I picked her up from school and none of my usual tricks were working to get her to chat. I must’ve pissed her off because as soon as we got home, she booked it to her bedroom and refused to come out.” 

“By this time, we had perfected the phrase but Race was the only one that could pull it off perfectly. So when he gets home, he walks up to the door and does it. It’s absolute silence and no movement at all.” 

Race is laughing so hard that tears are streaming down his face. 

Taking a deep breath, he calms himself enough to finish the story. “So I walk downstairs and tell Jack that we need to take the door off. Jack runs downstairs and gets some tools; meanwhile, Medda is just walking through the door and sees us all standing around. I clue her in just as Jack walks up the stairs and she tells us not to take the door off but just the doorknob. Well we do that and push open the door only to find Smalls passed out on the bed sound asleep.” 

At that point, Jack and Race both lose it and just start laughing which then pulls Kat into laughing until they all have tears streaming down their faces. 

“Oh my gosh I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time.” Jack slapped Race on the back. “Thanks Race.”

Kat wiped her eyes from the unshed tears. “Do you feel better?”

“I do and it’s all thanks to you both.” Smiling at them, Jack shook his head. “I love you both.”

Race stood, out his shoes back on before heading for the door. “Love you too Jackie.”

“Where are you going?” Jack asked, giving a classic older brother eyebrow raise, questioning look. 

Sticking his hands in his pocket, Race grinned. “Spot’s been blowing up my phone wondering where I was so I gotta go make it up to him.” 

“Ugh never mind me asking.” Jack pulled a face while Race blew him a kiss. 

“Love you too Jackie and Plums.” He paused grinning. “If you don’t hear from me by the morning, check all the morgues and parks for a dead body.” 

Kat chuckled, shaking her head at the boy’s dramatics. “He won’t kill you, Racetrack.” 

“You never know what he’ll do in a fit of passionate rage.” Race cackled hearing Jack’s obvious disgust. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, Jackie!” 

Pointing to the door, Jack gave Race a look. “Love you, thank you for this afternoon but get outta here! And leave your comments about your sex life to yourself! There are things that myself and Kat don’t need to know about you and Spot!” 

“Why do we keep him around?” Jack looked at Kat, grinning at the scoff that came from Race’s direction. 

“Our lives would be so much duller without Race and Spot in them.” Kat patted her husband’s arm. “Besides you did say Race is your favorite brother.” 

Popping his head back in the room, Race grinned brightly. “See you love me and I’m your favorite.”

“I already told you I love you. Now get outta here before Spot really kills you and asks me to hide the body.” Jack shook his head at his brother’s antics. “Text me when you get home.” 

“Uh huh.” Was Race’s reply before they heard the door shut a few moments later. 

Cuddling into Kat’s embrace, he sighed in contentment. “Thank you for this afternoon. You knew when to give me space and when to engage Race.” 

“Anytime, Jack. I’m always going to be here for you.” Kissing his forehead, she sighed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 


	21. Distracted Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is distracted . . . Albert and Race try to figure it out.

Jack was distracted. There was something that he was told earlier that morning that he couldn’t pull his mind from. He was sitting on the steps of the lodging house, half listening to what Race was going on and on about. He heard a few words but nothing was sticking as he was distracted by what Katherine told him earlier that morning as they got ready for their respective jobs. 

“Jack!” Albert nudged him as Race finished his rant about whatever was going on in the streets that particular day. 

“Hey…oh…wait, sorry. What’s the situation?” Jack’s cheeks turned a slight pink at the callout from his best friend. “Sorry can you go over that again?” 

Race took a seat next to him on the stoop before throwing his arm around Jack’s shoulder. “Yous distracted. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing that concerns you.” Jack bit back, harsher than he intended to. “Sorry, that was harsh. I didn’t mean to come off that way. Is got things going on in my mind that’s distracting me.”

Race nodded, tightening his arm around Jack’s shoulder. “Yous wanna talk about it?” 

Looking at the Newsies on the step, lots of the littles were hanging around, playing on the sidewalk. “If Is tell you and Albert, yous can’t tell anyone else, okay?” 

Waiting for the nod from both boys, Jack leaned in so just the three of them could hear what he would say. “Plums is pregnant … . Is gonna be a daddy.” 

Gasps came from Albert as tears clouded Race’s eyes. “Jackie … yous gonna be a great dad!” 

“Congrats Jack!” Albert whispered throwing an arm around Jack’s shoulder and squeezing it. “That’s fantastic news.” 

Jack pointed to both of them with a grin. “Yous gotta keep it quiet, at least until we tell everyone else.” 

“And when will that be?” Albert asked, giving Race a look. 

Shrugging, Jack smiled. “She just told me this morning so it’s very recent. It’ll be a few weeks at least, so shut your traps.” 

“Race can’t shut his trap for anything, not even a hot bet at the Racetrack!” Specs yelled, hearing Jack’s remark. 

Race took his cigar out of his mouth before giving Specs a look. “Shut your trap, Specs. I can too keep my mouth shut. You didn’t know about the dinner Kloppman threw last week did you?” 

“From what I hear, neither did you!” Specs shouted, causing Race to fly off the stoop in the boy’s direction, causing Specs to start running down the street. 

Albert looked at Jack, a rare moment for the two of them to be left alone with one another. “Yous gonna be a great dad, Jack.” 

“Yous think so?” Jack was very rarely doubtful of himself, but with the news, his mind had been working overtime whether or not he could be a great dad, not having one around for so long. 

Albert nudged his shoulders. “Of course. You’ve been a great father-figure to so many of the Newsies, including Race and me. Yous gonna be great. Plus, you’ve got one more thing up your sleeve.” 

“What’s that?” 

“A houseful of ready-made uncles who will be there every step of the way.” Albert smirked. “Yous didn’t think you and Plums were going to have to do this all on your own, did you?”

Jack was silent, letting Albert’s words sink in. He smiled, throwing an arm around Albert’s shoulders before pulling him into a hug. “Thanks Albert. Now what was Race freaking out about earlier?” 

“Oh.” Albert groaned, causing Jack to give him a look. “He was freaking out because Jolene, the factory girl he’s been trying to woo, asked him out on a date and he didn’t know what to say, as girls usually don’t ask the guy.” 

Jack’s laughter echoed off the buildings, as tears clouded his eyes. “That’s it? That’s what the big freakout was about?” 

“That’s it.” Albert smirked. “I told him he should be so lucky that she did the hard part and all he has to do is tell her yes.” 

“Yous a liar, Albert DaSilva!” Race’s voice boomed as he rejoined them on the stoop. “Yous told me to ask Jack for advice.” 

Albert shrugged. “You caught me when I didn’t have my thinking cap on. So Is telling you now, she did the hard part, you just have to accept.” 

Race looked at Jack to see if he had anything to add. “I agree with Albert. Just tell her yes, show up and have a good time. Simple and yous not committing your life to her, just a night. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to agree to a second date!” 

Jack chuffed Race over the head with a grin. “When did you become so nervous around a pretty girl?”

“I really like her and don’t want to mess it up.” Race groaned, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack affectionately ran his hand through Race’s hair. “You’ll be okay. Just go with the flow and try not to be too nervous. She obviously likes you or she wouldn’t have asked you out. Go tell her yes.” 

Race stood, taking a couple of deep breaths before walking down the sidewalk without another word. Albert and Jack leaned over the stoop and watched him walk, both grinning at one another. It was just another day at the Newsies Lodging House, just this day he happened to find out he was going to be a dad and Katherine a mum.


	22. Screw Up in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack getting on Race through a text message

**Jack** / _Race_

**There can only be one screw up per family and I was here first. Get your shit together bro**

_What are you talking about?_

_It’s 7 o’clock in the f-ing morning and I’m still in bed._

_It’s too early for me even to be in trouble._

**I was at momma’s yesterday.**

🤷🏻‍🤷🏻 _is that supposed to be some kind of clue?_

**She mentioned that you’re one write up away from getting kicked out of school.**

_Ugh ….. I knew I should’ve never told her._

**According to her, ya didn’t tell her.**

**She had to find out from the principal. 😡😡😡**

_I was gearing up to tell her._

_Ya know buttering her up and making sure she was in a good mood_

**Racetrack!**

**Buttering her up is what got her to be suspicious in the FIRST place!**

**Whatever happened to just TELLING her what was going on?**

_Jackie, she was worrying about Al and Crutchie - how am I supposed to tell her that I’m a screwup when she’s got bigger fish to fry._

**First off, you’re not a screw up. You’ve had some hard times. It’s okay kid.**

**Second, she worries about you just like she worries about me and I can take care of myself**

_You can take care of yourself? 🤨🤨_

_Who rarely cooks any of his own food?_

**Fine! Momma and Kat help.**

**Quit changing the subject! Race, you need to talk with Medda and let her know when you’re struggling.**

**She only wants the best for you. And so do I.**

**So if you can’t talk to her, come talk to me and I’ll help anyway I can. Okay?**

_Okay. Thanks Jack._

**You’re welcome. Now what are you doing for the rest of the day?**

_Library to study for an exam on Monday. Wanna come?_

**I’ve got to help Kat with something but I’ll text you later and if you’re still there, I’ll stop by.**

**Love you kid.**

_Love you too Jackie!!_


	23. Smoke Detectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush can't cook

Walking up the stairs to the house, he heard the smoke detectors before he saw his boyfriend. Opening the door, he saw the smoke billowing out of the kitchen as several cuss words floated to his ears.

The slamming of the door made his presence known. “Shit, don’t come in here.”

“Mush, what are you doing?” Blink dropped his bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes. He walked closer to the kitchen, but Mush’s hand stopped him.

“Don’t come any closer.” He cried. “I’ll clean it up, but just don’t come any closer.”

Blink’s heart dropped at the frustration and sadness in his boyfriend’s voice. “What are you trying to do?”

“I tried to make dinner, but that backfired.” Mush smiled sadly. “You’ve been so stressed these last few weeks, trying to do everything, that I wanted to do something special for you but obviously I fucked it up.”

Blink ignored Mush’s pleads not to come closer and pulled Mush into a hug. “That’s so sweet. It doesn’t matter that you screwed it up, it’s the thought that counts. Can I help clean up?”

“You want to clean up my mess?” Mush asked, wondering how he got so lucky with how perfect his boyfriend is.

Blink nodded. “Anytime I spend time with you is a perfect way to destress. Besides, what were you trying to make?”

“You said earlier this morning you were hungry for lasagna.” Mush shrugged. “I called up Race who walked me through it but something happened up and well you know the rest.”

Blink walked to the oven, cracked open the door as more smoke came billowing out. He turned off the oven before grinning at Mush. “We’ll deal with that later. Now come help me wash dishes.”

Filling the sink up with water and soap, Blink watched bubbles form before blowing a handful of suds in Mush’s direction. “Hey!”

Dumping all the dirty dishes into the sink, Blink made quick work washing all the dishes, handing each clean dish to Mush to dry before putting them away. He cleaned the sink before grinning at Mush. “Hey we make a pretty good team!”

“Thanks Blink.” Mush said, letting himself be pulled into a hug. “I’m sorry I screwed up dinner.”

Blink leaned down and kissed him before grinning. “What sounds good?”

“Lasagna.” Mush replied with a grin.

Opening the junk drawer, Blink took out all of the take out menus, fanning them so Mush could see. “Let’s try that again … what do you want for dinner?”

Plucking up a random pizza menu, he perused it before giving Blink a look. “I’ll order, you go get changed.”

After they were both settled on the front porch with a drink, Blink grinned at Mush. “How about we make lasagna tomorrow, together?”

Mush threw his head back and laughed. “You can make it and I’ll be your personal cheerleader.”

Reaching for his hand, Blink squeezed it and grinned. “Sounds like a plan. And Mush?”

“Yea?”

“Don’t cook ever again unless I’m home.” Blink gave him a look. “I love our little house and don’t want to worry about it burning down.”

Saluting him, Mush chuckled. “You got it chef.”


	24. Thrown in Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Spot, and Race are all thrown in jail

##  **Jack** / _Kath_

**Details are irrelevant. Come bail me out of jail.**

………

_Excuse me, dear husband of mine?_

**I’m in jail …. can you come bail me out?**

_You were just going over to Spot and Race’s house._

_How is your ass in jail?_

**I just told you the details are irrelevant.**

_Are Race and Spot in there with you?_

**They’re sitting right beside me**

_Glad you’re not alone._

_It’ll be a while before I can get down there_

**Kat!!!**

**You’re gonna leave us in here?**

_Uhhhh …. yea._

_Bailing out the three amigos wasn’t on my to-do list today._

_So yes, you’ll have to wait there for a bit until I can get down there._

**But babe, there’s this dude who’s like really scary.**

**Besides, you always tell me that I’m too pretty for jail.**

_Should’ve thought about that BEFORE you got your ass thrown in jail._

_Besides, it’ll be a good time for you to think about how your actions have consequences, including jail time._

**But …. but…**

**I don’t like you right now**

_Oh snookums, you’ll be fine._

_Andy said you’ll be fine_

**_You’re friends with the cop that threw us in here?!?!?!_ **

**Who are you????**

_Andy’s my go-to for any big police stories._

_He and I go way back!_

_He texted me that he picked you and the boys up about an hour ago_

**You ….. you’re making us sit here AND you’ve known for an hour that we’re in here and YET you’re making us wait**

_Yes, Jack Kelly, yes to allllllllll of that! 😘😘😘_

**I have so many words**

_I’m waiting ……_

**I don’t like you**

_You’re such a big baby._

_If you’d quit pouting and look up from your phone for a minute, you might see something_

**How long have you been standing there?**

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

_Now are you three idiots ready to go?_

**Have I mentioned how much I love you?**


	25. Sick Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot's sick, enough said.

His boyfriend had been hiding something for the last 12 hours and Race was determined to figure it out. Taking a sip from his coffee cup, Race grinned when it hit him. “Spottie you’re sick.”

“What?” He looked up from washing the dishes to give Race a look. “I ain’t sick.”

“Uh huh you are!” Race moved from the couch to the kitchen to put his hand on Spot’s forehead before he could pull away. “You’ve got a fever and I heard you coughing last night. So sit on the couch and I’ll get you some medicine.”

Spot’s face blazed. “I ain’t sick Race. Just leave it.”

“NO! Why are you fighting me on this? Just go sit on the couch, Spot.” Race sighed. “Those dishes can wait.”

He sighed looking at his boyfriend. “Anytime I was sick I was always threatened to be tied to a bed and couldn’t go anywhere. You’re not going to tie me to a bed?”

“I would sooner sit on you than tie you to a bed.” Race smirked.

Spot chuckled, feeling a cough bubble up. “Go sit on the couch, Spottie. I’ll bring you some ibuprofen and Gatorade.”

Giving into the fact that his boyfriend was relentless, he finally did what he asked and went to sit on the couch. Race pumped his fist in victory in the kitchen away from Spot’s defeated eyes. Grabbing the drink and the medicine, Race joined him on the couch. “Take this.”

“I’m doing this against my will.” Spot gave him a look.

“Spottie.” Race sighed, knowing he was in for a long battle.

Spot put the medicine in his mouth before taking a sip of the drink. “Just want the court documents to reflect this.”

“Duly noted.” Race pushed himself off the couch before going into their bedroom to grab a hoodie and sweatpants along with a pair of socks. Returning to the living room, he put the clothes on the couch before grabbing a blanket. “Change, get comfy then we’re going to spend the day lounging.”

Spot did as he asked without protest before sitting back on the couch. He gave Race a look. “What?”

“Why do you look like I’m about to murder you? I am concerned about you being sick and if it’s anything like when I was sick, you’ve got to be miserable. I’m just trying to help, Spottie.” Race watched him, not understanding how he could be putting up this big of a fight.

Spot sat beside his boyfriend, grabbing his hand. “Growing up, you had to be almost dying before you got any attention when you were sick. Sorry, I’m not used to having someone babying me when I’m sick.”

“Oh snookums, that sucks but it makes sense.” Race leaned over and kissed his forehead. “But you gotta stop fighting me, I’m just trying to help you.”

Spot nodded, putting his head on Race’s shoulder. “I’ll try.”

Race grinned. “Now it’s time for your sponge bath.”

“WHAT?” Spot screeched, his head flying off Race’s shoulder as he groaned from the sudden movement.

Frowning at Spot’s discomfort, Race put a hand on his back. “A sponge bath will make you feel better.”

“Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this.” Spot grumbled. Looking over, he saw Race trying to keep it together. “Why do you gotta be so mean to me? I’m the one that’s sick.”

Race snorted. “Funny how you put so much energy into acting like you’re not sick yet when I try to make it light hearted, you claim to be sick.”

“Just cuddle with me.” Spot requested, opening his arms. “And no sponge baths.”

Race cuddled up to him, nodding. “No sponge baths.”


	26. Sick Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race's sick . . . Spot takes care of him

He had felt absolutely miserable all day. His boss had sent him home due to a horrible cough he had. He threw on sweatpants and an old hoodie before collapsing on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket. He dozed on and off throughout the day until he heard the door shut.

“Racer, you here?” The concerned voice of his fiancé causing him to crack open his eyes, barely.

He slipped a hand out through the blanket to alert Spot he was in fact home. His voice was raw from coughing and drainage.

Spot looked into the living room to see Race curled up on the couch looking pitiful. “Hey, I got your text. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” He croaked out, feeling worse by the moment. “Everything hurts.”

Spot frowned, coming closer to the couch to put a hand on Race’s forehead. “Have you taken anything?”

“Got home at noon, changed, and I’ve been here.” Race shrugged, pausing to cough, his voice weak. “Didn’t know what we had.”

Spot nodded, disappearing into the bathroom to grab some ibuprofen and Vick’s Vapor Rub. He walked to the kitchen to grab a Gatorade before giving Race a look. “Take this, drink the Gatorade and put this stuff on your chest.”

Race gave him a look, repulsed by the Vick’s. “I know you don’t like the stuff but it will help you. Trust me. Now are you hungry?”

“Somewhat but not overly.” Race was noncommittal when he was sick, which frustrated Spot to no end.

“Chicken noodle soup?” Spot offered, going to the kitchen to see if they had any. He found a can in the back before grinning like he had won the lottery.

Race sighed. “I suppose.”

Warming up the soup, Spot kept an eye on Race. His movement was slow, methodical, unlike a non-sick Race, who never stopped moving. He had to pause several times to cough and clear his throat. Spot hated seeing his fiancé so weak and miserable.

Putting some of the soup in a coffee cup, Spot grabbed a spoon, walking into the living room to hand it to Race. He was sitting up, the blanket thrown on the ground and his socks had been taken off. His cheeks were pink with fever and his eyes tired.

“After you eat that, well go cuddle in bed. You need your rest.” Spot patted his leg, as Race whined.

Slurping the soup, Race gave him a look. “I’ve been resting all afternoon. The last thing I need to do is rest.”

“But you’re only going to get better if you let your body recover and heal.” Spot tended to turn mother hen on Race when he was sick. Despite him hating it externally, Race secretly loved Spot babying him.

Sighing, Race knew he was right. “Carry me?”

“To bed?” Spot clarified, taking the cup from his hands.

He nodded, watching Spot walk away, before taking another sip of the Gatorade. Returning, Spot scooped him up bridal style before walking into the bedroom. Placing Race gently down on the bed, Spot moved to turn on the bedside lamp so the room wasn’t so dark.

“I know you’re sick when you don’t even make a joke about practicing for the wedding night.” Spot joked causing a smile to appear on Race’s face for the first time since he walked in the door.

He looked at Race who started shivering. “Are you good or do you need more clothes?”

“Fuzzy socks p-p-please.” Race shivered more, as Spot handed him the requested socks. He watched Race’s hands which had also started to shake from shivers. Taking the socks back, Spot slipped them onto Race’s feet, while Race gave him a grateful look.

He took a moment to change, before crawling into bed, wrapping his arms around Race. Running a hand up and down his back, Spot began to hum, causing Race to sigh in contentment. “Thanks Spottie.”

“You’re welcome, Racer. Sleeping. Hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Soon, a soft snore filled the room causing Spot to grin. He softly kissed Race’s head before closing his eyes, praying that Race would feel better in the morning.


	27. House Hunting Sprace Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot go house hunting

Today was the day! They were starting their search for the home they would buy to live in after they got married. They had picked three houses and were excited to check all of them out.

“Ready, Spot?” Race asked, hand on the door handle of the first house with a grin. Their realtor, Emma, was already inside waiting for them.

He grinned. “As ready as I can be.”

Race opened the door, grabbing Spot’s hand before they walked in. Their footsteps echoed as they walked through the empty house. Emma greeted them enthusiastically before going over the details of the house before she told them to explore.

“What do you think, Race?” They were in the basement, taking a look at everything.

Race gave him a look. “It looks like my old Aunt Tibby’s house.”

“Wait, you have an Aunt Tibby? Why haven’t I heard about this before this moment.” Spot chuckled.

Race shook his head. “She was a mean old witch and I swear she was an old vampire living in an ancient house. Jack swears when they finally gutted out the house, she had coffins in her basement.”

“Come on, you look nice in here!” Spot grinned. “Just picture it, a poker table in this section, a fully stocked fridge over there and all of our friends hanging around.”

Race raised his eyebrow. “My definition of ‘nice’ isn’t looking like I woke up from the dead after 50 years in a badly made coffin. This house is a hard pass for me.

“Alright I get where you’re coming from.” Spot sighed. “And now that you’ve mentioned it, it does look like a crypt down here. Let’s get out of here.”

They headed back upstairs to tell Emma they would pass before agreeing to meet at the next house. Walking outside, Race took in a huge gulp of air while Spot gave him a look. “What are you doing?”

“Getting all the crypt air out of my lungs.” Race shuttered. “That brought back all my memories of Aunt Tibby’s House. I can’t live there.”

Spot pulled him into a hug. “There’s two more houses we need to go look at. Put all those awful Aunt Tibby’s house thoughts out of your mind. You’re safe now.”

“Love you Spot.” Race smiled.

“Love you too, Race.”


	28. The One With Emma's Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher Race complaining about one of his student's parents to Spot.

**Race** / _Spot_

**Everytime she opens her mouth, I wish I was deaf**

_Are you still talking about Emma’s mom?_

**Shoot me now, Spottie. I took the 3rd graders for a reason but all she does is helicopter in and leaves again.**

_What is she complaining about this time?_

**How I’m giving the kids “too” much homework.**

_What’s for homework today?_

**20 mins reading and a math sheet.**

_That’s it?_

**Babe, you could have it done in 30 mins.**

_What was the excuse from 🚁 mom?_

**Emma has dance today 🙄 and her dance teacher is an ass, according to her mom.**

_Do we know said dance teacher?_

😂 **we do; Albie is her dance teacher. I already texted him and all he replied with is 🤬**

_Who knew there would be so much drama in 3rd grade?_

**And we thought 5th grade was bad.**

_I’m sorry you had a horrible day. How about pizza, beer, and whatever dramatic show you’re watching tonight?_

**Kardashians?**

😡😡😡😡😡

**Pretty please with a candy cane on top?**

_Fine but just this once because you’re traumatized by Emma’s mom._

**Love you babe! I’ll be home around 4 - might drop in on Albie’s class**

_You’re just going to stir the shit?_

**And to let her know that I’m always around 😉**

_Stay outta trouble!_

**Always. Love you!**

_Love you too. I’m not bailing you outta jail!_

**You’re no fun. Go get dirty in the grease and I’ll see you at home.**


	29. Good Old Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blush Revenge Style

Blink had just broken up with his boyfriend and Race and Spot thought it would be perfect for him to go out with them for the night. He was at the bar nursing a BudLight watching Race and Spot dance.

“BudLight is a disgusting excuse for a beer.” A strange sided up to him with a disgusted look on his face.

Blink raised an eyebrow motioning to his drink. “And Coors Light isn’t? Watching your girly figure?”

“Could ask you the same thing.” The stranger took another sip as a grimace formed on Blink’s face.

Blin shrugged. “Watching my carbs for work.”

The stranger nodded. “And what do you do for work?”

“That’s a bold question as I don’t even know your name.” Blink put the beer bottle on the bar before turning to face the stranger. “How do I know you’re not going to stalk me?”

The stranger rolled his eyes. At least, he’s gorgeous, Blink thought, taking a moment to appreciate him. Basic tennis shoes, jeans, white shirt with an open flannel thrown over it. His brown hair was messy from running his hands through it one too many times.

“How do you know that I will be stalking you?” The stranger bit back. “The name’s Jacob. But my friends call me Mush.”

Nodding, he smirked at the nickname. “How did you get Mush?”

“When I was younger I had a lisp so all of my words would flow together and my friends said it sounded like Mush.” He shrugged. “This was like when I was 4 and I’m almost 23 and it hasn’t gone away. What about you?”

Taking another sip of his beer, he sighed. “Name’s Louis but my friends call me Blink. It’s an old childhood nickname but one I haven’t been able to escape.”

“Nice to meet you Blink, but you still have shit taste in beer. You never answered my question. What do you do for work?” Mush smirked.

Blink nodded to Race and Spot dancing. “Along with those two idiots, we own a dance studio in Midtown, hence while I’m watching my carbs. You?”

“I’m a mechanic with Kelly dealerships.” He said as Blink’s eyes went wide.

Mush immediately noticed the change in Blink’s face. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Depends on how you look at it.” Blink smirked. “Jack Kelly is a big brother of mine.”

Mush gulped, shaking his head. “But Jack doesn’t have any siblings.”

“Nah he does, he just doesn’t talk about them much.” Blink grinned. “But if you asked him about me, he’d get pretty protective.”

He looked at Blink wondering if he was worth the risk or not. “So I shouldn’t mention that I ran into you tonight?”

“No, I think he might already know by the looks of Race and Spot over there.” Motioning to the two idiots he referenced earlier, Blink shook his head. “Those two can’t be quiet for anything.”

Mush tapped his fingers on the bar top. “So does that mean I can’t have your number?”

“Oh you can have it, but I’m wondering how far you’ll go for it.” Blink raised an eyebrow in a challenge. “Will you fight me for it?”

Mush laughed. “Ugh no …. holy hell you’re good looking but I’m not a fighter, more of a lover.”

“Fight me, you attractive stranger, I dare you.” Blink gave him a silly grin. “Dinner next week?”

Mush leaned closer to him. “Gotta get your number before I agree to a date.”

Slipping him a card, Blink grinned. “All the information you need is right there. Call me.”

Pushing back from the bar, Blink smirked at Mush. “Bye Mush. See you next week.”

As he walked away, he could feel Mush’s eyes on his ass but refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he knew. Joining Race and Spot, he grinned at the two. “What the hell was that?”

“Revenge, dear gentlemen. Revenge.” Blink smirked.

Race and Spot traded looks. “Care to explain?”

“Shadows here tonight and I wanted him to see what he’s missing since he dumped me. Mush just happened to be the first stranger that hit on me and we’ve got dinner plans next week.” Race slow clapped, impressed by Blink’s quick action.

Quickly bowing, Blink winked at the two. “And for my second act, I’m going to shake my ass and dance the night away. You in or out?”

True to his statement, he shook his ass until Race and Spot drug his drunk ass home and left him in bed. When he woke up the next morning, a single text was on his phone. “Already planning my fight.” And all Blink could do was smile brightly.


	30. Slip 'N Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race has a brilliant idea that involves a Slip 'N Slide.

“So I’ve got an idea.” Race looked between Albert, Jack, and Spot with a grin. “I wanna build a homemade Slip ‘n Slide.”

Albert crossed his arms and started to follow where his best friend’s mind was going. “Where?”

“Down the hill at mama’s!” Race exclaimed. “It’s the perfect slope and nothing will be in the way.”

Jack and Spot traded glances before Jack spoke up. “What ‘bout the sandbox?”

“We’ll just avoid it.” Race grinned. “Beside we’ve got the whole backyard. Spottie, you in?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Spot shook his head at his boyfriend who often flew by the seat of his pants.

Jack shook his head. “Someone’s going to get hurt. There’s not enough room in that backyard for a Slip ‘n Slide!”

“Speaking from experience?” Albert raised an eyebrow.

“Nope - it’s just not long enough.” Jack argued. “Besides, how are you going to make it?”

Race rolled his eyes at his older brother. “Google told me we need a tarp, some long nails, dish soap, and a hose. All of those things are at mama’s house!”

Jack walked away from the group to grab a chair, putting it at the base of the hill with his cell phone in his hand.

“Jack what are you doing?” Race asked giving his brother a weird look.

Jack smiled brightly. “Being ready to call 911 when this goes horribly wrong!”

“Hater!” Albert stuck his tongue out at Jack before going with Race to grab all the necessary supplies.

It took them about a half hour to set up the Slip ‘n Slide before turning on the hose and wetting the tarp. Spot grinned as he drizzled dish soap down the tarp, watching the suds form against the blue tarp.

“Who wants to be the first to go down it?” Race clapped, looking at his masterwork come to life.

Albert and Spot both backed up. “I think that’s all you Race!”

He took off his shirt, tossing it to the side, before backing up a bit. He took off running, yelling before sliding down the slide. He didn’t anticipate the slide vering to the right, right by the sandbox. With a cry, he crashed into the sandbox, still while Jack, Spot, and Albert all raced down the hill.

“Racer, if you died!” Spot slipped on the base of the slide before falling to the ground by Race. He checked his body, seeing blood on his arm, he nudged him. “You okay?”

Race opened one eye to look at Spot. “My arm’s killing me.”

No one noticed Jack, but their eyes widened when he spoke. “Hi this is Jack Kelley and I need an ambulance at 819 Lincoln St.”

**Two hours later**

“Can we all agree that was the stupidest of Race’s ideas?” Spot asked, looking at his boyfriend who was sporting a brand new lime green cast from his right wrist to his elbow and 16 navy blue stitches in his left arm from a cut on the nails of the sandbox. Race’s ass also hurt from the tetanus shot they gave him.

“I mean the five seconds before I crashed into the sandbox was pretty cool.” Race spoke up from the backseat of Medda’s car.

Albert cuffed the back of his head. “You don’t get to talk. You get to sit there, look at your cast and think about your actions. You’re grounded!”

“Hey if I’m grounded, so are all of you, due to going along with it.” Race pointed out, giving his mama a grin.

Jack turned around from the front seat, glaring at his younger brother. “Leave me out of it. I called 911 - I did my brotherly duty.”

“All is you are in trouble.” Medda spoke up. “I’m thinking grounding and doing the dishes and yard work for the next two weeks.”

All of them started to protest, before Medda held up her hand. “And I hear any grumblin’, I’ll happily add another week to it!”

“You can’t ground Spot! He ain’t even living at our house!” Race grinned at his love.

Medda looked in the rear view mirror. “Sorry Spot but you won’t get to see Antonio for the next week except school.”

“WHAT??? That’s not fair, mama!” Race crosses his arms and poured as she shook her head.

“You do the crime, you do the time.” Medda smiled, pulling into the driveway. “Boys start cleaning up the backyard, Race inside on the couch.”

She walked inside without another word, holding the door open for Race. “Let’s go Racetrack. Say goodbye to Spot - you’ll see him tomorrow at school.”

Race turned and looked at Spot before kissing him gently. “Sorry snookums. At least we’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“Go get some rest and I’ll see you at the bus stop.”

Spot kissed him back. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Race walked into the house before collapsing on the couch. Medda walked over with a pill and water. “Take this.”

He did without complaint before looking at his mama. “Sorry mama.”

“I’m glad you’re alright, Race. But you gotta think things through a bit more before doing something.”

She smiled. “At least you don’t have a concussion.”

He smiled, closing his eyes, holding his cast close to his chest. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he was thankful for not having more injuries but happy that he got to have some fun that afternoon, despite his injuries. At least his brothers and boyfriend were by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely based on my real life experience of building a homemade Slip n’ Slide. Only I didn’t break anything and I have a scar on my left arm from where I scrapped myself on the nail of a homemade sandbox - probably should’ve gotten stitches but I didn’t.


	31. Puppy vs Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets a puppy and his biggest enemy is Spot.

He had been dozing on the couch when he heard a growl followed by loud footfalls. “RACER!”

Peeking an eye open, he saw an irate Spot standing there with a half chewed up show in his hand. “Your dumb dog chewed up my shoe!”

“Awww snookums, he didn’t mean to. You’re the one who left it laying around.“ Race petted said dog who was laying on his chest. “He didn’t mean that Chester. He loves you deep, deep, deep down in his cold hearted chest.”

Growling again, Spot shook his head at his boyfriend. “RACETRACK! He can’t be chewing up shoes just because. Bad puppy.”

“He’ll grow out of it. The vet said in three months he won’t do it anymore.” Race sighed, closing his eyes once more.

Spot sighed loudly. “Guess who’s gonna be buying me alllll the new shoes?”

“Hey now, that wasn’t part of the agreement!” Race sighed sitting up on the couch, knowing full well he wasn’t going to get a nap in.

“I agreed to the dog if you took all responsibility for him.” Spot raised an eyebrow, holding up the shoe. “All responsibility, Antonio.”

Sighing, he looked at the dog in question. “Chester, that was a bad thing you did to Spottie’s shoe.”

Chester gave his owner a sad look, before laying down, head on his paws knowing that he was in trouble. Race gave Spot a hurt look. “Look, you made him mad at me!!!”

“He’s gotta learn one way or another.” Spot shrugged. “Also have you realized that he only searches out my shoes to chew up?”

Race shook his head. “Nope. He chewed up my dance shoes the other day. I thought after I yelled at him that he had learned but guess not.”

“Why did I agree to you getting a dog?” Spot sighed, throwing his head back against the couch. Little did he know, Chester has hopped down from beside Race and hopped up next to Spot and curled up to his side.

Race smirked at the dog trying to make it up to Spot. “Someone loves you.”

“No, just no. He’s your dog, Racer.”

“But look at how cute he is Spottie.” Race gushed, going to sit next to Spot. “He loves you.”

Chester, figuring they were talking about him, sat on Spot’s lap before licking his chin. As much as Spot tried to fight it, he sighed. “Dammit you’re cute.”

“Ahhh!” Race squeaked excitedly. “You two are going to be best buddies.”

Spot narrowed his eyes at Race. “Don’t push it Antonio!”


	32. Flying Like Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race + being drunk + flying = an trip to the emergency room that he doesn't understand how he got there

**Race/** _Jack_

**HELP!!!!**

**I’m in Emergency Room but I don’t really know why**

_You don’t remember ANYTHING from the last 6 hours?!?!?_

**Uhhhhh …….**

**No???**

_You don’t remember the streaking or the full bottle of tequila?_

**It’s all really fuzzy …..**

**WHAT DID I DO????**

😂😂😂😂😂

_You were an idiot_

**Jack, you gotta help me.**

**Spot’s in the corner looking really pissed and not talking to me.**

**I have a bright pink cast on my arm and a gross looking bump on my head**

**AND I CANNOT REMEMBER ANYTHING!!!!!!!**

**I’M FREAKING OUT!!!**

_On a scale of 1-20, how pissed is Spot?_

**I’d say 200 …… like he’s ready to chain me to this bed and never let me leave**

_That sounds about right!_

_You climbed a tree and thought you were Peter Pan and said you could fly_

_You even sang the song from the movie before you took flight - you actually can sing when you’re drunk 😂_

_You landed with a splat and a cry of pain_

**Damn …. did anyone get it on video?**

_ANTHONY!!_

_You could’ve died. You were an idiot and drunk off your ass_

**I’m sorry, Jack**

**I just apologized to Spot and he told me that you should’ve let me stay in the dark of what happened**

🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻 _You’re not going to live this down for a LONG time._

_I have a feeling you’ll be in Spot’s shit list for a while_

_Just know that Katherine is just as pissed as Spot!!_

_She wanted to come to the hospital but I had to restrain her - you’re on her shit list too._

😫😫😫😫 **Oh shit**

_Who are you more scared of?_

**I dunno ….. both of them**

**Who’s more pissed?**

_If Spot is like 200, then Kat’s probably 550_

**Just kill me now, Jack.**

**They’re gonna do it anyway and I’d rather see your smiling face before you off me than either of theirs.**

_You gonna do something stupid, you gotta face the punishment like a man_

**Ugh you suck. You’re supposed to be my brother yet, you throw me to the wolves**

_Your husband and my wife are wolves?_

**Don’t tell them I called them that**

_Keep diggin’ that grave Racetrack._

_I won’t need to kill you …. you’ll do it yourself._

**Will you protect me?**

_You’re my brother and I love you but nope …._

**But…..**

_Nope, nope, nopoetity, nope_

**You suck. You’re being removed from my will**

_Oh how will I ever survive???_

**I hate you, Jack Kelly**

_I love you Racetrack Higgins-Conlon_

_Yet you keep texting me 😂😂😂_

**Because you’re the only one who will tell me what an idiot I am and clue me in on what I did**

_Go talk to Spot …._

**If you don’t hear from me in an hour, come rescue me!!!**

_Ok. But Spot ain’t gonna kill you. He loves you too much and is more worried than anything_

**Thanks Jack!**

_You’re welcome. Don’t be an idiot - you’re too smart._

** {30 Minutes Later} **

**So does anyone have footage from my flying experience?**

_Glad you see you’re still alive_

**Footage, anyone got it?**

_Why is it so important to you to see this? It was terrifying to witness live_

**I want to see me in all my Peter Pan glory**

_Ugh ….. you’re weird._

_But check with Albert - not sure if he was filming or just taking photos_

**Thanks, Jack. You’ve been restored to being in my will.**

_Yay!!! 🎉🎉_

**Knew you were disappointed when I initially took you out of it**

_Shut up Race._

**I’m being discharged and Spot is making me lay in bed for the rest of the day**

_Good, maybe Kat and I’ll stop over_

**Could you stop over tomorrow? I’ve had my butt beaten enough for one day!!**

_Wouldn’t you rather get it done and over with rather than drag it out?_

🧐🧐

**You’ve got a point ….. you can come over later**

_Listen to Spot and get some sleep_

**Aye aye captain!**


	33. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits his siblings one afternoon and chaos ensues.

Sitting on the front porch at Medda’s House, Jack sighed in contentment. For the moment, the house was quiet. Then again, it was 2:45 and school wasn’t out yet, thus none of the kids were home.

Rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, he smiled at his momma. “What’s with the smile, momma?”

“It’s not often that I get to spend quality one on one time with just my oldest. I’m enjoying this.” Medda looked over from her own rocking chair with a grin. “You’re not around as much, and I get that you’re grown but you’re missed in this house.”

Jack frowned. “I’m sorry momma.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. You’re growing up, and you’re engaged to Kat. I understand that you won’t be around as much.” She paused. “But your siblings don’t quite understand it.”

Jack bit at his lip. He had tried to still come around at least one a week but between his photography job, spending time with Kat, and the side job painting sets, he had slipped a bit with his family. “I never intended to stop coming around. It’s been crazy these last few weeks. I’m sorry, momma.”

“Oh baby, your siblings will be fine. They’ll be ecstatic seeing you sitting here when they get off the bus that they’ll forget the last few weeks.” Medda waved her hand. “They know you’re their brother but they miss you, Jack.”

He nodded. “I’ve missed them too. How about we start doing family dinners once a week? It’ll make me slow down and come over and they will get to see me. I’ll even bring Kat.”

“Sounds like a plan. You just let me know what day works well with you and we’ll plan on you joining us.” Medda grinned. “If I haven’t said it recently, I’m so proud of you Jack.”

A blush rose to his cheeks as he shook his head. “Thanks momma.”

Patting his arm, she got up from her chair. “I’ll leave you to the herd. Bus is just down the street.”

He watched her retreat to the house with a grin. He was so proud of his momma; yet he didn’t know how she did it. Currently there were 7 kids in the house - Race, Albert, Crutchie, Specs, Romeo, Smalls, and Chance - and from what he heard there was potential of Medda bringing one or two more in.

She was an angel for even taking him, Race, and Albert in when they were just 9, 6, and 5 and raising them and every couple of years she would bring more into the loving home. There were days that the house was a complete chaos but there were never any days that the house didn’t overfill with love.

The squeaking brakes broke him from his thoughts as five kids shuffled off the bus. They didn’t see him yet as they yelled at one another for one reason or another.

He watched them walk up the yard towards the front door, waiting for them to notice him. “JACK!”

Albert noticed him first, a book bag hitting the ground as he rushed over and threw his body at his older brother. “What are you doing here?”

He stood so that the others could give him hugs as loud voices fought to be heard over one another. “Had the afternoon off so I came to check to make sure the house was still standing.”

“We ain’t blown anything up since last week.” Race mumbled as Jack’s eyebrows rose.

Jack chuckled, ruffling Race’s hair. “That’s a relief. How was school?”

He leaned against the railing as the five talked. He noticed Smalls was quieter than the four boys. Seeing a break in the conversation, he motioned to the house. “You got homework?”

Race, Albert, Crutchie, and Specs all groaned. “Go get started on it. I want it done before dinner.”

“You staying?” Specs asked, giving him a look.

Jack nodded, sitting back in the rocking chair. “Yup and I’ll be checking your work so get going. Smalls, join me.”

Albert made a sound, Jack giving him a look. “Albert do we need to have a discussion?”

“Nope, nope, nopeity, nope!” Albert backed towards the door with a shake of his head before he and Crutchie disappeared inside hollering to Medda that Jack was being mean.

Jack motioned to Race and Specs to join Albert in the house. He gave them a reassuring smile along with a nod of his head.

Hearing the door slam behind them, he shook his head before looking at the 14 year old girl sitting beside him. “What’s up Smalls?”

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking at her older brother for any indication something was wrong.

Jack chuckled. “You’re quiet. And usually that means something is wrong, Jenna. So what’s wrong?”

She sighed, kicking her book bag as she rocked. “Nothing’s going on.”

“That’s weak Jenna.” He gave her a look. “All I’m trying to do is help you.”

Smalls glared at him. “You disappear for weeks, no text, no phone call and you think you can just show up and it’s suddenly okay. Go be with Kat and just forget about us!”

She attempted to get up and walk into the house but he was just too quick. He grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug as the tears started. Putting her on his lap, he ran a hand down her back as she cried. Rocking them gently, he let her cry as he ran a hand down her back.

“I’m never going to forget about you or your siblings. You’re stuck with me.” Jack’s voice was shaky. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much but that’s going to change.”

Smalls picked her head up from his shoulder, eyes red from crying. “How? You’re engaged, outta the house, and never around.”

“Well for one, momma and I talked and we’re going to start doing family dinners once a week. Second, you have a cell phone for a reason, use it. You can always text or call me and I’ll stop by.” He paused. “I’m never too busy when my siblings need me.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Was that what was bothering you?”

“Yea and school just sucks.” Smalls groaned.

Jack nodded. “Unfortunately I can’t do anything about the school sucking part. We good?”

“We good.” She gave him a hug. “Thanks!”

“Anytime, Smalls. You just gotta tell me to slow down.” He stood, following her into the house. “Now go do your homework.”

She nodded before heading upstairs while he made his way into the kitchen. He heard the loud talking of Albert and Race before leaning against the wall watching the kitchen. Medda was at one end of the table with a cup of coffee while Albert and Race were sitting across from each other hurling insults at one another. Specs and Crutchie must’ve opted to do their homework upstairs.

“Have you accomplished finishing any of your homework?” Jack made his presence known, walking into the kitchen.

Race actually stopped talking, being spooked by his older brother’s voice before looking at Albert. “We just have one more thing to finish.”

“And what’s that?” Jack took a seat at the other end of the table and grinned at Medda.

“History for me and Science for Race.” Albert grinned, hurling a crumpled up piece of paper in Race’s direction.

Medda smiled. “They would’ve been done 15 minutes ago if they didn’t keep throwing wads of paper at each other.”

“Momma!” The two yelled. “Ugh can you help us, Jack?”

Pulling over Race’s science book, he looked at what was being discussed and shook his head. “Sorry Race, science wasn’t my best subject.”

“But you had Plums as a tutor!” Race complained, throwing his head back.

Jack smirked. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“Of which part? You having Plums as a tutor or not being bad at science, but having a girl that you liked who just happened to be good at science, tutor you?” Race asked with a grin.

Jack smirked. “Shut up and I was horrible at chemistry.”

“But then you and Plums actually had chemistry!” Albert said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Jack took the notebook beside him on the table and slapped Albert’s arm. “I’m not helping you with history.”

“Why?” Albert looked offended at Jack’s statement. “All because I told the truth? Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

Jack looked at Medda with a smirk. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Typically I’m quietly taking it all in while these two shoot their mouths off.” Race started to protest, as she put a hand up. “Are you denying that?”

Jack relaxed in the chair, exhausted in the few minutes he had been in the room. “Just finish your homework, without any complaints, please!”

The opening of the front door caught his attention as Romeo and Chance came stomping in, arguing about something. “Can it Chance! You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Raising an eyebrow in Medda’s direction, Jack sighed when he saw her shrug her shoulders. He grinned seeing them come into the kitchen. “Hey you two. What are you arguing about?”

“Romeo likes a girl at school.” Like any good sister, Chance never kept secrets about her brothers quiet for long.

Romeo moves to punch her arm, as Jack threw his arm around his kid brother. “Is this true?”

“No. We’re desk partners for the week.” Romeo said glaring at Chance.

“Then why did she say that she liked your hair and thanks for giving her a pencil today?” Chance asked, settling herself at the table to begin her homework.

Romeo rolled his eyes. “Because I lent her a pencil earlier and she noticed I got a haircut. Not all of that equals me liking her.”

Shrugging her shoulders, she began working on a worksheet while Jack looked at Romeo. “It’s okay buddy. You got homework?”

“Yea some history worksheet but that’s all.” Romeo pulled the chair out beside Jack before starting to work on it.

He glanced down the table to see all four of the kids working quietly, the first time it had been quiet since he walked into the house.

“Smalls okay?” Medda asked pushing back from the table to start dinner

“Yea we talked and she’s good.” Jack smiled, letting Medda know he’d fill her in later. “She’s up in her room doing homework.”

Medda nodded before winking at Jack. “Normally her, Crutchie and Specs are all upstairs because unlike these four, I can trust them with their homework.”

As predicted, four voices piped up about how they could do their homework but they didn’t want to do it alone, Race and Albert being the loudest.

The opening of the door caught everyone’s attention. A bag was dropped on the bench in the hallway before Kat made her appearance.

“Thank goodness you’re here Plums!!!” Race exclaimed, giving his soon to be sister-in-law a bright smile.

Kat gave Jack a questionable look before greeting everyone with a hug.

“Racetrack you’re up to something and I’m not sure if I should be excited about it or worried.” Kat ruffled his hair before moving over to give Medda a hug.

Jack snorted. “Always worry, Kat.”

She rounded the corner of the island, before stepping into his embrace and kissed him in greeting. “Alright, dully noted.”

“Ugh …. yuck!” Race and Albert both faked throwing up at the public display of affection from their brother. “Get a room!”

Jack reached over and swatted Race’s head. “If we did that then there goes your homework help!”

“OH!” Race morphed his face to pull out the puppy dog eyes and sad face. “Plums, will you pretty please with a cherry on top help me with my chemistry homework?”

Putting her hand on her chest, she giggled. “It’s been a few years since I’ve done chemistry but let me see what you’re working on.”

Shaking his head at Race, Jack leaned over to check on Romeo’s progress before chucking.

“Hey Plums?” Albert asked, pulling her attention away from the chemistry homework. “Did you know that Jack was really good at Chemistry when he asked you to tutor him?”

Kat raised an eyebrow at Jack, who was sporting a slightly pink blush on his cheeks. “Yea, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jack didn’t need my help. He was just looking for a way to ask me out without sounding like a complete loser!”

“Hey now! They don’t need to know that.” Jack squeaked, as the siblings all started laughing.

Kat smiled at him. “It was one of the things that made me fall in love with him.”

Medda and Chance both awed at the confession while the boys gagged. “One day boys you’ll fall in love and know what we’re talking about.”

“I’d rather not throw up when I think about chemistry!” Race mumbled as Albert nodded. “But you do you, Plums.”

Laughter filled the kitchen while Jack sat back and took it all in. He shook his head at his kid brothers. They’d learn what being in love meant and felt like soon enough but for now, the only thing that stood in their way was dull homework and that was just fine with him.


	34. 3AM Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert has a bad dream, wants Race to come cook for him

**Albert** / _Race_

**I know it’s 3am, but come over and cook for me.**

**RACE!!!!!**

**Don’t leave me hanging!!!**

_Dude it’s 3AM!_

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?_

**Oh I’m sorry! Were you sleeping?**

_YES!!!! 😴😴😴 Why are you awake?_

**I had a bad dream and now I’m craving pancakes 🥞**

_Oh I’m sorry Albie. What was the bad dream about?_

**You were overtaken by some monster who injected some green shit into your body 🧪🧪🧪🧪**

**And all of a sudden you started throwing up rainbows 🌈 and sprinkles and a bunch of weird shit**

_That’s not weird at all_

_What happened to you?_

**I was the monster.**

**I’m sorry Race for injecting you!!!!**

_It was just a dream Albie._

_I promise you I’m safe and sound._

_Do you want me to come make you pancakes?_

**You don’t have to.**

**But please …. I need to see that you’re alive and not some puking rainbow monster 🤮🌈**

_Got all the ingredients or do I need to bring them?_

**I think I’ve got them**

_Eggs, flour, baking powder, sugar, salt, milk, butter_

**I’m impressed you know the ingredients of pancakes at 3:10am**

🤷🏻 _it’s pretty straight forward._

**Might want to bring some eggs and baking powder**

**Also you’re too logical at 3:10 in the morning**

**I’ve got the rest**

_The door better be unlocked._

_I’ll be there in 20_

**Ok. Thanks Race**

_Anytime Albie_


	35. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is afraid of a spider in the bathroom.

She heard the shriek while she was getting dinner together. She heard the hard footfalls of her husband as he ran into the living room. And she heard the quiet mutterings of cuss words as he fought to catch his breath.

“What is wrong with you?” She asked, kitchen towel thrown over her shoulder, a hand on a hip and an annoyed look on her face.

He shakily pointed to the bathroom. “There’s a spider.”

“Are you telling me you’re an adult who’s still afraid of a teeny weeny little spider?” Her eyes went wide as she heard their front door open “JACK KELLY!”

He nodded his head. “Well yeah … this ain’t so small, Kat. He’s pretty big and he’s scary.”

Rolling her eyes, she looked at the two who had just entered the house with amused looks on their faces. “Spot, will you go kill this monstrous Spider that Jack is so scared of? Race, help me in the kitchen?”

Heading back into the kitchen, she saw a grinning Race who merely shook his head. She heard Jack and Spot muttering to one another as she looked at her counterpart. “What?”

“You sent the wrong man to kill the spider. I kill all of them in our house.” Race grinned, whispering. “They’re trying to figure out how to stealthily call me in there so they don’t have to deal with it.”

Kat rolled her eyes. “You got this?”

He nodded as she grabbed some paper towel, and headed to the bathroom. “What are you doing, Kat?”

“Going to kill a spider because my husband and brother-in-law are wusses.” She glared at them.

She stalked into the bathroom, quickly found the spider, rolled her eyes before killing it. Walking back out with a crumpled up paper towel, she waved her hand in the bathroom’s direction. “It’s all safe to go in there now.”

“You’re our hero, Kat!” Spot and Jack cried while she headed to the kitchen to throw the towel away and wash her hands.

She rolled her eyes again. “Yea, yea save it for when you’re cleaning up the dishes after dinner.”

“How are they scared of spiders?” She whispered to Race. “They’re 500 times the size of spiders.”

Race shrugged. “I don’t know and it’s like neither of them have been bitten by a spider. Oh by the way, nicely done calling them wusses.”

“You challenged me to use the word wuss today and I thought that was appropriate!” She held out her hand. “Where’s my $10?”

He grinned. “I’ll have to get it from Mr. I carry all the cash, Spot. Hey snookums?”

Spot walked closer to the kitchen to see his husband grinning. “Yea?”

“Can I have $10? I forgot I needed to pay Kat for something.” Race said, watching Spot dig out his wallet.

Spot paused looking at his husband and sister-in-law. “What did you need to pay her for? Thought we were all squared away with her.”

“Imadeabetwithher.” Race spouted out, causing Kat to throw her head back and laugh.

Spot sighed loudly. “What was the bet about?”

“How she wouldn’t be able to use wuss in a sentence today.” Race sighed. “Little did I know we were walking into a spider situation and I fell right into it.”

Spot shook his head. “So you WANT me to pay her back for YOUR bet?”

“I’ll make it up to you snookums.” Race winked at Spot while Kat swatted his arm with the kitchen towel. “Ouch, Kat!”

“How many times have I told you that I don’t want to hear about your sex life in my house?” Kat continued to swat his arm. “Keep it at your house.”

Jack walked into the kitchen, with an eyebrow raised. “Kat quit killing Racer. I don’t want to clean up blood again.”

“Blood, again?” Race asked, as Kat glared at her husband.

She sighed. “He came home to me cleaning steaks and they were pretty bloody. He made a comment and I made him clean up the kitchen. He hasn’t learned to keep his mouth shut like 90% of the males in my life.”

“Hey now!” Jack, Race, and Spot all complained.

She glared at all three of them. “Do you want dinner tonight or after tonight? I’m not going to be able to finish with you three yapping. Now get a beer and sit down at the table.”

“Want a glass of wine, Kat?” Jack asked, opening the fridge and grabbing three beer bottles.

She nodded. “That would be great.”

Finishing what needed to be done, Kat soon had everything ready and waved her hands to the guys. “Serve yourselves.”

Grabbing her plate, she quickly filled it before sitting at the table, she took a sip of wine before sighing, relaxing in her seat. “By the way, where’s my $10?”

Spot slapped the money on the table as Kat grinned at all of them. “Pleasure doing business with you gents. Now eat up!”


	36. Not Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot's sick . . . and convinced he's going to die.

He walked up the steps to the little house they had bought almost 2 years ago. He loved this place - the big sweeping trees that swayed with the breeze, the wide front porch in which many important conversations had taken place and the coziness of the house that made visitors never want to leave. 

As he opened the creaky front door, he heard a cough. He dropped his stuff on the bench in their mud room before going to investigate. 

“Thank god you’re home. He’s allllll yours.” Jack looked up when he saw him. “Fair warning he’s a whiny little shit.” 

He had gotten a vague text from Jack earlier in the day but didn’t indicate anything was wrong. “Thanks Jack. Where is he?” 

“Bedroom. I made him take a shower to see if that’ll help and he made it to the bed and hasn’t left.” Jack patted him on the back and grinned. “Let us know if you need anything.”

He nodded, mentally preparing himself to deal with his spouse’s illness. They knew it was coming - allergy season always kicked him down. 

After seeing Jack out the door, he made quick work in the kitchen, heating up a can of chicken noodle soup before getting some ginger ale and a bottle of water. He put all of it on the coffee table before heading to the bedroom. “Spottie?”

He peaked in, saw a mound of blankets on the bed before walking in. Clothes that he had left in this morning were strung around the room. Race quickly cleaned those up before sitting on the bed. “Spot?”

“Hmmm?” A sleepy hum was the response he got when he ran his hand through Spot’s hair. “Race?”

He hummed, feeling his head for a fever. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m going to die at any moment.” Spot coughed. “Like the pearly gates of heaven are opening up and there’s a choir of angels singing me home.” 

Rolling his eyes, Race shook his head. “You have cold, you’re not dying, Spot”

“But I’m all hot and gross. You better say your goodbyes, Race. I don’t have much time.” Spit coughed again, groaning as he laid back down. 

Race stood, pulling off a couple of blankets. “Come on, I made you soup and got ginger ale.”

“Carry me?” Spot asked innocently as he pitifully coughed once more. 

Race nodded, bending over to pick up his husband. Getting his grip on him, he made his way to the living room before depositing him on the couch. Handing him the bottle of water, he watched Spot take a few tentative sips before leaning back against the decorative pillows. 

“Your soup is there, it should be cooled by now.” Race smiled. “I’ll get you some ibuprofen and that’ll help with your aches and fever” 

Spot watched him go, grabbing the bowl of soup before taking a few sips. He took a few more, grateful for his husband to make him a little bit of comfort while he was miserable. 

Returning with the medicine, Race smiled at Spot, as he put the bowl back on the table. “I’m glad you’re eating a bit. That’ll help.”

“Thanks Race. I know I’m a pain in the ass when I’m sick but thanks for taking care of me.” Spot took the medicine from Race’s hand before popping them and taking a swig of water. 

Race sat at the end of the couch and grinned at his husband. “I love you, of course I’m going to take care of you. But it also was in those vows we said and I take those very seriously.” 

“I love you, Race.” Spot held out his hand while Race grabbed it and gave it a squeeze. 

“Now what should we watch? Avengers or Star Wars?” 

Groaning, Spot leaned against the pillows and cracked an eye open at his grinning husband. “You pick, I’m going to sleep.” 

Race chuckled, queuing up the movie, while watching Spot get comfortable before letting out a sleepy sigh. Despite his husband being sick, there was no place he’d rather be. 


	37. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race's favorite hoodie is missing.

His favorite hoodie was missing. He had tore apart the apartment, much to the amusement of his husband and had complained while doing so. The mysterious hoodie had been missing for about 3 weeks and Race had given up all hope of ever finding it. 

He was in a mood. That hoodie was the perfect hoodie, not too heavy, not too light. He didn’t even know how it came into his possession. It was from Duke University and the sleeves were big around his wrists. It was exactly the kind of hoodie he sought comfort in. But it was missing and he didn’t know what to do.

“Did you leave it somewhere by accident?” Spot asked from his place on the couch as Race tore apart another room. 

Peeking around the corner, Race gave him a look. “Do you really think I would’ve left it somewhere? You know how possessive I am with that hoodie.”

Spot held his hands up innocently. “Don’t snap at me. I’m just asking the question.” 

“Sorry.” He looked at the floor. “I’m just really freakin’ out right now.”

Spot pushed himself up from the couch, going over to Race’s side. “We’ll find it, okay? How about we get out of the apartment and go for a walk?”

Race nodded, grabbing his second favorite hoodie and some shoes before joining Spot at the door. Lacing hands, they walked down the street towards Jack and Kat’s house, which was a couple of blocks over. 

As they rounded the corner, Race’s eyes scanned their little neighborhood. Kids were running and screaming as they played with friends, a crisp scent of fall in the air. Squeezing Spot’s hand, Race grinned. Walking up the sidewalk to their house, Race stopped suddenly, unlacing his and Spot’s hands before pointing to Kat on the porch. “YOU!” 

Kat looked up, a grin on her face that quickly disappeared at Race’s angry face. “What? I haven’t done anything. And hello to you too, Race. Hi Spot!” 

“THAT’S MY HOODIE!” Race bellowed, walking up the stairs, giving Kat a glare. 

She looked at him, tilting her head. “Is it? It’s been here for the last few weeks and no one has claimed it. It’s quite comfy.” 

“Yes it is. Can I have it back?” Race sat in one of the chairs, Jack and Spot trading amused looks as their respective spouses glared at one another. 

“I’m not sure if I should give it back to you!” Kat gave him a look. “Not with that pissy attitude you have.” Race scoffed at her, before sticking out his tongue. 

Spot groaned, slapping his husband’s leg. “Race, behave! Kat, I beg you, just give him the damn hoodie. He tore apart the entire apartment looking for it and frankly, he’s been driving me up a wall.” 

“Only because you’re so dramatic Spottie.” She grinned. Kat stood, taking the hoodie off before throwing it at Race, with a smile. She looked at the three guys. “You want anything to drink?” 

She disappeared into the house after they said their requests. Returning with three beers and a glass of water for her, she dispersed the drinks before taking her seat just as Jack’s gasped. “Is that my hoodie?” 

“Yes, Jack.” She rolled her eyes. “In the marriage vows, I snuck that in so that I could take your hoodie whenever I wanted and you vowed to always let me. Or have you forgotten in your old ageness?” 

Jack sighed, loudly. “Woman!” 

Raising her eyebrow at him, she gave him a look to challenge him. “That’s not what you said last night when I surprised you.” 

A wolfish grin came across his lips as he took a sip of his beer. “Nevermind, I love you Kat.” 

“Love you too, Jack.” She grinned, taking a sip of her wine. “I’m sorry that your missing hoodie caused such a tissy, Race. If I had known it was yours, I would’ve told you the last 8 times you were over here.” 

He shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. “It’s alright. It’s quite comfy isn’t it?” 

“I’m sad to see it go, if I’m being honest.” Kat sadly smiled at him. “But that just means I can steal it again.” 

Race hugged the hoodie tightly to him, playfully glaring at his sister-in-law. “Nope, nope, nopetity, nope! This hoodie isn’t leaving my sights ever again!” 

“Not even for comfort of your future niece or nephew?” Kat asked, raising her eyes at the uncles-to-be. 

Race’s jaw dropped as Spot looked between Jack and Kat. “Are you serious? You’re pregnant?” 

“Yeah.” Kat smiled, placing her hand on her stomach, trading glances with Jack. “We found out a couple of weeks ago. You’re the only ones that know.”

Spot and Race both stood up, motioning Jack and Kat to do the same. Spot hugged Jack while Race hugged Kat before they swapped. “Congratulations, you two. When are you due?” 

“April 6.” Jack smiled, squeezing Kat’s hand after they sat down again. “We aren’t going to find out what we’re having, before you ask.” 

Race grinned. “I don’t even care, Uncle Race and Uncle Spot have a nice sound to it!” 

“They do!” Jack smiled. “We have been wanting to tell you but didn’t know how to tell you.” 

Spot squeezed Race’s hand and grinned. “That was the perfect way to tell us. We’re so excited for you guys. You’re going to be the greatest parents.” 

“Thanks!” Kat smiled. “We’re nervously excited and anxious and all of the emotions. So Race?” 

Race looked at her with a smile. “Yes, Kat?”

“Can I borrow your hoodie?” 

His eyes went wide, conflicting with saying yes and no at the same time. He bit his lip, eyes flicking between Jack and Spot, who were trying to hold their laughter in. “Sure Kat. But one condition?” 

“What’s that?” Kat’s eyes lit up with excitement and scared at what Race’s condition would be. 

Race grinned. “I’m going to be the baby’s favorite uncle. You’ve got to talk me up to that baby.” 

Jack and Spot both lost it and laughed loudly, tears streaming down their faces at Race’s request. “Sure, Race. I will do that in exchange for your hoodie.”


	38. Thought That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush is cooking . . .

He groaned, rolling over in bed. A loud noise, a chirp, had woken him up but it was much too early to even be coherent. Cracking open one eye, he looked at the clock. 6:45 glared back at him. Rolling onto his stomach, their cat Smokey yipped at the sudden movement.

He whispered a sorry to the feline, letting his hand hit the bare bed. Mush was missing from his side of the bed. Sitting up, he heard the chirp again. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he pushed himself up, scratching his bare chest, yawning loudly. He heard Smokey’s paws hit the hardwood floor as she walked beside him.

Every single light was turned on in their living room and soft music played in the kitchen where the rattling of dishes caught his attention. Peeking around the corner, Blink smiled seeing Mush in a pink apron, tending to something on the stove.

He watched for a few minutes, a cuss falling from Mush’s lips at something Blink couldn’t see. “Shit you’re not supposed to be up yet.”

“I got cold and I heard a weird noise.” He shrugged, padding into the kitchen and Mush’s warm embrace. “What are you doing?”

Mush chuckled, giving him a good morning kiss. “Attempting to make you breakfast.”

“What? Why?” Blink grabbed a coffee mug before pouring himself a cup of deliciousness. “Did I miss something?”

Mush smiled. “No but we’ve both been so busy these last few weeks that I wanted to do something special for you. But I accidentally burnt the pancakes.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Blink grinned, wrapping his arm around his fiancé. “But I love you for it.”

Mush finished with the bacon before giving him a look. “Don’t thank me yet. I’m not sure how this will turn out. How about you go sit at the table and I’ll bring you a plate?”

Blink did as he asked, Smokey jumping up in her own chair, full from her own breakfast. Blink ran a hand through her fur, listening to her purr in appreciation. Mush brought over two plates of pancakes and bacon before joining him at the table.

Adding butter to the pancake, he looked at Mush who hesitated. “I’m sure they’ll be great.”

Cutting into the pancake, Blink took a bite before spitting it back out. “How much salt did you put in?”

Mush’s eyes went wide. “Uhhhh … I followed the recipe.”

“Uh huh. Then why does the pancake taste like a salt mine?” Blink raised an eyebrow, motioning him to take a bite of his own pancake.

Within seconds, Mush spit his back out and ducked his head. “Shit, sorry, Blink. I just wanted to take care of you like you do me.”

“Hey, you do take care of me.” Blink said, putting his hand on top of Mush’s. “You make my lunch for me everyday, know when I’ve had a rough day at work, cuddle me when I’m sad and make me laugh. You’re the best partner I could ask for. It doesn’t matter to me that you can’t cook.”

Mush nodded, biting his lip. “I just wanted to cook something for you like you’ve done so often.”

Blink squeezed his hand. “Well, it’s the thought that counts. But I will say this bacon is absolutely perfect. Stick with your strengths, love.”

“I do make a mean bowl of cereal!” Mush grinned.

Blink clapped his hands. “Sir, may I have a bowl of your finest cereal?”

Laughing, Mush pushed himself back from the table before going to the pantry to grab the cereal. Pouring the Fruity Pebbles into a bowl, he danced to the refrigerator, grabbing the milk and walking to the table. Putting the bowl in front of Blink, Mush stole a kiss from him. “Your breakfast, dear sir.”

“Thank you, Mush!” Pouring the milk over the cereal, Blink grinned sighing into the cereal. “Ahhh this is much better. The best bowl of cereal I’ve ever had. My compliments to the chef!”

Sitting down, Mush grabbed Blink’s hand and squeezed it. “Thanks Blink.”

Pulling him closer, Blink kissed him. “You’re welcome. Now eat up. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us!”


	39. Smell of Fresh Baking Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race bakes to remember

**There’s mention of a minor character’s death in this section and talking about said character’s death. There’s a bit of my autobiographical information in this section as well.**

It was a shit day all around. He had a rough day at work, he discovered he had a flat tire when he got out of work, and him and his boyfriend had had a fight earlier that morning about something stupid.

So he found solitude in the kitchen making one of his favorite things in the entire world - homemade bread. His nana had let him help her in the kitchen from a young age. He officially made his first loaf, from start to finish, when he was 9. Whenever he was down, the smell of fresh baked bread always comforted him. It was also the clue for any of his friends that something was wrong.

“What’s going on Race?” Jack took a seat at the kitchen table with a glass of lemonade. “And don’t say nothin’ - you’re making bread.”

He sighed, a smudge of flour on his cheek. “It’s been a shit day, Jack.”

“Care to elaborate?” Jack gave him a look, his baby brother was easily read and he had some idea what was wrong.

Kneading the dough, Race channeled his anger into the dough. “Had a fight with Spot this morning about something stupid, work was shit and I had a flat tire. I’m just done with this day.”

“And so you’re making bread.” Jack sighed, watching him work. “Wanna talk about it?”

Race quickly buttered a bowl, throwing the bread into it to rise. He washed his hands before joining Jack at the table. “What if Spot and I aren’t meant to be together?”

“Spot loves you Race and you love him.” The concern for his brother showed on Jack’s eyebrows. “Is this because of one fight?”

Race shook his head. “There’s been many little fights. There’s times we pick a fight just to do so. I’m exhausted by it.”

“Do you want to break up with Spot?” Jack asked quietly, looking at Race for any signs.

The tears were in his eyes before Jack could say another word. “God no, Jackie. He’s my soulmate and I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“So you love him, that’s good. Now we just have to figure out why you’re picking fights.” Jack took a sip of lemonade. “When was the last time you two had a date?”

Race looked at the fridge. There was a calendar that they kept track of all important dates. He moved to grab it before flipping through it. Four months, it had been four months since they had a date.

“Plan something, Race. Surprise him - take him out on the town. Do something coupley. Spend some time with each other outside of this house.” Jack gave him a look. “Has anything changed in the last four months?”

Race shrugged. “We’ve both gotten busier with work. We try to spend the weekends together but there’s always something.”

“Start making your relationship a priority. You two need to talk to one another and be aligned to what you want to do. Yes, your friends will all still be here but your relationship with Spot comes first before anything else.” Jack gave him a look, before looking over his shoulder. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Jack made his exit, stopping to pat Spot on the back. Race moved to put the dough in the bread pans before putting them in the oven and setting a timer. He looked at Spot with a sad smile. “Wanna talk?”

Spot nodded. “Let me change first. How about you grab us a beer and meet on the patio?”

Race grabbed the beers, stepping onto the patio, fussing with his phone while he waited. He gave Spot a small smile as he took a seat and sipped at his beer. “So how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you don’t want to break up.” Spot sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Race for yelling’ at you this morning but I almost never see you anymore and if I do, we’re out with friends.”

Race took a sip, agreeing with him. “I’m sorry for yelling back at you. The moment I heard your anger, I just got defensive. Did ya know it’s been 4 months since we had a proper date?”

“That’s far too long.” Spot sighed. “So what do we do?”

Race held his hand out for Spot. “We start making us a priority. Date night at least once a week, we alternate planning them. We both agree when we go out.”

“And we talk more.” Spot paused. “I know things have been shit with both our jobs, but we need to start talking more. I’ll talk with Itchy about changing my hours - being home earlier and spending more time with you.”

With Race as a teacher, he was home by 4pm everyday while Spot, being a mechanic, didn’t get home until 6pm or later.

Race blinked back the tears. “I promise to talk things out with you before we each lose our cool.”

“I promise to start planning dates for us to just be a couple.” Spot squeezed his hand.

“This sounds like we’re making wedding vows.” Race chuckled. “I promise to ask before making plans for us.”

“And I promised to attempt to make dinner once a week for us.” Spot grinned.

Race shook his head. “Do you want to kill me?”

“I promised to only make grilled cheese, cereal, or French Toast on the nights I make dinner.” Spot amended with a chuckle. “I promise to leave the complicated dinners to you.”

Race grinned. “I promise to make sure you’re well fed and happy.”

“I promise to cuddle with you on the bad days and make you laugh on the good days.” Spot murmured, rigging Race closer to him. “And I promise to love you forever and always.”

Race’s face softened as some of the tears escaped, running tracks down his face. “And I promised to love you forever and always. Kiss me, Spot!”

Putting his hands on Race’s cheeks, Spot closed the distance and kissed him. They had a mini makeout session on the patio until Race’s timer went off. Pulling away with a groan, Race sighed. “Hold that thought for 2 minutes.”

He ran inside, taking the bread out of the oven, inhaling deeply. His favorite scent in the entire world. He took the bread out of the pans, letting them cool on a cooling rack. He sliced two pieces from a loaf, smearing butter on them before going back into the patio. “Peace offering.”

“Should I start pissing you off more so I can have homemade bread?” Spot asked, biting into his piece. “This is amazing, Race.”

Race shrugged. “‘My nana would always pull me into the kitchen and make bread with me. It’s a comfort thing. I’ll start making it more if you want.”

“I never knew that about you.” Spot smiled. “What else would she bake?”

Race chuckled. “It’s almost easier to tell you what she wouldn’t make. She would often visit us and she’d be in the house for 10 minutes and would immediately start making something - bread, dinner, cinnamon rolls - Spot she was an amazing cook and she made everything with love.”

Squeezing his hand, Spot smiled at Race. “That’s fantastic you have these great memories of her.”

“Yea. It really is.” He cleared his throat. “She passed away when I was 11 - lung cancer. I was actually thinking about her as I made the bread. Wondering what we’d talk about or how she’d love me as an adult. I only got her for 11 years. There was a long time that I resented my older family members and parents for getting more time with her. But I realized she lives on in her recipes and memories.”

Spot smiled sadly. “She would be so damn proud of you snookums. I’m so damn proud of you. You keep her alive by continuing to make her recipes and talking about her. She lives in you.”

“Nicely done, quoting The Lion King.” Rave laughed, wiping away the tears. “Thanks for listening.”

Spot leaned over and wiped his tears away. “I’ll always listen, Race. Sometimes we just gotta slow down and just talk. I promise I’ll always listen when you want to talk and talk when you want to listen.”

“I promise I’ll always listen when you want to talk and talk when you want to listen.” Race repeated, taking Spot’s hand in his and squeezing it. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Racetrack Higgins.” Pulling him in, he kissed him gently with a smile.

**_This one slightly got away from me - almost 1500 words. Thanks for reading! This one is very near and dear to my heart!! Any feedback or comments would be especially appreciated and loved._ **


	40. Never Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race teaches Jack how to skateboard . . . it doesn't end well

** A note before you start reading - there’s mentions of hospital, blood, stitches - nothing too gory but I know some people are squeamish. You’ve been warned!! **

She had gotten a call from an unfamiliar number telling her she needed to come to the hospital, that her husband and brother-in-law were brought in. Heart pounding, blood rushing to her head, she quickly grabbed her items, only stopping to tell her boss what was going on and that she’d have her cell if he needed her. She denied his offers to take her, needing to get there as quickly as possible.

Walking into the emergency department of the local hospital, she scanned the area looking for someone who at least knew what was going on. Walking up to the nurse’s desk, she tapped her foot, waiting for the couple in front of her to finish. She was thinking of all the ways she could kill Jack and Race for putting her through the worry and stress.

“Next?” She was knocked out of her thoughts by the nurse. She walked up to the desk, hands shaking with nerves before smiling. “I got a call that Jack Kelly and Antonio Higgins-Conlon were brought in?”

“Relationship to them?” The nurse typed something into the computer.

She cleared her throat, trying to get her emotions under control. “Jack is my husband and Antonio is my brother.”

“They’re just being seen by a doctor. She should be out shortly to update you.” The nurse stood, pointing to an area over her shoulder. “You can wait over there and I’ll let the doctor know you’re here. What was your name?”

“Katherine Kelly.” She tried to smile but it was faint. “Thank you.”

Kat walked over to the area the nurse indicated before taking a seat. She texted Spot to let him know she was at the hospital. Her feet tapped, impatient and eager to learn the condition and injuries of the two men. She checked her phone but there were no messages.

Scanning the room, she ignored all of the commotion and narrowed her eyes on a little girl and her mother. Both were giggling about something. Kat felt herself smiling at them, despite still being worried about Jack and Race.

She sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, leaning her head against the wall behind her. It had only been 45 minutes since she got the call. “Kat?”

Looking up, she sighed before throwing herself at Spot, letting herself relax just enough for the tears she had been holding onto to finally falling. “Hey, hey you’re okay. They’re both fine, dumbasses but fine.”

He held her for a few minutes until she pulled away. “Sorry” She pulled back, wiping at her eyes, taking a seat beside her brother-in-law. “What happened?”

“Don’t apologize! According to Race, he convinced Jack to let him teach him how to skateboard. Race said it was going pretty good, until Jack hit a crack in the sidewalk, and he fell forward, splitting open his forehead.” Spot shook his head.

Kat’s eyes went wide. “Is Race hurt too?”

“Yea, somehow the dumbass name my husband broke his arm in the commotion of things.” Spot said lovingly. “I’m about to hurt the two of them.”

Squeezing his hand, Kat sighed. “I’m glad you got the scoop. All I got was a call from an unknown number telling me that Jack and Race were brought in.”

“Oh Shit, Kat I’m sorry, I didn’t call you. Race said he would do it.” Spot shook his head, sighing.

Silence descended over them until a doctor came out and the nurse pointed in their direction. “Katherine Kelly?”

“Yes.” She stood, Spot following her. “This is Sean Higgins-Conlon, Antonio’s husband.”

The doctor smiled at both of them. “I apologize for the delay. I’m Dr. Thomas, and I just finished checking over both of your husbands. Jack had to get 15 stitches in the front of his head, right above his eyebrow. We are giving him a blood transfusion due to the amount of blood he lost. He also has a concussion that we need to monitor for a bit. He also has a fair amount of bruising, but none are serious.”

Kat nodded, taking all the information in. “And Antonio?”

“Antonio broke the radius, the shorter of the two arm bones. The nurse is putting a cast on his arm now that will need to be in place for at least 6 weeks. He also has some bruises but none are serious.” The doctor reviewed her notes. “Do either of you have any questions?”

Spot shook his head while Kat bit her lip. “Will they be discharged today or will they need to stay overnight?”

“Antonio will be discharged in a few hours. However, we will need to monitor Jack due to his concussion. If anything, we’ll discharge him around 6pm if all is well. If not, he’ll have to stay the night and he’ll be discharged tomorrow morning. We’ll play it by ear.” She smiled. “He’s quite lucky that it wasn’t anything more serious.”

Kat smiled. “Thank you. Can we see them?”

She nodded, motioning them to follow her, stopping at a closed door. “We put them in a private room, since they’re family. They’re right in here.”

“Thank you Dr Thomas.” Kat leaned her body against the wall to catch her breath. She took several deep breaths, to both calm her racing heart rate and her anger at the stupidity of the two.

“You okay?” Spot mimicked her stance against the wall, giving her a look of concern. “I can kick both of their asses for you if you want.”

Nodding, she looked over at him with a giggle. “I may take you up on kicking their asses. I’m debating between being worried sick and wanting to kill them both myself. And I’m trying to calm down.”

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, she faced the door before knocking softly. The voices inside had stilled before one of them called to come in.

Pushing open the door slowly, she watched as a lazy smile stretched across her husband’s face. She narrowed her eyes on him as Spot went to Race’s side. “Hi honey.”

Shaking her head, she stayed quiet, eyes sweeping over him. He had two IVs in his arm - one delivering blood, the other saline, a big white bandage over his eyebrow, and a smile on his face. “Don’t hi honey me. If you weren’t in this bed, Jack Kelly.”

“Hey, hey, I’m okay.” He grabbed her hand, hoping to reassure her before the tears started. “My head is thicker than it looks.”

She held back the urge to hit him but all she wanted to do is cause him as much pain as he caused her. “You’re an idiot, Jack. And not as young as you once were. Spot offered me to kick your ass for me.”

“Yea, remind me never to let Race convince me to let him teach me something new.” Jack grimaced.

“Never do that again.” She amended. “You scared me. I never want to get a phone call like that again.”

Jack bit his lip, feeling awful. “I’m sorry.”

“Just know that you scared me and I don’t want to feel that way again.” She smiled, turning to look at Race. “Are you doing okay?”

He waved his bright neon yellow cast. “As well as I can be. Sorry about the drama, Kat. I thought I picked a smooth section.”

“As Spot said in the waiting room, you’re both dumbasses. But we love you.” She squeezed Jack’s hand and smiled at Race. “Spot offered to kick your asses for me. I’m still debating on whether I’m taking him up on that offer.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed beside Jack, she looked up at the bag of blood. She listened to Race, Spot, and Jack talk, all while Jack occasionally squeezed her hand.

“I’m okay. I love you.” Jack leaned up and kissed her. “I was kinda scared of what version of Kat I was going to get - calm and collected or a pissed off one.”

Kat raised an eyebrow at him. “And which one were you hoping for?”

“Whichever one didn’t cuff me over the head.” Jack admitted with a shrug.

Spot snorted. “She was really close to killing you both over the head. She took several deep breaths outside the door before we walked in.”

“Never again, Jack Kelly.” She gave him a look. “You’re confined to the couch when we get home.”

Jack looked at her. “When can we leave?”

“Race is probably going to leave sooner than you are. You have a concussion.” Kat shook her head. “Earliest the doctor said was before 6pm but you might have to spend the night.”

Jack threw his head back before groaning at the pain it caused.

“Betcha that felt great. Don’t do that.” Kat rolled her eyes at her husband, swatting at his arm. “Did they give you anything?”

Jack pouted. “No, they said I couldn’t until after the concussion protocol was over.”

“Sorry babe.” Kat squeezed his hand. “But what have you learned?”

Glaring at his brother, Jack sighed. “Race is a dumbass, never listen to him, and a busted foreheads hurts a hell of a lot.”

“Hey now!” Race piped up. “I didn’t hold a gun to your head and demand that you go skateboarding. I asked if you wanted to tag along and possibly learn.”

Spot and Kat traded looks. “You’re both dumbasses and you’re going to remember this for a really long time.”

“Good.” Kat kissed his forehead, relaxing against him, thanking her blessings, that two of the most important men in her life were okay.


	41. Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot is reminiscing on days gone by

_“Hey I’m Race.” Freshman high school orientation was as dull as watching paint dry. He would’ve rather be anywhere but in the stuffy gym. But his eyes went wide at the kid that had just introduced himself. “You new to town?”_

_This Race kid had a hat on backwards, odd blonde hair poking out from beneath it. His “Just Dance” tshirt was tattered and a hole was forming at the hem. Standard jeans and sneakers rounded out his outfit._

_“Spot.” He held out his hand and shook Race’s hand. “Yea just moved here from Minnesota.”_

_Race whistled. “You into hockey? That’s gotta be a culture shock.”_

_Spot cracked a smile. “Why do people hear Minnesota and think hockey? But yes I am. Somewhat. I spent my summers in Manhattan growing up so I’m somewhat familiar with the city.” He shrugged, watching Race’s eyes go wide._

_“‘Hattan, huh? Too bad I didn’t see you around the neighborhood then.” Race smiled. “Anyway, welcome to hell. There’s three other schools migrating into one giant hell so you won’t be the only newbie that no one knows. Just stick with me and you’ll be okay.”_

_Spot raised his eyes at Race’s bluntness, not wanting to like the kid but being somewhat drawn to his personality. He watched Race greet some people, laughing with them before coming over to Spot’s side once more. “You don’t seem to have any issues knowing people. Why did you pick me out of the crowd and stick to like glue?”_

_“It sucks to be the new kid.” Race shook his head. “I’ve been the new kid more times than I can guess and I know how awful it is. You looked a little lost and I guess I felt some pity for you. But if you want me to back up, that’s cool.”_

_Spot found himself quickly disagreeing. “No, it’ll be nice to have a familiar face around the school.”_

_“Great. So what’s your story?” Race asked, leading them around the gym to collect the various information they’d need before starting classes._

_“My life’s a book that I don’t really like to open up.” Spot shrugged. “I’m just not an open book kinda person.”_

_Race nodded. “That’s cool. But we’re gonna be the best buddies ever and I’ll crack that book of yours.”_

_“Uh huh.” Spot was cautious._

_As they made their way to the last table, Race laughed at something, smiling big. “My foster mama and my brothers are waiting for me. Those dorks are my brothers. Wanna meet them?”_

_Shrugging, Spot followed Race over to where the little family stood. “Mama, Jack, Crutchie this is Spot. He just moved here from Minnesota. Spot, Jack will be a senior and Crutchie a junior. They can help you around the school if you get lost.”_

_Spot smiled at the three of them. “Nice to meet you.”_

_“He’s got an accent.” Jack smiled, holding out a hand. “Welcome to ‘Hattan!”_

_Race rolled his eyes. “You probably have one too, dork.”_

_Wide-eyed, Spot watched the three start arguing back and forth. Their mama looked on with fondness. “Don’t let them scare you. They do this almost every waking hour of the day. You’re welcome over to the house anytime. A friend of Race’s is a friend of the family’s.”_

_“Thanks.” Spot saw his own foster mom had just entered the gym so he made quick work of saying goodbye before heading over to her._

_As he was halfway across the gym, he heard a commotion behind him. Race had tripped over his own feet, laughing before pushing himself up and closing the distance between himself and Spot. “Hey wait, I didn’t get your number.”_

_“My number?” Spot gave him a look._

_Race rolled his eyes, adjusting his hat. “Ya cell phone number. Ya know if you want to hang out before school starts.”_

_Spot stared at the boy who had somehow violently pushed himself into Spot’s world. He tilted his head and tried to figure out who Race was. “You seriously want my number?”_

_“Gotta make sure you’re all settled in before school starts and shit. Besides, shouldn’t friends have each other’s numbers? But if you don’t, then that’s cool.” Race shrugged._

_Taking out his phone, Spot handed it over to him so he could put in his number. Handing the phone back, Race grinned. “Text me so I have your number. Don’t be a stranger, Spot Conlon.”_

_As Race walked away, two thoughts entered his mind. First, he knew Race would be in his life for a long time. And secondly, how the hell did Race know his last name?_

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a mug being set down on the table beside him. “What’s up? You’ve been staring at that photo for the last 30 minutes with a glazed look on your face. You okay?”

He looked up and saw Race standing there with a half scared look and a half amused look on his face. “Earth to Spottie??”

Shaking his head, he smiled at his husband. “Just thinking about the day we met and you forced yourself into my life.”

“Hey now! I wanted to make you feel welcome to the school.” Race explained. “I didn’t force you to be friends with me.”

Spot laughed. “Nah the moment you walked into my life, I didn’t want you leaving it. The day you almost walked out was the worst day of my life.”

Sitting beside him on the couch, Race threw his arm around, giving him a half hug. “Mine too, Spottie. But look at us now - dated for 4 years and married for 4 years, almost 5. We were babies and now adults ….”

“You’re not an adult, Race. According to your age, yes you are but not in your personality or mentality.” Spot gave him a look while he laughed.

“Hey!” Race whined.

Spot snuggled into his embrace, chuckling. “Are you denying that fact?”

“No but you don’t have to be so blunt about it.” Race lip pouted.

Spot turned his head and kissed him softly. “I’m sorry but it’s true.”

“I love you, Spottie. I don’t want to imagine my life without bumping into you that day.” Race squeezed his hand. “I am so happy you moved to the city.”

“Love you too Race. It’s been a wild ride but I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.” Spot grinned.

Thinking back to high school, Spot couldn’t imagine what he would’ve done if he hadn’t met Race when he did. Their love story was a wild ride that held so many memories and great stories.


	42. Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Blush

He came home to an absolute disaster in the kitchen. Dirty dishes were stacked in the sink, something smelled ridiculously amazing, and his boyfriend was leaning against the counter looking at something on his phone.

He kicked off his shoes, hung his bag on the umbrella stand before going into the kitchen.

“Have I entered the twilight zone?” Mush asked him, leaning against the cupboard, raising an eyebrow at Blink.

Blink looked up with a grin. “I took a nap on the couch and had a weird dream about not getting my brownie recipe right. I had to make a pan just to make sure I still could do it.”

“Okay. So how are they?” Mush saw the brownies cooking but didn’t see any evidence of them being cut into.

Blink shrugged. “Batter tasted good but I haven’t cut into them yet.”

Grabbing a knife from the drawer, Mush walked over to the container before cutting a piece out and putting it in his mouth. “Hot, hot. Why didn’t you warn me?”

“Sorry, they just came out of the oven like 5 minutes ago, idiot.” Blink rolled his eyes. “How are they?”

“Holy shit, I think you figure it out. Problem solved.” Mush gushed. “Best damn brownies ever.”

Blink shook his head, cutting his own piece, nodding his head satisfied. “You say that every time!”

“But they are!” Mush went to cut another piece. “You should open a bakery. Why are you a teacher again?”

Blink shrugged. “Maybe that’s my afterlife career. Besides, I like teaching too much.”

“You’ve missed your calling.” Mush amended. “At least you’ll always bake for me.”

Blink smiled at him, leaning over for a kiss. “I’ll always bake for you, sweets.”

“Hmmm have I told you how much I love you lately?” Mush sighed in contentment.

Blink grinned. “Not since you slammed the door behind you this morning.”

“I apologize. I love you.” Mush grinned, kissing him again.

“I love you too Mush.”


	43. Whacked In the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after they meet, on the eve of their wedding, Spot thanks Race for something.

Their wedding has been planned for the last 8 months. Everything from the color napkins (teal), to whether they would wear top hats or not (Race would, Spot wouldn’t), to who would walk down the aisle (Race) had been decided. Now it was the night before their wedding and they were standing on the roof of the Manhattan Lodging House reminiscing about their relationship.

“Since we’re getting married tomorrow, I figured I should thank you for whacking me in the face when we met.” Spot grinned, tipping his beer bottle back to take a drink.

Race nodded his head. “Four years I’ve been waiting for that and it’s sweet, sweet music to my ears! And you’re welcome!”

“Just think if you hadn’t whacked me for saying something stupid, we would’ve never gotten together and who knows where we would’ve ended up.” Spot shook his head. “Man, what a wild ride it’s been.”

Race shook his head. “It has. You ready for tomorrow?”

“Would you kill me if I say I am nervous?” Spot looked over at his fiancé with a sad smile.

Race turned to look at Spot, lacing his fingers with his fiancé’s before giving them a squeeze. “As long as you don’t kill me for saying the same. But Jack did tell me something earlier.”

“What’s that?” Spot finished his beer, looking over at Race.

A smile crossed Race’s face as he looked at the gorgeous view from the rooftop. The sun was just setting, a warm glow casted across the many Manhattan buildings. “He told me that you haven’t ever been married, same as me, so we’ll figure this whole wedding thing out together. So it’s alright that we’re nervous that we just need to navigate it together.”

“Huh, for once, Jack Kelly is actually smart.” Spot grinned, hearing a noise behind him.

“Be glad I actually like you, Conlon or you would be running right now.” Jack poked his head out of the window, giving Spot a look. “You guys have 10 minutes before the Brooklyn boys will be here for you Spottie.”

Race finished his bottle, flashing a thumbs up in Jack’s direction. He turned to Spot, lacing both of their fingers together. “Spot, I’ve been trying to figure out what I was going to say to you tonight before we stand in front of all of our friends and family tomorrow to commit ourselves to one another. And all I can come up with is that I’m so happy that there’s no one else I’m on this journey with than you.”

“Race, from the moment you slapped me when we were kids to tonight, you have added joy, love, laughter, and adventure into my life. You have always been there for me and I have the honor of standing beside you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I’ll love you forever and always. You’re my soulmate and my teammate for life.” Spot squeezed his hand, sniffling at the power of his words.

Silence fell on them, just the quiet night around them and the dust of the day ahead of them. Their hands were still laced together. Race tugged on Spot’s hand, pulling him into his chest as he let out a quiet “oomph”.

Cupping his face, Spot stood on his tiptoes to kiss Race. “I love you Antonio Michael Racetrack Higgins.”

“I love you too Sean Patrick Spot Conlon.” Race kissed him back.

They were pulled apart by the hoots and hollering of the Manhattan Lodging House, as all of them were crowded in every window and door that viewed the roof. Race turned Spot so his back faced the house, bringing him in for another kiss and slowly flipped all the boys in the windows off. “Shows over boys. Let’s get a move on!”

Spot chuckled hearing Jack’s call to the boys before he pulled Race in for another kiss. He heard the familiar whistle from below, pulling back with a sigh. “That’s my cue, snookums. I’ll be the one without the top hat at the end of the aisle tomorrow.”

“I love you, future husband to be.” Race said, giving Spot a goofy look.

“I love you too.” Spot kissed him once more before walking down the fire escape to where the Brooklyn boys were waiting for him.

Race watched him greet his friends before Spot turned and blew him a kiss before they walked down the street, disappearing around the corner. Race headed back into the lodging house where all of the Newsies were waiting for him.

“You ready to get married?” Jack asked, throwing an arm around his shoulder before handing him a beer.

Race nodded, taking a sip of the drink. “I am but I’m ready for one more night with my boys. Let’s live it up!”

Race put any thoughts of the wedding out of his mind and let himself get lost in the party around him. Tomorrow he would marry the love of his life but for now, he was around his boys making memories.


	44. Pinch Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Blush

He couldn’t figure out how he had fallen in love with the incredible human beside him. They had dated for a little over a year when he asked him to marry him and they were just now coming up on being married for 2 years. And he sat here pinching himself that he was in love with this person.

“Hey!” Blink waved his hand in front of Mush’s face, trying to get him out of his thoughts. “Hello? You in there?”

Mush shook his head, grinning at Blink. “Can I pinch your cheeks?”

“What?” Blink took his hand in his and squeezed it. “What’s wrong with you?”

Mush grinned, crawling on the couch to sit closer to him. “I was thinking about how lucky I’ve been to be with you for the last 4 years and I don’t know how I fell in love with you. But I’m so thankful you pushed yourself into my life and haven’t left.”

“Awww you’re such a sap and mushy but I love it and you.” Blink leaned over and kissed him. “I think we both lucked out on finding each other so early in our lives and are able to grow old together.”

Mush leaned his forehead against Blink’s and just stared into his blue eyes. Blink leaned forward and captured him in a kiss. “Why did you want to pinch my cheeks?”

“Just making sure that you’re actually alive and real.” Mush shrugged. “I’m in awe of you.”

Blink smiled, squeezing his hand. “Sap! You’re a sap Mush Meyers.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Mush kissed him. Snuggling into his embrace, Blink wrapped his arms around his husband and sighed happily, enjoying being with his love.


	45. Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot dress up

Halloween was upon them and Jack and Kat were throwing their annual Halloween Extravaganza. It’s all that their group could talk about for the last few weeks. Race had promised that his and Spot’s costumes were all set and they were going to be epic.

But when he went to pick up the costume, there was a mixup and they had two options for Race.

“I was really down for a couples costume, but is this really the best you could come up with?” Spot gave him a look.

Race returned the look. “I originally reserved Mario and Luigi but something happened with the reservation and all they had was this or Barbie & Ken.”

Looking down at his eggs costume and looking at Race’s bacon costume, he shrugged. “I don’t know. I think you coulda pulled off Barbie’s miniskirt.”

“Thanks snookums.” Race brightened, grinning. “Might have to try that some other time.”

Walking up the sidewalk to Jack and Kat’s, they heard the laughs before seeing some of their friends standing on the porch. “You two are the only two that could pull that off.” 

Blink and Mush we’re dressed up as ducklings, Romeo was an extravagant version of his namesake, Specs was Tarzan, and Crutchie was a cowboy.

“Weren’t your costumes going to be … what was the word? EPIC?” Romeo teases, looking between the bacon and the egg.

Race frowned, giving them all a look. “Our costumes are pretty epic. Where’s Jack?”

“Inside. Wait until you see his costume.” Blink grinned. “Him and Kat might take the cake!”

As they maneuvered through the house, they ran into Davey, dressed as Albert Einstein.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Spot pointed to Davey with a grin, amazed by his white wig standing up in random directions.

Davey grinned. “Albert Einstein. Get with the times Spot!”

Race and Spot looked at each other and shrugged. “I guess I can kinda see it, Davey.”

“You do you, man. We’re gonna find Jack and Kat.” Spot patted his back, walking deeper into the house.

They encountered Les having an argument with Smalls and Sniper. Les was dressed as a scarecrow while Sniper was a lion and Smalls as Dorothy. “You’re missing one.”

“No we’re not, Race.” Smalls pointed behind him where Itey was dressed as the Tin Man.

Spot cracked up laughing at his best friend dressed up. “How did you get pulled into this?”

“Whatever the girlfriend and her friends want, she gets.” Itey shrugged, pulling Sniper closer to his side before kissing her.

Race grinned. “If that would’ve happened in the movie, it would’ve been a hell of a lot more interesting. Lion and Tin Man making out in the background.”

“I like the way Race thinks!” Sniper said, pulling Itey in for another kiss.

Promising they would see them around, Race and Spot finally made their way to the kitchen. Finch and Elmer were dressed as Bert and Ernie, both laughing at something Buttons, dressed as Abraham Lincoln had just said.

“Where’s your best friend?” Spot asked, looking around the room for the red head. “It’s odd we haven’t seen him yet.”

JoJo, as a cat, heard Spot’s question, motioned up the backstairs. “He’s upstairs with Jack and Kat. He pulled them up there about 20 minutes ago and we haven’t seen them since.”

Race nodded, grabbing a beer from the cooler in the kitchen, offering one to Spot who took it. They made small talk, mostly catching up since the last friends gathering. Hearing a noise on the stairs, Race grinned seeing his best friend and girlfriend Angela, dressed as Chuckie and Angelica from the Rugrats.

Race threw his head back and laughed. “You guys look great!”

“Thanks.” Angela raised her eye. “Thought your costumes were going to be more epic than eggs and bacon.”

Spot grinned. “We wanted y’all to be hyped up and slightly disappointed when you saw our costumes.”

Albert clapped Race on the back. “Don’t listen to her. I love your costumes and think they look awesome.”

“Where’s Jack and Kat?” Spot asked, sipping on his beer.

Albert looked up the stairs. “Little miss was fussy so they went up to change her diaper and get her into her costume. They’ll be down in a few.”

Jack and Kat welcomed Maisie Rose Kelly in June and they were over the moon in love with her, as were most of their friends.

They heard Jack laugh before seeing him. Race and Spot laughed seeing Kat, Jack, and Maisie’s costumes. Kat was Pooh Bear, Jack was Tigger, and Maisie was Piglet. “Oh my god you all are adorable. Love the costume. Blink did say you three were amazing.”

Kat grinned. “Thanks! It was fun to figure out what we should go as, especially because miss is so young.”

“I can’t believe you got Jack to go along with it!” Spot exclaimed, as Race picked up his niece and snuggled her close to his chest, all while whispering to her.

Kat waved her hand. “He was easy. He thought it was hilarious. Now, your costumes are amazing. I thought you’d be going as something epic.”

“Our reservations got mixed up and it was either this or Barbie and Ken.” Race grinned.

Kat looked between the two of them. “Race, you could’ve pulled off Barbie’s outfit.”

Spot laughed, looking at his husband. “Great minds think alike. That’s what I said!”

“Maisie, your momma and uncle Spottie are picking on me. But you’re my sweet girl and love me, huh, yes you do.” Race cooed at his niece.

Jack joined the group after talking with Henry, who was dressed as a train conductor. “Hey Race, Spot! Love the costumes - bacon and eggs are brilliant!”

“Thanks!” Spot grinned. “We were just telling Kat that we loved your costumes.”

Jack grinned. “Yea, she’s a genius for thinking of this. We went through a couple of other ideas but kept coming back to this.”

Blink stuck his head inside the kitchen. “Hey Trick ‘n Treating just started.”

They did this every year. They would stand on the front porch and in the yard oohing and awwing at the kids as they stopped by for candy. Jack took Maisie from Race’s arms, as Spot linked arms with Race, stopping to grab another beer before heading out to the front porch with all of their friends.

Kat grabbed the big basket of candy, following them out and sitting on the porch steps. Jack has Maisie in his arms, laughing at something Crutchie had said. Others were in lawn chairs around the yard and sitting on the railing of the porch. Race sighed in contentment. “Happy Halloween, Spottie.”

“Happy Halloween, Race.”


	46. Forget What I Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all couples do, Spot and Race argue.

They had an argument and a lot of words were said in the past 24 hours. For the first time in their marriage they slept in separate rooms and didn’t tell each other they loved one another.

Waking up in the morning, after crying for most of the night, his eyes were bloodshot and he was dreading the day ahead. He knew there would be a few tough conversations but they were necessary.

He walked through the house, to the kitchen, stopping to make a pot of coffee, knowing that would ease the conversation slightly.

There were a couple of dishes in the sink from last night he cleaned while listening to the coffee pot sputter, letting his mind wander.

_“What did you just say?” Race’s voice raised several octaves at Race’s admission._

_Spot stood his ground looking at Race. “I don’t want kids. I am never going to be a great dad. I have a feeling you knew that but never said anything.”_

_“Spot, you will be an AMAZING dad! You’re amazing with Jack’s kids and any kids we meet in the park.” Race cried. “Where is this coming from? We had always said we were going to have kids.”_

_Spot shook his head. “NO! You always said we were going to have kids but what about my feelings? What about what I wanted for our family?”_

_“What do you want Spot?” Tears streamed down Race’s face as he glared at his husband. “Do you still want this marriage or do you want to throw away that too?”_

He heard a sound, pulling him out of his thoughts. Grabbing two mugs, he wordlessly held one up for Spot, who nodded, walking towards the kitchen, taking a seat on a barstool.

Race slid the cup across the counter to him before taking a sip of his own. They sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

“Did you mean it?” Race question, his voice quiet, the hurt evident in his voice.

“Forget what I said. It’s not what I meant.” Spot murmured. “I don’t want to throw away our marriage. I love you too much.”

Race reached across the counter, holding out his hand. “So what do we do? There had to be some truth behind those words and that is what worries me.”

Spot focused on his coffee cup. “I’m not sure, to be honest. But I know that I want to be this thing with you.”

“And kids?”

Spot locked eyes with Race, squeezing his hand. “Race, kids aren’t off the table; I was just conflicted in how I felt. There was some truth in those words I spoke.”

He paused, trying to figure out what his next words would be. “I had a shit childhood and I didn’t have a great father-figure growing up. I don’t know how to be a dad. How am I going to help raise a kid when I don’t know what to do?”

“That’s why we’re in this together. We’ll figure out what to do as a team.” Race gave him a look. “I didn’t have a great father figure either. But we’ve got a friend who’s a dad who won’t hesitate to help us. I don’t know what I’m going to be doing when we have a kid - I’m right there with you flying by the seat of my pants.”

“Are you nervous about having kids?” Spot asked.

Race smiled. “Of course. I don’t know anyone who isn’t nervous at the prospect of kids. Look at Jack and Kat before they had Rosie. Of course, they’re fine now but the first few months they were a nervous wreck.”

Nodding, he sighed. “I’m sorry for blowing up last night, for going to bed angry and not saying love you.”

“And I’m sorry for doing the same.” Race sighed. “I hated last night; it was awful knowing you were down the hall and being mad at each other.”

Spot squeezed his hand. “How about we promised that we won’t go to bed angry and say I love you each night?”

Holding up his pinky, Race raised an eyebrow at his husband. Spot held up his pinky as they linked them in silent promise. “I love you, Race.”

“I love you too, Spot.” Race leaned over and kissed him. “You’re my greatest adventure and I’m so happy we’re together. For better, for worse.”


	47. Ugly Fall Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race tries making Ugly Fall Sweaters a Thing

“Autumn is absolutely the best time of the year!” Race exclaimed, curling up on the front porch swing with a hoodie on a hot mug of apple cider. “But there’s one thing missing.”

Spot gave him a look, sipping on his own apple cider. “What’s that?”

“Ya know how Christmas has ugly sweaters, there needs to be a ugly fall sweaters.” Race’s eyes went wide with excitement.

Spot tilted his head looking at his husband with a look of disbelief. “How would that even work?”

“They would be ugly just like Christmas sweaters but with autumn/fall themes.” Race grinned. “Would you be down to wear one?”

And so two weeks later at the monthly friends-get-together they wore their ugly sweaters. Spot was black and said “I’m here for the boos” while Race had a sweater that had pumpkins and looked like something a proud grandma would wear. 

Ringing the doorbell to Jack and Kat’s, they grinned as soon as the door was opened. “What the literally hell are you wearing?”

“Race is trying to make Fall Ugly Sweaters a thing.” Spot spoke up. “And as his husband, I have a legal obligation to go along with it.”

Jack shook his head at his two friends. “Good luck with that catching on.”

They followed him down the hallway where everyone was congregating in the kitchen. All conversations stopped as they walked into the kitchen. Kat’s eyes went wide at their shirts. “Those are some interesting choices, gentlemen. I personally would’ve gone with something different but go you.”

“Ugly Fall Sweaters!” Race announced. “Christmas shouldn’t be the only time we bust these out. There should be many times a year for Ugly Sweaters!”

Blink and Mush both laughed. “You’ve been trying to sell this for the last 6 years. I see you’ve converted one person to your battle cry.”

“I have a legal obligation to do this since we got married.” Spot grinned. “Besides, just read my shirt and leave me outta this.”

Kat shook her head. “Uh Race, where did you get that shirt? Don’t tell me you raided Medda’s closet!”

“Ugh no …. she straight up told me that was the ugliest sweater she’s ever seen.” Race sighed, shaking his head. “No, this is a proud product of The Goodwill.”

Jack laughed. “So you’re proudly wearing a product from some other poor suckers closet?”

“Happily!” Race said, grabbing a drink and taking a sip. “You guys are all going to regret when this becomes a thing and you weren’t in on it from the beginning.”

Albert patted his back sympathetically. “I think I’ll take that chance, buddy. But you’re rocking that ugly ass sweater.”

Race shook his head, walking over to the baby swing in which Maisie, Jack and Kat’s 3 month old baby girl rocked. He gently picked her up and started cooing with her. “At least Maisie loves me and my sweater!”

He spoke too soon, because before he could react, Maisie had spit up baby formula all over his sweater. The room went quiet, watching for the baby and Race’s reactions.

Jack recovered first, taking his baby from Race’s arms, whispering how proud of her he was. Race quickly took off the sweater, leaving him in a white tshirt. “Welp that was great while it lasted. Maisie, my love, how could you do that to your favorite uncle?”

“She was reacting with her eyes, not her heart.” Kat smiled. “That shirt has too much activity for her little eyes. Also, she told you she never wants to see that shirt ever again!”

Race laughed, nodding his head. “Alright, alright. You’ve all made your point, Maisie making it the loudest. I won’t do Autumn Ugly Sweater ever again.”

He lied. He did it every year for the next four years, every year Maisie dumping or spilling something on that year’s shirt.

But that year, he sat back, enjoying time with his friends as they good heartedly gave him hell for the awful choice of shirt and several life decisions.

For reference, the shirt Race wore


	48. Cocoa is Better than Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink is very passionate about his cocoa

They woke up that morning to a crisp in the air. It was September 17 and it truly felt like autumn in the air. The leaves were starting to turn colors, many of them falling off the trees.

He was sitting on the front porch, curled up in a blanket, just enjoying the gorgeous colors of the sunrise. The opening of the door caught his attention as his fiancé came out with two mugs of hot drinks. “Thanks, love.”

He inhaled the scent of the rich, chocolatey drink, before taking a sip, with a sigh curling up to his love’s side. “You comfy?”

Blink looked at Mush with a grin before frowning. “Yes I am. Cocoa is way better than tea.”

“You say that every year on the first cold day when you have your first cocoa of the season.” Mush retorted, giving him a look. “I prefer tea over a sugar rush every morning.”

Raising an eyebrow in his direction, Blink gave him a look. “You know I am really passionate about my chocolate drink! And like you don’t put 3 tablespoons of sugar in your tea?”

“Shut up. You worry about you and I’ll worry about me.” Mush grumbled, throwing an arm around Blink’s shoulders, as he laid his head on Mush’s shoulder.

Silence descended on them as the birds chirped and they heard the puttering of Mrs. Johnson’s old car starting up. “What are we doing today?”

Blink took a sip of his drink, looking over his rim at Mush’s question. “Grocery shopping needs to occur either today or tomorrow. There’s probably a football game or two I’d like to watch. Laundry is always on the table - our sheets need to be changed. And figure out what we’re having for dinner.”

“Ugh …. decisions, decisions. Why did no one ever tell us adulting would be easy?” Mush complained, pouting at Blink.

Leaning over, Blink kissed Mush with a grin. “I think being an adult is pretty great. I can kiss you whenever and wherever I want in OUR house. I can have ice cream for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if I want. I don’t have to go to bed at any particular time. Yes, there are some downfalls but it’s pretty great.”

“Fine you made your point.” Mush sighed. “It’s a good thing you’re a debate and English teacher.”

Blink kissed him once more. “Haven’t you learned not to debate with me. I’ll always win, love.”

Back in college, Mush learned the hard way to never debate with Blink as he would always come out victorious. There were many playful debates in their house and occasionally, Blink would let Mush have the last word and win the debate. Usually their debates would end in long makeout sessions.

“Can we sit here for a little bit longer before we start on our chores list?”

Blink, taking another sip of his drink, sighed deeply already snuggly in the blanket and Mush’s arms. “Of course. We’ve got the entire day to get those things done.”

“I love you.” Mush spoke, looking down on Blink with a tender look. “Weekends with you are my favorite.”

Blink archer up, pressing his lips to Mush’s. “I love you too. Anytime we’re together is my favorite.”

“You’re a sap, Blink and absolute sap and I don’t know why I ever agreed to marry you.” Mush chuckled, as Blink bit his lip.

Blink sat up, giving him a goofy smile, putting his mug on the table. “Don’t know why you ever agreed to marry me ….. maybe I should refresh your memory?”

He dipped his head and nipped the place where his neck met his shoulder, before placing kisses up Mush’s neck before stopping at his lips, pressing a searing kiss, that made both of the toes curl. “Ring any bells?”

Mush was trying to catch his breath, as Blink laughed loudly, scaring some birds away. “Not to mention, I’m drop dead gorgeous, you love my ass and I do that thing with my tongue ….”

“Now you’ve lost your damn mind.” Mush grinned, picking up his cocoa and moving it over to the table beside him. “No more cocoa for you. You’re cut off.”

A whine escaped Blink’s mouth, pouting at Mush. “Who made you the chocolate police?”

“When you start talking like that and it’s not even 8am, I make myself the chocolate police.” Mush raised his eyebrows at Blink.

Leaning close to his ear, Blink grinned. “Maybe I want to drag you back to bed for a little bit longer and maybe do that thing you like.”

Before he could do anything, Mush had picked him up and carried him in the house, slamming the door behind him, the two mugs left forgotten on the tables.


	49. Pumpkin Spice Lattes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debate about PSLs

Autumn had truly settled in the small town where they lived. September had flipped to October and there was a definite chill in the air. They had decided to spend the morning out, walking to the farmer’s market and stopping to get coffee before they headed home. Spot stood outside with their year old German Shepherd, Penny while Race headed in to get coffee. Race gave him a look when he requested his before shaking his head and going inside. 

Penny was sitting pretty by his side as people walking down the street greeted them both. He heard the tinkling of the coffee shop's door, grinning seeing Race emerge. 

“One Pumpkin Spice latte for the strange man and a doggy treat for the sweetest girl.” Race handed Spot the cup before giving Penny her treat. “Anywhere else you want to go to before we head home?”

Spot took a sip, sighing in contentment, shaking his head at Race’s question. They walked a bit, stopping at a crosswalk, giving his husband a look. “How are you doing and since when do you like PSLs?”

“Good. It’s been a nice morning out with you. Honey, I’m all Pumpkin Spice lattes and plastic bats, especially this time of year.” Spot grinned, starting to walk across the street. “I don’t drink them all the time but every now and then it’s a good treat.” 

Race gagged, taking Penny’s leash from Spot’s hand. “Gag me. That shit is gross. Pumpkins should only be used in baking and decorating my front porch. No drink should EVER have pumpkin in it.” 

“So does that mean you won’t be kissing me anytime soon?” Spot raised an eye, taking another sip of the delicious warm drink. 

Race, who was still gagging and shivering from the grossness of the drink, smiled. “Not until you brush your teeth and gargle with mouthwash for a full minute.” 

“Not likely to happen.” Spot shrugged. “Hey we should get some plastic bats to hang with the spider webs on the front porch.” 

Race nodded. “Quit trying to change the subject. But that’ll be cool. I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth and gargle.”

“Grow up, Race. It won’t stay in my mouth for long.” Spot gave him a look, as they walked up the sidewalk to their house, sitting on the front porch. Penny dramatically flopping down on the porch with a sigh. 

Race sipped at his black coffee with two sugars before glaring at Spot. “It’s the principle of things, Spottie. That drink is just gross and I don’t understand the obsession that Americans have with it. Just no ….” 

“Quit being dramatic. There are times I don’t understand your likes and I don’t throw a fit, demanding you brush your teeth and gargle before I kiss you.” Spot gave him a look. 

Race raised an eyebrow, in challenge. “Name one of my likes that you don’t like. Just one.”

Spot paused, giving it some thought. Honestly, most of what Race liked, he did as well. Snapping his finger, he gave Race a grin. “That coconut pie you like …. ugh just no.”

“Is that why you won’t come near me after I eat it?” Race’s voice was full of shock and astonishment. 

Spot was quiet, not meeting his husband’s eyes. He bit his lip. “Spottie, why didn’t you ever tell me? I would’ve stopped eating it.”

“But you love it.” Spot weakly said, lacing his hands with Race’s. “Why would I deny your happiness for something I didn’t like?”

Race paused, frowning before a thought hit him. “You’re doing that reverse psychology shit on me, aren’t you? Trying to make me feel guilty for yelling at you ….” 

“Damn nothing gets past you Racetrack Higgins.” Spot shook his head, 

Race laughed, throwing his head back. “Nope I’ve listened to you ramble about reverse psychology too many times to fall for it. But if you want, I’ll stop eating that coconut pie if you want.”

“Sure but I’m not giving up the PSLs quite that easily but nice try.” Spot said, finishing off the last of his drink before putting the to go cup on the side table. 

Race sighed loudly, flopping back into his chair with a huff. “You’re impossible. Why did I marry you again?”

“Oh quit being a dramatic little shit.” Spot gave him a look. “What is so wrong with me liking a PSL every now and then?” 

Before he could say anything, Spot pressed his lips to Race’s cutting off any trace of thought he had. Race deepened the kiss, Spot moaning in appreciation, toes curling in satisfaction. Spot pulled back, giving Race a look. “And?”

“Fine, you're right. I don’t taste your shit coffee.” Race huffed, heading into the house. “You keep drinking your PSLs as long as you kiss me like that every now and then.” 

Spot chuckled, leaning down and petting Penny. “And that dear girl is how it’s done.” 

  
  



	50. Goodnight Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey wait, you can't forget my goodnight kiss!"

They had started the tradition of having all of their friends over for bonfires when they bought the ranch. It was the perfect location, out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but open skies and stars. 

Blink was the master bonfire builder and had taken the task to heart while Mush gathered the supplies for s’mores. They had arranged the chairs around the pit before deeming good just as Jack and Kat pulled up with their puppy, Basil. Not far behind him were Race and Spot, Albert and Finch and Specs and Romeo. It was common in the group that if one couple showed up, they all were there within minutes, no one wanting to be the last one to arrive. 

Hugs and hellos were exchanged as seats were claimed. Blink grinned at Mush, content around a fire with his best friends. Race and Spot were playfully arguing about the epic Mario Kart battle they had earlier that day. 

“So we actually called you here for a reason.” Mush spoke up as a lull formed amongst the group. “Earlier today ….”

He was interrupted by Race chuckling as Spot withdrew his wallet. “You made a bet?” Blink raised his eyes in surprise. 

Race grinned. “It depends on what the next words out of Mush’s mouth are but yes, a bet was made.” 

Blink looked at his boyfriend and grinned, shaking his head. He motioned for him to continue. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, earlier today, I asked Blink to marry me ….” 

“And I said hell yeah with a bunch of other profanity included.” Blink grinned, reaching over and intertwining his fingers with Mush’s. 

Everyone yelled their congratulations and surrounded the couple but out of the corner of his eye, Blink saw Spot put some cash into his husband’s hand, before laughing loudly. “Racetrack Antonio Higgins-Conlon, why the bet?”

“I may have seen Mush looking at rings a few weeks ago.” Race shrugged. “You sounded different when we talked earlier so I kinda put two and two together.” 

Spot scoffed. “I think we should start banning insider information when you’re making a bet, Racetrack!” 

“There was no insider info exchanged! I just happened to see it and I cataloged that info for a later date.” Race shrugged. “It’s not my fault you’re not as observant as I am, snookums.” 

The two grinned at each other before Spot reached over and kissed Race, effectively ending the scuffle. Kat clapped her hands together, before pulling them in for a hug. “How did he propose?” 

“I was cleaning up the barn, looking hideous and dripping with sweat, when he comes out and just drops to his knee. He said some really sweet things and just asked.” Blink grinned. “After I got cleaned up, we sat on the front porch and he asked properly.”

“Awwww.” Kat grinned, as Jack smiled. “I told you you would know when the time was right, Mush.” 

Kat glared at her husband. “You knew?”

“It’s probably better to ask who didn’t know.” Jack grinned as Blink looked at his fiancé. 

Mush shrugged. “I asked the married guys how they proposed. Albert, Spot, Jack, and Romeo all gave me good advice but they all said I would know when the right time was. I carried that ring around for the last two weeks and today just felt right.” 

Blink blinked back tears, leaning over and capturing Mush in a kiss. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, mi amore.” 

“WAIT A SECOND!” Race yelled, turning around to pointing a finger at Spot. “You knew Mush was going to propose and yet you didn’t have any insider information.”

Spot grinned at his husband. “Unlike you, I tend to forget important conversations happen and don’t obsess over them.” 

Leaving the two to their scuffle, everyone else crowded around the bonfire, quietly talking. Kat wanted to talk about the wedding, but Blink and Mush both admitted they hadn’t even thought about it yet. Race and Spot eventually joined the group, their argument over for now. 

Soon, all you could hear around the bonfire were yawns. Blink groaned, knowing 5:30am would be there sooner than he liked - he drew the short straw on covering the next day at the vet’s office, where he was a veterinarian partner. “Hey love, I think I’m going to bed.” 

Standing, he made his way around the bonfire, saying goodbye to those that were still there. Mush flagged him down before he could make his way back to the house. "Hey wait, you can't forget my goodnight kiss!"

Blink grinned, stopping in his tracks. Mush ran over to him, Blink catching him before he could fall. “I love you Mush. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.” 

Mush pulled him closer and gently kissed him. “I love you Blink. Thank you for saying yes and making all my dreams come true. Sweet dreams.” 

Saying a final goodbye to their friends and a kiss to his love, Blink made his way into the house. He took his time getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth and flossing twice. Laying down in bed, he sighed, hearing their friends laugh. He grinned and rolling over and letting his reality of getting married sweep him off to never never land. 

  
  



	51. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tried to flirt with Katherine

He was sitting at the kitchen table with her working on Biology homework. She was his tutor and he had been trying to catch her eye for the last 45 days of school. 

“Hey Katherine?” He wrote down an answer to the problem before looking up at her. 

She tore her eyes from the page she was reading and looked at him. “Yea Jack?”

“Did you know scientists have recently discovered a rare new element called Beautium? It looks like you are made of it.” He put his head in his hand and looked over at him, batting his eyes with a cheesy grin. 

She rolled her eyes before going back to reading the page, missing the deflated look on Jack’s face. He shrugged going back to the worksheet before grinning. 

“Hey Kat?” 

She looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. “Are you actually working over there or just asking me dumb questions?” 

“I’ve gotten three problems done.” He grinned. “Almost done but I was wondering if you like science because I have had my ion you for some time!”

Kat chuckled. “Obviously I like science because I’m your tutor. Get working, Kelly.” 

Throwing his head back, Jack held in the groan that wanted to escape. He had been throwing all of his best pickup lines at her all week and nothing was sticking. 

She looked up at him with a smile. “Need help?”

“Blood is red. Cyanosis is blue. I get tachycardia when I think of you.” He blurted out, chuckling at her wide eyes. 

“Wait, are you flirting with me?” Kat’s eyes went wide, giving Jack a look. “Do you even know what tachycardia is?” 

“You finally noticed?” Jack’s eyes went wide, an internal happy dance happening in his chest. “Is that when your heart goes boom boom? Because that’s what mine does when you’re near!” 

She pointed at him as her mouth went wide. “That was awful, dum dum. All those things you’ve been saying for the last week was you flirting with me? Why didn’t you just come out and say you liked me?” 

“Ugh …. no offense Kat but have you looked in the mirror lately?” Jack scoffed. “No one like you is going to go out with the likes of me. Besides you’re way smarter than me, why would you waste your time with me?”

She closed her book with a loud thump before smiling at him. “You’re a great guy, kind to everyone you meet, from what I’ve seen a great big brother, respectful, helpful and an awful liar.” 

“Wait … what do you mean by an awful liar?” His eyes went wide, trying to remember if he ever lied her to - he didn’t think he had. 

Kat chuckled with a shake of her head. “You don’t need my help with Biology - you’re smart, you just don’t apply yourself.” 

“Who told you?” He gasped, wondering spilled his secret. 

Kat gave him a look like he’s crazy, scoffing. “It’s not that hard to figure out, genius. You don’t act like kids I’ve tutored in the past and you don’t get overly excited at getting good grades on tests, which tells me you’ve been pretty good at science in the past.” 

“Oh.” He sighed, nodding his head. “That’s true. I - ugh.” 

She raised an eyebrow giving him a look. “You were saying?” 

“This is going to be really embarrassing to tell you.” Jack squeaks out, laying his head on his arms on the table, sighing loudly. 

Katherine gives him a look, confused by his statement. She hears the front door open, a couple of shoes being kicked off before footfalls enter the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong with Jack?” Crutchie asked, pointing at his brother, looking at Kat. 

She shrugged. “He said something about being embarrassed before dropping his head in his arms.”

“Did he finally fess up that he liked you? And he wants to date you and he only got you to tutor him because he—?” Race paused seeing his older brother lift his head up, glaring at him and slicing his finger across his throat. 

“No I didn’t but you just did so thanks. Leave, now.” 

Crutchie and Race looked at one another before hastily leaving the kitchen. Jack looked at Kat with a pink tint to his cheeks before looking at his hands. “Obviously my brother has a big mouth but I like you and would like to take you out on a date.”

“Let me check my calendar.” She grinned, moving to her bag. 

“Kkkkkkkaaaaaaaatttttttt.” Jack whined. “Quit playing. Will you go out with me Friday night?”

She grabbed his hand in her and smiled. “I’d be honored. But I have a rule.” 

He raised an eyebrow, willing to agree with anything she said because she had agreed to an actual date with him. “Anything!”

“Careful what you wish for.” Kat pointed at him. “I don’t kiss on the first date.” 

He shrugged. He didn’t tend to either, not that he would ever admit that out loud. “That seems fair. Pick you up at 6pm?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled, opening up her book again. “Hey Jack?” 

Looking up at her with a big grin on his face, Jack raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“What else was Race going to say?” 

Groaning, Jack threw his head back. “You can’t think badly of me!” 

“Okay, I won’t.” Kat promised, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. 

“I only signed up for tutoring because it was the only way I could think to talk to you.” He admitted. “I didn’t know how to ask you out or talk with you.” 

Instead of being mad, she threw her head back and laughed - not giggled but a big belly laugh. “Oh you think you’re so smooth, Jack Kelly.” 

“What? I am smooth, I’ll have you know.” He squawked, giving her a smooth smile. 

Kat shook her head. “You’re not as smooth as you look. Everyone in the tutoring department knows about you and your whily ways and no one wanted to take you on. But I felt sorry for you so I signed up to be your tutor.”

“And I have proved them right or wrong?” He asked, watching her face for any discomfort. 

She grinned, leaning closer to him, dropping her voice to a whisper. “The jury’s still out. How about I tell you about it on Friday?” 

“Katherine Pulitzer, are you flirting with me?” He pulled back with a smirk. 

She giggled, looking back at her book. “You’re not the only one who can have all the fun, Kelly. Now finish that worksheet so I can check it before I leave.” 

He turned back to his worksheet before peaking up at her reading. “Eyes on your sheet, Kelly. You already scored the date. How about you don’t ruin your chances before that?” 

He quickly finished the sheet before handing it over to her. “Hey Kat?” 

“Yea, Kelly?” She was half listening as she checked off his answers and nodded that he got them all right, handing him back the sheet. 

“Did you know that the direction fields of my heart all point to you?” Jack told her as she packed up her book and stood from the table. 

She shook her head, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “That was awful. How about you lay off the god awful cheesy lines and focus on what we’re going to do Friday night?” 

“Alright, no more cheesy pick up lines.” Jack promised, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “Anything I should know for Friday? Allergies? Dislikes?” 

“No food allergies and I like almost anything.” She smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” 

He followed her through the hallway to the front door. He watched her open the door, walking through it. “Good night Jack.” 

“Night Kat. See you tomorrow.” He watched her get in her car, backing out before going back into the house and shutting the door behind him, leaning against it with a sigh. 

“Oh Katherine, oh how much I love you.” Race’s voice came from the stairs landing. “Come here and let me kiss your face off.” 

“Oh Jack how I’ve loved you. Let’s run away into the sunset.” Cams Crutchie’s voice as Jack pushed off the door and glanced up the stairs at his two brothers, arms wrapped around each other, mockingly kissing each other. 

“You two better run or you’re going to end up dead in the backyard.”Jack threatened as he heard the garage door close. 

“Jack Kelly do not kill your brothers. I don’t want to have to clean up the blood. Race and Crutchie leave your brother alone.” Medda’s voice called, her purse hitting the bench in the hallway. “Actually all three of you down here now - you can all help with dinner.” 

Waiting until Crutchie and Race were within arms length, he slapped them both over the heads before following them into the kitchen. Despite their ability to embarrass him, he wouldn’t trade being their big brother for anything. And at the end of the day, he has a date with Katherine on Friday. 

  
  



	52. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race gets a bit too big for his britches

**There’s some minor cussing in this one!**

Jack had worked at the haunted house in town for the last few autumns. It was actually his favorite time of year and he loved the whole process of watching the old gym turn into a spooky haunted house. 

He had painted all the sets and came up with the theme each year for the last three years. Now it was his senior year and the last year he’d work there before going off to college. This year it was a Blood Manor theme and he loved the concept, not to mention how much fun he had flinging red paint around the old building. 

But it was opening night, which always drew big crowds. 

Taking his seat at the front door, he was the greeter, a role he thrived on. He was dressed as a haunted butler, a pair of old black pants, a tuxedo shirt, and dust covering every inch of him. He would chat up the groups as they waited to go in and would grin at the screams as soon as the doors were open. 

But he grinned widely when he saw the one group had his brother in it. “Ahhh you’re here. Ready to be scared?” 

“Psss no …. this is the lamest thing you have put together, Jackie. I’m just here to show my brotherly support.” Race crosses his arms, as Jack raises an eyebrow. 

“Then why did you bring your guard dog?” Jack asked, motioning to Spot. “He’s not going to be able to save you. Working at a haunted house isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Though, you’re here now, so all the monsters are going to pick on you because I say so. That’s a decent perk of the job.”

Race and Spot looked at one another before glaring at Jack. “You don’t have that kind of power, Jackie.” 

Chuckling, Jack picked up the walkie talkie and grinned as it crackled to life. “Ducky is a go. I repeat, ducky is a go.” 

“10-4.” A voice repeated back, as Jack opened the door. “Enjoy your time in the Blood Manor. Don’t scream too loudly!” 

As soon as the door shut, he heard the girly scream that belonged to his brother and laughed loudly. He was still laughing when his girlfriend, Kat came up to him. “What’s so funny?” 

“Race and Spot are in there right now and he’s getting the ducky treatment after being so sure that he wasn’t going to get scared.” Jack laughed again hearing more screams. 

Kat shook her head. “You’re evil, Jack Kelly.”

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way?” Jack raised his eyebrow, leaning in to kiss her. 

She smiled, shaking her head. “No I wouldn’t. What time are you done tonight?”

“11:00 … you waiting around or will your old man kill you if you’re not home?” Jack smiled at the next group, before letting them in, their screams starting as soon as the door slammed shut. 

She grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. “He’s outta town. I can stick around if you don’t mind a sidekick.” 

“You as a sidekick? Naw, I don’t mind at all.” He grinned, lacing his fingers with hers as Race and Spot came out of the haunted house. 

“Cowboy!” Spot yelled, stomping over to Jack with a glare. 

“Howdy boys.” Jack smiled. “How was your time in the haunted house?”

Spot crossed his arms and grinned. “Not sure if I should kill you or thank you.” 

“For what?” Jack looked at Katherine, fearing for his life for half a second. Spot was one person you never wanted to cross, friend or not. 

Spot shook his head, loving the fear in Jack’s voice. “The fact that ducky was a scheme or that you made Race scream like a little girl.” 

“Wait, Wait, ducky wasn’t a scheme.” Jack held a hand out. “They gave you two more hell than most patrons. That’s the code for any family member coming through. As for Race screaming like a girl, Spot, you’re welcome.” 

Race looked between Spot and Jack with an eye raised. “You two set me up!” 

“Well when Spot mentioned that you were getting a little too big for your britches, I told him to bring you here and scare you a bit.” Jack cracked his knuckles, grinning at his brother. “Quit being a dumbass and step off your high horse.” 

Race looked at Kat with wide eyes. “Betrayed by my own brother and boyfriend. What the hell?” 

“They do it because they love you.” Kat grinned at him. “Now to echo your brother, don’t be a dumbass. Make good choices.”

“Wait Spottie, you screamed just as loud as I did.” Race narrowed in on his boyfriend. 

Spot chuckled. “I had to keep up in apperances. I knew the right time to scream as Jack and I planned this earlier today. And with that we out!” 

“See you guys. Pleasure doing business with you Spot!” Jack grinned watching them walk towards Spot’s car. “Have I mentioned how much I love being a big brother?”

Kat laughed, shaking her head. “Uh huh you are a good one that’s for sure.” 


	53. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight happens and words are said

**Warnings: Arguments and trauma related to an accident.**

**This is a LONG one - 2,505 words. Buckle in guys, this is a doozy!**

“Are you leaving? Even without a goodbye?” His voice cut through the silence. 

He looked up, even in the dark he was gorgeous and his heart stopped, but after what was said, he had to get out. “Haven’t we said enough tonight?” 

“Yes but never did I think you’d leave.” Race crossed his arms looking at Spot. “You’re just going to quit when things get hard?”

Spot’s bag dropped to the ground, the sound echoing in the hallway. “Well you accused me of cheating on you so what else is there to say?”

“Nothing. But don’t leave. Stay in the other room or the couch. Just don’t walk out. We can talk in the morning, just stay here tonight.” Race stood his ground, heart conflicted with reaching out to him or being pissed off. Currently, he was a mix of the two. 

Spot swallowed, not moving. “Give me one reason I should stay and not walk out that door and be gone forever.”

The silence hung in the air. The two looked at one another - they had been together for a little over 9 months and this was their first major fight. The honeymoon period was officially over. 

“One reason is because I love you, despite what you may or may not have done.” Race swallowed the knot that was in his throat. “And I know you love me. Don’t walk out that door, Spot.”

Spot sighed. “I shouldn’t give into you, Race. You hurt me and I actually don’t care what you think at the moment. I do love you but right now I can’t stay here.”

“Spot, Sean, don't leave. Where are you going to go? It’s midnight and it’s raining.” Race took two steps forward, stopping suddenly. 

Holding up a hand, Spot grabbed his bag, shaking his head. “You’ve said enough, Race. I’m leaving. I’ll text you when I get to Hotshot’s.” And with that, the door creaked open, before Spot stepped out. “I do love you but I just can’t be here right now.” 

The door shut with a gentle bang, leaving Race all alone in the apartment. Only then did the tears start and didn’t stop until the phone rang an hour later. 

“Is this Antonio Higgins?” A nasally voice asked on the other line. 

Swallowing the knot in his throat, he nodded before realizing she couldn’t see him. “Y-yes.”

“Sean Conlon was just brought into Rush Memorial Hospital’s Emergency Department and you were listed as his emergency contact.” She sighed. “You might want to get down here.” 

He didn’t acknowledge her, just hung up the phone, shoved his feet into whatever shoes he could find, grabbed his keys before leaving the apartment. He took several deep breaths before getting into his car and making his way through the sleepy streets of the city. 

Pulling up to the hospital, he haphazardly parked before making his way inside. He always hated hospitals, many years of being in the system and accidents. Usually Spot was by his side whenever he had anything medical done. 

Walking up to the nurse’s desk, he cleared his throat, bouncing between his feet. “Can I help you?”

“I, uh, got a call about Sean Conlon.” He sighed, looking at the nurse with worried eyes. 

She moved the computer mouse, checking her records. “What’s your relationship to him?”

“I’m his boyfriend and emergency contact.” 

She nodded. “Okay. He’s currently in surgery. You can go up to the fifth floor waiting room. Just check in with the nurse at the front desk and she’ll let the surgeon know.”

“Do you have any indication of his injuries?” His eyes pleaded with her to give him any information. 

She smiled sadly. “All the records say is internal bleeding, thus why he’s in surgery, and a broken arm. The surgeon will be able to tell you more in a bit.” 

He thanked her before shuffling over to the elevators. He tapped his toes waiting. It finally came, slowly crawling to the fifth floor, every second feeling like an hour had passed. Checking in with the nurse, she directed him to the waiting room, telling him it shouldn’t be too much longer. 

He fiddles with his phone, glancing up at the clock every few seconds, wishing time would pass more quickly. It was 3am so he couldn’t call any of their friends so that would have to wait. 

Shitty infomercials were on the TV in the room, and even shittier magazines were laid out across the tables. Putting his head in his hands, he scolded himself. He should’ve done more to stop him from leaving the apartment. He grew up knowing that you should never drive when you’re angry. But he just let Spot leave. If the last words he would hear from Spot were that he loved him but couldn’t be around him ….. no, he couldn’t think like that. He would be groveling to get Spot’s forgiveness for a long time but he was willing to do whatever it took. 

He wasn’t a religious person but he prayed to whoever was listening. “Just make sure he makes it. He’s got too much life yet to live.”

Tapping his toes, he sighed, leaning his head against the wall, eyes starting to count the number of ceiling tiles. He got to 52 before the door opened and a middle aged woman walked in, giving him a sad smile. “Antonio?”

“Yes? How is he?” Race stood quickly, giving her a look. 

She motioned for him to sit, sitting across from him. “I'm Dr. Stone and I performed the surgery. He’s stable. He made it fine through surgery. He had a lot of internal bleeding from where the steering wheel hit his chest. It’s going to be touch and go for the next few hours but if he makes it through that, I would say he’ll be alright.”

Nodding, Race bit his lip. “Can I see him?”

“He’s being moved to his room now, but a nurse will come get you in a few minutes to show you to his room. We’re not expecting him to wake up until at least midday but you’re more than welcome to sit with him.” She smiled softly, standing. “Do you have any other questions?”

Race shook his head, watching her take her leave. He sighed, finally feeling a sense of relief since he got the phone call. The time, 3:45am, would be burned into his mind as he looked around the small waiting room. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he let himself calm down, not wanting to be a mess when he finally got in Spot’s room. 

The door opened once more, a new nurse propping it open with her hip. “Antonio, I can take you back to Sean’s room now if you’d like.”

He stood, nodding, as he followed the nurse through the bleak colored hallway. She paused at the door and gave him a smile. “He’s sedated. Dr Stone told you that he won’t be awake until midday but you can talk to him and he’s comfortable.” 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, as she left him alone outside the door. Putting his hand on the handle, he hesitated for a moment before pushing open the door. 

His breath was taken away by how still Spot was in the bed. Normally he was all over the place, never stopped moving, much like himself. But the blanket was tucked under his arms, a pale white cast on his left hand, and a white bandage on his forehead. 

Dropping in the seat beside the bed, Race picked up his hand and laced their fingers together. “Oh Spot.”

The anxiety, frustrations, worry, and pain had all built up to the tears spilling down his face. Laying his head on the bed beside Spot, Race cried silently as not to disturb the sleeping patient. “I’m so sorry for everything - the accusation, not doing more to keep you at the apartment, for flying off the handle - I’m just so sorry.”

More tears fell until he fell asleep, comforted by the steady beats of the heart monitor keeping tabs on Spot’s vitals. 

The next thing he knew, something was touching his head. It was more of a twitch than an actual poke but his eyes flew open, quickly remembering where he had fallen asleep. The sun was just peaking through the blinds as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Starting around the room, his blue eyes landed on Spot, who was still sleeping peacefully. 

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck as his eyes found the clock on the wall. It was 7am. He sighed again, knowing he should let the family and friends know where they were and what had happened. A text was sent in the group chat before he locked his phone, not wanting to deal with it. 

Just as he went to pocket his phone, the ringtone caught his attention, a special ringtone just for her. “Hello?”

“Got your text. How are you holding up?” Kat’s quiet voice came over the phone. 

He shrugged. “I’m alright. Worried. It’s my fault he’s in here.”

“Race … I doubt that.” She said, as he walked over to the window to look out. 

Race sighed, leaning his head against the window. “We had a fight at midnight, I didn’t try hard enough to get him to stay and he was in the accident. My fault.” 

“Bam Bam it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” Kat wished she could hug him through the phone. “Do you want me to come sit with you? Do you need anything?” 

He cleared his throat, glancing over at Spot’s still body. “If you want to come up, you can. I don’t need anything.”

“We’ll be up when Jack wakes. I’ll bring you some food, okay?” Her calm voice calmed him down. 

Walking back to the side of the bed, he sat in the chair. “Alright, bubba. See you later.”

“Love you Bam Bam. I’ll text when we’re heading up in case you need anything.” 

“Love you too. Hey Bubba?” Race paused, thankful his sister was looking out for him. “Can you run damage control for a bit? Let the group know that he’s not really up for visitors?” 

Her heart broke hearing him ask that. “Sure, I’ll let them know. Text me if you need anything.” 

Dropping the phone onto the bedside table, he sighed, picking up Spot’s hand once more. He pressed a kiss to the top of his hand, before laying his head down on the bed. “Love you Spottie.” 

His eyes closed, the rhythmic beeping, luring him to sleep once more. 

The next time he woke up, it was the sunshine glaring through the window that woke him. The clock read 10:23. He sat up, stretching his back before looking at Spot. His face was scrunched up as if he was in pain. Grabbing his hand, Race stood over him. “Hey Spot, it’s alright buddy. You’re okay. Can you open your eyes for me?”

It took a minute but his eyes blinked a couple of times, before Race saw the warm brown eyes he had fallen in love with. “Hey, hey. You’re okay. You’re in the hospital but you’re alright.” 

Race reached over and pressed the nurse’s button before running a hand through Spot’s hair. “Stay with me, Spot. That’s it.” 

“What happened?” Spot asked, groggily, blinking his eyes due to the brightness. 

Race pressed a kiss to his forehead, sighing. “We had a fight last night, you left the apartment and got into a car accident. You had some internal bleeding, broke your arm and did something to your forehead.”

The opening of the door caught their attention as the nurse walked in. “It’s good to see you awake, Mr. Conlon. Do you mind if I check your injuries?” 

Race held back his eye roll at the stupid question - what was Spot going to say, no? Spot locked eyes with him and rolled his. “I’ll let Dr. Stone know you’re awake and she’ll be in shortly. Do you need something for the pain?” 

Spot nodded his approval as the nurse pulled out a syringe and put something in his IV. She also adjusted his bed so that he was sitting up more and not flat on his back. “That should help with the pain but not put you back to sleep. Dr. Stone will be in shortly then we can get you some lunch.”

She took her leave as Race laced his fingers with Spot’s. He squeezed them before looking at Spot. “I’m sorry for the fight, accusations, all of it. I’m sorry for not stopping you from leaving the apartment. It’s my fault you’re in here.”

“Hey snookums, it’s my fault I’m in here.” Spot reached over and ran his hands through Race’s head. “I was the one driving the car, my fault, not yours. And I’m sorry for not staying. You were right, I was quitting when things got hard and I’m sorry.” 

Race was quiet, processing the words Spot had said. He bit his lip. “What do we do now?”

“Let me heal and talk.” Spot squeezed their hands. “Let’s take it one day at a time and just communicate before accusations and everything gets out of hand, alright?”

Race nodded, a smile crossing his face for the first time since yesterday evening. “Sounds like a plan. I love you, Spot.”

“I love you too, Race.” 

Spot looking over at him with a small smile. “Relax - everything is okay right now. We’re good, I’m about to get some food and you probably should too. Snookums?”

Race sighed, sitting back in the chair, a weight lifted from his chest. “What?” 

“Why do you have two different color shoes on?” Spot chuckled, immediately reaching up to hold his side. “Shit that hurts.”

Race stood, dropping a kiss on his cheek before looking down at the blue Converse and the green Nike he was wearing. “You did just have major surgery. Of course it’s going to hurt. As for my shoes, when I got the call about you being here, I was just focused on finding shoes and getting here. I didn’t even notice they were different.” 

“You’re a dork, Race but you’re my dork and I love you for it.” 

Race leaned forward, putting his forehead against Spot. “Love you too Spottie. Get some rest. Kat and Jack will be up soon so if there’s anything you want, let me know and they can bring it.” 

Spot’s eyes closed, a sigh escaping his mouth before he fell back asleep. Race sat down, glad that all was well for the time being and Spot would be okay. 

**So that was a doozy! Sorry for the emotional rollercoaster!!! What did you think? Feedback and comments are always appreciated!!**


	54. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in high school

**_Back in high school_ **

He walked into the school that morning, the first day of freshman year and he was excited, not that he would tell a soul. There was something about a brand new school year in a new school with a hundred kids lost as he was. 

He was brushed on either side as students rushed past him. He sighed, hiking up his book bag before walking down the hallway, keeping an eye out for someone he knew. 

He made it to the freshman hallway, glancing at his schedule before making his way to room 118, Mrs. Johnson’s home room. Stepping through the doorway, his eyes quickly scanned the room, grinning seeing his best friend sitting in the third row with just as much excitement. “RACETRACK!”

Race laughed, walking over to collapse into a seat adjacent to him. “ALBERT! Why are you yelling my name like you didn’t see me just last night? I think you may be a bit excited for school.”

“Dude we’ve got a few classes together today. It’s gonna be a great day.” Albert slapped his back as Mrs. Johnson stood in front of the class. 

“I’m glad to hear it, Mr DaSilva.” She gave him a look as he shrunk in his chair and Race laughed. “Now if I could have your attention….”

She droned on about typical first day of school stuff and Race half listened while already thinking of lunch and catching up with his brothers. They promised they’d do it today just to check up on him, to ensure he was doing good. 

Soon the bell rang and Race sighed, heaving himself from his chair before following Albert out the door, onto Math class. 

**Lunchtime**

Slamming his tray down on the table his brothers already occupied, Race sat down with a groan. “Why does high school suck?”

“Rough day, sweetheart?” Jack pushed his head, laughing at the loud groan. 

Race picked his head up and glared at his brother. “Go to high school they said …. it’ll be fun. I had 3 classes and I’ve got about 2 hours of homework. Why do teachers have to assign homework the first day of school?” 

“Awww poor Racetrack.” Crutchie cooed, grinning. “The freshman teachers are notorious for giving out homework the first day to show how serious they are. You’ve got a last period study hall so just start it there. What do you have?”

Race sighed, knowing Crutchie was right. “Math and Biology. You didn’t mention VanRyn was going to be a hardass.”

“There are some things you’ve got to learn on your own, Race.” Jack shrugged, grinning at Katherine, his girlfriend, as she approached the table. “Right love?” 

“What am I agreeing to?” Kat gave him a kiss before sitting beside him. “Hi boys. Day going good?”

Jack laced his fingers with hers. They were THE senior couple of the school. “There are some things Race has to learn on his own and we’re not going to divulge everything.” 

“You could be a good big brother and help him out.” Kat shook her head. “You doing alright?” 

Race groaned. “So much homework and VanRyn’s a hardass.”

“Your brother’s an ass for not telling you that.” Kat leaned closer to him to whisper. “Anything else?”

Race shrugged. "Life's full of surprises. You could find the love of your life tomorrow, but you could also wake up bald" 

“Anyone catch your eye?” Kat looked at Race, with an eyebrow raised. “I doubt you’ll go bald overnight, but good try.”

Race’s eyes went wide as he looked at his brother’s girlfriend. “Uh … no?”

“Did you mean that to be a statement or a question?” Kat grinned, slamming her hand on the table before looking around the room. “Who is it?”

Picking at his pasta on his tray, Race suddenly found it very interesting. “I’ve only been in this school for 4 hours, how do you know I like someone?”

“Hmmmm ….” Kat smirked, grinning, starting to flick her fingers with the reasons. “You won’t meet my eyes, you’re jumpy, you mentioned love of your life, and Spot Conlon is heading this way and you won’t look at him.”

Race’s eyes went wide, knowing full well he just gave himself away. “Hey Race, wanna get together and do the Biology homework after school?” 

“Uh … sure. That sounds like a plan.” Race rubbed the back of his neck before giving Spot a grin. “Library after school?”

Spot nodded, hiking up his book bag before smiling. “See you then.” He nodded to the table before turning on his heels and walking away. 

“Oh. My. God. That was so awkward.” Jack shook his head, looking between Crutchie and Kat who both laughed. “Who knew Racetrack would be so starstruck?”

Race smacked the back of his head. “Don’t be a dumbass. And that wasn’t awkward at all.”

“If that wasn’t awkward, I’d really hate to see you two being normal.” Jack grabbed his tray, standing up. “The last half of the day is upon us. I’ll see you at home, Race. Crutchie, you riding with me?”

“Yup!” Crutchie stood too. “We have to pick up Smalls.”

They continued the discussion as they walked away, leaving Race with Kat. “You okay?”

“Yea.” Race stood, grabbing his tray and bag. “It’s just all new.”

Kat smiled. “You’re a good guy, Race and if Spot doesn’t see that, then it’s his loss.”

“Don’t put the cart before the horse, Kat.” Race warned. “Let’s not get too excited. He may not even like me.”

Kat scoffed. “Are you blind, Antonio? He couldn’t take his eyes off you, even when he walked away.”

Patting his shoulder, she left him with that thought, walking away. Race let a smile cross his lips. Hmmm … maybe he has met the love of his life already. 

  
  



	55. Smother with a Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is his annoying self

They hadn’t seen their friends in a while so a night out was called for. They all met at a bar in midtown and a round of drinks was ordered as they all sat around a big table, small talking with one another. 

Race smiled, holding up his hand. “There seems to be a different vibe tonight than usual. Who’s hiding secrets?” 

He glared around the table, making eye contact with all of them making it awkward. “This is why we don’t go out much with you anymore, Race. You make it weird.”

“Victim number 1, since you spoke up Albie, what’s new with you?” Race grinned, putting his chin in his hand as he looked at his best friend. 

Albert rolled his eyes, glancing at Finch who just shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing much. Just busy with work and getting the apartment set up.”

Finch and Albert had just bought an apartment in Manhattan together after several years of living apart. Race had for sure thought an engagement was coming, if it hadn’t occurred already. 

Nodding, Race smiled before continuing his look around the table, landing on Jack and Kat. “Ahhh victims number two, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Funny Race but we saw you last week and nothing’s changed.” Jack grinned. “Well except for the fact that Kat got that big story in Chicago so we’re heading there next week. Oh and we’re also taking a trip to Paris in a few months.” 

Race put his finger to his nose before pointing at Kat who had stayed quiet. “Anything else?” 

“You mean beside the sweetheart of a dog we’re going to be adopting?” Kat grinned. 

The table lit up at her words, all talking over one another trying to get details. Kat took out her phone and showed photos of the dog while Race pouted. Spot patted his shoulder, chuckling. 

The table quietened down, all looking over at Spot and Race. “What’s new with you two?”

They looked at each other before looking at Blink who spoke up. “What do you mean?”

“You’re asking us what’s new, but you two look like the cat who ate the canary!” Mush pointed out. “Spill you two.”

Spot grinned, shaking his head as Race held up his hands. “I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“One, this group never has a hard time making conversation. And two, you’re stalling.” Kat looked between the two. “Spill.”

Race shrugged. “Did I tell you that Spottie saved a kitten near the condo and we’re going to adopt it?”

Everyone around the table “awed” at that as Spot glared at Race, who visibly swallowed loudly. "You're gonna smother me in my sleep, aren't you?"

“Uh huh … any idea why?” Spot crossed his arms, looking at his fiancé. 

Race nodded, smiling before kissing him. “Yup but you can never stay mad at me. And besides, you wouldn’t kill your baby daddy would you?”

The entire table went silent at Race’s words before chaos erupted. Kat stood from her seat, slammed her hand on the table, causing Race and Spot’s heads to swivel in her direction. “Care to explain, Sean and Antonio?” 

A shiver ran down both of their backs at their birth-given names and not the nicknames they were commonly referred to. “Uhhhh …. Spottie how about you take this one?”

“Nope!” Spit shook his head, leaning back in his chair. “This is allllll you Racetrack since you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.” 

Race leaned back in his chair, a grin sliding onto his lips as he looked at his friends and essentially family around the table. They had been giddy all afternoon after they got the news and he knew he would be the one to not hold it in. 

“Spot and I have been approved to become adoptive parents and we’re on a waiting list right now.” Race grinned. “We don’t know many details but we’re one step closer to being dads.”

Kat had tears in her eyes as she looked at two of her best friends. Walking around the table, she pulled Race first then Spot into long hugs before grinning at the two. “That’s fantastic news. We’re all so happy for you two. Why the drawn out making conversation thing you did earlier?”

“Ugh … Spottie told me to act natural and not be weird.” He shrugged.

Jack spoke up with a chuckle. “Racetrack Higgins not be weird? That’s like Peter Pan not flying. It’s just who you are. And we love you for it.” 

Laughter floated around the table before Albert stood up with his drink in his hand. “A toast, to Race and Spot, and all their weirdness. To them becoming parents and being the best they can be. To Race and Spot.” 

“To Race and Spot!” Everyone echoed, drinking and cheering while Race turned to Spot, with a grin. “So am I still being smothered in my sleep?” 

Spot grinned. “We’ll see, snookums.”


	56. Chilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to town - aka cute domestic Blush

Blink had suggested a walk into town in the early morning of October 7. The weather had turned to cooler temperatures the week earlier and the crisp scent of fall was in the air. 

They had meandered along, hands laced together, and every now and then bumping into one another, eliciting a giggle from one of them. 

The silence was comfortable as they came to the edge of town. “Any place you want to start at?”

Blink grinned at Mush’s question. “Coffee is a must firstly. Then I thought we could go to the farmer’s market?”

“Sounds like a plan. Lead the way, oh wise one.” Blink leaned over and kissed his cheek before following his boyfriend to the coffee shop. 

The bell above the door tinkered as they entered, joining the queue that had formed near the counter. “What are you getting?”

Blink, already grabbing his wallet, grinned at Mush. “My regular coffee sounds amazing right now. You?”

“Hot apple cider sounds good today.” Mush shrugged. “We’re getting these to go right?”

Blink nodded, lacing his fingers with Mush’s as the lime shuffled ahead. They had deemed this little coffee shop theirs from the moment they moved to Cold Springs four years ago. It was a little hidden secret only the locals really knew and cherished. “Want anything you eat?”

“Whatever sounds good to you. We can share.” Mush grinned, while Blink scoffed, shaking his head. 

“You mean you’ll steal whatever I get and leave me with nothing. Uh huh, been there, done that and I ain’t doing it again.” Blink gave his boyfriend a look as he stepped up to order. Mush left his side and went to the pick up area to wait for Blink, who joined him a few moments later. 

Mush’s eyes lit up at the bag in Blink’s hands. “What did you get?”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re like a 2 year old?” Blink just looked at his boyfriend, sometimes wondering how he made it through life. 

Shrugging, Mush chuckled. “Yes, you several times but you’re still with me for whatever reason.”

“Because I love you, you goof.” Blink whispered, stealing a quick kiss from him before their names were called. 

Grabbing their drinks, they headed back out to the leaf-covered cobblestone streets. They leaned against the building while Blink handed over the bag of goodies. “Pick what you want.” 

Mush looked in the bag, a cinnamon covered donut, a blueberry muffin, and a lemon slice of bread, all sat. “Good selection.”

“Glad you approve.” Blink grinned, taking the donut before Mush could say another word. A whine escaped his lips while giving Blink a look. “I’m taking a piece, the rest is yours, stud.” 

Once everything was settled with the food, the two started walking down the street. They stopped and chatted to those they knew while smiling at the obvious tourists. 

Eventually they made it to the farmer’s market, where Blink saw Mush involuntarily shiver. “It’s a bit chilly today. Do you want my jacket?” 

Mush shook his head, reaching for Blink’s hand as they made their way deeper into the farmer’s market. They each made comments to one another as they visited the different stalls. “You cold? We can head home.” 

Mush smiled at Blink’s concern. “I’m alright.”

“If you get sick, I’m not taking care of you.” Blink gave him a look, tugging their linked hands to go to a new stall. They both knew Blink’s threat was an empty one, as he would most definitely take care of Mush if he got sick. 

Mush grinned, nodding his head. They finished up their shopping before heading home. “Hey can we carve pumpkin today?” 

Blink looked at Mush with a grin. “Where are we getting pumpkins from?” 

“The stand down from the house had some that looked good.” He gave Blink the smile that got him most things he asked for. He heard the sigh before Blink nodded. 

“Sure we can carve pumpkins today.” Blink said as Mush whooped and cheered, a pep in his step as they walked home. 

Blink just shook his head and laughed. At least there was never a dull moment when Mush was around. And he couldn’t help but fall more in love with him anytime he did something adorable, like the jig he was trying to pull off in the middle of the street. 

  
  



	57. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comforts Race after a bad dream

A scream woke him up. He was disorientated for a second before looking around the bunkroom. Most of the occupants were sound asleep, some even snoring quietly. The scream was close, within the first few bunks away from his own. He waited, listening for any other movement but none came. 

A heavy sigh caught his attention as he looked in the bunk below his. Race’s eyes were wide with fear from an unknown source. Hopping off his bunk and climbing in with Race, Jack pulled him close, feeling the shuttered breath against his chest. “You alright?”

“No.” A shaky reply came from Race as Jack hugged him tighter. “Stupid dream.” 

Brushing his hair off his forehead, Jack dropped a light kiss there before running a hand up and down his back. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“Maybe in a minute . . . wanna catch my breath first.” Race’s voice was still shaky, his chest heaving from the adrenaline. 

Jack hummed a song that was stuck in his head, a bar song more than likely, as he continued to run his hand up and down Race’s back. He kept his ear perked for any additional sounds within the bunkroom but all he heard was the soft snores of those around him. 

“I was on a ship . . . out on some ocean.” Race began quietly. “I was doing some kind of manual labor and the warden just kept cracking a whip to make us work harder and faster. He had a manic laugh too.” 

Jack leaned closer to his ear. “You’re okay. Yous safe. Keep going, if you want.” 

“I tripped up and spilt the bucket of water at my feet. Within seconds, he was over me, grabbing me by the shirt and threatening to throw me overboard. Right before I woke up, I was dangling overboard by just my shirt.” Race shook his head. “That laugh though . . . creepy as hell.” 

Jack continued with the humming and the backrub. “I’m sorry you had a bad dream bubba. Do you think you can go back to sleep or do you want me to tell you a story?” 

“Story.” Race yawned, nestling his head against Jack’s shoulder. 

Sighing quietly, Jack tried to come up with a story he had yet to tell Race. “Once upon a time, in midtown Manhattan, there was a small family - a mother, father, and a baby boy - who were happy as can be. The mother was a seamstress and the father a factory man. The little boy was very adventurous and curious about the world around him. The family loved the weekend when they could take the little boy to different parts of the city to expose him to the world around him. Their favorite place was Central Park and the little zoo that was there. The father would quiz the little boy on all the animals and what sounds they would make . . . laughing loudly when the little boy would get them wrong or put the wrong animal with the sound.” 

Pausing, Jack looked at Race who wasn’t asleep just yet. “Was that you, Jack?” 

“Yeah Race, that was my parents.” Jack smiled sadly. 

Yawning quietly, Race murmured. “Keep going.” 

“When the little boy was 7, the parents made a big deal of his birthday. They took him out to eat at the fanciest restaurant and got him a toy train for a present. There were many hours that the father and son would build train tracks for the train to travel - through the living room, into the kitchen, and throughout the bedrooms. There was so much laughter and happiness in that house . . . until there wasn’t.” Jack sighed, looking down at Race, thankful he was asleep. 

Jack brushed another kiss onto Race’s forehead before settling down beside him and falling asleep himself, no more nightmares within the bunkroom. 

  
  



	58. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert finds himself in a predicament and calls Race to help him

“Racer, I think I need your help!” The hurried cry from Albert came as soon as the call was connected. “I’m in a predicament and I don’t really know how to get out of it.”

Race chuckled, grabbing his keys and wallet before heading out of the apartment. “Ok. Where are you?”

He rattled off an address, one unfamiliar to Race before telling him he was on his way. Race drove to a familiar side of town before pulling up to a plain storefront. Getting out, he locked the car before heading into the building. 

“Albert? Hello?” His voice echoed back to him before he heard giggles from the back room. With his cell phone in his hand, ready to call 911 in case of an emergency, Race headed towards the giggles. 

He peeked through the doors and his eyes widened. There was a raised platform in the middle of the room and there stood Albert ….. in a wedding dress. Race muffled his laughter before pushing through the doors. “That’s a sight I never thought I’d see in all of my life.”

“Oh thank god you’re here!” Albert cried, as the two girls near him turned and laughed. “Save me!” 

Race quickly took three photos with his phone before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “I think I need an explanation first.” 

“Savannah needed help with a wedding dress she’s altering and the bride is out of town.” Albert glared at his sister. “She told me we were going to breakfast, Race. She didn’t even feed me and lied to me.”

Savannah laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do. Besides doesn’t he make the perfect blushin’ bride?”

“You’re evil Savannah but he does look pretty good in that cream colored dress.” Race grinned. 

Glaring at the two of them, Albert sighed. “Are you and your minion done yet?” 

Savannah and April, his other sister, finished up what they were doing before helping Albert out of the dress. “I will get you two back for this.” 

“Empty threats little brother.” April grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Thank you for doing this.” 

“You’re amazing, Al.” Savannah grinned, giving him a hug before messing up his hair. “I would stick with cream instead of white - it’ll clash with that red hair of yours.” 

Sticking his tongue out at the two girls, Albert rushed to Race’s side before hopping into Race’s arms. “Take me far, far, far away from these two heathens.” 

“Bye girls. It was good to see you and even better to see Albert in a wedding dress.” Race said before carrying Albert out to his car and depositing him in the passenger seat. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Anything manly - I need to get my man card back.” Albert shivered, shaking his head. 

As Race drove, the two were quiet. Albert cleared this throat, looking over at his best friend. “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress. But now that I have, I don’t understand why any woman would be that comfortable in that tight of a dress for one day. Why wouldn’t women just wear pants? That can’t be very comfortable.”

“Like your sister said, a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do. Plus they want to look their best for their special day.” Race shook his head. “I’m sure girls take all that into consideration before they pick out a wedding dress. It’s probably similar when we pick out tuxes.” 

Albert nodded. “That’s true, you’re probably right.” 

A few quiet seconds go by before Albert’s eyes go wide. “You’re not going to share those photos with anyone are you?” 

  
  
  



	59. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race & Albert have an interesting conversation about Zombies

Halloweeen was upon the sleepy town of Cold Springs. The town had been decked out in a decoration of pumpkins and mums and everyone was excited for All Hallows’ Eve and Trick ‘n Treating. 

All Race and his friends had been able to talk about was what they were all dressing up as. Race and Albert we’re still debating about their costumes and trying to figure out what they would go as. 

Albert smirked, shaking his head at his best friend. “What about a Zombie? I’ve got the look for it.”

“I mean you could pull off a Zombie. But if a zombie bit you, I’d be heartbroken, but I’d also shoot you twice in the head.” Race shrugged looking at his best friend with a grin. 

“Anyone ever told you you’re a weird little dude?” Albert raised an eyebrow in his direction. “Where do you come up with some of the shit you say?”

Race smirked. “That’s just shit my brain comes up with. I just put a voice to it and share it with the world.” 

“What turnip truck did you fall off?” There were times Albert couldn’t keep up with Race’s sass and merely rolled his eyes. 

Jack groaned listening to the two bickering. “He didn’t fall off the turnip truck, dipshit. He was dropped on his head, multiple times as a baby - there’s bound to be a few screws loose.”

“Hey, I’m your brother. You’re supposed to stick up for me.” Race whined, giving Jack a look. 

Rolling his eyes, Jack sighed. “Not when you two are arguing like an old married couple about the stupidest shit.”

“JACK KELLY!” Medda yelled from the kitchen. “Knock it off with the swearing.” 

“They’ve been cursing this whole time momma. Why am I always the one to get into trouble?” Jack complained, giving the two a look. 

Medda looked at him from the kitchen. “I can’t help it if you’re louder than they are. Don’t you have homework you need to be working on?”

Race and Albert both laughed at Jack’s expense while he shook his head and grumbled as he walked upstairs. 

Albert paused looking at Race. “Would you really shoot me dead if a Zombie bit me?” 

“Well I’d have to consult my magic book on what to do if a Zombie bit you but if worse comes to worse, yes I’d shoot you dead.” Race shrugged. “But I’d sit at your grave everyday and cry for how much I’ll miss you, if that makes you feel any better.”

Albert smiled brightly. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“You’re my best friend Albie.” Race sighed. “If a Zombie attacked you, I hope it would attack me too so we could be Zombies together.” 

Albert laughed. “You’re mine too, Race. Who would you attack first?” 

“Jack.” Race grinned. “Who would you attack?” 

He paused, going through their list of friends. “Probably Blink - he’d be hilarious as a Zombie.” 

Wide-eyed at Albert’s statement, Race threw his head back and laughed. “You’re totally right! He’d be an amazing Zombie.” 

“So are you going as a Zombie?” Albert asked. 

Race shook his head. “Nah, thinking of going as a pirate.”

“You don’t got the pirate talk down. You’d be a sucky pirate.” Albert shook his head. “You should go as a Cowboy.”

“And deny Jack the ability to be one again for the fourth year in a row? No.” Race shook his head. “Maybe I’ll go as Mario but I’d need a Luigi.”

Race raised an eyebrow, looking over at Albert. “Would you be my Luigi?” 

“It would be an honor, Race. They’re best friends, we're best friends - it’s a perfect match!” Albert high fived him before pumping his fist in excitement. 

  
  
  



	60. Know What That Even Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey, Race, Kat & Jack all have a very interesting discussion at the lodging house

It was a week before Christmas and to say the Newsies Lodging House was a bit chaotic was an understatement. A few of the younger Newsies had heard on the street that if you were bad, you got coal in your stocking so mischief was at an all time high. 

It was a rare Saturday where Katherine, Jack, and Davey were all at the house to check up on things and to have a union meeting. The only problem, Race was nowhere to be found. 

Looking at Albert, Jack gave him a look “When was the last time you saw him?”

“Saw him this morning at the circulation gate - he gave Wiesel a hard time like he always does.” Albert tilted his head. “Saw him at Jacobi’s for lunch too. Didn’t say anything about missing tonight - he was the one that reminded me.” 

Jack looked to Kat and Davey. “Maybe he hasn’t finished selling yet?” 

“Or he’s at the Racetrack.” Kat suggested. “Maybe there was a hot ticket he just couldn’t resist.”

Jack shook his head. “Betting’s done by 3. He’d be back by now.” 

“What do you want to do?” Davey asked, looking at the former leader. 

The three were deep in their own thoughts that they didn’t hear the door shut or the person in question entered the room. 

“Hey, what’s the conundrum?” Race asked with a grin as everyone looked at him. 

"I'm surprised you even know what that means" Davey was overheard as Race shook his head, a cuss word silent on his lips. 

“Shuddup Davey!” Race yelled. “Just because you’re the walkin’ mouth doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t know big words.” 

Davey’s eyes went wide as he tried to backpedal. “I didn’t mean it like that. Just shocked me, I guess.” 

Race nodded, before the whole room exploded trying to figure out where Race had been. 

Jack held up a hand as the room fell silent. “Where were you?” 

“The Racetrack, Jacobi’s, the Bridge, Brooklyn then back to Manhattan. I had a great day of selling, sweetheart, thanks for asking.” Race gave Jack a cheeky grin before pointing at him. “Why are you so worked up? We don’t have the meeting until 7 anyways and it’s just that time.”

Jack glared at him before taking a deep breath. “Quit being such a smartass, Race. How many times have I been here and you haven’t?”

“Uh ….. not many.” Race looked at his older brother before giving him a hug. “I’m sorry I made you worried. I will try to be here when you’re here but I’m the King of Manhattan and I’ve got places to go, people to see, and littles counting on me.”

Jack hit him over the back of the head with a grin. “Knock it down a few pegs, Racetrack! I can still kick your scrawny ass.” 

“Yea yea ….” Race shook his head before taking his normal seat. “You gonna call this meeting to order or are you just gonna stand there and look pretty?” 

“Shuddup.” Jack said as a blush rose to his cheeks. 

Race fanned himself with a smirk. “Sorry Jackie but you just don’t do it for me.” 

“Antonio Higgins, who put a quarter in you?” Jack shrieked, while Davey and Katherine were laughing loudly. The rest of the Newsies all had lost it by that point and we’re in tears from laughing so hard. 

Race whistled, giving Jack a look. “Well it wasn’t a quarter so much …..” 

Covering his ears so quickly, Jack sang out a tune to drown out his little brother’s words. Katherine wiped tears from her eyes as she looked at Race. “I think you might’ve broken your brother.” 

“Nah it’s nothing worse than what he’s done to me in the past.” Race grinned, watching Jack slowly uncover his ears. 

“Is Race done talking about whatever he and Spot get up to?” Jack asked, ready to cover his ears once more. 

Race nodded, kicking his feet to rest on the table while everyone else calmed and sat down in their usual places. “Besides Jack, whoever said it was Spot that put a quarter in me?” 

“As if it would be anyone else.” Jack scoffed, giving him a look. 

Race grinned. “Nah, it was Sister Mary Margaret at the church.” 

“ANTIONIO HIGGINS!” Davey and Jack both roared while Katherine’s eyes went wide. 

Race looked at both of them before bursting out laughing. “Oh my god no!!! No, no, nopeity, no! Get your damn minds outta the gutter!”

Davey and Jack both relaxed before looking at Race. “Then what was it?” 

“I went for confession like a good little Catholic boy I am then I talked to them about next week.” Race gave them a look. “Wow, I honestly don’t have anything to say right now.” 

The lightbulbs went on for both Davey and Jack as Race’s words sunk in. The two visibly relaxed and the tension in the room escaped. 

Quiet descended in the room as Katherine, Jack, Davey and Race all looked at one another before Race started laughing, thinking back on the last 15 minutes. “I can-cannot believe y-you …..” 

The other three started laughing as well leaving the younger kids to look at the adults as if they had lost their minds. 

Catching his breath, Race wheezed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Are we all good? Can we start the meeting now that we’re 15 minutes late?”

Jack stood, holding his hand out for Race. “We’re good. Just don’t eat so much sugar next time we have a meeting, got it?” 

Saluting him, Race grinned settling in for the meeting. He loved being in the lodging house at night because there was always something going on. Most nights it had to do with the littles but every now and then it had to do with him and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	61. Faint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot are at the doctors and end up reminiscing on their history together

He hated this. It was supposed to be just a check up - something that should’ve taken 20 minutes but they wanted tests and diagnostic done before letting him go. And Race was about to lose it. 

“I think I’m going to faint ….” Race gripped Spot’s hand tighter as he looked at his husband. “Why did we even have to come to this dumb appointment?”

“If you weren’t an idiot in the first place and broke that arm of yours, you wouldn’t have to have a follow up appointment.” Spot gave him a look as he felt the pressure tighten on his hand. 

Race glared at him. “Now is not the time to talk about what an idiot I am. I’m freaking out here Spottie.”

“Hey, hey you’re alright.” Spot stood from his seat, running a hand through Race’s hair, pulling Race close to him. “Just take a couple of deep breaths and you’ll be fine.”

Race leaned into his embrace. “Tell me a story, Spottie. Just something to get my mind off of this nonsense.”

“Do you remember that one time in high school where we skipped school?” Spot raised an eyebrow at his beloved. 

Race’s face scrunched up before shaking his head. “No, tell me.”

“Liar.” Spot said before sitting beside Race on the bed before launching into the story. 

_ Sitting in English, Race’s feet tapped to some unknown beat. Spot sitting just to the side of him tapped his arm. “Wanna get out of here?” _

_ “Yea.” Without any hesitation, Race agreed before the two of them hastily made their way out of the classroom and down the hallway leading to the parking lot.  _

_ Once they were in Spot’s car, a sigh of relief was breathed by both of them. “Where to?” _

_ “As long as I’m not in that school, I don’t care.” Race grinned, tapping the dashboard of the car as Spot rolled the windows down.  _

_ Spot nodded, turning the car on before backing out and driving out of the parking lot. An old Rolling Stones song was playing on the radio as the wind whipped through their hair.  _

_ Pulling up to Dairy Queen, Race raises an eyebrow in Spot’s direction, the question unasked. “You can’t skip school and not go out for ice cream to celebrate.” _

_ They ordered, an Mint Oreo Blizzard for Race and a M&M one for Spot. “Now where?” _

_ “You’re the one driving. Lead us into the sunset, Spottie.” Race dramatically threw his arm out the window and moonroof respectively.  _

_ Spot gave his best friend a look before shaking his head. “It’s 1:30 in the afternoon. Sunset isn’t until 5:30 - you gots a long way to go, Pooks.”  _

_ “Shut up and just drive us somewhere.” Race waves off the semantics with a chuckle, enjoying the sun splashed on his face and the wind through his hair. _

_ Pulling into the parking lot, Spot threw the car into park before looking over at Race with a grin. “Here we are!” _

_ “Why here?” Race asked, grabbing his blizzard before getting out of the car and heading to the ticket office. They were at the Statue of Liberty ferry.  _

_ Spot quick bought tickets before grinning at Race, walking down the gangplank to the ferry. They found seats before Spot looked at Race. “You mentioned you’ve never been here so I thought it would be a good place to visit on your skip day.” _

_ “My skip day?” Putting a hand on his chest, Race chuckled. “I distinctly remembered you asking me if I wanted to get outta there.” _

_ “Potato potahto!” Spot shrugged, taking a bite of his blizzard. Race had to look away so he wasn’t caught staring at his best friend.  _

_ They were both quiet as the ferry puttered along, the wind in their hair as they got closer to this destination. Once docked, they threw their blizzard cups out before Spot tugged on Race’s hand, dragging him off the ferry.  _

_ They walked around the island, Spot being the unofficial tour guide, telling Race random tidbits and shaking his head in amazement that Race had never been there.  _

_ “Wanna people watch for a bit?” Spot was a little excited as he asked Race.  _

_ Finding a bench, Race gave Spot a weird look. “I wouldn’t have taken you as a person watching aficionado.” _

_ “There are many things you don’t know about me.” Spot grinned, nudging Race with his shoulder.  _

_ He went quiet as he studied Spot. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground. “Like what?”  _

_ “When I grow up I want a grey Staffordshire Terrier.” Spot shrugged. “Let’s see …. I want to go to college but I don’t know what I want to study - maybe something in medicine or architecture.”  _

_ Race smiled. “What are you going to name your dog? I think you’d do well in either of those areas. I can see it now, Spot Conlon, MD!” _

_ “I’m going to get a girl and name her Rosie or Violet or Scout.” Spot grinned. “I don’t know if I want to be a doctor. A little too much schooling for me. What about you? What’s something that I don’t know about you?” _

_ They had been friends for a little over two years. Race kind of barged his way into Spot’s life the first day of freshman orientation and they’d been buddies since.  _

_ “Something you don’t know about me?” Race leaned back and sighed. There were many things Race had kept close to his heart after growing up in the foster care system. Many things only Medda, Jack, and Crutchie knew.  _

_ He chuckled, something hitting him. “Growing up, I had a stuffed bear that was with me through every home I went to. After Medda officially adopted me, Jack, and Crutchie, we got into a fight and Crutchie had tore the bear’s leg so the stuffing was coming out. I was so pissed at him. But Medda sat me down and taught me how to sew up the tear so the bear was good as new.”  _

_ “That was sweet of her.” Spot grinned.  _

_ Race nodded. “That was right after the adoption was official, probably seven years ago. And since then she’s taught me so much, just having the right amount of patience for the three of us.” _

_ “You’re lucky she found you.” Spot mentioned, as Race’s heart warmed.  _

_ “I’m lucky we found her. She took three cocky kids, a 10 year old, 12 year old and 13 year old in without a second glance.” Race whistled. “We were awful but she kept on loving us and showing us what a family was.”  _

_ Spot was quiet as Race gathered his thoughts. “So there’s one more thing that I haven’t told you.” _

_ Spot raised an eyebrow, giving Race a look. “What’s that?”  _

_ Instead of saying anything, Race took a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Spot’s. Pulling back, he quickly looked at Spot’s face for any recognition and was about to open his mouth to say something, when Spot pulled him close, kissing him again.  _

_ The two made out for a few minutes on the bench before Race pulled away, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at Spot. “So yea …. I like you.” _

_ “You’re an idiot, Race. Why didn’t you tell me?” Spot’s lips still tingled from that kiss but a grin won out, tugging across his lips.  _

_ Shrugging, Race looked at Spot, holding out his hand for him to take. “I don’t know. I realized it about a week ago. You were laughing at something Jack had said and it hit me that I liked you. I tried saying something but nothing would come out.” _

_ “Well I like you too.” Spot yelled, giving Race a look. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for the last few months. I didn’t even know if you liked me.” _

_ Race shook his head as Spot chuckled. “Let’s chalk it up that we’re both idiots and decide what we’re going to do.”  _

“Gotta love what ten seconds of courage will do for you.” Race grinned, leaning forward to kiss Spot. “We were dumb 17 year olds who knew nothing about the world.” 

Spot laughed, nodding. “But if you hadn’t kissed me, who knows how long we would have been dancing around one another.” 

“True. I’m a genius!” Race polished his nails on his shirt with a grin. “But the dressing down I got from Medda was so worth it.” 

Spot raised on eyebrow. “How bad was it?”

_ “ANTONIO MICHAEL HIGGINS, you get your ass in that house and sit in the living room.” Medda was waiting on the front porch for him when Spot dropped him off.  _

_ Race gave Spot a look, before grabbing his book bag and exiting the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school. I’ll text you later if I still have my phone.”  _

_ “She won’t kill you.” Spot grinned, watching Medda out of the corner of his eye.  _

_ Race shrugged. “You don’t know that for sure. Thanks for a great afternoon. See you tomorrow.”  _

_ He shuffled up the sidewalk, walking past Medda into the house. He threw his book bag down before collapsing on the couch, a grin on his face.  _

_ “Care to explain why I got a call from the school that you skipped your last two periods?” Medda crossed her arms, giving him a look.  _

_ He looked over her shoulder to see Jack and Crutchie sitting at the table watching him and Medda with a close eye. “I wasn’t feeling school today. I dragged Spot out of class and we skipped. We went to the Statue of Liberty.”  _

_ “You didn’t think to let your mother know so she wouldn’t worry about you?” Medda raised an eyebrow at him.  _

_ Shrugging, Race bit his lip. “I wasn’t really thinking straight if I’m being honest. I told Spot I liked him today.”  _

_ “Oh you did?” Medda’s face broke out into a smile before she masked her happiness. “Race, you’re in trouble. I’m very happy for you and Spot but you just can’t skip school without telling me. What if something had happened and I didn’t know where you were?”  _

_ “I’m sorry momma.” Race gave her a sad side. “I’m sorry for making you worry.” _

_ Medda nodded. “That’s a start. But you’re grounded - a week and you’ll pick up extra chores around the house. And before you ask, Spot cannot come over, even for homework help.” _

_ “Alright. That sounds fair.” Race expected the grounding and anger from Medda. _

_ Medda sat beside him on the couch. “Now tell me about you and Spot. You said that you told Spot you liked him.” _

_ “Well there weren’t many words exchanged ….” Race grinned. “I took Jack’s advice, had like 10 seconds of courage and just kissed him. I quickly pulled back before he kissed me again.”  _

_ Jack and Crutchie started slow clapping, grabbing Race and Medda’s attentions. “Well done little brother. About time you fess up to Spot. If we had to hear once more how much you liked him …..”  _

_ “Yea yea laugh it up.” Race grinned.  _

“At least she didn’t kill you.” Spot shrugged. “Grounding you for a week wasn’t that bad.” 

Race groaned with a chuckle. “You would’ve thought she killed me with how long that week was. Also how many chores she made me do. There’s a reason why you do the laundry.”

“You mean besides to save our whites from becoming pink?” Spot suggested with a grin. 

“That and she made me wash my laundry by hand so I would really feel the punishment.” Race shook his head. 

“But look where we are now. Together for 10 years and married for 7.” Spot leaned closer before kissing him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Spot.” Race smirked. “It’s been a great ride and it all started on the Statue of Liberty Island.” 

The door opened causing them to look over. “Sorry for the delay. You’re free to go, Mr Higgins-Conklin. Come back in 2 weeks and we’ll take your cast off and you should be good to go.” 

Race hopped off the table, holding his hand out for Spot to grab. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

Spot chuckled, leading Race out of the room and outside into the bright sunshine. “Where now hotstuff?” 

“I’m thinking Dairy Queen and a trip to the Statue of Liberty.” Race grinned, as Spot held open the car door for him. 

Leaning over, Spot kissed him before shutting the car door. “Sounds like a solid trip down memory lane.” 

  
  
  



	62. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kat get engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things - this is 2400 words because I cannot write anything short. Also there are a couple of cuss words throughout this. Enjoy and let me know what you think!!

It was a week until college graduation and all that stood between her and walking across that stage were four exams. To say that she was stressed would be putting it lightly. So when Jack showed up at her apartment with a picnic basket, a backpack, and a plea to join him she merely smiled and said, “I never say no to a picnic.”

“I’ve got one rule, though.” Jack offered her his arm, as they left the apartment. 

Kat looked at him with an eye raised. “And what would that be?”

“No talking of school, graduations, exams …. nothing. This is supposed to help you relax and take your mind off of next week.” He grinned. “So do we have a deal?”

Kat giggled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “How are you so perfect, Jack Kelly?” 

“Well after dating you for the last six years, I’d hope I’m pretty perfect, for you.” He grinned, getting a smile out of her. “Deal?” 

She nodded. “Deal.” 

He led her down into the Washington Square subway station before grinning. “Do you trust me?”

“After 6 years, I better or what the hell am I doing with my life?” She grinned, scanning her MetroCard as he did the same, before taking her hand and leading her to the correct platform. 

They waited for the C train to arrive. “Brooklyn, what are we doing in Brooklyn?”

“Spot would be very disappointed to hear you dissing Brooklyn like that.” Jack teased, tugging her close to him. 

She huffed, giving him a look. “There was no dissing as you put it. I was merely asking a question.” 

Their train came and they boarded before finding two vacant seats. “I know I’m going to break your rule but since I haven’t seen you in four days, how was your week?”

“I’ll let it slide because we’re not at our destination yet but it was good. The exam I was worried about was a piece of cake.” Jack let his voice soften. “The professor wants to meet with me on Thursday about a potential side gig.”

Her eyes went wide, as she squeezed his hand. “That’s amazing, Jack.”

“Don’t get so excited yet. It could be me shooting his daughter’s wedding for all I know.” He grinned. “But it is pretty exciting. He knows I’ve been hired by The Times but he said he wouldn’t take up much of my time.” 

Kat leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Jack. These last four years have been crazy but you’ve grown just as much as the rest of us. Congratulations, this is so well deserved.”

“Don’t go throwing me a party or anything.” Jack kissed her cheek. “But we’ll see what happens on Thursday. Also, talk about proud, I’m so proud of you Katherine Plumber. A journalist at The Times - you’re going to be amazing.” 

She blushed, looking down at the ground. “It’s pretty surreal. Dad wasn’t happy but what can I do? I just told him to be quicker next time.” 

“He's going to try to steal you away.” Jack chuckled, shaking his head. 

Kat laughed. “He’s going to have to be willing to shell out the big bucks.”

They swayed back and forth with the train as it moved through the city. As they left the previous station, Jack leaned close. “The next one is our stop.” 

Gathering their things, they exited the train, Jack taking the lead and her hand, guiding her through exiting the subway station into the bright sunshine. She quickly threw on her sunglasses, happy to follow Jack wherever he’d lead her. 

A few minutes after exiting the station, he led her to a park, throwing his arms wide open in excitement. “Welcome to Fort Greene Park. Ever been here?” 

“I can say I have.” Kat looked around the wide open green space with a grin. “It’s gorgeous.” 

Jack grabbed a blanket from his backpack before flinging it open across the grass, settling down on it before patting the space beside him. “And full of history too, which is why I brought you here.” 

He started unpacking the picnic basket while Katherine watched with wide eyes at the amount of stuff he packed. “So I went with a mixture of our favorites - cold pasta salad, sliced meats, cheese and crackers, variety of fruits and veggies, and for dessert, two slices of mom’s famous strawberry pretzel salad.” 

“You know the way to my heart, Jack Kelly.” She smiled, leaning over and kissing him. “This is perfect.” 

He handed her a plate as she loaded it up, taking a little bit of everything as he did the same. They were quiet as they ate but kept stealing looks at one another. 

“So you mentioned this park has history?” Kat looked around the space, trying to imagine what had happened here. 

Jack took her hand and nodded. “Ahhh yes! The history is the best part of this place. It was used as a post of the Continental Army during the Revolutionary War. After the Battle of Brooklyn in 1776 — the first major battle of the American Revolution — nearly 12,000 men and women of diverse nationalities were captured by the British in the aftermath of the Continental Army's retreat.” 

“Wow. That’s really cool.” Kat smiled. “Who knew that all happened here?”

“You mean they didn’t teach you that with your fancy history minor?” Jack teased. 

Kat giggled. “No they didn’t. Apparently the Battle of Brooklyn wasn’t high up on the important battles to teach. But you said no talk of school.” Pointing at him, she grinned and he nodded. 

Once they finished and everything was picked up, they stretched out on the blanket, watching the clouds float lazily by. “I think that one looks like a chicken.”

“It totally does not. It looks like an elephant.” Kat nudged him, giving him a look. “You need to get your eyes checked, Kelly.” 

Jack’s jaw dropped, giving her a look. “Excuse me, Plumber. There’s his beak and two scrawny legs and his feathers.” 

“Or there’s his trunk, the legs and his big ol’ belly.” Kat laughed, pointing out the features in the cloud. 

He reached over and tickled her side as she rolled away from him. “Keep those scrawny fingers away from me, Kelly. Don’t you dare!”

He inched closer to her, fingers wiggling as she shrieked. She hopped to her feet, laughing the entire time as he tried to come close to her. “Kelly, we were having such a good time. Why do you gotta ruin it by tickling me?” 

“Because that laugh of yours is my favorite. And I love that you call me Kelly. And for the last six years you’ve been mine and I love you. Plain and simple, I love you, Katherine Plumber.” He paused, dropping to one knee. “So will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” 

Her face went from playful giggling to shock to pure happiness as tears clouded her eyes. “You serious?”

“Yes, yes I am.” He chuckled, still kneeling. “You’re it, Kat. The one I want to spend the rest of my days with. The one I want to be the mother of my children, and the one I want to go on roadtrips with, visit Europe with, and the one I want to crawl into bed with every night. So will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to spend the rest of your life with me?” 

She knelt down beside him, tears running down her face with a grin. “Yes, Jack Kelly, yes I will.” 

He pulled her into a kiss as cheers erupted from behind them. She didn’t care, all she cared about was the man she was kissing was going to be her husband. Pulling back, he used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. “I guess I should give you this.” 

He pulled out a black box. When he flicking the top open, Katherine gasped. Inside, nestled in the velvet was a silver ring with a center diamond, flanked on both sides with a row of alternating diamonds and emeralds. “Oh Jack, it’s gorgeous.”

“Pretty enough to rest on your hand for the rest of time?” Jack asked, the hope in his voice as she leaned over and kissed him. 

“It’s perfect.” She held out her hand as he slid the ring onto her fourth finger. Holding it up, she admired it before kissing him once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jack smiled, looking over her shoulder. “I’m going to apologize for what’s going to happen next.” 

She gave him a look but before she could ask anything, she heard someone running before scooping her into a big hug. “Oh my god, congratulations and welcome to the family.” 

Katherine looked at her capturer and laughed. Jack’s younger brother, Race had her in his arms and was twirling her around. “Finally I can officially call you my sister.” 

She laughed, holding onto his arm for dear life until he put her down. It took her a minute to gain her balance before she hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Bam Bam.” 

Kat looked up from her hug with Race at the people that surrounded Jack. His momma, Crutchie, Albert, Darcy, Bill, and her parents all stood there. She grinned, a thought hitting her. “You all knew?” 

“Of course we did.” Crutchie grinned. “You didn’t think Jack had the brains to pull this off by himself, did you?” 

“Hey now!” Jack looked at his brother. “I had the initial thought of a picnic but the rest you guys helped with.”

Kat walked over to Jack, as he pulled her into his arms. “It was perfect.”

She’d remember a lot of things from that day as the years went on. She’d remember her parents' hugs and excitement for her engagement. As their oldest daughter, they were excited to help her into the next stage of her life. She’d remember jumping up and down with Darcy and Bill, excitement overflowing at the thought of being Katherine Kelly. She’d laughed when they confessed it was really hard for them to keep it a secret; also that Jack threatened bodily harm to anyone who let it slip the secret to her. But the thing she’d remember most was the time she spent with Jack’s adoptive family - Race, Crutchie, Albert and Medda. 

The six of them remained after everyone else had left. Jack stood back as the four most important people in his life spent time with his fiancée. 

Race pulled her into another hug with a grin. “Now that things have calmed down, I’m over the moon for you and Jackie. Just let me know if there’s anything I can help with. But if he ever gets too much, let me know and I’ll knock him down a few pegs.” 

She laughed, nodding her head. “Thanks Race. You’re helping us move next weekend, right?”

He grinned, nodding before going to stand by his older brother. Albert pulled her into a hug next. “Congrats and welcome to the family. You’ve been a big sister to me for the last 6 years, it’s only right that Jackie makes it official.” 

“Dammit, DaSilva.” She gave him a glare. “I thought the tears were over. I’m excited to have three more brothers to add to the two I already have.”

He laughed. “Love you Kat.” 

“Love you too Albie.” 

Crutchie was next. Kat took a deep breath. Crutchie was the one that introduced Jack to Kat. Kat was a volunteer at the Children’s Hospital where Crutchie was having a surgery done. Seven years ago, she had sat with him for hours on end and ended up introducing Jack to Kat, quickly finding out they had a lot in common. It was to no one’s surprise when the two ended up dating less than a year later. 

“Plums, it seems like you’ve been part of the family forever and now it’s official. You two are perfect for one another and I’m so happy you said yes.” Crutchie pulled her into a hug. “He was so nervous this morning before he picked you up.” 

Looking over Crutchie’s shoulder, she saw Jack eyeing the pair with a concerned look on his face. When she caught his eye, he grinned. “He didn’t seem nervous when he picked me up. I didn’t suspect a thing.” 

“Well that might've been because I threatened him.” Crutchie grinned. “I told him if he screwed this up I’d kick his ass then have Al and Race do the same.” 

Kat threw her head back and laughed, wiping some of the stray tears away. “Thanks Crutchie. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Kat. Welcome to the family.” He grinned, walking over to his brothers as Medda stepped up. 

Seven years ago, Kat was petrified of the matriarch of Jack’s family. She had a presence that both intimidated Katherine and made her want to get to know her better. But once she got to know Jack’s momma, she quickly became a second momma to Kat. 

Medda pulled Kat into a hug as tears rushed to both of the women’s eyes. “Congrats Kat and welcome to the family. You’ve done wonders for my boy in the last seven years and I don’t have adequate words to properly thank you. You two are a force to be reckoned with and I look forward to watching the path you two will blaze together. Be happy, treat each other right and love will see you both through.” 

“Thanks momma.” Kat wiped the tears away with a giggle. “Everything I’ve done for him, he’s done twofold for me. I will love your baby boy forever and give him all he deserves.” 

Medda hugged her with a bright smile. “That’s all I ask, Kat. Love you and welcome to the family.”

The two women looked at the four boys who were pushing each other and laughing at something. Kat grinned, catching Jack’s eye and felt a calm envelop her that hadn’t been there before. She knew she could conquer whatever was thrown at her with that man by her side. And she couldn’t wait to step into her forever. 

  
  



	63. Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Spot have a little talk

He heard the door slam as he looked up from his phone. “Oh Thank God you’re home!” 

Race dropped his bag by the door, toeing off his shoes before hopping over the back of the couch to join Spot there. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m getting a shovel talk from your brother.” Spot gulped loudly, as his phone dinged with an incoming text. “He said the hole is already dug in the backyard.” 

Race raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. “Back up 80 steps. Who is texting you and what is the shovel talk?” 

“You don’t know what a shovel talk is?” Spot blanched at the thought. “How do you not know what one is? You’ve given plenty of them over the years.” 

Shrugging, Race shook his head. “What is it because I have no idea?”

“The shovel talk is if you hurt him/her, we’re comin’ after ya. You hurt them, you’re gonna get hurt kinda talk.” Spot said as the light bulb clicked over Race’s head. 

He chuckled. “So who’s giving you the talk? ‘Cause we've been for 2 years already, so I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed.” 

“Jack is texting me.” Spot shrugged. “He mentioned a hole in the backyard and that’s where my body would be if I hurt you. I texted him back and said that we’ve been together for two years already and that ship had sailed but he said it’s always good to be reminded.” 

Race shook his head. His entire family was weird and crazy and loved saying they were going to hurt someone when it was an empty threat. “Don’t worry snookums, I’ll protect you from Jack.” 

“You promise?” Spot dropped his cell phone on the coffee table before snuggling up to Race. 

Throwing an arm around his shoulder, Race kissed his forehead before humming. “Yes, I promise you. Jack won’t be able to hurt you.” 

**A Few Days Later**

Family dinner was a weekly tradition that was just mayhem. As everyone had gotten older, Medda demanded that her children come home once a week to have dinner with her. So that Saturday night, Race and Spot along with Jack, Katherine and Smalls gathered around the table. 

“So what’s with this shovel talk you gave Spot the other day, Jack?” Race raised an eyebrow looking at his older brother. “You know we’ve been together for two years already?” 

Jack grinned, helping himself to more mac and cheese. “Well I like to remind him every now and then if he hurts you.”

“Shovel talk?” Medda looked between her children with an eye raised. “Jack you’re not going to kill Spot are you?” 

Spot’s eyes went wide while he looked at Katherine, who rolled her eyes. Jack laughed. “Just gotta keep him on his toes momma.”

“Jack Francis Kelly - there will be no killing, today or any other day.” Medda pointed at him. “Besides, Spot is a nice guy and he treats Race well. We love him in this house.” 

Jack opened his mouth, giving Spot a look while Katherine’s eyes went wide. “Is that why there’s a hole dug in the backyard? You’re not throwing anybody in there, Jack Kelly or you will find yourself divorced.” 

“You can’t kill Spot!” Smalls butted in giving her brother a look. “You wouldn’t last a few hours in jail, let alone the rest of your life.” 

“You’re going to have to go through me first before you get to my boyfriend.” Race glared at his brother. “Besides, he’s too pretty to kill.” 

Jack’s hand hit the table, groaning at the insanity of his family. “I’m not killing Spot. Geez all of y’all are nuts. Kat and I are getting a new tree put in the backyard. That’s why there’s a hole. But glad to see what you think.” 

There were a few wide eyes and ooohs that went around the table. “Then why the shovel talk?”

“I was JOKING!” Jack shook his head. “Why do y’all gotta take everything so literal? I wouldn’t kill Spot because y’all love him more than me most days and I don’t want you all on my back anymore than you already are.” 

Katherine leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Why won’t you admit you like Spot?” 

“He, like all of y'all, is a pain in the ass.” Jack grinned, shaking his head. “But at least he’s a decent pain in the ass for my little brother.” 

Spot put his hand on his chest, grinning at Jack. “Awww that’s the best compliment I’ve ever received from you. You do love me.” 

“Watch it Conlon.” Jack pointed his fork in Spot’s direction. “I could still murder you in your sleep.” 

Race glances between his boyfriend and brother. “Over my dead body, Jackie.” 

Medda’s hand hit the table. “I swear only in this house we would talk about murder and not bat an eye. No more talk of death or killing anyone. Now how was everyone’s week?” 

The conversation continued about the week each of them had. Race thought his family was nuts but at least they’d always be there for him as that’s all he needed in life - his family and Spot, not dead. 


	64. Does This Mean What I Think It Means?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Race go out for a Sunday drive

He had been begging for the last six months but tough guy Spot has always put his foot down and said they weren’t ready for the additional responsibilities. They had just celebrated their first year of marriage when Spot grabbed the keys and Race’s hand and led him out to the car. “Where are we going?” 

“Just get in the car, Racer. We’re going for a drive.” Race gave him a look, sighing as he opened the passenger’s door.

Spot grinned, getting into the driver’s seat. Starting the car, he chuckled at the pout on Race’s face before leaning over quickly kissing him before backing out of the driveway. The car was silent as Spot drove, Race trying to figure out where they were headed. 

Turning into a parking lot, Race gasped loudly. “Does this mean what I think it means?” 

“We are merely here to look, Tony.” Spot shot him a look. “We are getting our ducks in a row and seeing what is available.” 

Race was bouncing up and down in his seat, giggling. “But you’ve got to calm down or else they won’t let you in.” 

Taking several deep breaths, Race nodded before nodding. “Alright let’s do this, Sean.” 

Hand in hand, they walked into the building, both wearing big smiles. Checking in with the receptionist, she told them to have a seat and someone would be with them shortly. 

Race raised an eyebrow. “You made an appointment?”

“I didn’t know the proper protocol for looking at the dogs so I didn’t want to just assume we could walk in.”

Spot said, shrugging. 

Race grinned, squeezing their linked hands. “You really thought ahead about this.” 

“Well you’ve been bugging me for the last six months about adding a dog to our family …. I figure it’s as good of a time as any.” 

A woman named Lana came and got them a few minutes later, leading them to a small room. She grinned at the two of them, motioning them to sit down. “So what brings you two here?” 

“We’re looking to bring a dog into our family but don’t really know where to begin.” Spot began, taking Race’s hand in his. “We know we want to adopt but that’s about all.” 

She smiled, writing some things down. She asked for their names, along with a whole host of other questions including what kind of dog they were looking for (one who’s active but can be chilled as well) and if they wanted female or male. 

“I’ve got two that may fit what you’re looking for.” Lana grinned. “How about you follow me and we’ll go out to the pens and I’ll grab them both?” 

They were lucky that it was an absolutely gorgeous summer’s day outside. Race and Spot waited while she got the two pups. The door opened and both dogs sprinted out with so much energy that Race was immediately on his knees as both dogs gave him puppy kisses. Spot grinned at Race’s infectious laughter before kneeling next to his husband. 

Lana came back out with a ball for each of them as a game of fetch was started.

Spot started to throw the ball with a gorgeous black furred dog. “So tell us about the two of them.” 

“Spud is the boy - he’s a Cocker Spaniel/Labrador mix. He just turned 2 and as you can see he’s a spitfire. Loves to run but he can be chill at the same time. As long as you throw the ball, he’ll go catch it.” Lana laughed, as Spud stumbled while trying to catch the ball. “He’s a goof.” 

“And Mollie is the one Tony is playing with.” Lana smiled. “She’s a sweetheart. She’s a Staffordshire Terrier, almost 2 years old, who will run and run until you tell her to lay down. She loves cuddling, despite her 60 pound body. She can be a bed hog and laze about.” 

Spot watched the two of them play together. “They seem to get along great.” 

“They were brought in about the same time about 6 weeks ago and are inseparable. They’re really good together.” 

Race looked at Spot, who bit his lip. He threw the ball again for Mollie as Spot did the same for Spud. They spent another hour throwing the ball for the two pups. 

Lana looked at the two of them with a grin. “So have you come to a decision? No pressure or anything.” 

“We'll take them both.” Spot grinned, avoiding Race’s eyes. 

Lana started the paperwork. After everything was taken care of, Lana told them they could pick them up in a few days. As soon as they were back in the car, Race looked at Spot. “Whatever happened to just going to look?” 

“But Race, all they have is each other. They’ve got each other as a playmate and I couldn’t leave them. We know what that’s like and I just couldn’t leave them behind.” Spot said, holding up his hands innocently. “When we walked in, it was just to look but when Lana talked about them, I couldn’t think of not bringing them home.”

Race leaned over and kissed him. “I love you, you sap. Now we have to go shopping for the two of them!” 

**A Few Days Later**

Today was the day that they were picking up Spud and Mollie. They had two dog beds, a slew of toys and four new silver bowls, two of which had their names on them, all at home awaiting the two new puppies. They had told their friends they were adopting the two, plans made for them to come over that weekend to meet them. 

Race was bouncing in his seat once more as Spot turned into the animal shelter. “Spottie, were going to be puppy dads!” 

“Shuddup and never call yourself that again.” Spot gave him a look, pulling into a parking spot. “We’re going to be two dudes who have two dogs.” 

Race pouted, getting out of the car. “You’re no fun.”

“Need I remind you that we’re picking up two dogs today, when initially I said that we’re just looking.” Spot deadpanned, walking towards the entrance. “I’m a barrel of fun.” 

Race shook his head, following him into the lobby. Lana grinned at the two. “Ready to pick your dogs up?” 

They grinned as she smiled. “You brought your leashes, right?” 

Race handed over a bright purple leash and a lime green leash to Lana as she ducked into the back. They heard the excited yips of dogs as the door shut behind her. 

The door opened as Lana dropped their leashes and Spud and Mollie came barreling over to Race and Spot, who both had dropped to the ground, accepting all the puppies’ kisses.

It took for a few minutes to say their goodbyes before the dogs and humans were loaded into the car. Windows were promptly put down as the two dogs hung their heads out with windows. 

Race had the biggest smile on his face as Spot drove home. Once they pulled into the driveway, Race grabbed Spud’s leash while Spot grabbed Mollie’s and led them inside. Leashes off, the two stood in the kitchen and watched them sniff around the place. “Welcome home, Spud and Mollie, welcome home.” 


	65. Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert and a pretty girl have a discussion

His head hit the table with a thud as he let out a groan. A week was standing between him and Christmas break. But in that week there were four exams and a paper that all needed to be completed. 

“That looked like it hurt.” A soft voice said as he cracked his eye open and looked at the pretty girl sitting a few seats over from him. “You doing alright?”

He sighed. “Just a lot going on. Four exams, a paper, and Christmas shopping all combined together doesn’t make a great combination. It just seems like there’s not enough time.” 

“By this time next week, you’ll be home and away from this place.” She paused, giving him a look. “Unless you’re staying on campus, then I’m sorry.” 

He smiled at her, holding up his hand. “Nah, going home to New York for the break. What about you? Going home?” 

“Yea, Boston’s home.” She smiled. “You’re in my history class, right?” 

He tilted his head, racking his brain to remember seeing her. “I think so - Wilson on Tuesday and Thursday’s?” 

“That’ll be the one.” She grinned. “I would say that would be the class you have to worry about least. You seem like you know what you’re talking about in that class.” 

“Is that what you think of me?” He bit his lip. “That’s actually the class I have the worst time with. I bust my ass for that class, though I’m not sure why because I’m not a history major.” 

She raised an eyebrow before nodding. “It would seem like History is your major based on how you rattle off information in that class. What is your major?”

“Graphic design with a minor in architecture.” He shrugged. “I’ve always been a history nerd but this class is kicking my butt. By the way, what’s your name?” 

She giggled, holding out her hand. “Maddie. And yours?” 

“Albert.” He shook her hand with a grin. “And your major?” 

“Nursing with a minor in Spanish.” His eyes went wide at her admission, as she blushed. 

Nodding his head, he grinned. “And the history class?” 

“Knocking out an elective. It didn’t fit in with my schedule last semester so I’m knocking it out now.” She groaned. “But like you I have a few exams and a paper standing between me and break.” 

Albert bit his lip, looking at her. “Would you like to study for history together? It probably helps going over the material together.” 

“Sure, that’ll be nice. How about Wednesday afternoon? Here?” She asked, gathering her books and laptop. 

He mentally went through his calendar before nodding. “How about Wednesday at 2?” 

“Sounds good. Thanks Albert, and good luck with your other exams and paper.” Throwing her book bag over her shoulder she smiled before leaving. 

He sighed watching her walk away, before turning back to his book and paper. He kept thinking about the girl that he had literally spent a semester with in class but had never talked to before that moment. Groaning, he let his head fall back onto the book and sighed. 

“Don’t be dead…don’t be dead.” He heard as a thud echoed through the quiet space. Looking up, he grinned at Race who had dropped his bag onto the table and taken a seat. “You alright?” 

“I think I might’ve just met my future wife.” Albert pulling his head up from the book and looking at his best friend. 

Race raised an eyebrow in best friend’s direction and grinned. “All in the 20 minutes I was gone? Who is she?” 

“Her name is Maddie and she’s a Nursing student. She’s been in my history class all semester and we just talked for those 20 minutes you were gone.” Al sighed, running a hand through his hair. “She’s smart, stunning, and she’s gonna be Mrs. DaSilva one day.” 

Race chuckled, shaking his head. “Uh huh sure. How about you ask her on a date before you plan the wedding?” 

“We’re studying together on Wednesday.” He said with a smug grin. 

Race shook his head, starting to quietly slow clap. “Well at least you’re going to be seeing her soon and to study no less. I’m proud of you, bubba.” 

He flashed Race a grin before turning back to the book in front of him, Maddie still on his mind. He grinned, hoping Wednesday would get there soon enough. 

  
  



	66. Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat & Race have a best friend’s date that doesn’t go as planned

They hadn’t had a best friend date in awhile but Friday was decided they’d go out for dinner before going to the haunted house. 

She was twitchy on the way to the haunted house but he didn’t think anything of it. “You okay?” 

Kat looked at Race biting her lip. “Yea. Just excitedly nervous about the haunted house.” 

“Uh huh sure.” He gave her a look, pulling into the parking lot. “We can go home if you want.”

“NO!” She exclaimed, shaking her head. “I’ll be fine.”

Parking, he turned and looked at her grabbing her hand. “You’re my best friend and if you’re scared or nervous or just don’t want to be here, we don’t have to go in.”

“Thanks Race but I’ll be fine.” She said, pushing open the car door as he slowly got out not totally convinced. 

She playfully hip bumped him as they walked towards the ticket booth, illicing a chuckle from him. They waited in line, her bouncing on her toes and him watching her. The line was 15 deep so they’d be there for a while. 

“How did you do on your history test?” Race asked, remembering back to their study date. 

She shrugged. “I think alright. I’ll find out Monday. What’s our boyfriends up to tonight?” 

“Spot said something about a corn maze, pumpkins, and games.” Race shrugged. “I didn’t question it.” 

Kat shook her head. The four of them were usually inseparable but the two had declared it best friend date night and Jack and Spot happened to go along with it.

She bit her lip, giving him the side eye. “Hey, can we… go home? Not that I’m scared.”

He smiled, reaching for her hand and pulling her back to the car. Motioning her to get in, he did the same before pulling out of the parking lot. They were both quiet as he drove, pulling into an ice cream ship’s parking lot. He raised an eyebrow at her as she giggled and nodded. 

Walking inside, they ordered - strawberry sundae for her and a chocolate Kit Kat flurry for him - before he gave her a look. “Haunted Houses and I don’t get along. My brothers locked me in one when I was younger and I had horrible nightmares afterwards. I just don’t like them.” 

“Why did you agree to go then?” Race took a bite of his flurry. “We could’ve done whatever you wanted.”

She shrugged, taking a bite. “I thought this might be the year that I could just deal with it. Obviously not.” 

“Hey, it doesn’t matter if you like haunted houses or not. What matters is that you’re my best friend and you’re pretty amazing at that.” Race squeezed her hand. “I love you Katherine Plumber. Don’t feel bad for not liking haunted houses. I don’t like clowns and you still love me.” 

She smiled, grinning. “Love you too Racetrack. You’re not so bad as a friend either. And I’m with you on the clown issues - just say no.” 

He just hugged her and kissed her forehead and smiled. 


	67. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Race have an early morning talk

He heard the scream before he comprehended what was going on. Groaning, he pulled the pillow over his head before snuggling back into the warmth of the covers. He sighed, letting himself drift back off to sleep… until another scream pierced the air. 

Groaning, he threw the pillow off his head, looking in the direction of the scream. His hair was skewed and junk crusting his eyes, as he squinted for the reason for the screaming. 

“Antonio, stop screaming!” He shrieked, not ready to deal with his husband so early in the morning. 

He heard the footfalls before actually seeing him. He cracked open an eye and saw Race standing there with a bewildered look on his face. “Spot, ya gotta help me.” 

“Can I help after I wake up and get out of bed?” Spot asked with a groan, knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep. 

Race gave him a look with a loud sigh. “No it can't wait. Do you know any spells to get rid of this thing?” 

Sitting up, Spot glared at the man in front of him. “Firstly, what thing? Second, let me check my spell book in the living room.” 

“THIS monstrosity.” Race pointed to his face with vengeance. “Can’t you see you?” 

Spot squinted, but even without his glasses he didn’t see a whole lot. “I don’t see what you’re pointing to.”

Race crossed the room in about three steps before putting his face directly in front of Spot’s with a huff. “THIS - see it now, dear husband?” 

Spot did in fact see what Race was referring to. There in the middle of his chin was a big, red Zit. “Did you do the toothpaste trick?”

“No!” Race yelled. “I was too appalled by seeing it first thing this morning, thus the screaming.” 

Spot rolled his eyes, flopping back into the bed. “Cannot believe you got me up all because of a zit.”

“I’m serious, Spot. Do you know any spells to get rid of this thing?” Race tapped his foot impatiently looking at his husband. 

Spot stared at Race with wide eyes. “You do know I’m not actually a warlock in real life, right? I was just one for halloween. I don’t know any spells to fix the weird world we live in.” 

“Oh well that sucks.” Race sighed. “I thought you might’ve gotten some through osmosis.” 

Spot chuckled. “Sorry to burst your bubble but only toothpaste can help you now.”

“I’m not leaving the house with toothpaste on my chin.”

Race stomped his foot, heading back to the bathroom. 

Spot pushed himself off the bed before rearranging the covers. “We don’t have to be at Jack and Kat’s until 2 - wear it this morning, let it soak in then you can wash it off before we leave. It’ll be reduced in size by then anyways so you have nothing to worry about.” 

“When did you get so smart, Spottie?” Race asked, popping his head out of the bathroom. 

“About the time I realized I’m too good for you.” Spot retorted, sticking his tongue out at him. 

Race nodded. “You are too good for me and I’m just glad I got you down the aisle before you realized it.” 


	68. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is upon them and Jack’s decision on who to dress up as has consequences

It was that time of year - Halloween was upon them and decisions about what to dress up had to be made. As teachers at the high school, they had to be very careful in selecting their costumes. Katherine had told Jack that she was going as Minnie Mouse and told him he had to figure out his own costume, as he kept turning down all of her suggestions. 

The school’s annual dress up day was here and Kat donned her Minnie Mouse outfit and raised an eyebrow at Jack when he came down the stairs that morning. “Do I even want to know what you’re going as?” 

“The kids will figure it out right away.” Jack laughed motioning to his muscle shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. 

She shook her head at her fiancé. “If I don’t know what you are, how do you expect high schoolers to figure you out?” 

“They’re cooler than you Kat.” He stuck his tongue out, gathering his bag and lunch, before heading out the door. 

Sighing, she gathered her stuff and followed him out the door, knowing it was going to be a long day. 

Walking into the still quiet school, they signed in before Jack gave her a quick kiss, each heading in different directions. She headed towards the English hallway while Jack headed towards the History wing. She had first period English 9 that she needed to prepare for. 

She had just uncapped a dry erase marker, when her door flew open and a cry of happiness filled the room. “Oh my gosh you look amazing!!” 

“Thanks Race. As do you!” She grinned looking at his Mario costume. 

He moved the mustache with a grin. “Thanks. Spot is a great Luigi.” 

“Of course you two would have matching costumes.”

She wrote out the question of the day on the board, looking at her friend. “What’s going on? Anything big happening today?” 

Race shrugged. “Same old same old in science class. We are going to do some experiments that’ll be pretty cool. What did Jack dress up as?” 

“You’ll have to go find him and let me know what you think. I have an idea but not a positive one.” Kat shrugged, sitting at her desk and pulling up the PowerPoint she had created for The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. 

“Are you planning on scaring the kids today?” Race grinned, knowing that Kat was prone to do that on the haunted holiday. 

She grinned, shrugging. “Maybe. You never know. I’ve got four classes today so we’ll see what happens.” 

“Have fun today and I’ll see you at lunch.” She nodded at him, watching him as he left the room. She sighed, getting ready for her first class and the rambunctious kids that were in the hallway. 

By her second class, Journalism, she had successfully scared her first class and was well on her way to scare her next class when Mollie, a junior, raised her hand and gave Kat a look. “Uh Ms Plumber?” 

“Yes Mollie?” Kat paused in writing on the dry erase board to look at the girl. “What’s up?”

She looked around the room at her peers and smiled. “Do you know what Mr. Kelly is supposed to be? All he said is that we were smart and we could figure it out.”

“What was he dressed as?” Kat asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Snickers came from several parts within the class. “He has on a muscle shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. His hair was all messed up too. I figured since you two are engaged ….”

Kat smiled as the girl trailed off. “Unfortunately, Mollie, I don’t know what always goes through Mr. Kelly’s head. So I apologize, but I don’t know what he’s dressed up as.” 

“It just doesn’t make sense.” Daniel, a senior, piped up giving his teacher a grin. “His costume is kinda lame.” 

Chuckling, Kat smiled. “I’ll let him know you said so, Daniel, unless you’ve already told him.” 

“At least one of you have brains …. at least we know what you are, Ms. Plumber.” Alexa, another senior, grinned. “Your fiancé missed the mark.” 

She put her hand up, grinning. “You’ve made the point that Mr. Kelly doesn’t know how to properly dress for Halloweeen. But we’ve got stuff to cover. Now, turn to page 394 and start reading that section.” 

And with that she continued her lesson. 

**12:15pm**

Walking into the teacher’s lounge, she found the table with Spot and Racer and grinned at their matching costumes. “Hey fellas.” 

“Hey Minnie.” Spot grinned. “How’s your day been?” 

She unpacked her lunch, a PB&J sandwich, carrots, and Oreos before shaking her head. “If I have one more class ask me about Jack’s costume, I’m gonna scream.”

“Funny they’re asking me in my classes too.” Race shrugged. “I let them have a minute before we blew up some stuff out in the courtyard. They were distracted after that. Do you know what he is?” 

Kat shrugged as the man in question came in with a huff. “What’s wrong?” 

“No one gets my costume.” He collapsed into his chair, eyeing the three of them. “No one gets it.” 

Spot raised an eyebrow, knowing he was going to regret asking the question. “Well who are you supposed to be?” 

“Look, I dressed up as you.”

Silence fell on the room, as the three looked at Jack before dissolving into laughter. Kat and Race leaned against each other as they laughed loudly. Others in the lounge laughed as Jack looked at Spot. “Well no wonder no one knows who you are?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack’s eyes went wide. 

Spot grinned. “I don’t wear that to school. That’s a weekend outfit. The kids don’t see me in that.” 

Jack’s eyes went wide, thinking back on his usual outfit. He usually was in jeans, a wife beater and a flannel over the top of it. As a school mechanics teacher, he typically had grease stains all over the clothes. 

“Great idea but poor execution!” Race nodded, grinning at his friend. “But for your fiancée’s sanity and mine, will you tell the kids who you are? Both of our classes have asked, taking up valuable time in our lessons.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jack agreed. “Sure. But I should tell them that I’m something else.” 

“Nah tell them you dressed up as Mr. Conlon and just watch their reactions.” Spot grinned, knowing some of Jack’s students were in his classes. “I’m sure I'll hear the laughter all the way down in my wing.” 

Kat gave him a grin. “Can I give you some advice?”

“What’s that, sweets?” Jack leaned over closer to her. 

Laughing, she pushed his face away when he got a bit too close. “Find a different outfit for this weekend’s party. The guys won’t appreciate you dressing as Mr. Conlon.” 

Race and Spot both laughed, nodding. “Listen to your fiancée for once in your life, buddy. She’s actually right about that.” 

He shook his head, leaning over to kiss Kat’s cheek before nodding. “My costume for this weekend is gonna be amazing. Just you wait and see.” 

The bell rang as they packed up their stuff and headed back to their respective rooms to finish out the day. Kat shook her head, hoping the day would soon finish and she could head home. She also grinned knowing that Jack dressed up just for a laugh and she loved him for it. 


	69. Not The Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot begs Race not to do something stupid

**There’s some cussing and mentions of drinking in this part!**

It was a late night out with friends. So late that Jack and Kat had crashed in their guest room and were currently slowly dragging themselves across the room to sit at the dining room table. Spot, who was the designated DD, grinned happily at them. “Good morning.” 

“Shuddup Conlon.” Jack grumbled, as he pushed the bottle of aspirin across the table. Kat shot him a grateful look before accepting it from him. 

“Where’s your better half?” She asked, shaking a couple of pills out, handing two to Jack and keeping two for herself. 

Spot took a sip of coffee, shaking his head at the two. “Pssst I’m the better half. But he’s still asleep, snoring blissfully away in la la land. Would you two like a cup of coffee?” 

They both groaned before nodding. He got them each a cup, sitting it on the table before grabbing the sugar and creamer and joining them back at the table. 

Watching them fix their cups, he sighed happily at the smell of the coffee before taking another sip. He heard the bedroom door open, a jingle of a collar before seeing his husband and puppy slip out into the living room. 

Bella, their four year old Border Collie, rushed over to greet their company as Race yawned loudly before heading to the kitchen. 

Spot watched him run a hand through his hair before opening the pantry door. 

“Please, for the sake of everything holy, don’t mix your redbull with your coffee.” Spot called, just as Race’s hand moved to grab the drink. 

Looking over his shoulder, Race pouted, hand still on the drink. “You’re no fun.”

“I’ve lived through it once. I don’t want a repeat performance.” Spot took another sip. “Besides, I don’t want a trip to the emergency room today.”

“Is that how you broke your leg the last time?” Kat asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Sighing, Race paused before nodding. He grabbed a mug, filled it with coffee before joining them at the table. “Why do you always have to be so logical, Spottie? Ruinin’ all my fun!”

“Aww I’m sorry Racetrack.” Spot pouted, watching him pour an insane amount of sugar and cream into his cup. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Race’s face lit up as Kat gave him a look. “Not while we are here.”

“So hurry it up guys.” Race gave them an innocent face as Jack shook his head. 

“How are you not seven feet under? You drank more than the rest of us.” Jack looked at his brother in disbelief. 

Race grinned, leaning over to kiss Spot good morning. “He forced three glasses of water in me before I went to bed. Plus I had a glass of water in between drinks. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“All those college days leave awful memories for you?” Kat sipped at her coffee, sighing in bliss as it started to work. 

Race nodded. “I didn’t want to be dead today. Besides we got family dinner and you know how momma is.”

Jack groaned, as his head hit the table. “Shit, shit, double shit. I forgot about family dinner. Why didn't any of you remind me?” 

“We had a discussion about it before we went out last night.” Spot shrugged. “Thought it might’ve stuck somewhere in that brain of yours.” 

Slowly raising his middle finger, Jack gave his brother-in-law a glare. “Well obviously it didn’t stick, Captain Obvious.”

“You know what they say?” Race asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked at him. “Who’s they that they always talk about?”

“You’re way too sassy for being hung over, Kelly.” Race spat back, taking a sip of his coffee. “I don’t know who they are. They say, “don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time.” 

Jack let his head hit the table with a thud as Kat giggled. “Quit being so dramatic, Jack. We’ll go home, you get a shower and lay on the couch until we have to go to momma’s. You’ll be fine, you big baby.” 

Finishing his cup of coffee, Spot got another one, loving the feeling of family around their kitchen table. Lacing his fingers with Race’s he enjoyed sitting there talking about whatever randomness Race and Jack would throw at each other. 


	70. Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Jack take their niece and nephew trick or treating

Jack grinned, as he snuck a Kit Kat from the secret stash in the kitchen. It was a week until Halloween and all was right in the world …. until Kat brought up something he hadn’t anticipated. 

“My nephew wants us to take him trick or treating this year.” Kat mentioned as he stood at the stove, eating the last of his Kit Kat. 

Jack’s eyes went wide at her statement. “Your nephew is a holy terror. I thought he hated us.”

“Jamie wants us to take him, not Frankie. I told my sister we wouldn’t take Frankie unless she went with us. She quickly agreed that would be best.” Kat gave him a look. 

Jack sighed, looking at his wife. “Why?”

“He looks up to you, Jack.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his lips. “Besides he loves hanging out with you.”

Jack kissed her again. “So we’re taking just Jamie, right?” 

“Maybe Ella too.” Kat bit her lip, smiling softly at her husband, rubbing her ever expanding belly. “Besides, it’ll be great practice for the little one we’re expecting.” 

He scoffed, chuckling. “Our child will not be parading up and down the street as soon as they’re born. We’ve got 2-3 years before that happens - plenty of time for practice.” 

“I didn’t want it to come to this ….” she muttered before tears and a wobbly lip soon found their way on her face. 

A panic look came over Jack’s face as he watched his wife succumb to tears. “I’ll do anything … please stop crying. You know I can’t handle tears.”

“So we’ll take Jamie and Ella?” Kat asked, wiping her eyes. 

Pulling her into his chest, he sighed, nodding. “Yes we’ll take them. You play dirty, Mrs. Kelly.”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet, Mr. Kelly.” She grinned, popping up on her tiptoes for a kiss. 

Which is how he found himself dressed as James P. Sullivan from Monsters Inc while Kat was Mike Wazowski. He did have to admit they looked cute together. Meanwhile, Jamie was a cowboy and Ella was Boo from the movie. 

“Why does Jamie have to be so lame?” Ella asked her uncle as he held her as they walked down the street. “He could’ve been one of the other monsters from the movie.”

Jack chuckled at the 4 year old’s question as he bounced her. “Leave your brother alone, Ella. He can dress as whoever he wants.”

“Yea but he’s still lame.” She stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Jamie sighed, shuffling his feet along as he held Kat’s hand. 

Jack rolled his eyes as he heard his wife huff. “Ella it’s fine. Are you ready to trick or treat?” 

She screamed her agreement as Jack put her on the ground as she skipped beside him. Coming up to the first house, he felt Kat’s arm around his waist as they watched the two run up to the house. “Thanks for doing this!”

“As if I had a choice.” He murmured, leaning over and kissing her. “But it should be fun. I can raid their candy buckets at the end of the night, right?”

She laughed, nodding. “As long as I get a couple of Kit Kat’s, sure.” 

“Uh … Aunt Kat?” They didn’t see the two kids run back to their side but heard Jamie’s voice. 

Kat looked at him with a smile. “What’s up Jamie?” 

“I don’t think Sully and Mike actually kiss in real life.” He deadpanned, as Jack busted up laughing at the 7 year old’s observation. 

Kat’s eyes went wide, as she swatted at Jack’s arm for laughing so hard. “Ummm … you’re probably right. So Uncle Jack and I shouldn’t kiss anymore tonight, huh?”

“Nope!” He bit back. “Besides, kissing anyone is gross. Why would you want to swap spit with someone else?” 

Jack and Kat traded looks, both shrugging their shoulders. “At some point, it’s not going to be gross, kid. Besides we and your parents kiss you all the time.” 

“That’s different, Uncle Jack.” Ella piped up, rolling her eyes at her aunt and uncle. “They sup’osed ta.” 

Jack grinned at the girl. “How about we drop the kissing discussion for another time and get more candy?” 

He laced his hand with Kat’s as they continued down the sidewalk. “Nicely done Kelly.” 

“I try.” Jack shook his head. “Are we ready for those conversations with our own kid?” 

Kat giggled, shaking her head. “My sister says 99% of the time she’s just winging it. Besides, as you said earlier, it’s not like the kid is going to come out sassily talking back to us.” 

“Thank goodness for that.” Jack sighed. “Besides if the kid is anything like you, we’ll have our hands full.” 

She hip bumped him with a shock look on her face. “Me? What about you, Jack?”

“We’re screwed with our kids, huh?” Jack pondered on that as Kat squeezed his hand. 

“Pretty much but there’s no one else I’d rather do this with than you.” She murmured, kissing his cheek. “You’re stuck with me.” 

Chuckling, Jack watched the two kids run into the next yard as him and Kat followed them. “Thank goodness for that.” 

For the next hour, they followed Jamie and Ella around the neighborhood, trying to steal candy from their buckets but getting caught every single time. 

When a couple of yawns escaped their mouths, Jack started to navigate the kids and his wife back to the house. Once inside, Jack pushed Kat to the stairs to go relax in a bubble bath while he handled bedtime. 

Carrying Ella upstairs, he laid her in one of the guest rooms, not even taking off her costume, but gently took off her shoes. He kissed her forehead before closing the door gently behind him. Going into the adjacent room, he saw Jamie had changed into his PJs sitting on the bed, flipping through a book. “All ready for bed?” 

“Uncle Jack?” Closing the book, the seven year old looked at his uncle. “Thank you.” 

Sitting on the bed beside him, Jack hugged him with a grin. “For what?” 

“Taking Ella and I trick and treating.” He grinned at his uncle. “We had fun.” 

Kissing the boy’s head, Jack smiled. “Good. I’m glad you had fun. Now let’s get you tucked in.” 

Once Jamie was tucked in, Jack kissed his forehead before heading towards the door. “Uncle Jack, one more thing.” 

“What’s that buddy?” Jack stilled, hand on the light switch. 

Jamie gave him a stern look, pointing his finger in his uncle’s direction. “Don’t be stealin’ all of our candy. Ella and I know how many pieces we have and we’ll be counting them in the morning.” 

Jack’s eyes went wide as he slowly nodded before chuckling. “You got it buddy. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Uncle Jack.” He said as Jack shut off the light, closing the door, leaving it cracked a little before going into the master bedroom. 

Kat was still in the tub so he sat on the closed toilet seat. “What’s wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.”

“Your nephew is what’s wrong.” Jack shook his head. “He told me that he and Ella counted their candy and know how much they have and told me that I can’t be stealing it.” 

Laughing, Kat grinned, shaking her head. “They are their mother’s children. That has Julie written all over it. Well it’s a good thing that I have extra candy, huh?” 

“Have you been holding out on me, Katherine Kelly?” Jack’s eyes went wide at his wife’s admission

Shrugging, she motioned him to hand her the towel and a hand out of the tub before grinning. “I never know when the craving will hit. Let me get dressed and I’ll show you the stash.”

Sitting on the bed, she dropped three bags of candy between them with a grin. “You know there’s times I miss the crazy Halloween nights we got up to in high school and college. But tonight was perfect.”

“It really was.” Jack bit into a Reese’s with a hum of satisfaction. “Happy Halloween, babe.” 

“Happy Halloween, handsome.” She grinned, leaning over and kissing him. “Go get changed. It’s weird kissing you as a Disney character.” 

He laughed, pushing himself off the bed and changing into Halloween PJ pants and a white shirt. “How’s this?” 

“Perfect. Now come here.” She giggled as he jumped on the bed, grabbing another chocolate. “I love you.” 

“Love you too babe.” Jack kissed her. She was right, those crazy Halloween nights were fun when they were younger, but he wouldn’t trade it for the night he had. 


	71. Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot have long days at work

**Mentions of drinking and cussing in this one. Also there’s a book and book passage mentioned in here - I don’t own either.**

He sighed, laying his head back on the couch, thrilled with the silence around him. It had been a long day at work and he was glad it was over with. 

Hearing the door close, a grin slid on his face, waiting for his favorite person to appear. “Honey I’m home and I picked up dinner.” 

“You’re amazing!” Race pushed himself up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. "I could kiss you right now.”

“Then what's taking so long?" Spot raised an eyebrow, dropping bags into the counter before looking at his husband. “Still waiting ….” 

Rolling his eyes, Race pulled Spot into his embrace before placing a deep kiss on his lips. “I’m sorry I made you wait.” Kissing him again, Race sighed. “How was your day?”

Spot pulled away and started pulling out Chinese takeout boxes. Race sighed happily at the scents around him. “Let’s just say I’m glad I never have to repeat today. High schoolers are little shits.”

“I’m sorry. Middle schoolers aren’t much better.” Race grabbed plates, handing one to Spot. “I had to break up three different cat fights today. I even got injured.”

Inspecting the scratches on his arm, Spot quickly kissed them before adding food to his plate. “I’m sorry. At least I didn’t have to do that. But I did have to deal with sass …. so much sassiness today.” 

Putting his plate on the dining room table, Race headed to the fridge to grab a beer, holding one up for Spot who nodded. 

The two were quiet as the food was inhaled. A game of footsie broke out under the table as silence enveloped the two. Sitting back in his chair, Race sighed happily, taking a sip of his drink. “Thanks for picking up dinner. I was trying to figure out what to make.” 

“I figured that out by the text you sent earlier.” Spot smiled, lacing his fingers with Race’s. “Chinese just sounded good and I figured you wouldn’t object.” 

Shaking his head, Race stood. “I never say no to Chinese. Fortune cookies now or later?” 

“Now. Are you gonna have another beer?” Spot asked, watching Race grab their plates, putting them in the sink before putting all the food in the fridge. 

He grabbed two beers and the four fortune cookies before sitting back at the table. Motioning to Spot to grab his two, Race grabbed the remaining cookies before tearing it open. He snorted reading his fortune before chuckling. 

Spot raised an eyebrow at him as Race cleared his throat. “A dubious friend may be an enemy in camouflage. Are you a dubious friend, Spottie?” 

“Do I look like I could be dubious, Racetrack? That sounds more like Blink or Mush than me.” Spot shook his head, laughing at his fortune. “The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.” 

Race nodded, opening his second one. “That’s true. Good one. Patience is your ally at the moment. Don’t worry!” 

“You’re constantly worrying so that doesn’t work for you.” Spot smirked, opening his last one. “A ship in harbor is safe, but that’s not why ships are built.” 

Race finished his cookie with a nod. “That fortune is actually a good one.” 

“Glad you approve.” Spot smirked, picking up his beer bottle and moving into the living room, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. 

Race followed him, laying on the couch with his head in Spot’s lap. “Love you Spottie.” 

“Love you too Racetrack.” They both sighed enjoying the quiet evening and each other’s company. Running his hand through Race’s hair, he smiled. “Was it just the cat fights today or was there more?”

“Uhhh …. I had my observations and a couple of kids thought it was the perfect time to start complaining and pitching fits.” Race rolled his eyes. “I swear these kids are angels until someone other than me is in the class then they’re all heathens. Some days I think of moving up to high school with you.” 

Spot’s eyes widened. “Really? That’ll be amazing if you really want to do that.” 

“I mean I already teach 8th graders so would 9th or 10th graders be that much of a stretch?” Race murmured, looking up at Spot. “Or am I just destined to be an 8th grade teacher all my life?” 

Leaning down, Spot kissed him. “You’ve got to decide if you can handle teaching just one or two subjects instead of 7 you’re teaching now - I think that’s the main difference.” 

Race hummed, enjoying the sensation of Spot’s fingers raking through his hair. “If you’re gonna fall asleep, go to bed. I’m not carrying you again - nearly threw my back out last time I did that.” 

Popping open an eye, Race stuck his tongue out at Spot who chuckled. “Come on, let’s go lay in bed. You doze and I’ll read.” 

Spot pulled Race off the couch before walking into their bedroom. He changed into PJ Pants and a shirt, flopping into bed before getting comfortable. He grabbed his book and opened it, just as Race came into the room. “Don’t worry, I took care of the beer bottles and turned off all of the lights.”

“Thanks snookums.” Spot blew him a kiss with a grin. He grabbed his glasses from the side table, sliding them on before starting to read. 

He didn’t pay Race any attention as he got ready for bed until he flopped into bed, groaning. “You missed it.” 

Looking up from his book, Spot cocked an eyebrow in question. “What?” 

“I did a strip tease and you didn’t even notice.” Race shook his head and made a noise. “Too enthralled in whatever you’re reading …. what are you reading?” 

Showing him the cover of his book, Race snorted before laughing. “You missed my strip tease because you’re reading “Code Name Verity”? What the hell kind of book is that?”

“Don’t mock this book. It’s brilliant.” Spot gave him a look. “Besides I’m doing a discussion on it tomorrow in my history glass and I’ve got to make sure I am on point.” 

Race laid down on his pillow and looked at him. “Read to me.” 

Clearing his throat, Spot smiled, before starting to read. _ “But she is a prisoner. They caught her almost immediately. She looked the wrong way before crossing the street. Typical Julie. Oh - I don’t know whether to laugh or to cry. So fed up with crying all the time, but too upset to laugh. If she’d had the right ID on her when they first questioned her she might have got away with it. She didn’t stand a chance without ID.”  _

He looked down and Race was asleep, quiet snores escaping his mouth. Spot smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead before whispering “goodnight, sweet dreams” to him. 

**If you haven’t read “Code Name Verity” I highly recommend it. It takes place in WWII and it’s about two best friends, one of which is a pilot and the other is a spy. One of my all time favorite books!**

  
  
  
  



	72. Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An autumn walk turns into a leaf fight

**There are some cuss words in here.**

October was upon them and it was the perfect day for a walk in the park. Or in Race and Spot’s world, it was a perfect day for a leaf fight. It had started innocently enough, a few leaves here and there, until Spot grabbed a handful and stuffed them down Race’s back. “Dude, not cool.”

Spot laughed from the ground, as Race did a jig to try to get the leaves out of his shirt. “Dude, you started it. I am just giving you a taste of your medicine.” 

“I threw three leaves at you.” He gave Spot a look. “Not the thirty you stuffed down my shirt.”

Spot returned his look with a shake of his head before standing up. “It was not 30 - 22 at the most. Quit being so dramatic.” 

He walked over to Race and grabbed a leaf out of his hair. “Oh look, the leaves are the color of your hair.” 

“Lovely.” Race said dryly, shaking out his shirt, with a shiver. “Can you help me?” 

Spot shook his head with a grin. “I guess so but I was having too much fun watching your Irish jig.” 

He helped Race get the last of the leaves off him before leaning over to kiss him. “You're a liar Spot Conlon.”

“In what way, Racetrack?” Spot raises an eyebrow, challenging his boyfriend. 

Race grinned. “You were watching my ass and not willing to help as long as my ass jiggled.” 

Spot tried to fight the grin that threatened to cross his lips, instead crossing his arms, looking at Race. “You have no proof, Racetrack. And that’s a weak argument.” 

“Spot, you've been an ass man ever since I’ve known you. You never let the opportunity pass to check out my ass.” Race gave him a look. “I doubt you’d start now.” 

“I plead the fifth!” Spot held his hands, wanting to neither agree or deny his claims. “But I will confess to one thing.” 

“What’s that?” Race said, as Spot pulled him into his chest. 

Spot kissed him, moving his hands to Race’s waist with a grin. “How much I love you.” 

Moving his hands from Race’s waist to his ass, Spot stood on his tip toes and leaned closer to his ear. “And your ass.” 

Pulling back, Spot started to run away as Race stood there stunned at Spot’s confession. When he was knocked out of his thoughts, he saw Spot halfway across the park laughing loudly. 

Shaking his head, Race ran towards Spot with a battle cry before leveling his boyfriend to the ground with a “umph” and a groan. A handful of leaves found themselves being shoved down Spot’s shirt as an excited cry escaped Race’s mouth. An evil smirk crossed Race’s mouth as his fingers danced on Spot’s sides as laughter escaped both of their mouths. 

“UNCLE!!!” Spot cried, wiggling with laughter. “I GIVE UP, RACETRACK!” 

“Truce?” Race stood over his boyfriend, hand extended and a smile on his face. 

Grabbing Race’s hand, Spot was hurled to his feet as he started a jig to get the leaves out of his shirt. “Look at how dirty you are.” 

“Hmmmm …. I wonder how that happened.” Sarcasm laced Spot’s tone as Race pulled four leaves from his hair. “Guess who’s doing laundry for the week.”

“Better than cleaning bathrooms for the week.” Quipped Race quickly with a grin. 

Once all of the leaves were off Spot, he gave Race a look. “No more leaf fights?” 

“I’ve gotten my fill for the year.” Race grinned. “But you have a better jig than I do.”

Spot laughed. “If you say so …. I think we should agree to disagree.” 

Lacing hands with Race, the two finished their walk around the park. “I love you, dork.” 

“Love you too handsome.” 


	73. Date to the Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smalls gets asked to the costume party

She set her tray down on the table before looking at the mismatch group that surrounded her. “Heya Smalls!” 

Grinning at her brothers, she nodded in greeting before starting to eat her meal. “So … uh Smalls, has anyone asked you to the costume party Saturday night?” 

“What’s it to you?” She asked, giving Race a look. “Look I’m glad you’re my brother but I’m not going with you.” 

Race’s jaw dropped as Spot and Jack both cracked up. “I’m already spoken for. Excuse me for being a concerned brother.” 

“No one has asked me yet.” She shrugged. “Was thinking of going alone.” 

Jack gave them both a look. “I hate to say it but Smalls that’ll be even worse. Take a look around - you’ve got a whole fishbowl full of people that you could ask.” 

“I find it kinda offensive that you three have taken such an interest in my love life.” She looked between Jack, Race and Spot before shaking her head. “What do you know that I don’t know?” 

The three looked at one another before all shaking their heads. “Ugh nothing. Quit looking so deeply into us asking you a simple question.” 

“Uh huh … sure.” Smalls turned back to her plate and continued eating as she scanned the cafeteria, her eyes pausing on a table a few over from her’s.

Spot followed her eyesight with a grin. “He’s not going with anyone. He isn’t even sure he’s gonna go.” 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” She smiled innocently. 

“Uh huh Mollie.” Spot gave her a look. “Want me to drop some hints for him?” 

Jack and Race traded looks. “Who are we talking about?”

“No one! Drop it.” She gave her brothers a look as Albert and Elmer dropped their trays with a groan. “Hiya boys. How’s your day going?” 

Albert grinned at Smalls with a laugh. “Going good. You’re in a good mood.” 

“It’s Wednesday and we’re almost over the worst part of the week.” She shrugged. 

“She’s also diverting the subject of who she’s going to the costume party with.” Spot spoke up as she kicked his shin with a glare. 

Albert looked over his shoulder at another table. “Have you asked—”

Small kicked his shin with a glare as she looked between Spot and Albert. “Will you two shut up? It’s not like I need the whole damn school knowing about this.”

A hand slamming on the table caught their attention as Jack and Race looked between Smalls, Spot and Albert. “Who are we talking about?” 

Smalls shook her head. “Uh no one.” 

“Mollie Anne, I won’t ask again. Who are you talking about?” Jack, as her adopted older brother, took his duties very seriously. Smalls avoided his glare. 

No one said a word. Katherine sat down at the table and looked around it. “Uhhh what did I miss?” 

“Smalls likes someone but won’t fess up.” Race didn’t break his glare at his sister as he answered Katherine. “Do you have any inside info because she’s already kicked Albert and Spot.” 

“If I did, there’s a girl code I can’t break.” She looked at the guys around the table. “A girl can have secrets and not tell anyone. Leave her alone.” 

With a glare from Katherine, the table slowly moved on from the subject of who Smalls liked by talking about the costume party and what they were all dressing up as. Smalls gave Katherine a small smile as she finished up her lunch before standing from the table. “Jack, Race I’ll see you guys at home.” 

She deposited her tray at the trash cans before heading through the hallway to her locker. Stopping there, she spun her lock to open it as a lime green envelope fluttered to the ground. Bending over she grabbed it, stuffing it in her bag before she headed to her next class. 

Collapsing into her chair, she laid her head on the desk, sighing. Her teacher caught her eye with a smile. “You okay, Mollie?” 

“Fine. Brothers are just being a pain.” She rolled her eyes as her history teacher smiled. 

“I’m sure they mean well.” She said before calling the class’ attention. 

Halfway through the period, Smalls remembered the green envelope that was in her locker. Grabbing it out of her bag, she ran her finger under the flap before pulling out a card. On it was a hastily drawn girl in a yellow dress with a beast standing beside her, holding a red rose. “You + Me + Costume Party?” 

She smiled, flipping the card over trying to find a signature, even though she was 90% certain who it was from. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him a few rows back and smiled at him, not yet giving him an answer. 

History continued on as she half listened. Soon the bell rang and she gathered her stuff before heading down the hall to her final class of the day, science. 

“Hey.” A voice called behind her as she left the history room. “How are you?” 

She looked over her shoulder at Itey, who was catching up with her. “Hey yourself. Good - hoping science goes by quickly.” 

“Good luck with that.” He smiled. “So ….” 

“So?” She echoes with a smile, hiking her bag up higher on her shoulder. 

"Will you be my date to the costume party?" Itey spoke quickly, giving her a look. 

She smiled, pulling the green envelope out of her back pocket. “Was this way of asking?” 

“Yea, I heard you were going as Belle.” He smiled. “Figure you might need a beast to go with you?” 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “I’d be honored to be your Belle.” 

“Pick you up around 7 Saturday?” He grinned. 

She nodded. “Sounds like a plan. How about you don’t tell anyone about this? Let them find out on Saturday?” 

“As long as they don’t kill me.” Itey kissed her cheek as she laughed. 

“I make no promises but I’ll try to stop them from killing you.” She grinned. “Beside Kat and Spot both know so they’ll keep their boyfriends in check.” 

Itey smiled. “Sounds good. Now get to class. See you later, Smalls.” 

“Bye Itey.” She walked into her science class and took her seat just as the bell rang. 


	74. Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace + Blanket Fort

**Drinking is mentioned and a cuss word or two.**

TGIF - he was thankful it was Friday and the weekend was upon him. He hadn’t heard from his husband in a few hours, causing some concern but he figured Spot had a busy afternoon. Opening the front door, he heard silence but didn’t think anything of it. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on the bench before heading to the bedroom. 

He quickly changed into sweats and a shirt before heading back out to the living room. He stopped suddenly, eyes wide at what was stretched across the room. Every available blanket had been used to create an epic blanket fort. 

“Spot?” He called, walking around the structure, noting the kitchen chairs, barstools, and couch had all been utilized to build it. 

A flap of a blanket caught his attention. “Come into the blanket fort.” 

His knees hit the ground as a grin stretched across his face. “This is amazing, Spot!” 

Crawling deeper into the fort, Race saw Spot grinning with a beer in his hand and a pizza ready to be devoured. “What’s this?” 

“Happy Anniversary, love.” Spot grinned, leaning forward to capture Race in a kiss before handing him a beer. 

Race tilted his head as he tried to figure out what anniversary Spot was referring to. October 17 was their wedding anniversary and April 12 was the day they started dating. “I’m completely missing something. It’s August 24, Spot and none of those are our anniversary dates - dating or wedding.”

“Ahhhh no it’s none of those dates.” Spot raised his beer bottle for Race to clink his against. “But without this anniversary, the other two wouldn’t exist.” 

Race grinned, suddenly remembering the occasion that occurred exactly 10 years ago. “It’s our meeting anniversary. Ten years ago I met the cocky man known to many as Sean Patrick Spot Conlon. You’re a sap.”

“But I’m your sap and you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Spot grinned, leaning over and kissing him. “Now dig in, this pizza’s not gonna stay hot forever.” 

Grabbing a plate and a slice, Race relaxed against a pillow, taking a long drag from his beer and sighed in contentment. “Best Friday night ever. How long did it take you to fix this up?”

“Uhhh I got home about 2:30 and conjectured this in about half an hour. I sat around and put the pizza in about the time you were leaving school.” Spot grinned. 

Race cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t leave school at the same time every day. How did you know when I was leaving?” 

“I may have slipped Albert $20 last time I saw him to text me when you were heading out.” Spot chuckled. “You’re a creature of habit - you always stop by his room before you leave the building.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “You’re a sneaky one, Conlon.” 

“That’s Higgins-Conlon, to you dear sir.” Spot pointed the beer bottle at him before taking a long sip and sighing. “I just wanted to do something fun and different tonight. It’s rare that we don’t have plans and ….” 

Race stilled, heading the hesitation in Spot’s voice. “And?” 

Putting his plate and beer down, Spot stretched his hand out for Race to grab, lacing their fingers together. “Antony Michael Racetrack Higgins-Conlon, it’s been ten years since you pushed your way into my life and I’ve learned so much. You’ve taught me so much and I just wanted a night to be with you, no interruptions, just us going back to when we first met. I love you so very much and I’m glad you're mine. That’s all.”

Tears had clouded Race’s eyes as he squeezed Spot’s hand. “Damn you Higgins-Conlon for making me cry. But I don’t know what I would’ve done in those ten years since you came into my life. I think momma might’ve disowned me if you hadn’t been there but I’ve learned so much from you and you’ve been a constant beacon in my life. And I love you so very much.” 

“Can I ask a question?” Spot asked, looking like a thought had just hit him. 

Race shrugged, finishing his beer. “Yea?” 

“Did you seriously pass the blanket fort when you first came home and went to the bedroom to change?” Spot held his eye as Race slowly shook his head. 

Pointing a finger in his husband’s direction, Race grinned. “In my defense, I didn’t anticipate a blanket fort in the living room. Also I was too focused on getting into comfy clothes and figuring out what was for dinner with you. Excuse me for having a one track mind.” 

“One track mind huh?” Spot crawled closer to Race before capturing his lips. “Know where my one track mind is ….” 

Race groaned, kissing him back. “Happy Anniversary. Damn you, Spot. I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

  
  



	75. Divine Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink and Mush have a discussion

**There’s one cuss word in here.**

Sunday was upon them and in Blink’s mind there was no greater day of the week than this one. He sat on the couch, his husband tucked under his arm and their snoozing puppy stretched out between them. 

"I think your smile is divine and you make me happy" 

Mush cracked open an eye and gave his husband a look shaking his head, letting out a yawn. “Ya know what this means dontcha?” 

Blink grinned as Mush showed him the gold ring that laid on his left hand. “You’re my husband.”

“And as my husband, you’ve totally lost it.” Mush sighed, adjusting his body into Blink’s side. 

Blink grinned. “Your smile is divine and you make me and Daisy very happy.” 

Mush’s hand fell to the puppy on the laps and gave her a pat. “You both make me very happy as well. Where’s this coming from?”

“Can’t I tell you how happy you make me every now and then?” Blink asked, biting his lip. 

Mush leaned up and kissed him. “Not when biting your lip is a tell of yours.” 

“Damn Race.” Blink muttered. Racetrack Higgins, as a major poker player, had figured out all of their friends' tells and for a fee had told the significant others what the tells were. “Ugh …. do I gotta tell you?” 

Mush sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t gotta but it may be good to talk about it.”

“Why did I marry a shrink again?” Blink raised an eyebrow. 

He laughed. “You married me for my devilishly good looks, not because I’m a shrink. But spill it Blink.” 

“Brad at work is getting a divorce.” Blink laced his fingers with Mush’s. “And when his wife told him she also told him it was because she didn’t feel the romance anymore. He didn’t tell her how he cared for her or what he loved about her and I don’t want that. I want you to know why I love you and what I love about you.” 

Mush’s face softened as he squeezed their laced hands. “Awww Blink, that won’t be happening. We tell each other that all the time. We were voted the mushiest in our group.”

“But what if?” There was a whine to Blink’s voice as he voiced his concern. 

Mush nodded. “It’s valid but if we get a divorce, it won’t be because of a lack of telling each other we love one another or what we love about the other. There will be more serious problems but that. But at this point in time, I can’t even think of spending a night away from you, let alone getting a divorce. You’re stuck with me.”

“Good because you’re stuck with me too.” Blink grinned. “Forever and always, to the moon and back.” 

“Forever and always, to the moon and back.” Mush echoed, leaning up and kissing his husband. “Love you. Now can I get back to my nap?”

Blink nodded, waving his hand as sighed as Mush nestled up to him and closed his eyes. “Love you too Mush Meyers.” 

  
  
  
  



	76. Puppy Love

It was early morning when he slipped out of the house and took a walk to town. Race was still asleep and since he had a late work night, Spot didn’t think he’d be awake before he got home. 

He stopped by the farmer’s market and picked up some fresh fruits and vegetables before heading toward the coffee shop. He adjusted the basket on his arm as he entered the coffee shop. 

Breathing in deeply, he inhaled the sweet smell of the coffee. He quickly ordered coffee for both him and Race before heading home. 

He smiled at everyone as he passed them, not really paying attention to the comments that people murmured as he walked by. He didn’t really think about it until he turned to walk up the sidewalk of the house. “Good morning Race.” 

He smiled, jogging up the stairs of the house seeing Race curled up on the swing with a blanket. “Hi yourself. Seems you have a shadow.” 

Handing the coffee to Race, Spot raised an eyebrow as Race pointed behind him. Sure enough, there was a black and white dog who had laid down behind Spot. “Did you pick up a dog on the way home?” 

“I didn’t even see him following me.” Shrugging, Spot looked at Race before crouching down, motioning the dog to come to him. “I heard people murmuring as I passed them but didn’t think anything of it. Hi buddy.” 

Spot petted the dog, looking for a collar but finding none. By that time, Race joined him on the floor, giving the dog some attention. “Hi pal. Did you think Spottie would make a good dog dad? Huh?” 

“Don’t get attached Racetrack. I’m sure someone is missing him.” Spot warmed, giving his husband a look. 

Race pouted, giving him a look back. “We can’t desert him. We can take him to the vet tomorrow to see if he’s chipped but if not, can we keep him?”

“Uhh we’ll see.” Spot gave Race a look as his husband leaned near the dog. “That means he’s halfway there buddy.” 

Spot rolled his eyes, standing up and walking into the house with a shake of his head. Race grinned, patting the dog’s side. “Welcome to the family, puppy.” 

“Not yet, Racetrack.” Spot yelled as Race snickered. 

**The Next Day**

The vet gave them a look. “He’s not chipped but he doesn’t look like he’s been well taken care of. Did you give him a bath?”

“He kinda stunk so I had to before Spot would let him in the house.” Race grinned. “He has mats and dry spots in his fur. It took some work for him to look that good.” 

She nodded, making a note on her chart. “I did a quick search to see if a dog with his looks was missing and I didn’t see anything. I would say he’s yours if we don’t hear anything in the next three days. I’ve let area animal shelters and other vets know that we know where he is if anyone comes looking for him.” 

“Any suggestions on what we should call him?” Spot asked, as Race raised an eyebrow. 

She smiled. “I would start calling him different names and watch which one he responds the most to.” 

Nodding, they thanked her before walking home to the house. The dog did really well on a leash and stayed near the two of them. Race thought about names on the way home while Spot tried some out. “Cooper, Ziggy, Miles.” 

“Just stop - your names suck.” Race gave him a look. “Don’t worry, buddy. I won’t let Spot name you something stupid.” 

Opening the fence, they walked through it before letting it slam behind them. Race unclipped the leash before grabbing the yellow ball and throwing it, watching the dog run after it. “Come on Ollie.” 

“My names were way better than Ollie.” Spot shook his head. “Come here Duke.” 

The dog trotted over to Spot, sat at his feet and dropped the ball. “Duke, huh? Do you like that name?” 

Spot threw the ball, giving Race a look. “Try calling him a different name.” 

“Come on Rex.” Race called, watching the dog walk over to Spot and drop the ball. 

Throwing the ball again, Spot motioned for Race to call him by the name. “Come on Duke.” 

The dog trotted over to Race and sat at his feet and dropped the ball. “So I guess your name is Duke, huh? Welcome to the family, Duke.” 

“Duke’s a good name.” Spot knelt down and petted the dog who leaned over and licked the side of Spot’s face. 

Race knelt beside him and laughed. “Awww look Duke loves you, Spottie.” 

“Well he’s growing on me.” Spot leaned over and kissed him. “Welcome to the family, Duke.” 

Race laughed, kissing him. “I knew he would grow on you.” 


	77. Garage Salsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends Saturday mornings hopping from garage sale to garage sales

**There are some cuss words up ahead.**

The group, as they were affectionately known, had met up in their designated location (the Walmart parking lot) before designing the course of action. Race, Mush, Jack, and Albert took their Saturday morning expedition very seriously, while Kat, Spot, Blink, and Romeo were along for the ride. 

“So today’s expedition will include at least 4 garage sales.” Jack scanned the crowd (well 7 people in front of him) with a grin. “Now I don’t want to hear any groans or complaints from the peanut gallery.” 

Spot, who had his arm thrown over Katherine’s shoulder, rolled his eyes. “We know the routine captain pain in my ass. Can we get the show on the road?”

“Hey dumbass pipe down!” Jack gave his brother-in-law a look and shook his head. “Now we’re going over to McGoverness so there should be some hot ticketed items there. Everyone ready?” 

The group was split into cars - Jack, Kat, Spot & Race in Kat’s Rogue and the others in Mush’s Sequoia - before heading over to the designated neighborhood. Race and Jack talked excitedly about their action plan and what big things they were looking for while Kat and Spot tried to keep the eye rolling to a minimum. 

Pulling into the subdivision, Race groaned at the number of cars already pulled along the side of the road. “How about you go deeper into the subdivision - maybe not a lot of people are back there yet?” 

“Good plan, bro.” Jack high-fived him before heading towards the back. 

“Blink just texted and they’re going to check out the ones up front for anything good.” Spot mentioned as Race nodded. “Tell them to look for an air fryer.” 

Spot raised an eyebrow at his husband. “What do we need an air fryer for? It’s not like you’re gonna use it.” 

“Nope but you would snookums.” Race grinned at him batting his eyelashes. 

Jack pulled the car up to a house that had a lot of stuff out, which caused him and Race to get really excited. The four got out of the car before walking to the sale, saying their hellos to the sellers. 

Kat always gravitated to any books that were for sale while Spot always looked for vinyl albums. Race and Jack were the oddball ones - you never knew what they were looking for or what they’d walk away with. 

Spot and Kat didn’t find anything and stood watching their respective husbands go through a free pile, each examining the random junk. “Hey Kat?” 

She groaned as Jack called her over. Walking over to him, she couldn’t see what he had in his hands but could see the excitement on his face. “Yea?”

“Didn’t you have this as a kid?” He handed her a heart shaped play thing and watched as she popped it open. It was an old Polly Pocket toy and she smiled at it. 

“Yea I did. I had a few of them growing up.” Kat thought back to her childhood and grinned. 

"It's yours if you want it." An older woman smiled at the four of them. “My daughters used to love playing with them so it’s yours if you want it.” 

Jack looked at his wife with a grin. “Want it?” 

“What am I going to do with a Polly Pocket toy?” Kat shook her head at her husband. “It was great for nostalgia sakes but I don’t have use for one now.” 

Jack gave her a look. “That might be worth something now.” 

“It’s not like it’s a limited edition baseball card.” Kat shook her head, putting back in the free bin. “Thank you for letting us look but I think I’m good. Good luck with your sale.” 

And with that, Kat went back to stand with Spot while Race and Jack finished looking. “What was that about?” 

“Jack found a Polly Pocket and wanted to know if I wanted it.” Kat gave him a look. 

Spot chuckled. “Doesn’t he know you have an entire bin in the attic?” 

“Apparently not.” She shook her head. “Let’s head to the next house. They’ll figure out where we went.” 

The two headed next door. They said their good mornings to the lovely couple sitting out front with cups of coffee. Kat nudged Spot and pointed to a table. “Twenty bucks, they each walk away with at least 10 cards each.” 

“No way. They might walk away with 5 each.” Spot countered, looking at the baseball cards. 

The man looked at the two with a grin. “I’m Earl and this is my wife Nancy. Do you know some collectors?” 

“It’s nice to meet you - I’m Kat and this is Sean. Our husbands, who are brothers, have collected baseball and football cards since they were kids.” Kat smiled “We left them next door so they’ll be over shortly. You’ll hear them before you see them.” 

The man stood and smiled. “This was my brothers and my collection from the 60s, 70s, and 80s. I’m sure there are cards your husbands haven’t seen.” 

“Great, we'll be here for the next hour or so.” Spot grinned, hearing the playful arguing of Jack and Race. 

“Those your husbands?” The man grinned, hearing the two before seeing them walk on his lawn. 

Kat and Spot merely nodded their heads. “Make sure you drive a hard bargain. They love to hackle and bargain.” 

“There you two went. We were worried you had taken the car and left us.” Race grinned. “Not like you haven’t done that before.” 

Kat sighed. “It was one time and we needed coffee. Besides they have football and baseball cards here.”

She watched in amusement as Jack and Race both beelined it to the table and started flipping through the books. Despite her dislike of garage sales, it was always fun to watch Jack and Race get excited at finding a coveted card. Walking over to the pair, Kat gave them a look. “Anything good?”

“He’s got a 1970 Dick Butkus card that’s in my pile.” Jack grinned as Race scoffed. “You’re just sour because I found it first. I left you a couple other ones.” 

Race gave him a look. “But that’s a classic card.” 

“Maybe I’ll give it to you for your birthday or Christmas.” Jack said offhandedly as Race’s face brightened. 

“Really?” 

Scoffing, Jack snorted. “Yea like that’s gonna happen.”

Hitting her husband, Kat shook her head. “Grow up - you two are old enough to not be acting like you’re 9 and 7.” 

“He started it.” Race stuck his tongue out at his older brother as Kat looked between the two. 

“I don’t care who started it. Knock it off.” She looked over her shoulder. “Or else Earl and Nancy won’t sell you any cards.” 

Race and Jack’s eyes went wide at her threat. “You weren’t over here long enough to be their friends.”

“Oh you don’t know what I could do in ten minutes.”  She grinned. “Don’t test me.” 

The two nodded before looking through the cards as Kat wandered back to Spot who was thoroughly amused. “Did you threaten them?”

“I had to pull out my mom voice.” Kat laughed. “They were acting like brats.” 

They heard a squeal of brakes as the rest of their group piled out of the Sequoia. “Anything good here?” 

“Cards - football and baseball.” Spot shook his head as the rest of the group headed down. 

Race and Jack pointed some things out to Mush and Albert before heading up to pay. Kat and Spot watched the exchange between Earl and the boys grinning. 

Soon, with a shake of hands, Jack and Race headed up the driveway, each grinning at their purchases. “Good haul, boys?” 

Instead of answering, they fanned their newly acquired cards at Kat and Spot, while Kat held out her hand. “Fork it over, Higgins-Conlon!”

“What did you bet on?” Race cocked an eyebrow at the two as Spot slapped a $20 in her hand. 

Motioning to the cards, Kat grinned. “The number of cards you two would walk away with. I said at least 10 each while Spot only thought 5.” 

“It was unfair. It was before we knew the quality of the cards.” Spot grumbled. 

Race leaned over and kissed him. “Awww snookums, sometimes we win some and other times we lose some.” 

“Why do I love you again?” Spot grinned as Race threw his arms around his husband and kissed his cheek. 

Jack, meanwhile pulled Kat into a hug and kissed her cheek. “Thanks for always coming on these. I know it’s not your favorite.” 

“But it’s fun watching you get excited at finding coveted cards.” She kissed his cheek. “You get this funny little butt wiggle you do when you find one that’s rare or on your list.” 

Spot looked over at them with a grin. “Oh the butt wiggle.” 

“Keep your eyes on your husband’s ass and off mine.” Jack pointed at him with a playful glare, as the rest of the group joined them at the end of the driveway. 

Jack looked at them grinning. “Any luck boys?”

“None. Shall we continue?” Albert shrugged. 

Pointing to the sale a few houses down, Jack motioned them to head that way before grabbing Kat’s hand. “Love you. Let’s go on a garage sale hunt.” 

“I’ll follow you anywhere.” She swung their hands, letting him lead her anyway he wanted. “What are you looking for?” 

“Yard Sticks. Thinking of starting up a collection.” Jack shrugged as she gave him a look. 

“We don’t need any more crap in the house. We’re busting at the seams already.” Kat shook her head. “If you’re gonna start that collection, then something needs to go. We don’t have the room.” 

He tilted his head. “Then we need a bigger house.”

“No Jack, we don’t need a bigger house.” she sighed. “We need to clean out and get rid of stuff. No more collections until we clean out.” 

Pouting, he squeezed her hand. “Please?” 

“Nope.” She shook her head. 

She saw the lightbulb click over his head as a grin slid across his face. “The baby’s room.” 

“What about it?” She was hesitant to see where he was going with this. 

“Well they won’t need it for a little while so we can put stuff in it.” Jack grinned, wincing at the slap that she landed on his arm. “What? That’s a brilliant idea!” 

“No it’s not.” She shook her head. “That baby will have more stuff than you do in the next few months. Besides, keep your mouth shut unless you want our friends and family to know already.” 

He glanced ahead at their friends who were turning into the driveway and didn’t hear them. “No more junk, Jack Kelly or you’re on the couch for the foreseeable future.” 

“You’re mean Katherine Kelly.” He pouted, but still kissed her cheek. “But okay.”

“Grow up. God only knows how you’ll be a father in 7 months.” She rolled her eyes with a grin before leaning over and kissing him. “Go look but no buying yard sticks.” 

Jack saluted her before making his way down the driveway causing her to laugh. The man drove her nuts at times but at least her life was never dull. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	78. Sweater Too Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is challenged with a bet

**There’s a few minor cuss words (idiot/hell) so I’m putting the warning up!**

Spot was snoozing on the couch, the house quiet for once on a Saturday afternoon. Race was out with Albert shopping as Albert had just purchased his first home and needed some help picking out curtains and other decorations. Race had eagerly agreed and Spot was way too happy to push him out the door. 

Just as he had gotten comfortable, the front door was thrown open and the usual hurricane that followed his husband entered behind him. This time, a redhead and a loudmouth accompanied him. “Spottie, my love. Come look at what I got.”

He let out a snore, and sighed, not fooling Race at all. What he didn’t anticipate was the sudden 170 pound body that landed on top of him. “Honey, I’m home.” 

“Get off me.” Spot grunted as Race buried himself deeper into Spot’s warm body. “I was trying to take a nap.”

Race leaned up and kissed him. “I’m not sorry for jumping on you but I am sorry that you’re not getting a nap in. But cheer up because I bought you something.” 

Sitting up on the couch, Spot looked at Albert and Jack with an eyebrow cocked. “Are you two that bored that you had to follow Racer home?” 

“Well . . .” Albert paused as a look was exchanged between Jack, Albert, and Race, who had the biggest grin on his face. 

Shaking his head, Spot pushed himself off the couch and glared at the three of them. “You three are trouble and I'm afraid of what you’ve conjured up.” 

Pushing a bag into Spot’s hand, Race nudged him towards the bedroom. “Just go put this on.” 

Begrudgingly, Spot took the bag and walked into their bedroom. He took the item out of the bag before groaning loudly. “Awe hell no Racetrack. Why would you spend our hard earned money on this?”

“Please Spottie?” The grin was evident in Race’s voice as Jack and Albert both laughed, loudly. “Don’t worry what I’m spending our money on, snookums.” 

Spot mumbled under his breath. The sweater was a bare chested, hairy beer belly. As Spot pulled it on, he thought about all the ways he would kill his husband in his sleep. Luckily, they had just taken life insurance out on one another so he’d have to make himself look innocent in the killing. 

Walking out into the living room, he heard the buffoons laughing and groaned. “I think the sweater is too big.” 

“I don’t think the sweater being too big is the least of your worries.” Jack said before wiping the tears from his eyes. “How does that look better on him than you, Race?” 

Spot glare at his husband. “Why am I wearing this?” 

“Well I was trying to figure out our costumes for Halloween. It’s usually cold so I figured these and jeans would be great costumes.” 

Shaking his head, Spot tugged at the sweater. “We’ll get thrown in jail for wearing these. And I don’t mean the slammer, I mean the fashion hell jail.” 

“Awww come on Spottie.” Race walked up to him with a pout on his face as he kissed Spot’s chin “For me?”

Pushing him back, Spot looked at his husband. “Nope, Nope, nopeity, Nope.” 

“Ugh …” Leaning in, Race cupped his hands around Spot’s ear, whispering something that made Spot’s eyes widened. “How about that? We got a deal?” 

Race leaned back, watching his husband mule over the idea he had told him. “Sorry Race, but no.”

“OH COME ON!” Race yelled. “Whatever happened til death do us part and all that stuff you promised about obeying your husband?” 

Spot raised an eyebrow. “Go read the vows that are next to the bed. There’s nothing in there about obeying my husband.” 

Albert and Jack watched the two as if they were at a tennis match. Spot looked at them before glaring at his husband. “What’s the bet? How much is at stake?” 

“Bet? What bet?” Spot crossed his arms, watching Race’s eyes go wide, trying to keep his cool. 

Spot pointed at the other two in the room. “Idiot one and your trusty sidekick are surprisingly quiet for there not to be a bet.” 

“$200 if you wear it.” Race mumbled, looking at the ground. 

Spot nodded, figuring that would be the amount. “And if I don’t wear it?” 

Race mumbled something unclearly as Spot looked at him. “Try saying that again.”

“I gotta wear a hula skirt and a coconut bra.” Race’s cheeks were tinged a light pink as Spot started laughing. 

He looked at Jack and Albert with a grin. “Better get the hula skirt and bra ready boys.” 

“What?” Race squeaked. “You’re gonna toss me to the curb just like that?” 

Spot gave him a look. “Yea I am. Next time let me in on the bets you make against me and I might be willing to help you out. The next stop for this sweater is the burn pile. I love you, ya idiot but I’m not wearing this around the neighborhood. Kids eyes would burn and you’d be solely responsible for any damage done.” 

“Yea you’re right.” Race smiled. “I should start practicing my hula hips.” 

Spot laughed, shaking his head. Yes his husband was an idiot sometimes but he would have him any other way. 

  
  



	79. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is under pressure with a deadline and Jack has a surprise or two up his sleeve.

She had locked herself in her office as a deadline was upon her. She had been working on a big story (possibly the biggest story of her career) and she had told Jack not to disrupt her. 

She had heard a couple of bangs and some cuss words but had shook her head and continued to type. Soft music was playing in the room and the curtain blew softly with the late October breeze. 

Hours later, deeming the article was finally completed, she pushed back from her desk, stopping to stretch her arms and back before opening her office door. The sight that greeted her caused her jaw to drop and eyes seek out her husband. 

“Jack Francis Kelly, what did you do?” She whispered as he came closer to her with a grin. Her eyes searched their living room in wonder at the sight. 

In the ten hours she had been held up in her office, the entire living room had switched from autumn decorations to a winter wonderland. Their massive Christmas tree, completely decorated, was up in the corner, their stockings hung by the fireplace with care, and a few random snowmen were placed strategically around the room. “Surprise!” 

Turning to her husband, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. “How? Why? It’s October 29th, Jack!” 

“Yeah but you’ve been stressing about this deadline for so long that i wanted to surprise you and nothing makes you happier than Christmas. So what, it’s October 29th . . . don’t think I didn’t hear “All I Want For Christmas” blaring in your office while you were working.” He gave her a kiss on her cheek with a grin. “How did I do?”    


“It looks stunning.” She stepped into the living room and went closer to look at the tree. 

One of her favorite things about Christmas was the combining of hers and Jack’s ornaments and the ones they’ve collected since they got married three years ago. Fingering a couple of ornaments, her eyes went wide at the new one, a brown and black puppy ornament. “What’s this?” 

“This is our ornament for the year.” Jack came up beside her as the front door opened. Before she could turn around, a furball plowed into her legs with a yip as she looked at her husband before looking down at the ground. A fluffy brown and black dog was sitting on its hind legs, trying to get their attention as Race and Spot stood in the entryway of the house. “This is our new puppy. We’ve been talking about getting one and I figured there was no better time than now. She doesn’t have a name yet and she’s been staying with Race and Spot for a while.” 

“By the way, you owe us $200 dollars for the chewed shoes and mess she’s made.” Spot crossed his arms, giving their friends a look. 

Katherine sunk to her knees as the dog bounded into her lap, giving her puppy kisses on her cheek. “Oh hi sweet girl. What shall we name you?” 

“She’s an Australian Shepherd.” Jack joined her on the ground as the puppy went over to Jack to sniff him out before settling into his lap with a sigh. 

Running her hand through the puppy’s fur, Kat looked between Jack and the puppy and Race and Spot. “You two can come in here, unless you have other places to be.” 

“Nah, we came to drop the furball off and collect our money but we can stick around if you don’t mind.” Race shrugged, walking in and joining them on the floor. “Well done with the decorating, Jack. Glad you have recovered from the great 2016 incident.” 

Glaring at his brother, Jack let out a silent cuss. “We don’t talk about that incident, ever, Racer.” 

“I know . . . I am just impressed.” Race held his hands up innocently, which the puppy took for wanting to play as she bounded over to him. “Oomph . . . you’re a strong little girl, huh?” 

Jack nudged Kat. “What are we going to name her?” 

Biting her lip, Kat shrugged. “What do you think?” 

“Well . . . Nala, Bella, Sadie, Maggie, Rosie, Tulip, Daisy are all good names.” Jack threw out a bunch of names. “Not that I have been thinking or anything.” 

Snorting, Race chuckled. “Or Stella or Mollie or Scout.” 

She thought about the names for a minute before looking at the dog before looking at the three men in her living room. “I’ve narrowed it down to Sadie or Scout.” 

“How about you go across the room and call her with the names and see which ones she responds to?” Spot suggested as Jack and Race both whipped their heads in his direction. “What? It’s common sense.” 

She moved to the front door before calling the dog. “Come here, Scout.” 

The dog tilted her head before sitting back down. “Come here, Sadie.” 

The dog came bounding over to her as Kat cheered. “Welcome to the family, Sadie.” 

Jack, Race, and Spot all cheered as the Sadie barked and danced around her new owner’s feet. Walking back over to the guys, she sat beside Jack before pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you, the living room looks great, for Sadie, and for being you. I love you.” 

“I love you too Kat.” He kissed her once more. “Now how about we go out for dinner to celebrate you finishing your article? Race, Spot, want to join us?” 

She looked from Jack to Sadie. “Do we have a leash for Sadie?” 

“Yeah, it’s by the door. Now come on.” Jack said, giving her a look as she looked down at her legging and hoodie combo. “You look great, grab your tennis shoes and get a move on. Race ain’t pretty when he’s hungry.” 

Race gave his sister-in-law a look. “I’m about an 8 currently.”

“Hurry, Kat. You don’t want him getting to 10.” Spot tried to hurry her along as she walked into the bedroom and grabbed her green tennis shoes before slipping them on. 

Clicking Sadie’s leash on her, Kat grabbed Jack’s hand, leading them out the front door. She squeezed her husband’s hand and grinned. She couldn’t have asked for a better day - her article was submitted, her house decorated for Christmas, her new puppy, and a fantastic husband by her side. She kissed Jack’s cheek as they walked down the sidewalk, Spot, Jack, and Race all arguing about something or another. 


	80. Hot as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the coming of the second summer

**There’s a couple of cuss words in here. This is based on a discussion I had with my brother.**

It was September for cryin’ out loud and it was 80 degrees outside. “It’s autumn . . . why is it so damn hot outside?” 

Looking over at his husband fanning himself, Blink shook his head. “Hell if I know, Mush. We’ve got a few days of second summer before it all fades away. Go inside if it’s too hot for you.” 

“You’re supposed to be sympathetic to my pain, Blink.” Mush gave him a look shaking his head. “You’re supposed to be there for me in good times and bad times and now is definitely a bad time.” 

Blink rolled his eyes. “It’s not a bad time. Summer is just rearing her ugly head for a second time and you are just too weak to handle it. Go get a cool drink and set yourself in the shade and you’ll be fine.” 

“I propose that once autumn gets here, it’s their time to shine. Summer has had their time and needs to take a backseat with their drama.” Mush grinned. 

Blink gave him a look, nodding slowly. “I’ll let you take that up with Mother Nature and have her kick your ass when you suggest that she reins her children in.” 

“OOOO! How do you think I should contact Mother Nature?” Mush looked excited. “Letter, phone call, Zoom Call - think she’d answer?” 

Blink reached over and cuffed him over the head. “Mother Nature isn’t a person that you just call up. I think you have to have a conversation with them just like God. That’s between you and her.” 

Mush was quiet for a bit before nuding his husband with a grin. “Hey Blink?” 

“Yeah Blink?” 

“How do I know if my request is answered?” Mush asked, tilting his head in concern. 

Sighing, Blink loved the warmth of the sunshine on his face as he considered Mush’s question. “Dammit, Mush hell if I know. Well, depending on how quickly the weather changes. It’s supposed to be this hot until at least Tuesday so if the heat subsides before that, I think your request was granted.” 

“Okay.” He nodded. “Why do we have a second summer, anyways?”

I love my husband, I love my husband, I love my husband, Blink chanted in his head, grinning at Mush. “Like you said, summer has a lot of drama and she’s got to get the remaining drama out before she rests for 9 months.”

“But . . .” Mush started to say before Blink jumped up out of his chair and pulled Mush up with him. 

“No more questions.” Blink said, tapping something on his phone before slipping it back in his pocket as “Come Away With Me” by Norah Jones started to play. “Just dance with me.” 

Mush leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Sorry.” 

“You know I love you to death but something you kill me to death with your questions.” Blink smiled. 

Mush buried his head in Blink’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’re fine. Sometimes your mind is too quick for me and I have a hard time keeping up with it.” Blink grinned, leaning over and kissing him. “I love you, Mushie.” 

“I love you too Blinkee.” Mush whispered, leaning over and whispering in his ear. 

_ And I want to wake up with the rain _

_ Falling on a tin roof _

_ While I'm safe there in your arms _

_ So all I ask is for you _

_ To come away with me in the night _

_ Come away with me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Norah Jones' Song "Come Away With Me"


	81. Get outta my house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot kick everyone out of the house on their annual Halloween party

**Alright y’all, buckle up and hold on tight because this one is a doozy! This is 3400 words!! There’s some mentions of cursing and drinking.**

**October 25**

Taking a sip from his red solo cup, he scanned the house, grinning at the activity around him. It was his and Race’s annual Halloween party, the music was loud and the house packed. Albert, as Captain Hook, and Race, as Luigi, were laughing about something in the corner. Jack was leaning over to kiss a black cat, Kat’s costume for the party. And himself was Mario. 

His pocket vibrated, catching him off guard. Digging out his phone, he chuckled watching Race shake his head violently, denying whatever Albert had said to him. Opening his phone, he almost dropped it when he comprehended the message that was staring him in the face. 

His eyes read the message once, then twice, then again just to make sure he was reading it correctly. He shuffled over to Race, who lit up at the appearance of his husband. “Spottie, imma need you to settle this debate - what’s better Kit Kat’s or Reese’s?” 

“That’s what you’re arguing about over here?” Spot shook his head. “Here I was thinking that it was about football teams. But Kit Kat’s are better.”

Albert grinned and pumped his fist, high-fiving Spot. “Thank you my good man. In your face Racer.” 

“Whatever.” Race grinned, wrapping his arm around Spot’s shoulder. “Haven’t seen you in a while, snookums. Where have you been hiding?”

Spot leaned up and kissed him with a grin. “Hanging out on the porch with Itey and Hotshot. But I gotta show you something.” 

“Does it require the bedroom?” Race rose his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

Giving him a look, Spot slowly shook his head before handing over his phone. “Unfortunately, no but look at this.” 

Spot watched Race’s face as he read the text message before looking up at him with tears. “You’re not pulling my leg, right? This is legit happening?” 

“I would never pull your leg at this. Now shall we kick all of these people out of the house before heading that way?” Spot asked before Race pulled him into a searing kiss and a big hug. 

Jack and Kat came up to them with identical looks of concern. “Everything okay?” 

Shoving Spot’s phone in Kat’s hands, he grinned. “Can you help us kick everyone out?” 

Katherine squealed reading the text message, giving them a quick hug before nodding enthusiastically. “Absolutely!” 

“Okay that’s it, party’s over! Get out of my house!” Spot yelled, walking through the house towards the bedroom to change out of his costume as Race followed behind him yelling the same thing. “Party’s over! Get out of my house!”

Ten minutes later, with shouts of elation from their friends and family, Race and Spot were in the car on the way to their destination. Hands were laced together as Race drove. Spot tapped his toes, wishing things would hurry up and go faster. “Calm down Spottie. These things take time.” 

“But Race …” Spot started, squeezing his husband’s hand, with a shaky breath. “This has been our dream!”

Race grinned, pulling into the parking lot of the giant building. “We’ve waited three years, a few more hours won’t kill us. Besides, Jack and Kat will be up shortly - why she didn’t want to show up dressed as a cat is beyond me?” 

Spot laughed, leaning over and kissing him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Shall we go?” Race asked, reaching in the backseat for the backpack that had been packed and in the car for weeks. 

As they walked towards the building, they laced their hands, ready to face whatever was coming their way. After checking in, they were directed to a quiet room with a TV, few magazines, and six chairs, a private area to wait. 

Dropping the bag on the ground, Race took a seat stretching his legs out. “Come sit, it’s going to take some time.” 

“I’ve got to stand. I don’t know how you’re so calm right now.” Spot shook his head. “How have our roles reversed?” 

Race opened the bag, taking out his Switch, shrugging. “Not sure but enjoy it while you can. Wanna battle on MarioKart?” 

“Not right now.” Spot was tense.

Standing up, Race went to Spot’s side, pulling him into a hug, kissing him gently. “Hey, it’s okay to be nervous, scared and happy. As I said earlier, we’ve been waiting for three years, and it’s finally happening. Now all we can do is wait - if you want to pace, pace. But it’s not going to make the time go by any faster.” 

Sitting back down, Race grabbed his Switch, keeping an eye on his husband before starting to play MarioKart. With a sigh, Spot took a seat next to him as Race grinned victorious. A quiet fell on the room with a cuss word coming from Race every now and then when he got hit with a green shell. Before long, Spot was pulling his own Switch from the bag, starting an epic battle of MarioKart between the two. 

An hour after they had arrived, and several races on MarioKart, Race’s phone dinged with a text message. “Jack and Kat are on their way up. They told everyone to hang back and we’d text with news.” 

Nodding, Spot’s tongue poked out between his lips before throwing a blue shell in Race’s direction. “Damn you Spottie. Give a guy a heads up!” 

“Why would I do that?” Spot grinned, focused on the device in his hands. “And I win again …. Wanna go again?” 

Race huffed, giving him a look as the door opened, revealing Jack and Kat in jeans and hoodies. “Why would I want to get beat again for the third time? Hi guys.” 

“Hey yourselves.” Kat closed the door behind her grinning at the two, sitting near the door. “Any news?” 

“None yet.” Shaking his head, Race handed over his Switch to Jack, standing and joining Kat across the room. “Kick his ass for me.” 

Race and Kat watched the two hurl threats at one another before Kat nudged Race. “How are you both holding up?” 

“Spot was nervous earlier but I pulled him into MarioKart and he’s seemed to calm down some.” Race shrugged, playing with his hoodie pocket. 

“And you?” Kat adjusted in her seat so she focused on him, searching for any clues. 

He sighed. “Surprisingly calm. We’ve been waiting for this for so long and part of me can’t believe we’re finally here and part of me just wants it to be over.” 

“That’s understandable. But you can let yourself be excited and worried and nervous.” Kat put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be a dad soon, Race and that’s nothing little. Just talk to your brother.” 

Race laughed, shaking his head at the memory of Jack holding his nephew for the first time. “I thought he was going to drop Nathan.” 

“You and me both.” Kat grinned. “Yes, we had 9ish months to prepare for it but that didn’t diminish all the emotions we felt. Luckily he was better when Lucy came and even better when we welcomed Emmy and Sadie.” 

Nodding, he saw where his sister-in-law was coming from. “I guess I’m just being cautiously optimistic since two of these have gone this exact way but the mother’s changed their minds.” 

“That was in the past. This one will be different.” Kat smiled. “So many things are already different between this one and the previous ones. You will be walking out of this place with a baby, Race.”

He hoped she was right. “Alright, Aunt Kat.” 

She gasped, tears rushing to her eyes with a laugh. “Oh that sounds so sweet. Got names picked out?” 

“Four, two of each.” Race grinned. They had opted not to find out what Samantha, the birth mom, was carrying. “And no you’re not finding out early. Shit, I should call Medda.” 

“Jack did as we drove here.” Kat gave him a look. “She was a little upset she was hearing it from Jack and not you but she sends her love and forgiveness. She does want a call when they arrive.” 

Nodding, Race made a mental note. “When did it sink in that you were truly a mom?”

“When I held Nate for the first time.” She grinned. “Yes I carried him and all but it didn’t hit me until I snuggled him and kissed his forehead.” 

Race looked across the room at Spot and Jack who had their heads together talking about who knows what. Feeling his eyes, Spot looked up, sending him an air kiss before grinning at him. 

“I always wondered how all of you killed the time in the waiting room when we had the kids.” Kat grinned, as Spot snorted. 

“Hence why we brought the Switches.” Spot shook his head, fiddling with his phone. “After Nate, we learned to pack a bag full of snacks, games, and randomness because we never knew how long it would be.” 

A knock on the door caught all of their attention. Spot and Race stood up, opening up the door to a nurse who has a bright smile on her face. “Sean and Antony?” 

“Yes, that’s us.” Spot widened the door to let her in. 

She closed the door behind her before motioning them to sit down. “I’m Anna, one of the nurses in the delivery room and I wanted to let you know that your daughter has arrived - she weighs 7 pounds, 7 ounces, and 22 inches long and was born at 9:56pm. The birth mother just signed her rights away and we’re just cleaning baby girl up and I’ll bring her in shortly.” 

Tears were streaming down Spot and Race’s faces as the nurse finished. “Thank you so much for letting us know.” 

“Do you have any questions before I head back?” Anna asked looking at the two awestruck dads. 

Spot looked at Race before shaking his head. “I don’t think so. Thank you so much for letting us know.” 

Anna showed herself out as Race pulled Spot into a hug and a kiss before the tears started up again. “Spottie … a daughter. We have a little girl.” 

“Oh I love you.” Spot pulled back, wiping the tears, laughing. “A little girl.” 

Race wiped his tears before looking at Jack and Kat who both had tears streaming down their faces. “Congratulations guys. A little girl.” 

Jack pulled Race into a hug with a couple of slaps to his back. “Congrats dad!” 

Kat did the same, but she was much gentler with Spot. “Congrats papa!” 

She laughed when the “oh shit” look crossed Spot’s face as she gave him another hug. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay. That little girl will have you hooked around her finger but that’ll be okay.” 

Race bounded over to Kat with a grin before picking her up and spinning her around. “Didya hear? I’ve got a little girl.” 

Laughing at her little brother, Kat grinned. “I did hear something about that. Congrats Race.” 

The room grew quiet as the door slowly opened revealing Anna with a bundle in her arms. She grinned at the two men who were in awe. “Who wants to hold her first?” 

Kat and Jack moved back, each watching Spot and Race point to one another before Race stepped forward for Anna to transfer the baby into his arms. 

Sitting down, Race let his eyes sweep over the baby - his daughter. He felt Spot sit to his right as they both admired the sleeping baby. “Oh hello there. She’s perfect, Spot.” 

“Yea she is.” He looked at Jack and Kat before looking at Anna. 

“I’ll leave you guys but there’s a ringer on the table if you need anything.” She smiled. “Congratulations you guys!” 

Spot and Race both nodded, too enthralled with the baby. Listening to the door click shut, Spot turned to Race. “She needs a name.”

“We’ve got two. Feeling any of those?” Race asked as they both thought about the names. 

Spot sighed. They had picked out Charlotte Elisabeth and McKensie Kate as their two but he didn’t feel like either name was a fit for their little girl. “No - she doesn’t look like a Charlotte or a McKensie.” 

“We’re going to go search for some coffee. Let the three of you have some time.” Kat grinned. Before either could say anything, the door opened and shut again, leaving just Race and Spot in the room. 

Spot pulled out his phone, going to the notes section where all of their names were listed. “Alrighty, we got Adeline, Evelyn, and Isabella. Any of those?” 

“If I remember right, we both liked Adeline, right? Two nicknames if we wanted - Lina and Addie.” Holding her up, Race looked at their daughter. “I like it. You?” 

“Adeline Higgins-Conlon.” It rolls off the tongue. “Now a middle name.” 

Race passed Adeline to Spot with a grin. “Here, hold your daughter. What about one of the original middle names we had? Elisabeth or Kate?” 

“I am drawn to Adeline Elisabeth Higgins-Conlon.” Spot grinned, brushing a hand over her light brown hair. “What do you think, miss? Do you approve?” 

Adeline yawned, smacking her lips with a sigh. “I think she approves.” 

The two watched her a bit before Spot looked at Race. “Do you want to go get Kat and Jack? And maybe tell a nurse her name?” 

Pressing a kiss to her forehead before kissing Spot, Race nodding standing up. “I’ll be back.” 

“We’ll be here.” Spot grinned, watching him leave before looking at the baby. “Hi little girl. Your dad and I are so happy that you’re here. We’ve waited a long time for you. You are so loved, miss.” 

He sighed, letting it sink in that him and Race were truly parents and so far it felt pretty good. He knew that cloud 9 feeling would eventually vanish but he was relishing in it for as long as possible. 

He was so in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the door open but felt more bodies in the room. He felt Katherine sit next to him and rub his back. “Wanna hold her?” 

Kat grinned, holding her arms so Spot could transfer her into them. Kat’s face immediately softened. “Oh hello sweet girl. Look at you. She’s gorgeous, you two.”

“Race, did you call Medda?” Jack pointed at him with a grin. “She wasn’t happy it was me telling her that you were on the way to the hospital and not you.” 

Race picked up the phone, dialing a number before listening to it ring. “Hey momma, guess what?” “No, you’re supposed to guess!” “Ok, fine … I’m a daddy. You’ve got another granddaughter. Yea, uh huh.” 

Kat looked at Spot. “So what’s her name?” 

“Adeline Elisabeth Higgins-Conlon.” Spot said it carefully as not to botch it. “Race and I fell in love with the name Adeline, it means noble, and Elisabeth is after her aunt Kat.” 

Tears clouded her eyes, a skip in her breath. “Why?” 

“Why not?” Spot laughed, as Race hung up the phone and asked the question. “Addie is going to know how much her aunt and uncle mean to this family. You two have been there every step of the way, much more than anyone else. There was never a question of not using your name.” 

Reaching up to brush the tears away, Kat nodded. “I’m absolutely honored. Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank us. We should be thanking you.” Race crouched down, kissing his sister’s cheek before running a hand over Addie’s head. “Momma didn’t kill me.”

“Not yet she hasn’t.” Jack grinned. “Is it my turn to hold the munchkin, yet?” 

“Sit down first.” Kat gave him a look. “Don’t want you almost fainting like you did with Lucy.” 

Jack rolled his eyes but did as his wife asked. “That was one time.”

Kat gave him a look before transferring Addie into her uncle’s arms, who immediately softened at the little girl in his arms. “Oh you’re just a little thing huh? Oh hi little one. Oh you and I are going to be thick as thieves. I’ll sneak you all the Christmas cookies you want.” 

“She’s not even two hours old and you're bribing her already?” Race scoffed, shaking his head. “Uncle of the year right there.” 

Jack looked up and stuck his tongue out at the new dads. “I’ve gotta let her know she’s got me in her corner.” 

Rolling his eyes, Race nodded at Jack. “Don’t spoil her too much before we ever take her home.” 

Spot pulled Race into his arms and grinned at his husband. “Let him have his fun. We can ship her over to his house when she’s screaming at 2am.” 

“I like the way you think, Spottie.” Race leaned over and kissed him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Six Days Later**

It was Halloween and the family of three had been home for 3 days. They hadn’t had any visitors yet, wanting to get into somewhat of a routine but invited their family and friends to stop by during Trick or Treat to see their little pumpkin. 

As Spot was on door duty, Racer was keeping an eye on their little one and refilling the candy bucket. “UNCLE SPOT!” 

He heard the familiar cry of his nieces and nephew and grinned, heading into the entryway to see a princess (Lucy), a cow (Emmy), a cat (Sadie) and a cowboy (Nathan). “Hi guys!” 

“UNCLE RACE!” All four of the kids clamored over to him, jumping up on him for hugs while their parents stood back and grinned. 

“Where’s the little one?” Kat asked, grinning at her brother. 

Pointing in the room off the entryway, Race hugged and kissed all the kids. “In there.” 

He heard her laughter and a “Racetrack” before turning his attention to the kids. “Did uncle Spot load you up with candy?” 

“No he said there was something special in the kitchen.” Nate said, giving his uncle a look. 

Race shrugged. “Well if Uncle Spot said there’s something in the kitchen then there must be. Go look.” 

The kids ran off as Katherine came back into the entryway with Addie in his arms. “Race this has you written all over it.” 

“Of course it does. He’s the only one that has spent time in jail.” Spot piped up getting a look from his husband. 

“It was a few hours. Nothing major.” Race argued, popping the collar on his Orange jumpsuit. “Besides, Spot looks more like the Hamburglar than an actual prisoner. It’s only fair that Addie girl fits in around here.” 

Spot was in a black and white jumpsuit while Addie had on an orange onesie that they had put a piece of cardboard on her that said “l just did 9 months on the inside” with her birthday on it. 

Kat chuckled. “She’s the most adorable prisoner I’ve ever seen.” 

“Where did our kids run off to?” Jack asked, reaching for Addie. 

Turning to the two uncles, Kat raised an eyebrow. “Apparently they have something special in the kitchen, which is code for a bunch of sugar and other things.” 

“We made them Halloween goodie bags - some candy, some non candy goodies. It’s all about balance.” Spot shrugged, sticking his tongue out at Kat. 

“Great they’ll sugar them up and send them home with us.” Jack said, snuggling Addie. “At this point, we’ll take Addie and you can keep our four.” 

“DEAL!” Race said, not even conferring with Spot. “Addie we love you dearly but that was one deafening cry you did this morning at 2:30. I think I might have permanent ear loss.” 

Kat and Jack both chuckled. “Oh I do not miss the first three weeks after we brought each one home. We’ll take our four - eventually they’ll pass out. We’ll schedule a sleepover when you’re a bit older, miss Addie. Kids, let’s go.” 

They heard the kids before they saw them. “Thank you, Uncle Spot, Uncle Race.” 

“You’re welcome.” They both replied as hugs and kisses were given. Jack relinquished Addie back over to Race as goodbyes were said. 

Walking out onto the porch, Spot and Race sat on the porch swing, Addie still in Race’s arms, wrapped in her blanket. They swung gently back and forth. “Happy Halloween, Race.” 

“Happy Halloween, Spottie and Addie. I don’t need any of the boos, just the two of you and some candy.” Race leaned over and kissed Spot with a grin. “This is the perfect Halloween.” 

  
  
  



	82. Albert is an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert is an idiot

**There’s some cursing in this prompt.**

“Okay that’s it, the party's over! Get out of my house!” Finch yelled, shooing everyone towards the front door. 

Jack held up a hand, stopping Finch in his path to clear out the house and gave him a look. “What’s going on?” 

“My fiancé is a dumbass.” Finch shook his head. “I’ve got to take him to the emergency room. Can you kick everyone out?” 

Jack nodded, reaching behind him for Finch’s keys before handing them to him. “Absolutely. Will you call me and let me know how he is?” 

Nodding, Finch jogged through the house, hopping off the porch and meeting Albert and Race near the car. He quickly unlocked the car, watching Race ease him into the passenger’s seat. 

He gave Albert a look before shaking his head. “You’re a dumbass you know that right?”

“Yea, yea, can we go now?” Albert cradled his arm, giving Finch a look. “I’m in like a lotta pain right now.” 

The ride to the hospital was quiet, except for the quiet clicking of Race’s phone. Albert was promptly taken back while Finch and Race were stuck filling out paperwork and holding down the emergency room. 

Turning the paperwork in, Finch sat back down before turning his attention to Race. “So what happened?” 

“He was challenging Romeo to some kind of contest that included climbing the railing and jumping off.” Race sighed. “Yes, I realize we’re all dumb.” 

“You’ve just figured that out? Where have you been for the last 10 years?” Finch shook his head. “I don’t know what’s worse - that our group has the inability to host a party without a trip to the ER or that y’all are completely sober?” 

He took out his phone, seeing several text messages from Kat, Jack, Spot, and others. He quickly answered Jack and Kat’s before looking at Race. “Spot’s worried about you.”

“I just texted him and told him I’m hanging around until we hear about Albie.” Race said, tapping his toes, looking at the ground. 

Finch leaned his head against the wall, sighing. He knew Albert would be completely fine, most likely a broken arm but it was just the anxiety of waiting for news. A commotion caught his attention as Jack, Kat, and Spot scanned the room for him and Race. Jack’s face softened as his eyes landed on them. “How is he?” 

“He’s still back there. We haven’t gotten word yet.” Finch looked at the three of them. “Is my house still standing?” 

Kat sat beside him running a hand up and down his back. “You’d think sober people would be easier to kick out but they put up a big fuss. And yes it’s still standing. How are you doing?” 

“I know he’s gonna be fine but with our track record of hospitals . . . I just want to see him.” Finch sighed. “Him, Romeo, and Race are all grounded.” 

Spot cuffed Race over the head. “Agreed.” 

“Can I make a motion that our parties stop sending someone to the hospital?” Kat asked looking around at the men around her. “I can’t do this every time we have a party.” 

“I second that!” Finch nodded as a doctor came into the room and scanned the room. “Family for Albert DaSilva?” 

Standing up, Finch met him halfway. “How is he?”

“And you are?” The doctor asked. 

“Patrick Cortes, Albert’s fiancé.”

The doctor nodded. “He is getting a cast on his right arm right now. He’s lucky it’s a clean break and he doesn’t need surgery. He’ll need the cast for 6-8 weeks.” The doctor looked at his notes. “He also wanted me to mention that he’s a dumbass and he loves you.” 

Finch threw his head back and laughed. “Can I see him?” 

“Of course. Give us about 10 minutes and he can have some company; a nurse will come get you. We are going to keep him overnight just for observation and we’ll release him in the morning.” They shook hands before Finch walked back over to the group. 

Kat gave him a look, slightly concerned at his happiness. “So?” 

“He’s got a broken right arm that will be in a cast for 6-8 weeks. He’s gotta stay the night for observation but he’s alright.” Finch took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart rate. “He had the doctor tell me that he’s a dumbass and that he loves me, which is what I was laughing about.” 

Shaking his head, Jack laughed. “Are we able to see him?” 

“A nurse will be out shortly to let us back.”

Kat hugged him. “Do you need anything?” 

“You don’t happen to have a phone charger do you?” Finch asked, motioning to her giant purse. 

She grinned, pulling out a cord. “You know I don’t go anywhere without one.” 

The nurse came out and gave Finch a look. “He’s somewhat loopy from the painkillers we gave him. He currently thinks he’s Superman.” 

Finch nodded, leading the group back to the room Albert was in. “Can I have a few minutes with him?” 

“Of course. We’ll hang out here.” Kat grinned at him as he opened the door. 

Peaking around the curtain that was hung in the room, Finch felt himself relax for the first time since he heard Albert’s cries of pain. “FINCHIE!!!! You here!” 

“I’m here.” Walking up to the bed, Finch let his eyes scan Albert with a smile. “Hi love. How are you feeling?”

“Like I can fly. Can we go flying?” Albert’s eyes were wide with a big smile across his face. “The nurse kept telling me Batman was better than Superman but Superman is the bestest.” 

Well he wasn’t wrong, Finch chuckled. “That’s a pretty spectacular cast you’ve got on your arm, Albie.” 

“I told the Superman hating nurse that I didn’t need one but she insisted.” He gave Finch a look. “But she did let me pick out the color.” 

“And you chose green?” Finch laughed. 

Albert shrugged. “Well when my choices were neon yellow, purple, or hot pink, yes I chose green. Too bad they didn’t have blue and red - that would’ve been a cool cast.” 

“It would’ve been.” He could see Albert fading. “There’s some people out in the hall to see you. Want me to let them in?” 

He yawned, nodding. Finch went to the door and let them in. They all crowded around the bed, each checking on Albert to make sure he was alright. He immediately pulled everyone into the Superman or Batman debate. 

Soon Albert drifted off to sleep. The group checked in on Finch once more before heading out, promising him to check on them in the morning. Finch collapsed into the chair to the left of the bed with a sigh. Throwing his head back, he let the last few hours wash over him before grabbing Albert’s uninjured hand. “I want to be angry at you, Albie but all I can do is be thankful you’re not more seriously hurt or dead.” 

“I’m too pretty to be dead this early in life.” Albert mumbled, cracking open his eyes. “Sorry for making you worry. I won’t be leaving anytime soon, Finchie.” 

Finch leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Albert’s lips with a sigh. “I can’t believe you got the doctor to tell me you’re a dumbass and that you love me.” 

Grinning, Albert shrugged. “It didn’t take that much convincing. He’s a Superman fan so he was on my side against the nurse. Besides I do love you.” 

“I love you too. Can I ask a favor?” He looked at Albert. “No Emergency Rooms visit for at least a year?” 

Albert nodded, holding out the non-injured hand for a handshake. “I can try. Race mentioned I’m grounded with him and Romeo.” 

“Yup. Spot’s gonna enforce it.” Finch kissed him again. “I love you but you scared me.” 

“I’m sorry love.” Albert kissed him back. “Hop up here - you’re never going to get any sleep in that chair.” 

Albert held up his injured arm as Finch got settled. “I’m sorry I scared you. But I love you for loving me.”

“Go to sleep.” Finch laughed. “The sooner those painkillers are out of your system, the better. You’re loopy.” 

“Loopy for you.” Albert laughed, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

Finch couldn’t help but laugh as he pressed a kiss to his cheek before closing his own eyes, letting the repetitive sound of the heart monitor lull him to sleep. 


	83. Do One Thing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot needs Race’s help

**There’s mentions of drinking and cussing in this section.**

Shutting the door behind him, he let the tension roll off his shoulders and set his bag on the ground. Grinning, he could hear the cheerful singing in the kitchen. Padding over to the doorway, he leaned against the door jam, watching his husband dance around the kitchen while singing into the noodle fork. As the song came to an end, Spot started slow clapping, gaining the attention of his husband, whose face lit up at the sight of him. “Hello snookums. How was work?” 

“Let me grab a drink then I’ll tell you.” He gave Race a look. “Want one?”

Nodding his head, Race turned back to the stove to stir the pasta, bobbing his head along to the song playing. “You know how there’s some songs that you forget about until you hear them and can’t get over how good the song is?” 

“Yea. What song did you forget about?” Spot asked, grabbing two beers out of the fridge, popping the tops before handing one to Race with a kiss. “I love you.” 

“Love you too. It was “The Middle” by Jimmy Eat World. I always forget how good that song is until I hear it again.” Race grinned.

Spot hopper up on the counter by the sink, taking a sip of his drink before nodding. “You’re right. That’s one of those underrated songs.” 

“So good. We might have to blare that a couple of times tonight.” Race held out a spoonful of spaghetti sauce for Spot to try. “How’s that?” 

“It’s a little tart. Might want to add a bit of sugar.” Spot licked his lips. “But it’s good. What time did you get home?” 

Grabbing the sugar, Race added a bit, looking over his shoulder at the clock on the wall, shrugging. “Like an hour ago. Felt like spaghetti for dinner. You’re on bread duty!” 

Hopping off the counter, Spot grabbed the bread and garlic powder from the pantry before grabbing the butter from the fridge. “How was your day?” 

“I believe I asked you first.” Race raised an eyebrow in his husband’s direction before pointing the spoon at him. “Why are you dragging your feet?” 

Sighing, Spot finished cutting the bread before laying it out on a cookie sheet before buttering it. “I got voluntold to do something and I’m really hoping you’d go with me so it doesn’t completely suck.”

“Well that sounds thrilling by the lack of enthusiasm in your voice.” Race deadpanned turning on the over, walking over to where Spot was making the garlic bread. “What did you get voluntold to do?” 

Spot gave Race a look before sighing once more. “I’ve got to chaperone the dance Friday night.”

“Hell No!!! No, Spot, just no.” Race frantically shaking his head. “I still have nightmares of the last dance you wrangled me into chaperoning.” 

“You think I’m thrilled to watch a bunch of 7th and 8th graders dance.” Spot turned and looked at Race with a pout. “Look, just do this one thing for me, and I’ll do anything you say. Please?”

Race bit his lip. “Anything?”

“Within reason, Racetrack.” Spot put the cookie sheet in the oven before turning to wrap his arms around Race. “Please - you’d make it at least bearable. The kids love when you come to visit.” 

“Technically you don’t have any room to negotiate. But they’re 7th and 8th graders, Spottie.” Race whined. “There’s a reason I chose to teach high schoolers.” 

Pushing up to his tiptoes, Spot brushed a kiss onto Race’s lips with a grin. “Please?” 

“You play dirty! Okay fine!” Race exclaimed. “But I’m going to make your payback well worth it.” 

Eyes wide, Spot’s face morphed. “Oh shit I'm scared, Race. Please be nice!” 

“Good, snookums you should be.” Race laughed, partially at Spot’s face and partially at the fun he could have. 

**Two weeks later**

“Dammnit, I hate you Racetrack! Why are you such a little shit?” Spot yelled, picking up the gold tray and balancing it on his hand as he walked. Race just threw his head back and laughed. 

It was the day of Spot’s payback and Race was thoroughly enjoying himself. “Oh pool boy …” 

Spot was in the littlest pair of swimming trunks Race could find with a strip of white sunscreen down his nose and a pair of sunglasses. He was Race’s pool boy for the day. “Here’s your pina colada. Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“Yea, can you move that umbrella half an inch to the left. It’s blocking my sun.” Race pointed behind Spot with a grin. 

Spot gave Race a look. “Dammit Race really?” 

Race deadpanned him a look. “If I recall right, you did say you’d do anything if I helped chaperone the dance?” 

“Ugh… right away sir.” Spot gave him a bright smile before doing what Race had asked. 

After that was moved “half an inch”, Spot gave his husband a look. “Anything else?” 

“How about you come over here and kiss me senselessly?” Wiggling his eyebrows up and down, Race busted out laughing at the look Spot gave him. “Love you too snookums.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	84. Warned Me About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace back in high school

**There are cuss words in here and one brief mention of champagne.**

**Back in high school**

He had been at the new school for a few weeks, gaining a few friends in the process. One of which was loud and obnoxious but he was a decent lad. “CONLON!” 

Looking up from his breakfast, Spot shook his head watching Jack swagger closer to his table. “Kelly, why do I have the pleasure of seeing your mug so early in the day?” 

“Heyyyyy …. I thought we were friends.” Jack plopped down in a chair. “Or were you just leading me on?” 

Spot chuckled. “So dramatic, Jackie. For reals, I don’t usually see you until fifth period, after lunch. Did you not do the homework?” 

“Wellllll ….” Jack scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Can you be a pal?”

Already reaching into his backpack, Spot was already grabbing the neon green folder, slapping it on the table, before pulling out a piece of paper, handing it over to Jack. “Don’t mess this up.” 

“And they say I’m the dramatic one.” Jack rolled his eyes, starting to copy the homework. 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You are the dramatic one.” A new voice called out as he approached the table. Spot and Jack both looked up - Jack looked annoyed at the intruder while Spot’s breath was momentarily taken away. He was pretty. 

Jack looked at the lanky kid with a glare. “What are you doing here, Race?” 

“Uhhh …. it’s school so probably the same thing you’re doing, Jackie boy.” He threw his body into a chair, looking from his brother to the stranger his brother was sitting with. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Race.” 

“Spot.” He shook hands with the boy as Race raised an eyebrow. “Interesting nickname.” 

“Could say the same for yours.” Spot retorted, as Jack snorted. 

“This is why you two haven’t met until now. You’re both awkward as hell.” Jack shook his head, turning his attention back to the paper in front of him. 

“They warned me about this.” Spot said looking between the two brothers. 

Race gave him a curious look. “About what?”

“You.” Spot grinned. 

Race laughed. “Glad to see my reputation precedes me.” 

“That wasn’t a compliment, dumb butt.” Jack replied, looking at his younger brother. “Learn to read the social cues.” 

Handing over the homework, Jack grinned at Spot. “Thanks for letting me copy. I’ll see you later. You coming, Race?” 

“I think I may hang back for a bit.” Race grinned, giving Jack a goofy look. 

Pointing between the two of them, Jack sighed. “Behave, Racetrack. Spot, don’t be afraid to slap him if he gets too cocky.” 

Spot put his homework back in the folder, looking over at Race. “Can I help you?” 

“Why haven’t we met before?” Race tilted his head, looking at the gorgeous specimen in front of him. He didn’t even care if he had heart eyes, he wanted to pour his heart and soul out to Spot and get to know him. 

Shrugging, Spot focused his attention on zipping up the backpack. “Uh …. I’m not sure. It’s not like Jack and I actively hang out after school. I’ve heard about you from Jack and Katherine.” 

“Yea.” Race went quiet. “Well I guess I outta get to class. I’ll be seeing you, Conlon.” 

Before he could say a word, Race was walking out of the cafeteria as the warning bell rang. Groaning, Spot grabbed his bag, hoping a certain human would stay out of his thoughts. 

**Fifth Period**

“So the word on the street is that you’ve done a number to my kid brother!” Jack sat in the desk in front of Spot and gave him a look. “The kid won’t shut up about you.” 

Spot’s eyes went wide, looking up at Jack. “We just talked.” 

Pulling out his phone, Jack clicked on the screen before showing it to Race. “Uh huh … well he’s all in a tizzy about you. There’s no less than 30 texts asking about you and wanting your number.” 

“Spot Conlon, what the hell have you done to my baby brother?” Katherine Plumber was the one girl that you didn’t want to cross and as Jack Kelly’s girlfriend, she was very protective of his three siblings. 

Eyes wide, he looked between the power couple before swallowing loudly. “I didn’t do anything to him. We met for the first time this morning and we talked.”

“Uh huh …. sure.” Kat sat in the chair next to Jack and gave him a look. “Then why have I gotten no less than 20 texts from him asking me about you.” 

Shaking his head, he shrugged. “I don’t know. He was the one acting strange.” 

“Don’t hurt him, Spot.” Kat pointed at him before punching his arm. 

Rubbing his arm, he glared at her. “Damn you’ve got quite the punch.” 

“Hurt him and it’ll be your pretty face.” Kat threw one more glare his way before facing the front of the class. 

Spot smiled, chuckling. “Awww you think my face is pretty.” 

“Seriously, what’s up with you two?” Jack whispered, as the teacher started taking attendance. 

“Ask your brother.” Spot whisper back, picking up a pen and starting to take notes. 

**Five Years Later**

“Needless to say, it took the two idiots another two months to officially get together.” Jack paused, grabbing his glass of champagne. 

“But in the last five years, I’ve never seen Racer happier. Spot, as Kat so famously threatened “Hurt him and it’ll be your pretty face! But we’re excited to officially welcome you to the family.” He paused, as chuckles floated within the hall before raising his glass. “So, here’s to the two of you, wishing you many, many happy years together. Please join me in toasting Mr. and Mr. Higgins-Conlon!” 

Everyone toasted the couple as Jack handed the microphone back to the DJ. Race intercepted him and pulled him into a bear hug. “Thanks, Jack.” 

“For the speech? That was nothing.” Jack swung his arm around his shoulder with a laugh. 

Race looked at him, shaking his head. “No for everything else you’ve done. You’ve been the best brother a guy could ask for and I don’t know where I’d be in life without you or Spot. Thanks for being in my life is what I’m trying to say.” 

Jack felt the tears cloud his eyes as he nodded. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be. Besides, you’ve done that tenfold in my life. I love you Racer.” 

“Love you too, Jack.” Giving him one more hug, Race turned and scanned the room for his husband - he hoped that word never stopped giving him goosebumps. 

Walking up to Spot, he held out his hand with a grin “Dance with me, Spottie?” 

“This I Promise You” by NSYNC started playing as they’d stepped onto the dance floor. Race pulled Spot closer as they started swaying to the song. “Thanks for making me take those dance lessons a few months ago.” 

Race grinned hearing the confession from Spot. “Never would’ve thought I’d hear that from your mouth but you’re welcome. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Spot sighed. “I had forgotten how much you badgered Kat and Jack for my cell phone number.” 

Race chuckled. “Hey I knew right away that you were going to be in my life for a long time. You were too pretty for me to let you walk in then walk right back out.” 

“Well now you’re stuck with me forever.” Spot leaned forward and kissed him. 

Race grinned. “No other place I’d rather be.” 


	85. Third and Fourth Wheeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kat crash a Friday Night Higgins-Conlon Date Night

**There’s a cuss word or two mentioned in this one.**

Friday night meant date night in the Higgins-Conlon household. This particular Friday night meant that it was Race’s turn to pick the date night activity. All he told Spot was to be ready to go by 5:30 and make sure he had his “A-Game” ready. 

Hearing a low whistle, Spot looked up from tying his shoes with a grin. “Who’s the hottie standing in front of me?” 

“Your husband.” Spot deadpanned, pushing himself off the sofa and walking to where Race was standing. “Who’s the hottie standing in front of me?” 

"The poor sucker you’re stuck with for the rest of your life.” Race chuckled, pulling him into a kiss before pulling back with a satisfied grin. “Ready to get your ass kicked, Conlon?” 

Raising an eyebrow at his husband, Spot shook his head. “That sounds like I’m going to be dreading this date night activity.” 

“Nah, you’ll enjoy yourself but you can’t pout too much when I kick your ass at mini golf.” Race grinned, lacing his hand with Spot’s before pulling him from the house and out to the car. 

“Mini Golf? That’s your grand plan for date night?” Spot asked, getting into the car. “You’ve been boasting about date night for the last week and you pick mini golf.” 

Race chuckled, starting the engine. “There’s a twist.” 

“You’ve got me intrigued. I’m listening.” Spot said, fiddling with the radio as Race drove through town to the local mini golf location. 

Race shook his head, stopping at a red light. “Nope . . . I’ve said too much. Now play with the radio and don’t worry about a thing. I’ve got it all under control.” 

“The last time you said that we ended up in the Emergency Room for hours on end.” Spot spotted back, giving his husband a look. 

Nodding, Race couldn’t argue with that. “That’s true but that’s not going to happen tonight.” 

Holding up his pinkie, Spot looked over at Race. “Promise?” 

“Well . . . . do you really want me to promise that?” 

Pulling into the mini golf place, Race quickly found a parking spot. “You will be perfectly fine tonight. Neither one of us will end up in the Emergency Room. Now come on, it’s time to start date night.” 

They paid, picked out their golf balls (navy for Spot and lime green for Race) before heading out to the course. Before they started on the first hole, Race reached into his pocket and took out a stack of index cards. “Now this is what we’re going to do. On each of these cards, there are different challenges or items listed. One of us will pick from the stack of the cards before each hole and do what the card says. There’s nothing on here that will hurt you - Jack and Kat helped me with this so you know that you’re not going to die.” 

Spot grinned. “Alright, who picks first?” 

“You.” Race said as he fanned out the cards. 

Quickly picking one, Spot flipped it open and started laughing. “Pool Par-Tee - Hit the ball as this was a game of pool. Use your club like a pool cue!’ Alright, let’s do this.” 

They both had some laughs watching the other shoot their ball as if it was a pool cue. “That was absolutely horrible but a lot of fun. Now onto the second hole, your turn to pick.” 

Race handed a stack of cards to Spot as he fanned them out. “Sole for the hole - use your foot, instead of the club, to hit the ball in the hole.” 

Kicking the ball, Race cheered loudly when it neared the hole but just slid to the side. “Beat that Conlon!” 

Spot grinned, kicked the ball and watched it take the same path of Race’s before dropping slowly into the hole. “In your face, Higgins!” 

“But-but-but . . .” Race’s jaw dropped, looking at the navy blue ball sitting pretty in the hole. “What the hell, Conlon?” 

“I know my butt’s pretty but that’s how a master works, Higgins.” Walking over to retrieve his ball, Spot grinned. “Knock your ball in so we can get on with it.” 

They continued on with the game with the challenges at the hole getting more and more sillier. At one hole, they took their second swing while their eyes were closed; at another, they swung granny style - the club between their legs; and at another, they had to sit cross-legged while swinging the club. Needless to say, their scores were awful at mini golf, with Spot just barely winning. 

“Ha! In your face, Higgins. All that trash talk earlier was for nothing.” Spot blew a raspberry in his direction as they neared the car. 

Nodding, Race waved him off, unlocking the car before getting in. Once Spot was settled, he leaned over and kissed him. “Did you have fun?” 

“Of course. It’s always fun having a date night with you.” Spot grinned. “That was some twist to mini golf but it was good to let loose, have fun, and laugh with you.” 

“Good. Now let’s go get dinner.” 

Race drove them to an old diner in town that was completely empty, except for a couple at the other end. They slid into a booth, Race throwing two laminated menus on the table. “Why do you have to look? You always get the same thing here.” 

“Maybe I want to change up my dinner option.” Spot stuck his tongue out at Race as he laughed. 

“Hey boys. Are we doing the usual?” Mindy, the head waitress, walked over to them setting down a Coke for Race and a water for Spot. 

“Still deciding, Mindy. Can we have a few minutes?” Race asked, grinning at the teenager. 

She shook her head. “Uh huh, that’s why you always say Race yet you order the same thing even after ten more minutes of looking. But yes, I’ll give you a few minutes.” 

She walked away shaking her head, mumbling something as Spot’s eyes went wide at the callout from the teenager. “She’s got you pegged.” 

“She’s sassy tonight, that’s for sure.” Race took a sip of his Coke as the bell rang above the door, signalling someone coming in. Spot’s eyes went wide when he saw who it was. 

“Incoming.” Spot whispered to Race as the newcomers scanned the diner before falling on the pair. 

“Racer, Spottie, didn’t expect to see you two here.” Jack Kelly’s loud, boisterous voice rang out as Race groaned softly. 

Jack and Kat came over to their table as Jack sat next to Race. Kat looked apologetic at the two of them. “Jack, it looks like they’re on a date.” 

“They don’t mind, do ya fellas?” Jack asked, looking between his brother and brother-in-law. 

Race grinned. “Nah the more the merrier.” 

Kat hesitantly sat down next to Spot with a small smile. She looked between Race and Spot for something as the air was thick with something unknown. Turning to Spot, she whispered. “Did we interrupt something?” 

“No. We just got done at the mini golf course. Race mentioned that you helped him with date night tonight.” Spot grinned, looking at his sister-in-law. 

She smiled. “Yeah he wanted to do mini golf but he wanted a twist. A simple google search brought up some ideas.” 

“It was a lot of fun. There were some good laughs.” Spot pulled out his phone as Race broke away from the conversation with Race. 

“Sean . . . do not.” Race warned, giving his husband a look. 

Spot looked up, blew Race an air kiss before opening his phone and flipping through the photos he took. “I think this one might go on our Christmas card this year.” 

Kat laughed seeing a photo of Race granny shooting, the club between his legs with the most awkward look on his face. “That’s a print and hang up in the house kind of photo.” 

“Christmas Card worthy.” Spot grinned, swiveling his hand so Race and Jack could look at the photo. Race snorted at himself before shaking his head. “Not Christmas Card worthy, Spottie. Need I bring out my phone to show the one . . .”

“Alright, you don’t have to get so hasty, Racetrack.” Spot gave him a look as Mindy came back. 

They quickly ordered as Jack grinned looking around the table. “This is a fantastic double date.” 

“It’s not a double date. We’re just third and fourth wheeling.” Kat looked at her husband with an eyebrow raised. 

Jack tilted his head with a grin. “You went along with it.” 

Shaking her head, she sighed looking between Race and Spot. They both laughed, shaking their heads, knowing how impossible it was to persuade Jack once he got a thought stuck in his head. “Don’t worry about it Kat. It’s a pretty good way to end the night. Just don’t be surprised when we crash one of your future date nights.” 

“Duly noted.” Jack said, sipping his drink. Race asked about the previous week and the conversation picked up around the table and didn’t stop until Mindy delivered the food. Fries were stolen off of plates while the four laughed about a variety of topics. 

Spot pushed his plate away from him with a sigh. Yes, Friday nights were date nights but there was no place he’d rather be than surrounded by his husband and family. It was a great end to a great day. A foot knocked his ankle as he looked over at Race with a grin. An ‘I love you’ was mouthed as Race finished off his grilled cheese sandwich with a happy sigh. Spot repeated the three words as Jack and Kat finished up. 

“Now what?” Jack asked with a grin. 

Faking a yawn, Spot gave Jack a look. “It’s bedtime for me, especially if we’re getting up early to tailgate before the game tomorrow.” 

Jack and Race’s eyes went wide with excitement. “I almost forgot about that. What time are we meeting?” 

“Gates open at 8am so we’ll probably meet around 7:30 and head over there to get our normal spot. Blink is bringing the grill and Albert the tables and chairs.” Race ticked off before looking at his sister-in-law. “And what will you be doing while we’re at the game?” 

“Enjoying a quiet house.” She grinned. “Actually, I think the girls might come over and hang out while all of you men are at the game.” 

Nodding, Race grinned. “Spottie, ready to head out?” 

“Yea. This was fun but let’s do it again on a non-date night, huh?” Spot asked, pushing himself out of the booth with a grin. 

Goodnights were given as the couples split up. With a final wave and a promise of seeing them tomorrow, Spot and Race headed to the car. The ride was quiet as they made their way home. Pulling into the driveway, Race groaned getting out of the car before heading into the house. “Hey Race?” 

Looking at Spot, Race paused toeing off his shoes. “Yeah?” 

“Thanks for a great date night. I had a lot of fun. And I know you didn’t exactly invite Jack and Kat but it was good to see them.” Spot walked closer to him, lacing his fingers with Spot’s. 

Leaning over for a kiss, Race grinned. “You’re welcome. Come on, let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted.” 


	86. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race does something that Nurse Spottie don’t agree with.

Walking into the house after his 12 hour shift, Spot dropped his bag in the hallway before collapsing onto the couch. He loved his job as a nurse but there were days that he was just drained and today was one of those days. Kicking off his shoes, he swung his legs up on the couch as his head hit the pillow. A short nap wouldn’t hurt, he thought as his eyes slipped shut. 

The rough closing of the door startled him as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Rubbing at them slowly, his husband soon came into focus as a grin slid on his face. He watched Race in the kitchen as the grin slowly slipped from his face. 

“Hey snookums. Rough day?” Race called, looking over at him on the couch. 

Yawning once more, Spot pushed himself to sit up on the couch. “Why I went into Emergency Medicine, I’ll never know but it was an ugly one.” 

“What time did you get home?” Race came and sat next to him on the couch with a glass of Coke, leaning over to kiss Spot hello. 

“Uhhh . . . like 8:30 and I immediately collapsed on the couch. Thankfully, I’m off for the weekend and have to be back at 7 Sunday night.” Spot gave Race a look. 

He usually worked 12 hours overnight, coming home as Race was heading out for his teaching job at the high school. It was unconventional but it worked for them. 

“What?” Race gave Spot a look as he continued to look at him before throwing his arm over Spot’s shoulder. 

“You’re just you. How was your day?” Spot asked, snuggling into Race’s embrace. 

Race prattled on about his day as Spot couldn’t get his mind over what he saw earlier in the kitchen. “Ok Spottie, you’re looking at me like.. you’re disgusted. What did I do? Just tell me what I did, please!”

“I can’t believe you just rinsed that cup out and filled it up without washing it with soap. What kind of heathen are you?” Spot asked, as Race looked at the cup in question. 

Race shrugged, taking a sip from it. “It looked clean and it didn’t smell bad. Why is that such a bad thing?” 

“What if it had spoiled milk in it? What if I had thrown raw meat into the sink and some of it landed in the cup? You could be drinking salmonella right now and you wouldn’t even know.” Spot asked, pushing away from Race with a disgusted look on his face. 

Race laughed. “I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

“Don’t come complaining to me when you get sick.” Spot gave him a look. “I’m a nurse by trade but I won’t be taking care of your careless butt.” 

Race frowned. “Didn’t you take a literal oath to ‘dedicate myself to devoted service to human welfare’ and in our vows we promised ‘in sickness and health’? Which means, you have to take care of me if I get sick.”

“I don’t have to take care of you for being negligent.” Spot gave him a look, pushing himself off the couch and heading to the bedroom to change out of his scrubs. “Wash the dishes while you’re thinking about not getting sick, please.” 

Race pushed himself off the couch, doubt starting to settle in his mind. Spot wouldn’t purposely do raw meat in the sink without first moving the dishes out of the way, he was meticulous like that. He moved the dishes to the counter before filling the sink up with hot, soapy water. 

Spot leaned against the doorway, watching Race with a smile on his face. He knew he had put doubt in his husband’s head and he was watching Race noodle with his words. The nurse in him knew there was little to worry about but the husband in him didn’t want to deal with a sick Racer. Race was a nuisance when he was sick, constantly whining and dramatic. 

After several moments, he pushed off the doorway and headed over to the kitchen and took a seat on the stool. He watched Race wash the dishes, as Race’s head snapped up. “Alright, what I did was stupid but I’ll be fine.” 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Spot asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Race put the last dish in the drying rack, turning to grab the towel from the stove before drying his hands off. “Yes, I have. And I won’t do it ever again.” 

“Good.” Spot grinned, laying his hands on the counter. “I love you and all I’m trying to do is look out for you.” 

Race nodded, walking around the edge of the counter and threw his arms around Spot’s neck. “I love you too and thank you for looking after me.” 


	87. Wish You Well Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is putting notes in Race’s locker, under his windshield wiper, and even having the teachers give him some.

**Minor cussing.**

**Back in High School**

For the last two weeks, he has been finding colorful envelopes in his locker, under his windshield wipers, in his backpack, and even teachers have given him some. They were random messages - quotes, inspirational messaging, wishing him a good day, and everything in between. There was even a recipe for homemade lasagna in one of the notes. He started to look forward to getting the notes and seeing what the message of the day would be. 

Opening his locker, a salmon colored envelope fell out and landed at his feet. “You still getting those?”

“Yea.” Race picked it up and grinned at Jack. 

“Any idea who Prince Charming could be?” He asked leaning against the lockers, watching his brother twirl the envelope in his fingers. 

Shaking his head, Race grabbed the books he needed for the morning. “Nah. It’s not like they’re coming out of the woodwork to tell me it’s them.” 

“What’s happening, party people?” Albert, Race’s best friend threw an arm around Race’s neck in greeting. 

Jack and Race both laughed as Race pushed Albert’s arm away. “Racer’s got another love letter.” 

“It’s not a love letter.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s a wish you well letter.” 

Albert tilted his head. “Isn’t that the same thing?” 

“No. Now I’m going to class. See you later at lunch?” Race asked, hiking his book bag up on his shoulder, not waiting for a nod from either of them before walking to his Science class. 

Sitting in his designated seat, he slid his finger under the envelope flap and opened it, revealing an index card with a quote on it - “Shoot for the Moon, even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars,” by Les Brown. He heard his table mate sit down with a groan. “You still getting those?” 

“Yea.” Race stuck it back in the envelope, turning to face Spot with a grin. 

Spot shook his head. “Well whoever is giving you those has it bad for you. Frankly, I don’t get the appeal.” 

“Hey I’m a catch. You’d be damn lucky to have me in your life, Spottie.” Race gave him a look, pulling out his textbook and notebook from his bag. “You don’t know what you're missing out on.” 

“Uh huh sure.” Spot said dryly, pulling his notebook out. “I know you’re a total klutz, yet you’re an amazing dancer and a smart aleck who doesn’t know when to shut his mouth. Sure, keep telling yourself I’m the one missing out.” 

Race rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow in Spot’s direction. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you know who’s dropping the notes.” 

“Nah, it’s just funny watching you be utterly clueless on your secret admirer.” Spot grinned, turning to the front of the room as their teacher started the lesson. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it if I were you.” 

Race was distracted. Anyone within 10 feet of Race knew that he had a crush on Spot. But Spot had pushed off his advances for the last year, and Race knew he’d never see Race as anymore than a friend. 

Shaking off those thoughts, Race picked up his pen and started writing down notes as the teacher flipped through the PowerPoint. 

**Lunchtime**

He had stopped by his locker where another envelope, this time lime green, had fallen out. He had grabbed his lunch before sitting at the usual table. He was the first one there and had started to open the envelope when Kat sat down and gave him a look. “Two in one day?”

“Yea.” She was just as intrigued as he was to find out who the secret admirer was. “I was just about to open it.” 

_ Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme _

_ I heard through the grapevine  _

_ You’re going to be the Beast in Beauty & The Beast  _

_ Break a leg handsome  _

Kat squealed at the adorable message on the index card. “Racer, you have to find out who’s leaving you these. That was adorable.” 

Race smiled, rereading the message before scanning the cafeteria. The school had over a 1,000 kids and it could’ve been any number of them. “But how Kat?” 

“Hmmm ….” She was in deep thought as Jack and Crutchie slammed their trays down on the table and looked between the two. 

“What did we miss?” Jack asked, kissing Kat’s cheek with a grin. 

Race held up the lime green envelope before sliding it over to him. “Who all knows you’re gonna be the Beast?” 

“I mean if anyone is paying attention during announcements, everyone could know.” Race rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t help me narrow it down. Is it bad that I’ve got a crush on whoever this is?” 

“Trust me, I’ve got a crush on this person.” Kat grinned, pushing Jack’s face away. “But I’m happily taken.” 

“Damn straight you are.” Jack mumbled. 

Kat rolled her eyes before looking at Race. “You need to catch this person in the act. I think that’s the only way you’re gonna find out … unless they start fessing up.” 

Race started thinking ahead to the next day. He was going to try to catch the person responsible for all the heartwarming notes in the act. 

“By the end of the week, I’ll find out who’s doing this.” Race looked between his brothers and sister with a grin.

**The Next Day**

A yellow envelope greeted him as he stopped by his locker. So whoever was responsible for this got to school before 7:30, clue number one. His tongue stuck out between his lips as he opened the envelope and leaned against the lockers. 

_ Happy Wednesday! I heard you’re curious about my identity! You’re bound and determined to figure out who I am. I’ll give you three clues. First, my nickname comes from an animal. Second, Slingshots usage should be a lesson in PE class. And thirdly, To Kill A Mockingbird is the best book ever written.  _

Putting the index card back in the envelope, Race was even more confused than when he started reading it. He read it again, trying to figure out if any of the clues meant anything to him. 

“Didya get another one?” Kat asked, stopping by his locker, grinning at Race. She took the card when he offered it to her. 

She read it, her eyes lit up at the message on the card. “Any idea?”

“None. Not even sure where to begin with that.” Race shook her head, frowning. “Do you have any clue?” 

She bit her lip, shaking her head. “Let me think about it and we’ll regroup at lunch.” 

He headed to English, twirling the envelope, thoughts confused with who it could be. Whoever it was, they had completely infiltrated his thoughts. 

**Just before lunch**

He got his hall pass signed fifteen minutes before the lunch bell would ring. He was heading to his locker when he saw someone very familiar slipping a navy blue envelope into his locker. “You were the one that left all those notes for me?”

His secret admirer, one Spot Conlon, looked up at him with wide eyes. “Racer, what are you doing out here?” 

“Had to go to the bathroom. What’s your excuse?” Race gave him a look, leaning up against the locker. 

Spot grinned. “Had to drop this in your locker. Knew you’d stop here before lunch.” 

“But why?” He tilted his head looking at one of his best friends. “You’ve been doing this for the last few weeks, why?” 

Spot looked up at him. “Two reasons, really. One, I wanted to cheer you up - the last few weeks have been rough for you. And two, I like you, just didn’t know how to tell you. It was really nothing.” 

Holding up the green envelope, Race laughed dryly. “These aren’t nothing, Spot. These made my heart warm and made me look forward to these. Have you seen me these last two weeks? I’ve been a damn mess. Also, I like you too. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“Yea, you have been. We’re both idiots.” Spot grinned, stepping closer to him. “Can I kiss you?” 

Race nodded, as Spot leaned up and cupped his cheek before leaning forward, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Race moved to deepen it as the lunch bell rang. Pulling back, Spot sighed. “Rain check for more?” 

“Absolutely, hot stuff.” Race winked, opening up his locker, grabbing the envelope before slamming it shut. “So will these stop now that I know?” 

“Only if you want them to.” Spot shrugged, walking beside Race towards the cafeteria. 

Race shook his head adamantly. “Over my dead body. Don’t stop them. I actually love them and look forward to them. But you know Kat is all over trying to figure out who it is.” 

“I’ll throw some in to get her off my tail.” Spot grinned. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Only if you’re mine in return.” Race winked, heading over to their normal table. He dropped his bag to the ground before starting to open the envelope. 

Spot snatched the envelope and gave him a look. “One rule, you cannot read those around me.” 

“Why?” Race reached to grab the envelope back as Spot gave him a look. 

“It’s weird for you to read that while I’m around.” Spot shook his head. “Deal?” 

Grabbing the envelope back, Race nodded. “Deal.” 

Spot headed towards the lines to grab food while Race grabbed the index card. 

_ You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain _

_ And I can see your head is held in shame, _

_ But I just wanna see you smile again _

_ See you smile again _

_ Please just smile for me? You don’t know how bright your smile is in this crazy world. Never stop smiling, Racer.  _

Race smiled bright as Spot came back to the table. Sitting beside Race, Spot nodded to the card. “Good note?”

“I’ll never stop smiling.” Race grinned. “Good pick of lyrics. You’re a closeted boyband aficionado - One Direction lyrics. I’m impressed, Spottie.” 

**Present Day**

“I cannot believe you kept all of those notes.” Spot shook his head, looking at the shoebox full of notes. “Why?” 

Race grinned at his husband. “You poured your heart and soul into these. These led us to be boyfriends, there was no way I was getting rid of these. These index cards, in a way, made me fall in love with you.” 

“Well when you put it that way.” Spot kissed him. “I did have a way of words. I just can’t believe it took Kat two months after you found out to figure it out. ” 

“Jack found out before her.” Race chuckled. “You haven’t lost that at all. Love you Spottie.” 

“Love you too Racer.” 


	88. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decorates the house for Christmas .... in October

**There’s some cuss words. Some of this is from personal experience - someone in my family tends to start listening to Christmas music as soon as October 1st hits the calendar.**

He walked up the stairs, tired after a long day at the office. Pushing open the door, he sniffed the air - something smells good. He loosened his tie and shrugged his coat off with a groan, dropping it on the bench along with his bag. “Racer, you here?” 

“In the living room, snookums. How was your day?” Came his husband’s voice as he padded towards his favorite room in the house. Except it wasn’t his favorite at the moment. 

“Are you listening to Christmas music? What the- what the fuck why is there a tree in the house? Anthony, it’s October.” Spot groaned, looking at how Christmas had literally thrown up in their house in the 8 and half hours he’d been gone. “Why?” 

Race grinned, stepping away from the 8 foot tree he had been decorating. “It’s a rather interesting story. Spottie, we’re starting to choreograph the kids’ Christmas dances and I needed to get into the holiday spirit and need inspiration. So I spent the morning doing this.” 

“It’s October 1st, Race. Whatever happened to the rule of no Christmas music until after Halloween?” Spot gave him a look, sighing. 

Race shrugged grinning. “Welp, since I’m going to be listening to Christmas music from now until December 25th, I figured I can’t be the only one to spread the cheer. You know what they say? The best way to spread Christmas Cheer is Singing Loud for All to Hear. Who died and made you Mr. Scrooge?” 

Sitting on the couch, Spot quipped. “I cannot believe you decorated our house for Christmas. Our front porch is decked out in pumpkins and cornstalks and mums while our living room looks like Santa threw up in here. Any of our visitors are going to think they entered the twilight zone - they’re going to think that it’s all Halloween up in this joint then BAM, they’re going to be walking into some freakin’ Winter Wonderland. I’m not going to be responsible for any head trauma that occurs in this house.” 

Race rolled his eyes. “You're being a little dramatic, sweetie. Just think of all the cuddling under the tree we can do. Hot chocolate, Hallmark movies, and singing along to Christmas carols.” 

“Too much, too soon Race. Just slow your roll.” Spot argued. “October is all about Halloween and ghost stories and spookiness. Christmas has it time and October isn’t it.” 

Race sighed, plopping down on the couch beside his husband. “I love you, I really do, but it’s a damn shame that you’re not excited about this.” 

“I love you too but all I’m asking is for October to have it’s time to shine.” Spot leaned over and kissed Race. “But I gotta admit it looks really good in here. Just do me one more favor?” 

Race laced his fingers with Spot’s before giving him a look. “What?” 

“Can we agree that no more Christmas decorations up until after Halloween?” He asked, watching his husband carefully. 

Race bit his lip, slowly nodding his head. “Sure, Spot, I can do that.” 

“Good. It’s agreed.” Spot kissed him, pushing himself off the couch, heading into their bedroom. “Love you.” 

Race relaxed into the couch, admiring his Christmas decorating skills. “Love you too, Spottie.”

“RACETRACK! What the literal hell is up with our bedroom?” Grinning, he sat up, forgetting that he had started with the bedroom before moving to the living room. 

“I may have also decorated our bedroom too.” Race called back, as Spot grumbled, glaring at him as he stalked back to the bedroom. “Love you too Snookums.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	89. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack defies his wife's wishes.

“Jack Kelly, let’s go! Can you grab Cora from her room?” She hollered up the stairs, stopping in the hallway to check her appearance in the mirror. She was dressed in a pair of blue jean overalls, a checkered red and white shirt, her hair in pigtails, and a cowboy’s hat. Grinning, she turned, walking down the hallway to the living room where her two children were waiting. 

“Momma!” Her daughter grinned, hearing her mom come closer. “Look at me.”    


Kat’s eyes swept over her daughter who was currently dressed as a cow. Her black and white cow onesie was absolutely adorable, if she did say so herself. “Look utterly adorable, Maisie. Where’s your brother?” 

The five year old looked around the room before giggling loudly. “He’s over there momma.” Pointing to the corner where her three year old brother sat, giggling at his older sister. 

“Asher, what’s got you laughing so hard?” Kat grinned at the little piggy who was laughing hard. 

“Mumma.” He raised his arms for her to pick him up. 

She picked him, putting him on her hip, with a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go find what your father’s up to. Maise, stay down here and we’ll go soon, okay?” 

“Okay momma!” She continued her dance around the living room, as Kat with Asher on her hip, walked upstairs. Walking into the nursery, she grinned seeing Jack and Cora there. 

Leaning against the door, she watched her husband finish dressing Cora in her duckling costume with a laugh. At 9 months old, the little girl just went along with the family’s antics. “There you two are. Are you ready to go?” 

Picking her up, Jack grinned at his wife and son before kissing Cora’s cheek. “Ready as we’ll ever be.” 

Kat’s eyes went wide as she looked at her husband. “Are you just going to wear a T-shirt that says ‘costume’ on it?”

“Of course I am.” Jack grinned, walking out of the room and down the stairs. “Come along, Kat, we’re going to be late.” 

Rolling her eyes, she followed him. “Whatever happened to being a farmer with me? You thought it was a ‘brilliant’ idea if I remember correctly. Besides, you’d be quite the good looking farmer, Jack.” 

“We’re going to be late, Kat.” He headed outside, putting Cora in her stroller while Kat rounded up Maisie, grabbing hers and Asher’s trick or treat bags before walking out of the house, as the door gently closed behind her. 

Putting Asher on his feet, she watched him and Maisie skip along as she caught up to Jack, lacing her fingers with his. “Are you disappointed?” 

“Slightly, but your shirt did make me laugh.” Kat shook her head. “But you better be prepared for the hell your brothers are going to give you.” 

Jack looked at her with a strange look. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh you’ll see, Jack. You’ll see.” They walked down the sidewalk, coming to a stop in front of a house, as Maisie and Asher came back for their bags. Watching the two dance up the sidewalk, Kat laughed as the two screamed “Trick or Treat” once the door was opened before running back to their parents. 

They continued down the sidewalk, eventually ending up at Race and Spot’s house. The family made their way up the sidewalk, parking Cora’s stroller on the grass before walking up the steps to the porch. Maisie and Asher pounded on the door, them giggling loudly as Kat, Jack, and Cora stood behind them. Race grinned, opening the door. “Happy Halloween Kelly Family!” 

“Happy Halloween, Uncle Race!” The two littles screamed, walking into the house as Race looked between Kat and Jack. “Kat, you look great. Jack, you’re dumb.” 

“Hey!” Jack squawked, following Kat into the house. “This took some creativity.”

Race rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind them. “Yeah, something my husband would think of. Didn’t think you’d be able to pull that off.” 

They followed the kids to the kitchen where their friends were oohing and ahhing over the kids costumes. “And momma’s a ‘armer and Cora a ‘uckie.” 

Kat laughed at Maisie telling Albert and Spot about her costume. “And what about daddy?” 

“Didn’t dress up.” Maisie, waved her hand in Jack’s direction, rolling her eyes. “Momma says he’s a ‘oor ‘port.” 

Albert, Spot, Finch, and Race all laughed at the five year old’s description as Jack frowned. “Disowned by my own child.” 

“Toldya.” Kat shook her head at Jack, taking a seat at the table, before grabbing Cora from Jack’s arms. “Hi boys. Happy Halloween!” 

“Looking good, Farmer Kat. Your brood of farm animals is quite adorable.” Finch said, reaching over and tickling Maisie and Asher. “Great costumes.” 

Kat nodded. “It would be better if someone had played along, but I’m glad at least 4 of the 5 of us look good.” 

Jack gave her a look, shaking his head. “I will never live this down, will I?” 

“Nope. Next year, I’m thinking family costumes will be Disney related. And I’m thinking you’ll be Peter Pan, tights and all.” Kat grinned, watching his eyes go wide and he shook his head. 

Cursing under his breath, Jack sent a pleading look to his wife. “Anything but tights.” 

“Anything?” Race asked, raising an eyebrow at his older brother. “Be careful what you ask for Jackie.” 

Pointing to Race, Kat nodded at her brother-in-law. “Listen to your brother, dear husband. I’ve got 11 months to think about family costumes; should’ve dressed up as a farmer is all I’m saying, Jack.” 

Maisie and Asher looked at Race and Spot with a grin. “Uncle Race, Trick or Treat.” 

Everyone laughed, as Maisie gave her uncle a look, opening up her bag and wiggling it. “What do I do, Maisie?” 

“Candy, Uncle Race.” She grinned. “Trick or treat.” 

Race looked at his brother and sister-in-law. “She’s all you, Kat. Just sayin’.” 

She grinned, stealing a piece of chocolate from the table before nodding. “She is and I can’t really complain about that, unless she sasses me.” 

“Should we move out to the porch?” Spot looked at the adults as Maisie and Asher both screamed. Looking down at the baby in her arms, Kat smiled at Cora who had fallen asleep. 

The group moved out to the porch, Race grabbing the big basket of candy. The tradition, now in its tenth year, was for the group to hang out on the front porch of the old house, handing out candy and oohing and ahhing at all the kids’ costumes. Jack and Spot would take Maisie and Asher to a few houses around the street, leaving the rest of them to hand out candy. 

Jack sat next to Kat, looking at their youngest sound asleep in her mom’s arms. “Happy Halloween, Kat.”

“Happy Halloween, sore sport.” She grinned at him, leaning over and giving him a kiss. “Love you goober.” 

“Daddy!” Maisie yelled, giving her father a look. “Can we go now?” 

Sighing, Jack pushed himself up from the stoop before picking Asher up and walking to where Maisie was standing. “Uncle Spot, you comin’?” 

He grinned at his niece before nodding. Finch and Albert ended up going with them, leaving Kat and Race to watch them walk down the sidewalk. “Have they been bouncing off the walls today?” 

“Someone got them really excited about Halloween and candy and going house to house for candy.” Kat gave him a look. “Maise kept asking if it was time to go. She has been wearing her costume since 9 this morning. She wanted to sleep in it but Jack persuaded her to wear her princess jammies.” 

Race laughed, shaking his head. “Luckily we’re not at that stage yet.” 

“Where's your little ones?” Kat asked, noting the house was too quiet. 

He grinned. “Medda took them earlier today. She says that she hasn’t seen the twins in such a long time that she took them for the day. She’s supposed to bring them back soon.” 

Race and Spot had adopted twins, Bellamy (Bella) and Oliver (Oli), about a year and half ago. The two added a chaotic force to Race and Spot’s life and they loved those two babies more than anything. “And how are they doing?” 

“They’re doing good. Busy, but good.” Race chuckled. “Since learning they can talk, they haven’t stopped, not that I’m complaining but it’s nice to have a quiet house every now and then.” 

Kat chuckled. “A quiet house, what’s that? My house hasn’t been quiet in 5 years. Medda is a godsent for taking our kids every now and then.” 

A couple of kids came up the sidewalk, screaming trick or treat, as Race filled their bags with candy. “Strange how our Halloweens were once filled with parties, now a quiet evening, handing out candy. How times have changed.” 

Race threw his head back and laughed. “Some of those Halloween parties were legendary.” 

“Too many ended up with nights in the Emergency Room.” Kat gave him a knowing look, as Cora stirred in her arms. She started humming while bouncing Cora slightly. “At least all of you had great stories to tell after those nights. I’ll take all the quiet nights I can.” 

“Until your own kids end up in the Emergency Room.” Race pointed out.

Smacking his shoulder, she grinned. “Bite your tongue.” 

“Well with Jack Kelly as their father, you’re bound to make at least one Emergency Room visit.” Race said, as she sighed in agreement. 

“I hate that you’re right about that.” She shook her head, dreading the day that would happen. 

A SUV pulled into the driveway, Race going to meet it. “Daddy!” Two voices yelled, as Medda appeared, opening the door. 

Kat smiled at her niece and nephew as Race set them on their feet, as they rushed over to her. They both were dressed up in their costumes. Bella was in a blue dress (as Dorothy) while Oli was in a lion’s costume. “Hi Bella, Oli. How are you two?” 

“Good. Maie?” They asked, giving her a look, bouncing in place. 

Giving them a hug, shifting Cora, she smiled at them. “They’re trick or treating with papa, Uncle Jack, Uncle Albert, and Uncle Finch. They’ll be back in a little bit.” 

They nodded, taking a seat next to her on the porch. Medda waved to Kat before backing out of the driveway, as Race came back. “Did you two have fun?” 

“Yeah daddy. Park.” Oli said as Race kissed both his and Bella’s heads. 

More kids came up the sidewalk as Race, along with Bella and Oli, gave out candy before watching them leave. Soon the trick or treaters had come back, a chaotic reuniting of cousins as the adults all sat back and watched. Kat grinned; she wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else on Halloween. Surrounded by her family and friends, she grinned at her husband, happy with how the day had turned out. And already planning an evil payback next year for her husband for his lack of participation. 


	90. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang hanging around the bonfire

**Drinking is mentioned.**

The sun peeked through the trees as a light breeze swept through the yard. Race gazed up at the old house he and Spot had purchased a couple of years ago. They had spent the morning raking leaves, only for their dog, Spud, to jump in them and make a mess. And now it was time to sit, relax, and enjoy the gorgeous day. 

October was here and it was the perfect day for a bonfire in the yard. With mugs of hot apple cider, Race sat in a lounge chair while Spot got to work building the fire. “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I mean it’s not hard to catch some leaves on fire before putting some wood on top.” Spot grinned. “Besides, unlike you, I did a few years of Scouts and the number one rule of Scouts is Be Prepared!” 

Race chuckled. “Just get the fire started, Spottie. I need my heater over here to keep me warm. And your apple cider is getting cold.” 

They both waited several seconds with baited breath before the leaves caught fire along with several sticks that were thrown in the fire pit. “Ha, in your face Racetrack. Doubting my skills.” 

“Alright, my Mr mighty fire builder, come over here and keep me warm.” Race opened his arms for Spot to crawl into his lap as he nestled his head into Spot’s warm chest. “We should roast marshmallows.” 

Spot chuckled. “That sounds like a plan. Let the fire die down some and we can do that. Is there anything else we need to do today?” 

“Nope. Chili is simmering on the stove, fire built, Spud’s down for the count. Kat and Jack said they might stop by later along with Blink, Mush, Albert and Finch.” Race sighed in contentment. 

Taking a sip of his apple cider, Spot nodded. “Sounds like a solid Saturday afternoon.” 

They both watch Spud wiggle next to them in the grass with a laugh before hearing a car door slam. Spud was on his feet barking heading to the front of the house before either of them could move. 

They waited for whoever had arrived to make their appearance. In the meantime, Spot leaned down and kissed Race. “Happy autumn, snookums.” 

“It’s been a pretty spectacular day, huh?” Race grinned, seeing his brother and Kat walk around the corner of the house with Spud at their heels. 

“Hey you two.” Jack yelled, as Spud took something from Kat’s hand and went to lay down. “Yard looks good.” 

Spot gave him a look. “Thanks but you’re rewarding the dog that messed it up this morning.” 

“In what way?” Kat gave him a look, sitting in one of the chairs around the fire pit. 

Race watched Spud chew on the rawhide that the two had brought him before looking at the happy couple. “We were raking leaves and mister decided to run through them and make a mess. It’s a good thing we love him.” 

“Awww he probably didn’t mean to.” Kat reached over and gave him belly rubs. 

Spot and Race both chuckled, shaking their heads at how spoiled their dog is by friends and family. “What have you guys been up to?” 

“She made me clean bathrooms today.” Jack cried dramatically, giving his wife a look. “Other than that we went to the farmer’s market before coming here.” 

Race patted Jack’s shoulder sympathetically. “I feel your pain, Jackie. Spottie makes me clean the bathrooms too.” 

“Would you rather wash floors or dust?” Kat gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “You complain when I make you wash dishes or vacuum. You’re pitching in around the house, somehow - laundry, vacuum, dusting, or bathrooms. Pick your poison.” 

Spot gave Race a look. “Don’t give me that look - you’re in the same boat as your brother. Pick your poison.” 

Kat held her arm up for a high five as Spot obliged. Jack and Race looked at their spouses. “I believe we’ve been set up.”

“Way to go Captain Obvious.” Spot grinned at his beloved before looking at Jack and Kat. “Pleasure doing business with you Kat!” 

They heard more car doors close as Jack looked at the two. “Expecting more people?”

“As our house usually is, it was an open invite. We texted you two but I may have let it slip to Albert and Blink as well.” Race grinned, watching the two walk around the corner of the house with their better halves. “Hey guys! We have chili simmering on the stove and s’more stuff for later.” 

Greetings and hugs were exchanged before everyone got cozy around the fire, which Spot had put another two logs on. Race tilted his head back and blew air from his mouth grinning. “Hey I can see my breath.” 

“How old are you again?” Albert asked, giving his best friend a look. 

Race stuck out his tongue and laughed. “Today, I’m 6 but on a normal day, 25.” 

The group laughed, while Spot nestled deeper into Race’s lap. A discussion about football started up. The local university was playing away that day so Albert and Blink had their phones out with the updates coming through. 

Race stood up from the chair, gently depositing Spot in the chair before backing Kat to come with him into the house. He went to the stove and stirred the chili and gave her a look. “Will you gather the stuff for s‘mores?” 

They were silent as they attended both of their tasks - him gathering stuff for chili while she found all the s‘ more stuff. “Race, how’s it going?” 

“Good. We have a home visit next week and that’s the last step before we’re officially adoptive parents. Once that’s done, we can start adopting or foster.” Race grinned, as she stopped and hugged him. 

“That’s so exciting. You two have been waiting for this for the last two years.” She grinned. “Are you going to foster or go right into adoption?” 

Race grabbed a few bowls from the cupboard before shrugging. “I think we’re leaning toward adoption but there’s quite a waitlist for adoption so we may foster first. We have an option where we could foster and adopt if it’s a right fit.” 

“I’m excited for you two. Jack and I are here if you need anything.” Kat put everything on a tray before putting it on the kitchen table. 

“Thanks. We really appreciate it. Your character reference letter you did for us was more than we could’ve asked for.” Race hugged her again 

She grinned, swallowing the wave of emotion that surged through her. “You’re welcome. Jack and I’ll do anything for you and Spot.” 

Race nodded, grabbing the sour cream and shredded cheese from the fridge before looking at the counter. “Can you let those yahoo’s know chili is ready?” 

She walked out to the wrap around porch, yelling at the ones in the yard. He heard everyone before he could see them. They gathered around, grabbing bowls and ladling them up with chili and all the fixings. Spot pulled Race close, kissing him before grinning. “This looks good. Thanks for making it.” 

Shouts of gratitude and thanks were yelled as everyone headed outside. Silence fell over the group as everyone dug. “That’s the best chili I’ve had.”

“Only because you didn’t have to make it.” Race quipped, giving Mush a look. “Besides, from what I’ve heard, you’re banned from the kitchen.” 

Albert and Jack both chuckled. “Not sure why you’re laughing, boys. Heard you’re not allowed in either without supervision.” 

“It was a teeny tiny fire.” Jack said before putting another spoonful in his mouth. 

Spot raised an eyebrow. “Then why was the fire department called?” 

“They were called for precaution. Just to make sure everything was alright.” Jack argued, giving the group a look. “I’m usually on grilling duty.” 

“That way the house won’t explode.” Kat broke in as the entire group busted into laughter. “But I still love you, sweetie.” 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Race grinned at Spot. “I guess I’m the lucky one that both of us can hold our own in the kitchen. And he bakes too.” 

Blowing on his nails before buffing them on his shirt, Spot grinned. “Did you grab the cookies for tonight?” 

“No, Kat grabbed all of the s’more stuff but I’ll grab them when I bring that stuff out.” Race promised, sighing in contentment. 

Spot added a couple of pieces of wood to the fire. A conversation about work and future plans was started as Race and Spot started picking bowls and heading back into the house. “Will you grab a couple of blankets while I grab the s’more stuff?” 

With a nod, Spot grabbed the clear bucket of bonfire blankets, meeting Race in the kitchen with a kiss. “Love you.” 

“Love you too Spottie.” 

Heading back out, Race set the tray of s’more stuff on the little table before collapsing in a chair with a sigh. “There’s marshmallows, graham crackers, cookies, and various chocolate to make your own s’mores. The marshmallow sticks are in the bucket.” 

“Thanks Race, Spot for hosting us.” Albert raised his beer bottle in thanks. 

“Anytime.” Spot said grinning. “Actually, we might need your help soon.” 

Albert raised an eyebrow with a grin. “Name it.” 

“Race and I are thinking of putting in a garden in the back part of the property next spring. Something small to start but we might need your Rototiller to break up some of the grass and dirt.” Spot explained. 

Albert nodded. “Yeah absolutely. Do you know what you want to plant?” 

Albert and Finch had put in a garden over the summer and filled it with carrots, radishes, peppers, tomatoes, watermelon, and were currently growing pumpkins now. There had been many times that Albert and Finch had made dinner from the contents of their garden. 

“We figured we’d start small, maybe carrots, lettuce, or radishes and go from there.” Race shrugged. “We want to be able to manage it and not have it take up every free second we have.” 

Finch nodded. “Let us know when you want the rototiller and it’s yours.” 

Race moved from the chair to grab a stick and a marshmallow before sitting closer to the fire. His tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration, as he slowly toasted his marshmallow for the perfect hue. “Just stick it in and burn it, Racer.” 

“Just because you like tasting carbon when you eat your marshmallows, doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” Race gave Jack a look. “Besides, this is how I like my s'mores .” 

Spot had two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate waiting for him as he pulled his marshmallow from the fire. “Look at that beauty! Stunning work of art.” 

He crafted his s’more before taking a bite and moaning in delight. “Pure Heaven, right here.” 

The rest of the group made their s’mores, Jack critiquing their marshmallow toasting strategies. “If you think you can do it any better, how about you roast one yourself, Jackie.” 

“Maybe I will.” Jack stood up, grabbing a stick and a marshmallow before sticking it in the fire for a few seconds, waiting for it to catch fire before pulling it out and extinguishing the side by blowing on it. “Ta da!” 

Spot and Race both cracked up laughing at the black, burnt marshmallow. “Any monkey could do that. It takes skill and determination to make a marshmallow as perfect as mine.” 

Jack gave him a look. “Well we can’t all be as tedious as you are.” 

“Thank goodness for that. There’s room for only one Racer in the world.” Albert grinned, nudging his best friend. 

Race laughed, nodding. “Thanks Al.” 

“We were all thinking it, I just said it.” Albert smirked. 

The rest of the night was spent trading stories around the fire while toasting marshmallows, enjoying each other’s company. Laughter lit up the night like the flames. It was a great night and one that Race would look back on with nothing but fondness. 

  
  
  



	91. Monsters Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprace deals with monsters under their daughter’s bed.

“Daddy! Papa!” Came the hurried cry from the bedroom, just outside their bedroom. 

Race threw back the covers, thankful he and Spot were still decent, heading into their daughter’s room. “What’s wrong sweetpea?” 

Bella was their pride and joy, only 5 years old, fiercely independent and funny. She loved dancing, elephants, and chocolate. “There’s a monster under the bed, daddy. Save me.” 

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Race hugged her close as Spot stood in the doorway, watching his husband and little girl. “There’s no such thing as monsters, Bella.” 

“Uh huh . . . there’s some scary noises happening under my bed.” Bella said, looking between her father and papa. 

Spot pushed himself off the doorway, coming by the bed, sitting on the edge. “Dad and I will look under the bed, Bells.” 

Dropping to his knees, Spot looked under the bed. “Nothing there but a few dusty bunnies, and they’re keeping you safe. Now, grab Ellie and cuddle her tight, and she’ll keep you safe.” 

Bella’s eyes went wide, shaking her head. “Papa . . . there’s monsters.” 

Spot joined Race on the bed, leaning over and kissed Bella. “You’re safe. Daddy and I are just down the hall and we’re not going to let any monsters hurt you.” 

“But what if they’re too quick?” She asked, looking between the two. “What if they take Ellie and me away?” 

Race kissed her forehead before mumbling he’d be right back, leaving Spot hug Bella tight. “They’re not going to take you away, Bells. Besides, why would they want to take you?” 

“I dunno.” She fingered her blanket and her elephant, looking at her papa lovingly. “I don’t want them to take me.” 

Pulling her into his embrace, Spot hugged her close. “Daddy and I love you so much, Bella. No one is ever going to take you away, monster or not. Now how about you get back under the covers, and we’ll wait for daddy to return. Race, where are you?” 

Race grinned, stepping into the doorway, with a bottle in his hand. “Bells, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. See this?” 

Her eyes went to the purple bottle in his hands. “Yea, what about it?” 

Crouching down next to the bed, Race leaned in close to her. “This is magic monster spray. I’m going to spray your room, including under the bed and in the closet. This is going to keep the monsters away from this room. We’ll spray this every night to keep them away, okay?” 

“Really?” Her eyes went wide, looking over at her papa before looking back at her daddy. “Can I spray it?” 

Race looked over at Spot with a grin. “Unfortunately, only daddy’s and papa’s can spray the magic monster spray. So how about we spray every square inch of this place, the closet, under the bed and get you back into bed, huh?” 

The next few minutes Race sprayed every inch of the room, much to the delight of Bella. She watched wide-eyed from the bed as Race was dramatic as ever. “Ta da, all done, Bells. Now, let’s get you under those covers and tucked in.” 

Spot and Race spent a few seconds, making sure she was tucked in tight, giving her several kisses, and wishing her good night. They left the room, closing the door so that it was opened just a crack before going back to their bedroom. 

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Spot said, getting into bed, grinning at his husband. “You never stop surprising me.” 

Race laughed, climbing in on his side of the bed. “I remember that’s what Jack and Kat did for the kids when they were scared of monsters under the bed. But I guess it’s a lesson learned that we shouldn’t have let her watch Monsters Inc.” 

“It’s definitely a lesson learned.” Spot laughed. “But you’re wonder dad and we’re so lucky you’re in our lives, Race. Bella will, hopefully, sleep soundly tonight because you sprayed Febreeze around our little girl’s room.” 

“I love you, Spottie.” Race leaned over, pulling him closer to him. “You reassured our daughter, calmed her down, and got her believing there were no monsters. We make a good tag team.” 

Spot leaned over, kissing him quickly before grinning. “There’s no one I’d rather be on a team with than you. Love you too Race.” 

  
  



	92. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween with Jack & his siblings

**There’s a couple of cuss words.**

“The ouija board says you’re a little shit.” She heard the yelling as she carefully walked into the loud house. Jack was so excited for her to come over for Halloween, that he sheepishly apologized for the mayhem that could possibly occur. 

“Kat!” Her head whipped around, looking for the voice who had yelled her name. “Jack didn't say you were coming.” 

She grinned at Crutchie, watching him come closer dressed as a pirate. “He told me it would be a good time to come meet everyone. He mentioned something about mayhem.” 

“The only mayhem that will occur is Race being twenty times louder than he normally is.” Crutchie grinned, watching the man in question yell something before pushing back from the table and walking towards the kitchen. “Come on, Jack’s this way.” 

Crutchie led her further into the house, it getting quieter the further she got. Jack was sitting at the table with a bunch of littles surround him. He had his paint supplies strewn across the table as he painted different designs on their cheeks and faces. Kat stilled, watching him poke his tongue out between his lips in concentration, falling a little more in love with him. 

“Hey Jack, you got a visitor.” Crutchie said, as every eye around the table snapped to them as Jack stood up grinning. 

“Hey look what the cat dragged in.” Jack pulled her into his arms, gently kissing her as the giggles of the littles got louder. 

Breaking away, she buried her head in his chest, as a blush crept up her cheeks. “What’s wrong?” 

She quickly looked over her shoulder as all the littles continued to stare. “Your siblings are quite intimidating.” 

Jack looked up at them, chuckling. “They have that special ability. Hey, can’t a guy kiss his girl without an audience?” 

“Then don’t kiss her in the middle of the kitchen.” Race yelled back, giving them a pointed look. 

Jack sighed, looking down at her. “Wait, are you actually scared?”

“I mean …” Kat looked up at him with wide eyes. “They’re so special to you.” 

Jack held her at arm's length, grinning. “They’re harmless. The one you have to worry about is Race and you’ve already put him in his place several times. The littles will come to love you just like I do.” 

“Wait, who says that Kat has to worry about me?” Race looked between the leader and his girl. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “We alllllll know that you put anyone new in this house through the ringer, including significant others. Kat is no different and the fact she can play your game as well as you can proves that she belongs.” 

“Well she’s a tough cookie.” Race shrugged. “I’ll just be chilling with the monsters under my bed, if anyone needs me.”

The littles giggled, as Jack brought her over to the table. “Kat, you know Romeo and Specs but the rest of these knuckleheads are Blink, Buttons, JoJo, and Smalls. This is Kat you guys.” 

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Buttons grinned. “About time you bring her around, Jackie.” 

“Drop it Buttons.” He gave him a look. “Now who wants what on their face?” 

The four clamored for Jack’s attention as she went and sat at the island watching the mayhem. “It’s a little much, huh?” 

“You could say that. How do you keep it all together?” Kat grinned at Medda, watching the matriarch watch her children interact. 

Medda laughed, loudly. “I would rather it be loud then quiet any day. Quiet is trouble. At least when they’re loud, I know what’s going on. Some would say nine kids in the house is a little crazy but I love it.”

Kat grinned, not knowing what to say to Jack’s mom. Though they had been dating just shy of a year, Kat was intimidated by Medda. She loved the woman that cared so intense about Jack but she was in awe of her as well. Sometimes she didn’t know how to take the matriarch. “You’re good for him, Kat. Just keep being there for him.” 

A blush covered her cheeks, not realizing she had spoken out loud. “Thanks Medda.” 

“Anytime. Now what are you and Jack up to tonight?” She watched the dining room table carefully before looking at Kat. 

Shrugging, she smiled. “He asked me to come over but I don’t think anything. Maybe a movie in the living room.” 

“If so, I’ll keep this lot out of your hair.” Medda smiled. “I don’t think you want to watch a movie with 16 additional eyes, do you?” 

Kat laughed, shaking her head. “Thanks Medda.” 

“Anytime doll.” She stood from the island. “Jack you almost done? Trick or treating starts in 10 minutes.” 

Jack dipped a paintbrush in a cup of murky water before dipping it in paint. “Almost momma. Smalls is my last victim and she’s almost done.” 

With a final swipe of red paint, Jack finished the blood on her face. “Ta da! All done.” 

“What have you done to my little girl, Jack?” Medda put a hand to her chest. 

Smalls grinned. “It’s me momma. Jack just added a lot of blood.” 

“Indeed he did. Now go finish getting ready and round up your siblings.” Medda shooed them from the kitchen as Jack started cleaning up. “Now Race is going over to Spot’s and Crutchie over to Albert’s. I’m taking the littles trick or treating for an hour or so. Don’t do anything stupid, Jack.” 

He hummed his agreement before Medda stopped in front of him. “Jack?” 

“I heard ya momma.” He blushed, looking over at Kat who had her own blush. “We’re gonna watch a movie, innocently.” 

Medda snorted, shaking her head. “Sure … believe it or not, I was 17 once too Jack. Would you like a text when we’re heading back?” 

“MOMMA!” Jack cried out. Kat would’ve thought the situation was funny if she wasn’t currently involved in it. 

Medda gave him a look. “Just offering, Jack. We’ll be back in about an hour. We’re going around the neighborhood.” 

Nodding, Jack sighed. “Alright. Have fun and don’t let them have too much candy.” 

“Love you baby.” Medda leaned over, kissed his cheek before walking out of the kitchen. 

Jack locked eyes with Kat, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry that you had to be exposed to that.” 

“She’s concerned about you.” Kat shrugged as he threw something away before leading her to the living room. There was a loud noise as several of his siblings ran down the stairs and out the door. Medda gave them a look before closing the door behind her. 

Collapsing on the couch, Jack sighed. “They’re exhausting.” 

“No wonder when you come over to the house all you do is take a nap.” Kat snuggled closer to his side and kissed his cheek. 

He hummed, nodding. “It’s crazy but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Not bothering to turn the TV on, her and Jack sat in the silence, quietly talking. Crutchie came rubbing down the stairs, grabbed a set of keys before running out the door. “Sweet, sweet peace and quiet.” 

“You’re a great brother, you know that right?” Kat asked, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I don’t know how many brothers would paint their siblings’ faces for Halloween.” 

He shrugged. “It’s really nothing. It makes them happy and they love dressing up for the holiday. I just want them to have fun. It’s Smalls’ first Halloween with us - she’s just a kid and has already gone through so much shit. It’s just not fair.” 

“She’s safe now. She’s got a family who loves and cares for her.” Kat grinned. “Besides she’s got to be tough if she’s the only girl in this house, besides Medda.” 

Jack laughed, nodding. “She’s tough for sure. Just like you are.” 

“Love you, Jack Kelly.” She looked up at him, smiling. 

He leaned over and kissed her. “Love you too, Katherine Plumber.” 

“Hand check!” Came the call as Kat and Jack jumped apart, wide eyed. “Momma told you to do nothin’ stupid, Jackie.” 

Looking behind the couch at his grinning, younger brother, Jack jumped over the couch, landing directly on Race before giving him a noogie. “Momma said you were going out with Spot.” 

“That’s not until later. She told me to keep an eye on you.” Race said, grinning at Kat. “I take my younger brotherly duties very seriously.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow, pushing him further into the carpet as the door opened. “Jack get off your brother.” 

“But momma ….” Jack started, pushing Race one more time before getting off him. 

She held up a hand, shaking her head. “But nothing. Race, I believe you have somewhere to be. Jack, you have a girlfriend waiting on you.” 

“Come walk me to the door. I have to get going.” Kat pushed herself off the couch. “Medda it's always good to see you. Thanks for letting me come over.” 

“Anytime doll.” Medda watched them walk to the door before slipping out onto the front porch. 

Kat threw her arms around Jack’s shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. “I love you Jack Kelly. Happy Halloween.” 

“Love you too Kat.” He kissed her. “Text me when you get home?” 

She nodded, walking to her car before blowing him a kiss. The door opened behind him as Race appeared, mocking his brother. “Love you too Kat.” 

Before he could do anything, Jack punched Race’s arm and messed up his hair. “Get outta here. Give my regards to Spot.” 

Race blew him a kiss as Jack watched Kat back out of the driveway and drive away. He sighed watching his brother do the same before walking into the house. Yes his family was a pain but he really wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	93. Halloween Over With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is being a dramatic little shit over Halloween costumes

**There’s a few cuss words in this!**

“I can’t wait for Halloween to be over.“ He heard his husband exclaim shutting the door. 

Looking over the back of the couch, Spot grinned at Race. “Why?” 

“Too many creepy ass costumes this year. Don’t parents approve costumes before their children wear them?” Race asked, dropping on the couch and curling up beside Spot. “I think there should be a law that parents have to approve the costumes before the little devils can wear them.” 

Spot shrugged. “But what one parent would approve, the other would disagree with. What standards do you utilize?” 

“Alright Mr. Principal at a Junior High, I don’t need your logic. There needs to be some kind of checks and balances before parents let their children run into the world.” Race sighed. “Halloween should be banned.” 

Scoffing, Spot sighed. “Halloween shouldn’t be banned. If memory serves me correctly, you love Halloween. What’s different this year?”

“There was an axe murderer walking with his kid sister who was Dorothy. Why? That little girl is going to have nightmares.” Race cried. “When we have kids, our kids will have sensible costumes.” 

Spot chuckled. “Ok, you’re gonna be the bad parent, awesome. I look forward to the day you tell our little one, no.” 

“I’ll be able to tell them no.” Race defended himself, giving Spot a look of disbelief. “I can’t believe you doubt my ability to say no to a child.” 

Spot nodded. “May i present Exhibit A - Anabelle Marie Kelly?” 

Anabelle was 9, Jack and Kat’s oldest child and godchild of Race’s. Her and Race were thick as thieves and he couldn’t ever say no to her. 

“Shit, you’re 110% correct, Spottie.” Race sighed, letting his head hit Spot’s shoulder. “I’m never going to tell our kids no. How do you do it day after day at school?”

Spot laughed. “Those aren’t my kids. I see them for 7 hours then I send them home to mommy and daddy to deal with. They’re easy to say no to. But when we have our own bundle of joys, I’m sure it will take a lot of practice to say no to them. Luckily, we are going to get a baby first so we’ll have some time before we put our feet down.” 

“Welp we're screwed. Our kids are going to turn out wonky and other parents are going to hate us.” Race sighed, throwing his head back with a groan. 

Smacking his shoulder, Spot chuckled. “Quit being a dramatic little witch, Racer. Our kids will be fine. It’ll be a learning experience for all involved. But we have one trick up our sleeves.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Jack and Kat. They’ve been through this three times. Besides, when our kids get here, theirs will be old enough for them to pass the lessons along to us.” 

“You’re smart, Spottie. One of the main reasons I married you.” Race leaned over and kissed him. “You’re brilliant, snookums.” 

Spot raised an eyebrow at his husband. “What were the other reasons?” 

“The thing you do with your tongue, your buffness, your ass in those jeans, and the whole cooking thing.” Race yelped as Spot’s fingers found his side. “And you calm me down and love me fiercely.” 

Spot laughed. “Nice save there.” 

“But I do love you, you buffoon.” Race grinned brightly at him. “And I’m glad we’re tag teaming this whole marriage, parents, life thing.” 

Spot softened at his words, leaning over and kissing him. “Love you too snookums.” 

“What do you say we turn in early?” Race said, giving him a look. 

Spot gave him a look, before raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively. “I say okay.” 

“Good. Because I need my beauty sleep if we’re going to decorate tomorrow.” Race said, standing up and heading to their bedroom. 

“Wait what?” Spot followed him, confused. 

Race grinned at him as he walked into the bedroom. “Now that Halloween is over, we’ve got to decorate the house for Christmas and tomorrow’s the perfect day for it.” 

“No, Racetrack. It’s too damn early.” Spot shook his head. “Remember we compromised that Christmas decorations would go up after Thanksgiving?”

Race quickly changed, giving his husband a look. “Oh I thought that was just for last year, for our first year of marriage. You didn’t specify that was going to be a yearly thing.” 

“IT WAS IMPLIED!” Spot exasperatedly yelled, giving Race a look. 

Race walked over to Spot, throwing his arms around his shoulders, leaning down and kissing him. “Don’t yell, Spottie. I’m sorry. I can wait to decorate if you want.” 

“Please. Let November have it’s moment.” Spot gave him a look. 

Race nodded, kissing him. “Let’s go to bed.” 

But low and behold when Spot got up the next morning, an artificial green tree sat in the middle of the living room. When Spot cocked an eyebrow at Race, he simply grinned, shrugged and said “it’s not decorated, yet.” 

All Spot could do was shake his head and slap Race over his head with a grin before telling him he loved him and no more decorating, until after Thanksgiving. 


	94. Glorious Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race is a grump in the morning

**Truth be told, I didn’t really know where I was going with this prompt then this happened. Sometimes the characters have a mind of their own and it turns really cute and fluffy. This is pure fluff for Sprace!**

Getting out of bed as quiet as he could, Stop stood at the side of the bed stretching, admiring the view of his husband snoring softly in the bed. Shaking his head at Race, Spot walked to the bathroom, grabbing a few things along the way before shutting the door and taking a shower. 

Opening the bathroom door, he chuckled watching the steam billow out, using his towel to wipe off the mirror before starting his morning routine. He heard the familiar jingle of a collar before watching, in the mirror, their Miniature Goldendoodle, Lucky, wander into the room. She sat at the foot of the bed, looking between the bed and where Spot stood before lumbering over to him. 

“Morning, Luck.” He crouched down, giving her some pats and rubs before standing up and continuing with his routine. “Stay off the bed, girl. Let dad sleep some more.” 

He finished up, clicking his fingers softly before heading out the door and walking downstairs. He heard Lucky lumbering behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. Flipping on the coffee pot, he turned on the TV, looking for anything but the news to watch. He settled on the sports highlights from the night before as Lucky jumped up on the couch beside him. 

He always loved mornings. Usually, it was a quiet time for him to think, plan out the day, or just catch up on some reading. He usually finishes a cup of coffee before Race gets out of bed. Fixing his cup of coffee, he settled down on the couch, the warmth of Lucky pressed against his side keeping him warm. 

As he drained his cup, he could hear the creek of the floor upstairs signaling Race was up. Pushing himself off the couch, he walked to the kitchen, fixing himself a second cup and Race his first. As he heard the footfalls on the steps, he picked up the mugs heading back to the living room. He had to bite back a chuckle as he got his first glance at Race, who’s hair was sticking up in all directions from his well rested night. 

“Morning.” Spot gave him his mug, settling back on the couch next to Lucky. “How did you sleep?” 

Grunting, Race shrugged, breathing in the delicious smell of his coffee before taking a sip. This was his typical response and it never failed to make Spot grin at his husband. 

After a couple more sips of his coffee, Race looked a little more coherent. “Oh look, another glorious morning. Makes me sick!”

“Well then, it’s going to be a fantastic day.” Spot sipped his coffee, looking at his grump of a husband. 

Race gave him a look, moving from the oversized chair to the couch next to Spot, cuddling into him. “Why?” 

“Why what, snookums?” Spot threw an arm around him, letting him cuddle into his chest. 

Race buried his head, seeking the warmth of his husband’s chest. “Why are you so awake? Why must you love mornings?” 

“This isn’t anything new, Racer.” He ran his hand through Race’s hair. “We’ve been together for 8 years and married for 4 and you’re just now questioning that?” 

Yawning, Race sighed. “I’ve known it but I just don’t get it. Mornings are horrible.” 

“I know but there’s something special about a morning, it’s quiet and peaceful. It’s shameful wasting a day away by sleeping.” Spot shrugged, leaning down to kiss Race, who sighed in contentment. “Besides, morning cuddles are a pretty amazing thing and you’re an amazing cuddler.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Race gave him a look. “You’re buttering me up for something.” 

“No, not buttering you up; just stating a fact. You are an amazing cuddler, the best I’ve ever known.” Spot grinned. 

Race huffed. “I better be the only one you’re cuddling, mister.” 

“There’s a little girl that I love cuddling, but she’s 4.” Spot loved egging Race on when he first woke up due to the slow reaction time. 

“Maisie doesn’t count. She’s a great cuddler.” Race agreed, finishing his coffee before putting the empty mug on the side table. “What are the plans for today?” 

Looking at his phone, Spot sighed. “We’re supposed to go apple picking with Finch and Albert.” 

“Yay.” Race sat up, giving Spot a look. “Snookums?” 

Raising an eyebrow at him, Spot was concerned by the sugarly sweet tone Race’s voice had suddenly taken on. “Yes, pooks?” 

“Will you be the absolute dearest and make an apple pie for dessert tonight?” Race gave him a cheesy grin that he knew Spot wouldn’t be able to resist. 

Laughing, Spot pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him before kissing him. “Yes, pooks I can make one. But it’ll cost you.” 

“Cost me how?” Race’s voice was leery of his husband’s request. 

Spot kissed, grinning. “Clean up the kitchen after I’m done making the pie?” 

“You’re not going to mess it up any worse than you normal do, will you?” Race sighed. 

Pausing, Spot looked at Race. “Depends on how cinnamony you want the pie. Do you want a lot or a little in it?” 

“I want a repeat of last year’s Thanksgiving Apple Pie. So whatever you did to make that fantastic pie, I want you to recreate it.” Race pouted, hoping that would sway Spot to say yes. “And yes, I’ll clean up the kitchen.” 

Thinking back on his pie last year, Spot just remembered throwing in a handful of cinnamon, nutmeg, and brown sugar, not really measuring it out. “I will try to recreate the pie from Thanksgiving last year. I didn’t write down the exact measured ingredients.” 

“Ok, snookums.” Race kissed him, snuggling into his embrace. “Just do your best. What time are we going apple picking?” 

Spot sighed, feeling Race’s breath on his neck. “I think we’re meeting at 11. We’ve got some time if you want to cuddle.” 

“Aren’t we already doing that?” He asked as Spot snorted, running his hand through Race’s hair. 

“Just making sure we’re on the same page.” Spot chuckled. “I love you Racetrack.” 

“Love you too, Spottie.” His voice sounded sleepy as Spot continued to rake his fingers through his curls. 

Before long, Spot heard the soft snores of Race as he laid on him like a koala in a tree. But honestly, Spot wouldn’t have moved for the world. He was in heaven - a snoring puppy on one side and a snoring husband on him. The perfect Saturday morning. 


	95. Alcoholic Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A debate about whether alcohol should be allowed in hot chocolate

**There’s cursing and mentions of alcohol in this one.**

“You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate.” 

She heard that from behind her as she tipped a bit more Peppermint Schnapps into her light blue Yeti mug. “Says who?” 

“You just can’t . . . . it’s not right. Hot chocolate is the drink that you curl up on the couch with and sip it while watching Hallmark movies.” Race argued, giving her a look. 

Raising an eyebrow, Kat took a sip of the rich, hot chocolate filled with the spiciness of the peppermint. “Since when have you watched Hallmark movies and why haven’t I been invited?” 

“Spot makes me watch them besides it’s semantics, Kat.” Race shook his head. “Besides, you’re diverting from the topic at hand. No alcohol in hot chocolate.” 

“Mmm hmmm.” She hummed, sipping the drink in her hand. “Whatever you say, isn’t going to stop me from drinking one of my favorite adult beverages, Race. So take your ‘no alcohol in hot chocolate’ rhetoric away from me.” 

Race shook his head, tipping back his beer bottle. “Just say no, Kat. What did you even tip in there?” 

“Peppermint Schnapps.” She grinned, watching Jack and Spot join them. “Hi boys. Where have you two been?” 

Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. “Romeo wanted to show off the garden he and Specs put in, so Spot and I tagged along. What’s going on here?” 

“Did you know that Kat puts alcohol in her hot chocolate?” Race asked, cuddling into Spot’s embrace. 

Jack shook his head. “Yeah, she’s done it for years. It started in college. She especially loves Peppermint Schnapps in the hot chocolate.”

“Ooooh that sounds really good.” Spot piped up, looking over at Kat. “Is it like a liquid candy cane in the hot chocolate?” 

Kat giggled. “Yup! So good. There’s some in the kitchen and they have a Keurig that I just made hot chocolate with.” 

“Might have to get me some. Good call, Kat.” Spot grinned, tightening his embrace around Race’s shoulders. 

“WHO ARE YOU???” Race bellowed, looking between his fiancé and brother. “I cannot believe you support her alcohol in hot chocolate actions. What kind of sane people put alcohol into hot chocolate?” 

Spot and Jack scoffed, giving Rave a look. “Clearly the smartest ones in the room. You’re in the wrong here, Racer. Have you actually ever had it?” 

“Why would I poison my hot chocolate with alcohol?” Race sipped his beer, giving his three favorite people a look of disbelief. 

Holding out her insulation cup, Kat offered it to Race. “Just take a sip. IF you don’t like it, then we’ll never speak of it again. But if you do like it, then you owe me a Hallmark movie and spiked hot chocolate.” 

“And no pulling a poker face if you don’t like it.” Spot gave him a look as he accepted the mug from Kat’s hand. 

They all waited with bated breath as he took a sip. “Hey! That’s pretty damn good.” 

“Welcome to the party, Higgins.” Jack shook his head, grinning at his brother. “Now would you like Kat to make you a cup?” 

He nodded as she turned and brewed a cup of hot chocolate. He continued to sip at her mug. “You take that one and I’ll make myself a new cup.” 

“So you drank this in college?” Race asked, grinning at her. 

Leaning against the countertop, she grinned. “How do you think I made it through my 8am classes, walking across campus at the crack ass of down? I would brew a cup of hot chocolate and tip a little bit of this in my insulated cup before heading off to classes.” 

“Two things. First, I’m upset you never shared your secret with me in college and second, why did it take me this long to try this?” Race sipped the drink, giving his sister-in-law a look. 

She laughed. “Because you’re an idiot and only listen to about a third of what I try telling you on a daily basis. Of course this went over your head. Now what have we learned today?” 

“You’re usually right about alcoholic drinks.” Race gave her a cheesy grin, watching her pour the alcohol into her hot chocolate. “And I’ll start listening to you a bit more.” 

Reaching over and giving him a hug, she grinned. “Love you Race.”

“Love you too Kat.” 

“So next weekend Hallmark movie marathon and peppermint schnapps hot chocolate?” Kat asked, grinning excitedly. 

Race laughed, nodding. “My house or yours?”

“Mine.” Kat clapped her hands, looking between Jack and Spot. “You boys are welcome to join us.” 

Spot looked at Jack and shook his head. “Nope that’ll be a hard pass for me.” 

“But Race said that you make him watch those movies.” Kat grinned, sipping her drink. 

Spot’s eyes went wide, looking at his fiancé. “He said what?” 

“I may have said that you make me watch them.” Race mumbled, suddenly very enamored with Kat’s mug. 

Spot glared at Race before looking at Kat. “There are a thousand things I’d rather do than watch one of those Hallmark movies. Now if they stopped making them so damn predictable, I might watch them more. But Racer cuddles with me while he watches them.” 

“I’m coming to your house.” Jack gave his brother-in-law a look. “Watch football or something.” 

Kat’s eyes went wide at her husband. “You love the Hallmark movies.” 

“Uhhhh ….” Jack looked at his wife. “Not really. I agree with Spot. If they stopped making them predictable, then maybe I’d watch them but I can correctly name everything that will happen in that movie. I’ll even make you a bingo card with shit that’s gonna happen in one of those movies.” 

**The Following Weekend**

“How the hell did your husband figure out all these things would happen?” Race looked over at Kat as he marked a square on his bingo card. 

Kat giggled. “I may have made him watch one too many movies. Damn he’s good.” 

They watched a few more minutes of the movie before they both crossed a box off. “BINGO!” 

Kat glared at Race before taking a sip of her boozy hot chocolate. “I hate you.” 

“Well we’ve got six more bingo cards to go and a fifth of peppermint schnapps. Drink up Kat.” Race said, blowing a kiss her direction. 

She did just that as he did the same as the next movie started. When Jack and Spot came by the house four hours later, both were significantly drunk quoting random movie quotes. Jack may have gotten video of it and Spot and Race ended up spending the night at Jack and Kat’s due to the boozy hot chocolate. 


	96. Live in a World Where There Are October’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat starts a debate between the Newsies

**Cursing, drinking, and sex are all mentioned in this one. This is pure chaoticness between the Newsies.**

“I’m so glad I live in a world where there are Octobers.” Kat exclaimed as she sat down in an andorak chair around Spot and Race’s bonfire pit.

Spot raised his eyebrow, giving his fellow teacher a look. “Someone’s been reading Anne of Green Gables a little too much.” 

“As a matter of fact, I haven’t read it since we were forced to read it back in middle school.” She took a sip of her spiced wine before shrugging. “I really like the quote and I love that we live in a world where there are Octobers. Honestly, October might be the best month ever.” 

Jack nudged her, rolling his eyes. “Just because your birthday is in October, doesn’t make it the best month. Next month, November will be the best month due to Thanksgiving and December after that due to Christmas. You can’t single handedly pick just one month to have as a favorite.” 

“Says who?” She challenged, looking around the firepit at their friends. 

Race took a long sip of his beer before nodding at Jack. “Afraid I’m going to have to side with my brother on this one.” 

“Samesies.” Albert called, looking between Jack and Kat. 

Kat looked over at Finch, who shrugged. “I’m with these dudes.” 

She narrowed her eyes on Blink and Mush, who weren’t paying attention to the conversation at all. “What?” 

“Who do you side with - me or Jack?” Kat narrowed her eyes at Blink and Mush, who scooted their chairs back slightly as if that would protect them from her stare. 

They looked at one another before shrugging, clearly not enthusiastic about the topic. “We side with Kat - she’s mean when she’s angry, Jack. You wouldn’t hurt a fly.” 

Grinning at her husband, Kat patted his shoulder. “He’s right, you know.” 

“Betrayed by my own kind.” Jack shook his head, looking around the bonfire pit at the last three victims. “Fellas, it’s 3-2; Specs, Romeo, who you got?” 

Looking between the two parental units of their friendship group, Specs and Romeo grinned. “I’ve got Kat, simply because I don’t want to get on her bad side.” 

“It’s tied, boys - 3-3.” Kat clapped her hands together as Jack held up his hand. 

“You’ve got two more people to go through, sweetheart. Save your celebration until it’s official.” Jack gave her a look grinning. “Roe, who you got?” 

“Sorry Kat. Jack is right, this time.” Romeo shook his head as Jack clapped. 

“Alright, Spot, it comes down to you. Are you going to tie this up or are you going to go against your future godchild’s mother?” Kat raised her eyebrow, looking at her brother-in-law.

Spot held up a hand. “Firstly, that should be illegal, trying to sway my vote; even though I look forward to being a godchild to your children. Second, we’re going on straight whether we can say one month is best compared to all the other months, right?” 

“Correct.” Jack and Kat nodded, watching Spot take a sip of his beer before shaking his head. 

Spot looked at Race, mentally cursing him out. “Dammit, why does this have to come down to me?” 

“Search in your inner soul and follow your heart.” Race said, giving him a grin. “Besides, whoever you pick, won’t hold it over your head for too long, right Jack and Kat?” 

Spot gave his husband a glare. “Your advice sucks, stick to your day job, snookums.” 

Jack nodded and agreed with Spot’s take on Race’s sage advice before taking a swig from his beer bottle. “This is all in good fun, isn’t that right, sweetie?” 

“That’s right. No hard feelings.” Kat agreed, giving Spot an evil eye.

“Hey guys. Why do you all look like you want to murder Spot?” Davey asked, coming around the corner of the house. “I thought we were on a we love Spot campaign kick right now.” 

Spot laughed, hoping the distraction of Davey would soften the blow of his pick. “I pick Jack; sorry Kat, Jack is right about this one.” 

Kat shrugged, emptying her wine glass. “Just for that, you can get me another glass of wine.” 

“If that’s all my punishment is, I’ll gladly accept it.” Spot grinned, grabbing her wine glass, asking around the circle if anyone needed anything before heading back up to the house. 

Davey looked between Jack and Kat with curiosity. “What did I miss?” 

“Jack and Kat having one of their discussions again.” Albert spoke up. “This time, we just happened to be pulled into it.” 

Davey grabbed a beer bottle from the cooler next to Jack before chuckling. “Glad I missed it and no, I don’t need a recap.” 

“Your loss. But the better half won, victorious.” Jack grinned, blowing a kiss in Katherine’s direction. 

Shrugging, she leaned over, cupped her hands around his ear and whispered something in his ear to make his eyes go wide. “You wouldn’t?” 

“Just try me.” Kat grinned, accepting the full glass of wine from Spot before staring into the fire. “You decided if it’s worth the punishment.” 

Race nudged Spot, giving him a look before dissolving into giggles. “She’s threatening with withhold sex from Jack.” 

Spot hit him upside the head before taking his beer bottle from him. “And with that you’re cut off. Everyone can figure that out without you blurting it out, captain obvious.” 

“As a matter of fact, I am not withhold sex from Jack.” Kat pointed to Race giving him a look. “Just giving him an alternative idea for Christmas.” 

Jack visibly shivered as she told the group. “And I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole.” 

“Good man.” Kat nodded, taking a sip of her wine. “So what else is going on with everyone?” 

And with that Kat successfully steered the conversation onto other topics, as Jack reached over lacing her fingers with his, squeezing them. He pulled her forward and gave her a kiss. “Love you babe.”

“Love you too handsome.” 

Race and Spot brought out all the fixings for s’mores, which lead to another debate of the perfect way to roast a marshmallow. She stayed quiet, this time, as she slowly toasted her marshmallow to the perfect shade of brown. 


	97. Lost Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s keys go missing mysteriously before he’s schedule to work

**There’s some minor cussing.**

Living in a house with nine kids wasn’t always the easiest. Being the oldest, Jack rarely had a day where he didn’t have to run through the house looking for one thing or another. Today it was his keys. 

“Where the hell are my keys? Who stole my keys? Come on, I'm late for work!” Jack Kelly bellowed, tearing apart his room as he searched for them. “Come on you guys! I can’t be late again.” 

He heard the familiar creak of the stairs, glancing up for a brief moment, glaring at the individual leaning against his door. “Where the hell are they, Racetrack?” 

“What are you looking for, Jack?” Race had that familiar humorous glint in his eye. 

Jack straightened up, sighing loudly. “My keys, Race. Where are they?” 

“What do they look like?” Race asked grinning. 

“A fist in your face if you don’t tell where the hell they are.” Jack said as Smalls popped her head into the room. 

“Mike and Ike were tossing them around earlier downstairs.” She offered with a shrug as Jack tore out of his room, down the stairs into the kitchen where Medda, Mike and Ike were. 

“Where are my keys?” He asked, trying to catch his breath as he glared at the six year olds. 

Mike and Ike looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders. “Dunno. What do they look like?” 

Sighing loudly, Jack cussed under his breath. “I HATE IT HERE! Momma, Smalls said they had them last!” 

“Calm down, baby. We’ll find them.” She said, whistling loudly. “Mike, Ike we’ll be talking about this later. Go sit at the table and don’t move.” 

Soon there were six other bodies in the room. Crutchie, Race, Smalls, Romeo, Finch and Albert all came to stand in the room, most with confused looks on their faces. “Emergency Family meeting - Jack’s keys are missing and he’s got work in 30 minutes. Search the house - Mike and Ike had them last.” 

The six kids spread out around the house frantically searching for a pair of keys. They had this system down pat as this wasn’t the first time something important had gone missing in the house. 

“Living room’s clear.” Race yelled as similar calls were made in other rooms. 

Smalls groaned loudly. “Toilet in the half bath is clogged.” 

Jack’s eyes went wide, looking at the twins who at least looked a little guilty. “The toilet, really?” 

“We didn’t clog it.” Mike’s eyes went wide. “Your keys are either in the kitchen or in the mud room.” 

Jack’s eyes went wide. “You couldn’t have offered that up five minutes ago.” 

“You never play with us anymore.” Ike cried, looking at his older brother. “You’re always out at work or with Kat. We never see you anymore.”

“And it’s not just us who feel that way.” Mike agreed, eyes wide looking at Jack. “Everyone else does too.” 

Jack’s shoulder fell listening to the six year olds talk. Yes, he had been increasingly busy with senior year and trying to save up to go to college that he had been neglecting his family and even Kat some. 

“So you hid my keys so that I would stay home?” Crouching down, Jack pulled them into his arms, giving them hugs, looking over their shoulders at Medda, who was trying to hold back tears. “I like your idea but unfortunately, I still have to work tonight.” 

“But you’re never around.” Ike glared at his brother. 

Jack sighed, as the rest of their siblings came back into the kitchen. He locked eyes with every one of them. “Look, I’m sorry I haven’t been around much in the last few weeks. Life is crazy right now but I will start trying to be around more. But because I’m busy doesn’t mean I stop being your brother. I’m always here for you but that might mean you have to stop me and ask me. Does that sound fair?” 

He looked at the twins before looking around at his other siblings around the kitchen. Slowly eight heads started to nod. “I love you guys and even though things are changing, I’m not going to stop being your big brother. Now group hug!” 

He was knocked over as all of his siblings flew forward in a rush for the group hug. Laughter filled the space as everyone was knocked sideways. Jack relished in the laughter and the chaos until a sharp whistle stopped everyone in their spot. 

“Ummmm sorry to interrupt but Jack needs to get to work.” Medda gave her kids a look. “Mike, Ike where are the keys?” 

Mike pushed off the floor before going to the pantry and pulled out a set of keys. “Here ya go!” 

Jack pushed himself up from the floor, pausing to kiss 8 foreheads before grabbing the keys from Mike’s hands. “Thanks buddy. I love you guys and I promise I’m going to start trying to slow down some and make time for you guys, alright?” 

“Alright.” They yelled, pushing themselves off the floor.

Shoveling his feet into shoes and his wallet into his back pocket, Jack grabbed his canvas bag before turning to his siblings and momma. “Love you guys. Be good for momma! See you later.” 

Walking out the door, he sighed loudly. He loved his family dearly but they did try his patience from time to time. 


	98. Most Important Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot reflects on the most important thing to him - Racetrack Higgins

**There’s a few cuss words. I sobbed while writing this so I would recommend having some tissues handy. A character is in the hospital but no one dies. Buckle up boys and girls - 2900 words of emotional rollercoaster.**

There was a strange comfort being in the four walls of the building, almost familiar. Almost as if they should name a wing of the hospital with how often they found themselves in there. Once again, he had gotten the call that no spouse ever wanted to get. Race had found himself in the emergency room, this time, surprisingly, no fault of his own. His appendix had ruptured with him needing emergency surgery. 

Running a hand through Race’s unruly mess of hair, he leaned over and kissed his forehead, thanking all of his guardian angels that his snookum was going to be okay. 

The familiar beeps calmed him slightly, knowing that it was unlike he would wake up anytime soon due to the anesthesia. 

Sitting back down in the chair next to the bed, he swore, trying to get comfortable in the chair. He wanted to have a word with the hospital chief about getting comfortable chairs for loved ones who had to sit in them all night long. But that was a battle for another day. His phone vibrated as he pulled it from his shorts. 

“Hey Kat.” His voice was soft and tired, as his eyes swept over Race. 

His sister-in-law was a godsend. She was always checking up on the two of them and she was a really good listener when they both needed someone to talk to. “How is he?” 

“Asleep. Doc doesn’t think he’ll be awake today. Better chance in the morning.” Spot sighed. “They said if he didn’t have the surgery when he did, we would’ve lost him.” 

He hadn’t spoken those words out loud yet; yet they were the ones he couldn’t get out of his head. “Hey, he’s going to be okay. You have to focus on that. How are you? Do you need us to bring you food?” 

“What time is it?” He croaked, clearing his throat. 

“It’s 4:30. What time did you get there?” She asked as he could hear Jack in the background saying something to her. 

His eyes looked at the clock on the wall, groaning softly. “I got here at 1. No, you don’t have to do that, I’ll get something from the cafe.” 

“Spot, you know that food is crap. Let us bring you something.” Kat said softly. “Besides, don’t you want something more comfy than jeans? Does Racer have clothes to come in?” 

He looked around the small room. His canvas bag was thrown in the corner with a bag that held Race’s clothes, necklace and wedding band. “He’s not going to want to wear jeans home.” 

“We can be there in 30 minutes. Tell me what you want.” Spot bit his lip as she said that. 

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall. “Whatever is fine. I’m not picky. Just get him a pair of PJ pants and a hoodie. Thanks Kat.” 

“You’re welcome, Spot. Text me the room number and we’ll be up soon.” She promised as they hung up. Texting her and Albert quickly, he shut off his phone, not wanting to deal with anyone else. 

Quietness wasn’t something that was associated with Anthony Higgins. Spot tended to hate the hospital visits due to the quietness that surrounded the room while they were admitted. Leaning forward, he grabbed Race’s hand, sighing before dropping it and pushing himself to his feet. Walking over to where the bag was, he grabbed Race’s wedding band, slipping it back where it belonged, kissing it before lacing their hands together. 

Knowing that Race was going to be okay, Spot let his guard down. Every emotion he had pushed down for the last three hours had bubbled up to the surface. He bit his lip trying to keep the tears at bay but lost that battle. Gripping the lifeless hand tighter, he let his head fall to the bed, losing the battle with his tears. 

He sobbed, gut wrenching cries, letting go of the fear and worry of possibly not seeing his husband ever again. It had been touch and go for a while in the surgery bay. The doctor had told him it was the worst case of appendicitis he had ever seen, not that that calmed Spot down any. And now, with the quietness surrounding him, he let it all go. He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears that were there, only for more to rush to take their place. Race would never let him down if he saw Spot like this. 

“It’s a good thing you’re not awake to see me as a mess.” Spot spoke quietly, voice thick with emotion. “Dammit Race, I know this wasn’t your fault but you can’t keep giving me heart attacks. I'm not as young as I once was.”

Sitting back in the chair, he scooted it closer to the bed, not letting go of Race’s hand. “You’re one of the most important things in my life. I hope to God you know that, Racetrack. I know we exchange ‘I Love Yous’ all the time but you’re one of the most important people in my life - Jack and Kat are up there too. I vow to start telling you that more, along with a hell of a lot more ‘I Love Yous’” 

“Let’s make a pact - no more hospital visits for the rest of the year, okay? It’s July and we’ve been here 5 times already. I think they should just name a wing the Higgins-Conlon wing or at the very least give us a frequent flyer card.” Spot cleared his throat, looking up at the unmoved Race. “Baby, I’m just glad you’re gonna be okay. Just sleep, you’re really good at that and I can’t wait until I see those pretty blue eyes staring back at me.” 

He trailed off, hearing a gentle knock at the door. Seeing the door gently pushed open, he tried to smile at Jack and Kat as they walked in but a sigh was all that he could muster. Unlacing his fingers with Race, he stood up and met them, pulling Kat into a hug he desperately needed. Jack patted his back, stepping around them, sitting in the chair Spot just vacated. 

Kat pulled back, looking her brother-in-law over. “You doing alright?” 

“Just had a good cry before you got here.” Spot chuckled before nodding. “Waiting for him to wake up on his own but I’m doing alright.” 

She dropped a duffel bag in the corner before giving him a McDonald’s bag. “Got you food. Sit down and eat.” 

“Yes mom.” He gave her a look, walking around the bed to sit in the opposite chair from Jack. “Thank you for bringing this.” 

Jack smiled at him. “You’re welcome. You drove Kat up the wall by not calling.” 

“Sorry, I didn't want to call when I didn’t have news.” Spot shot them an apologetic glance. “Doc said it was the worst case of appendicitis he’s ever seen. He was surprised that Race was as upbeat as he was when they took him down for surgery.” 

Jack shook his head. “Did you have any indication that he had appendicitis?” 

“None!” Spot shook his head, starting to eat the chicken nuggets they brought him. “It was just a normal morning. We parted ways and headed to on our merry way until I get a call at 12:20 that he’s been rushed to the hospital with an apparent case of appendicitis.” 

Kat gave him a look. “When are they going to release him?” 

“Don’t know. They won’t give me a whole lot of details. They do want him to have at least 2 rounds of antibiotics and finish another bag of saline before they release him.” Spot sighed. “I know he’ll be on an antibiotic for a week or so.” 

Finishing up his food, he dropped the bag on the ground, sighing. “Thanks again for bringing the bag and food up.” 

“You’re welcome. Do you need anything?” Kat stood beside Race’s bedside, running her hand through his hair. 

Spot thought about everything. “Did you let Tyson out?” 

Tyson was their year old Boxer puppy who was a ball of energy and a goofball. Race had insisted they adopted from the animal shelter and immediately fell for the puppy who’s paws were too big for his body. 

“He eagerly greeted us at the door.” Jack laughed. “We’re going to stop by the house and pick him up on our way home that way you don’t have to rush home.” 

Nodding, Spot smiled. “Thanks, I really appreciate you two. You’ve been a godsend for us.” 

“That’s what family does, Spot.” Kat smiled. “Let us know when you’re heading home and we’ll have food for you guys so you don’t have to worry about that when you get home.” 

Spot looked at his hands, willing Race to wake up. He didn’t know what to say to Kat and Jack at the moment. 

“Hey you okay?” Jack looked over at his brother-in-law who had thrown his head back sighing loudly. 

“I’m tired of spending time in a hospital. I’m tired of feeling so damn helpless while watching him sleep.” Spot groaned. “Can we just wrap him up in a giant bubble so that I don’t have to jump every damn time my phone rings with an unknown number?” 

Taking a deep breath, Spot tried to calm down. “Sorry.” 

“No you’re good.” Kat reassured him as Jack chuckled, causing Spot to raise an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I was just imagining Race in one of those hamster bubble balls, rolling around in the world.” Jack shook his head chuckling, causing Spor to chuckle with him. “He’d be a bigger menace in one of those than if he just walked around - bumping into everything and having a trail of destruction behind him.” 

Kat walked around the bed to him, crouching down. “It sucks that you two have been in the hospital so much this year. I wish there was something we could do.” 

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead before giving her a quick side hug. “You’re doing it by being here and bringing me food and clothes.” 

“Hands off, lady, he’s mine.” A croaky voice called as Spot looked towards the bed. A smile crossed his face as his brain recognized the voice. 

Spot stood, followed by Jack and Kat, looking over at Race. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like my lower half has been taken out, ran over and put back in place.” He groaned. “What the hell happened?” 

Spot pushed the nurse’s button, smiling at his husband. “You had appendicitis and needed emergency surgery. You’re going to be fine.” 

“That’s good.” He nodded, looking at his older brother and sister. “And you guys came to keep Spottie company?”

Kat ran a hand through his hair smiling. “Brought him food, you guys some clothes, and check up on you but we can leave if you want?” 

Yawning, Race snuggled into the bed. “Nah, you can stay. Spottie?” 

“Yea Race?” He leaned over the bed so Race could see him. 

“I love you, Pooks. Thanks.” Race’s eyes slid closed as a huge sigh of relief coasted through Spot’s body. 

A knock on the door sounded as a young nurse peaked her head in. “I saw that someone hit the nurse’s button.” 

“He was awake for a few minutes before falling back asleep.” Spot said, as she washed her hands before coming beside the bed. 

Jack and Kat stood up and motioned to the door. “We’re going to get going. Let us know when you’re heading home.” 

“Thank you for everything. And thank you for taking Tyson.” He gave them both hugs before watching them walk out. 

The nurse looked at him. “Did he say anything about pain?” 

“No, he just asked what happened before falling back asleep.” Spot said as she made a note on a pad of paper. 

She watched the monitors for a moment before adjusting something on his IV. “Next time he’s awake just let us know. We’ll get some food for him. Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink?”

“I’m alright but thank you.” He smiled, watching her wash out before shutting the door behind her. 

Sitting back in the chair, he laced their fingers together, giving them a squeeze, laying his head down on the bed. It was always the biggest relief when Race woke up after surgery, signifying that he was on the mend. He changed into the sweatpants Kat had brought before taking his place in the chair next to Race’s bed. 

Several hours later, after many turns at Words with Friends with Kat, he heard movement from the bed. Looking up from his phone, he heard a groan and a couple of cuss words, before seeing the gorgeous blue eyes. “Hi handsome.” 

“I look like shit, Spottie but I love you for thinking I’m still handsome.” Race croaked, reaching for the remote so he could adjust the bed. Meanwhile, Spot hit the nurses button. 

Spot leaned forward grinning. “You always look handsome, stud. I’m sure you’ll look utterly gorgeous on your deathbed too.” 

“That won’t be for a while.” He hissed as he attempted to move his arm as the IV tugged. “You all alone?”

“Nurse is on the way. Kat and Jack left right after you were awake and were going to pick up Tyson and take him over to their house for the night. I’ve been kicking Kat’s ass in words.” Spot grinned watching Race carefully. “How are you feeling?”

Race sighed. “Hungry and achy. Remind me never to do an appendectomy again.” 

“That’s impossible since they took it out. But go for the gold.” Spot stood up, leaned over and kissed him. “I’m glad you’re alright. You gave us a scare there for a moment.” 

Race looked at their laced fingers. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you worry.” 

“I know but I’m glad you’re awake and talking. Hate being here without you being conscious.” Spot shrugged as the door opened. 

“Glad to see you awake, Anthony.” The doctor said as he washed in before approaching the bed. 

Spot stepped back, allowing both the nurse and doctor easy access to the bed. They spent the next few minutes checking over the incision and adjusting his fluids. The nurse left him with a menu, no restrictions, before telling them to use the nurse call if they needed anything. 

“That was worse than a cattle prod.” Race groaned, opening up the menu and glancing at his options. “Have you eaten?” 

Sitting in the chair, Spot nodded. “Kat and Jack brought nuggets and fries from McDonald’s around 5.” 

“That was 3 hours ago. Want anything?” Race asked, looking up at him. “Actually, kick your shoes off and hop up here.” 

“Race ….” Spot looked at his husband. 

He sighed. “Sean, look I know the last few hours haven’t been easy and you look like a wreck. Hop up here so I can cuddle you properly.” 

Following his husband's request, Spot snuggled into Race’s chest, being careful of his incision. “Isn’t that better? Now what do you want to eat? It’s been 3 hours since you ate and I don’t want you tearing down the halls cause you’re hungry.” 

They got food figured out as Race wrapped an arm around Spot. “I love you. Thanks for holding down the camp.” 

“I love you too.” Spot glanced up at him, biting his lip. “It’s a good thing you’re a heavy sleeper. I may have broken completely down this afternoon before Kat and Jack came.” 

Race smiled sadly. “May have? Either you did or you didn’t.” 

“I bawled like a baby. Might’ve even said the hospital should give us a frequency card.” Spot grinned. 

Race kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry I missed it.” 

“I’m just really, really glad you’re gonna be okay, Race.”

Spot said. “I love you and I hate when you’re not by my side; sorry for being a sap but today put some things into perspective.” 

Race chuckled. “I’m always the sap in the relationship so I’m glad you’re taking that position. What was put into perspective for you?” 

“You’re one of the most important things in my life. I know we say I Love Yous all the time but I don’t know if I’ve ever told you how important you are to me. I don’t want to lose you. Yea, this was out of your control but this is the fifth time one of us has been in the hospital this year and I don’t know how much more my heart can take.” Spot sighed. “Don’t leave me, Anthony.” 

Race’s arms tightened around him. “I love you too, Sean. I will try to be more careful. You’re one of the most important people in my life too and I love you so much. I’m sorry I’ve caused you so much pain and hurt but from now on I will try to be more careful.” 

Spot nodded against his chest as his eyes closed, listening to Race’s steady heartbeat. He felt Race kiss his forehead before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. All was going to be okay in his world.

**Holy crap! That was a section. What did you think? I absolutely love writing the two of them!!! What an emotional rollercoaster!**


	99. Mankini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text conversation between Jack and Race

**Race** /  _ Jack _

**Do you have a spare mankini I can borrow?**

_ Good morning to you too! Not the thing I thought I’d be asked today.  _

_ I hope I’m not the first person you asked  _

**Nope you’re like the third but desperate times call for desperate measures.**

**So do you?**

_ Racetrack, do you honestly think I’d have one?  _

**I don’t know. Contrary to popular belief, there are some things I don’t know about you.**

_ Sorry to disappoint but I don’t have one.  _

_ I’m going to regret this. But why do you need one?  _

**Halloween is next week Jack.**

**I’m going as Borat in a full mankini and Spot is going as Pamela Anderson.**

**BTW, you don’t have a spare bra do you?**

_ 😂😂 who do you think you’re talking to? Before you ask …. No, you can’t borrow one of Kat’s.  _

_ But Albert might have one if I remember correctly.  _

**Kat came back and said she has an old one Spot could use but you’re right about Albie - might need his as a back up!**

_ Why Pamela Anderson?  _

**Because Borat loves her …. duh! And Spottie loves me.**

_ Aka he pulled the shortest straw?  _

**That’s right! See I knew you were bright**

_ ….. who said I wasn’t bright?  _

**Uhhh … it was good talking to you Jack but I gotta go.**

_ I can see you sitting on the front porch with a mug of coffee. Where do you gotta go?  _

**Quit being the neighborhood stalker, Jack. No one appreciates it.**

_ Uh huh ….. when your house gets broken into one day and I identify the perp you’ll be happy I’m the neighborhood stalker.  _

**BIG WHEN, Jack.**

_ It’s bound to happen. I gotta take the kids to school. Love you Race.  _

**Love you too Jack.**

  
  



	100. Cookie dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text conversation between spot and race

**There’s some cuss words & beer is mentioned. **

**Race** /  _ Spot _

**There isn’t enough cookie dough ice cream at home, so I’ll be heartbroken tomorrow instead.**

_ What happened?  _

**One of my students told me I was old.**

_ Hate to break it to you, Pooks, but compared to the 9 year olds little shits you teach, we are old.  _

**But they told me I was 60 years old!!!**

_ Race, you’ve been a teacher for 10 years. You know to avoid these discussions.  _

_ How did you get on the topic of age?  _

**Billy’s birthday party is this weekend. So he was telling me what he was gonna do.**

_ I thought you banned birthday party talk because not everyone is always invited.  _

**He started before I could put the kabosh on it**

**ANYWAYS, then Emma Mae pipes up and asks when my birthday is. I tell her then the questions about age and how old I am starts**

_ Oh Emma Mae 👹 …. was the helicopter momma there too? _

**😤😤😤😤 ugh …. of course she was the parent volunteer of the day!**

**Why do I teach again, Spottie?**

_ Because on an average day, you absolutely love your job and are damn good at it.  _

_ Besides, don’t let those little snot monsters get you down. You should go in and play Backstreet Boys and NSYNC music all day tomorrow. Show those kids what good music is all about.  _

**Oooo good idea. Spottie for the win!!!!**

_ How about I pick up pizza and ice cream on my way home?  _

**Again, you win for the day!**

**Have I mentioned how much I love you? Because I do, an awful lot.**

_ No need to butter me up. I’m leaving now and will be there in 30. Go get comfy and crack a beer open for me.  _

**Will do, stud. Love you.**

_ Love you too, snookums.  _


	101. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text between Spot and Race regarding laundry

**Some cursing and mentions of beer**

**Race** /  _ Spot _

**I was using my old baby blanket as a makeshift skirt because no pants**

_ Bubba, what happened to the excitement you had this morning with tackling laundry today?  _

**That went out the door when you did**

_ I don’t know what to say about that  _

**Tell me you love me and you’ll help with laundry tonight? 😏😏😏**

_ Babe …. by the time I get home, I'll be coming off a 12 hour shift  _

_ The very last thing I want to do is laundry  _

**So what you’re saying …**

_ Get three loads before I get home or no cuddle time  _

**😤😤**

**You’re mean!!!**

<Five Minutes Later>

**….. uhhhh Spottie you there?**

<An Hour Later>

_ Sorry bad accident equals a lot of people flowing into the ER - it was chaotic there for a moment.  _

_ Three loads Racetrack _

**Any preference on which ones I do? Folded too?**

_ Darks for sure. I need underwear done. Folded and put away.  _

**Could go commando**

_ You try going commando in scrubs - tell me how you think it’ll go 🤔 _

**Ahhh fair point.**

**Any requests for dinner tonight? What time will you be home?**

_ Be home around 3  _

_ As for dinner, really craving pasta - I don’t care what kind, just lots of carbs _

**Garlic bread?**

_ Is that even a question? You can’t have pasta without something to mop up the extra sauce!!  _

**Aye aye captain. Three loads and pasta will be ready by the time you get home.**

_ Best news I’ve heard all day! Love you snookums  _

**Love you too pooks. I’ll see you in a bit. Go be the tough guy nurse I love**

_ Dork.  _

_ But if you love me, you’ll have a beer cracked and ready for me on the counter  _

**What if I'm cracked and ready for you on the counter?**

_ Al say that makes no damn sense. But I see where you going with this  _

**Tell Al to keep his eyes off your screen**

**  
So????**

__ _ Surprise me. Now I gotta go - bay 2 needs an IV checked and I’m up. Love you.  _

  
  



	102. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kat have some tough times

**There’s some cursing and mentions of miscarriages in this section. You might want to have some tissues handy.**

His wife had been distracted the last few days. He watched her carefully and noticed the little differences. She was more withdrawn and quiet, not like her usually lively self. 

“Kat?” He questioned from his place on the sofa, across from her, watching as she put the book down. “What’s wrong?” 

With those words and before he knew it, she was in his arms sobbing. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, an awkward knocking of her knees with his chest. He ran a hand up and down her back as he quietly hummed, letting her get all the worry and frustrations she was feeling out. “Shhh . . . I got you. You’re safe.” 

The next few minutes were filled with cries and soothing noises from him. He continued to run his hand up and down her back as her cries turned to quiet snubs. Before long, she went limp in his arms as sleep overtook her. Maneuvering them, he laid across the couch with her head laid on his chest, body stretched out. He pressed a few kisses to her forehead, listening to the quiet whisps escaping her mouth. 

Grabbing the blanket from the top of the couch, he stretched it across them, making sure she was covered, before picking up his book from the table and opening it up. He didn’t plan on reading the afternoon away but if it’s what Kat needed, then he was only too happy to indulge her. 

She awoke, startled at the quietness of the house and the warmth she felt. Her eyes fluttered, taking in the scene, as a hand rubbed her back. “Good afternoon sleepyhead.” 

Sitting up, she pushed her hair off her face, turning to look at her husband grinning. “Did I fall asleep?” 

“After the cry you had, it wasn’t a great surprise that you fell asleep.” Jack smiled, sadly. “That wasn’t a normal cry, Kat. That was a worried and frustrated cry. Why have you been holding that in?” 

Sighing, she moved to the end of the couch, putting some distance between her and Jack. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, leaning her head against her knee. “I don’t know.” 

Reaching out a hand, he smiled watching her lace her fingers with his. “I felt awful that you were that heartbroken but hadn’t said anything. What’s on your mind, Kat?” 

Biting her lip, she sighed. “I’ve been thinking . . . what if we’re never going to be parents, Jack? We’ve been married for almost three years and been trying to have a child for the last 18 months. What if it’s not in the cards for us?” 

“Kat, there are other ways to become parents.” He started slowly, not wanting to upset her. “Hell, you want a baby, we could go try right now.” 

She giggled, shaking her head at him, watching him wiggle his eyebrows. “It’s been 18 months. I don’t know how many more miscarriages I can go through.” 

Pulling her to his chest, he hugged her close, kissing her head a couple of times. “I know this sucks right now but we will be parents, Kat. I will make it happen for you.” 

Sighing, she wanted to believe him but at that moment, the feeling of his arms around her was the only thing she could believe. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” He agreed. “How about we curl up and watch those Hallmark movies you like so much?” 

Nodding, she let him pull her back on top of him, so that her head laid on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heartbeat. “I love you Jack Kelly.”

“I love you too Katherine Kelly.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. 

**A Year Later**

With a flourish flick of her wrist, the final signature was on the paper in front of them. Grinning, she looked between her husband and now, daughter, with a grin. “Is that the last of the signatures needed?” 

The lawyer and judge grinned at the small family. “It’s official - Hazel Elizabeth May is now Hazel Elizabeth Kelly. Congratulations.” 

Jack holding Hazel, pulled Kat close to him before giving her a kiss. “We’re parents!” 

“We’re parents.” Kat echoed, reaching over and tickling the 2 year’s stomach. She was rewarded with a string of giggles. 

With a couple handshakes, the family of three made their way out of the courthouse and out into the bright September sunshine. The smile on Kat’s face hadn’t diminished since she had gotten up that morning. 

The past year was a rollercoaster of emotions. Many ups and downs for the two for them. Another miscarriage before the decision was made to pursue adoption. They were picked as an adoptee family rather quickly and fell in love with Hazel when she was 18 months old. Her story wasn’t one that was easy for Kat and Jack but vowed to love the little girl with all of their heart. 

“What shall we do now?” Jack asked, looking between the little girl and his wife. “Get some lunch? Go home? What do you want to do, Kat?” 

She shielded her eyes from the bright sunshine, as she looked at the two. Jack was born to be a dad and she fell more in love watching him hold Hazel so protectively. “Lunch . . . mama’s hungry.” 

Jack laughed, letting his hand fall to her ever expanding stomach. As the court date was announced to finalize Hazel’s adoption, they had gotten news that they were pregnant. Jack and Kat held their breaths as they went to various doctor appointments, waiting for the shoe to drop. At their 15 week scan, they got the unexpected news that Kat was carrying twins, a very welcomed surprise for the couple. 

“Let’s not make mama or your siblings angry, Hazel.” He took Kat’s hand, leading her to the SUV. He quickly buckled Hazel in her carseat before helping Kat into the car. 

Getting himself into the car and buckled, he took a moment to enjoy the sounds that surrounded him. Kat’s quiet giggle and Hazel’s babble in the backseat. Feeling Kat lace her fingers with his, a squeeze pulled him back. “You okay?” 

“Counting blessings.” He grinned, leaning over and kissing her. “I love you Katherine. Thank you for the wildest ride ever.”

She wiped some stray tears away before smiling softly. “I love you too Jack Kelly. Thank you for always being there for me and being the best daddy to Hazel and our unborn twins. Now can we eat?”

He laughed, nodding, before starting the car. They had made plans with their friends and family at a local restaurant to celebrate. They listened to Hazel babble in the backseat as they made their way across town.

Pulling into the parking lot, Jack got Hazel out of her carseat while Kat grabbed the diaper bag before walking into the restaurant. Thankfully they were in a private room because as soon as they made their presence known, a huge roar of congratulations was yelled. 

Hazel buried her head in Jack’s chest, scared from the sudden noise as Jack and Kat both grinned at their family and friends. Hugs were given as they greeted everyone in the room. 

Medda, Race, Spot, and Crutchie had all been godsends for the couple as they made their way through the difficult journey. The four were always checking up on Jack and Kat and dropping off food as a way to check in on them. 

Lacing his fingers with Kat’s, Jack surveyed the room with a big grin. “Most of you have met her but this is our daughter, Hazel. Hazel, this is your crazy family.” 

Turning her head slightly, she cautiously surveyed the room, giving the people that surrounded her a look. Popping her head up, she grinned brightly at everyone around the room before raising her hand in a brief wave, causing everyone to aww at her. 

They soon settled down around the table, Hazel in a highchair between Jack and Kat, happily banging on the table. 

“You need some help, old man?” Race watched, Jack trying to cut up french fries for Hazel to munch on.

“Hey, it may take me a couple of tries, but I don’t think there’s gonna be a problem.” Jack grinned, returning to his task as Kat chuckled at him. 

Dumping a few cut up french fries on the tray, Jack leaned over and kissed Hazel’s head before looking around the table. 

“Watch it boys, he’s going to get sappy soon.” Spot grinned, looked at his brother-in-law. “And we all know how Jack gets when he’s sappy.”

Pointing at Spot, Jack shook his head. “Shuddup.” 

“Jackie’s a daddy now.” Crutchie piped up, giving Race and Spot a look. “This should be a celebration, not give Jackie a hard time. He’s learning, just like you goons did when you first got Madison and Micah. Now how about you be supportive big brothers and teach him the ropes.” 

Jack could have kissed his younger brother for that speech. Crutchie was much more of a sap than he usually was but none of them could wipe the grins off their faces at how happy they were for Jack and Kat. 

Medda looked at Jack and Kat before moving her eyes to Crutchie, Spot and Race along with her three precious grandchildren. She smiled at Kat’s family, her parents and brothers as she raised her glass in a toast. “To Jack, Kat, and Hazel - we are so excited for you to welcome Hazel into your lives. May you three have the happiest of all days and here’s to making incredible memories. To Jack, Kat, and Hazel.” 

Everyone else raised their glasses in a toast, cheering for the newest member of their family. 

**That was tough but let me know what you think!!!**


	103. Grown men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text conversation between Race and Kat

**Race** / _ Kat _

**There is absolutely nothing wrong with two grown men staying up all night singing karaoke and drink out of juice cartons. Don’t judge me.**

_ Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?  _

_ Why are you texting me this? I don’t care.  _

**Jack showed some interest in coming to the next one Spot and I have**

_ Jack is a big boy who can do whatever the hell he wants . . . he doesn’t need me signing off on it _

**For sure? Jack can come? But you two are married now**

_ So …. Nowhere in our vows did it say that he’s going to be chained to the house forever and ever  _

_ Did he put you up to this?  _

_ Get you to talk to me about allowing him to go with you and Spottie on your random outings?  _

**Uhhh . . . .**

_ Use your words Racetrack . . . did Jack put you up to this? _

**Can I confess something?**

_ Shoot _

**I don’t know what the actual right answer is right now . . . . you or Jack are going to be angry at me either way**

_ Race, you can’t talk yourself outta this one, buddy.  _

_ So did Jack put you up to this?  _

**There’s a 70% chance that statement is true**

_ And the other 30%?  _

**Not really sure . . . probably a mixture of alcohol and cuteness?**

_ 😤😤😤 why?  _

**Why what?**

_ Why did I get myself involved with you guys back in college? _

**Because you thought Jack was a total hottie and we came along as a packaged deal**

**Wait that was a rhetorical question, wasn’t it?**

_ Yes it was  _

_ I don’t care what Jack does.  _

_ Just one favor _

**What’s that?**

_ Don’t call me when you land yourselves in the hospital  _

**But don’t you want to be there for Jack in his time of need**

_ That’s why he has you and Spot. Just don’t do anything stupid, Race  _

**Sure. Noted. Thanks Kat.**

**Two weeks later**

**Uhhhh Kat hi how are you?**

_ What happened?  _

**Uhhhh there might have been a small incident**

_ What did I tell you? And where are you?  _

**You told me not to tell you if we’re in the ER …. so we’re not**

_ Where are you Race?  _

**Uhhh …..**

_ Antonio?!?!?!  _

**The urgent care down the street from the house**

_ 🤬🤬🤬 what happened?  _

**Jack might’ve cracked his head opened and needs 5-10 stitches.**

_ You are all dumbasses. Ugh I’m on my way  _

**Sorry Kat**

  
  
  



	104. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion about the best kind of Halloween candy

**October 23, 2019**

Looking around the small kitchen, he made a couple of quick notes on the pad of paper in front of him. Wednesdays were his day off and usually his grocery shopping day. Halloween was a week away and he needed to get something for all the little goblins that would be coming to their door. 

“Hey, what kind of candy should I get?” Race looked up from the pad of paper to Kat who was sitting at the kitchen table. She had come over to grab a hoodie she had left at the house after a bonfire. 

“Not the gross kind.” She glanced up at him. “Get Reese’s or Kit Kats. Kids love those.” 

He nodded, adding those to the list. “What else should I get? You know how many kids we get in the neighborhood. What are you guys doing?” 

“I grabbed a bunch of bags from Costco and some mini Rice Krispie treats for the kids that can’t have chocolate.” Kat shrugged. 

Race smirked, shaking his head. “You always think of these things.” 

“I kinda have to.” She smirked. “Ralphie couldn’t have any chocolate due to his allergy so I try to have other things for kids to choose from.” 

Race had met Kat’s younger brother, Ralphie, a couple of times at holidays and other functions. He was a nice kid who absolutely adored Kat and looked up to her. 

“Wait, you said gross kind. What kind of candy is the gross kind?” Race asked, looking over at her with a confused look. “If I remember right, as a kid, I didn’t care what kind of candy I got as long as it was candy.” 

Kat laughed. “True, candy is candy but there’s certain ones that kids just don’t like. Good and Plenty, Licorice, Paydays, and Candy Corn. I remember pushing those aside and hoarding all of the good stuff - Reese’s and Kit Kats and the occasional Peanut M&Ms.” 

“Hey now, Paydays are amazing! That’s one of the best candy.” A new voice defended it as Race added it to the grocery list. 

They both looked up at the new voice, a smile crossing both of their faces. “Of course you’d like Paydays, Spot.” 

“Hey now, don’t be getting on me about my choice of candy. At least it’s not Reese’s or Kit Kats.” Spot dropped his bag in the hallway and kicked off his shoes before walking into the kitchen. Walking over to Race, he gave him a kiss before greeting Kat. “What are you two discussing?” 

Race looked over at his husband. “I’m putting together the grocery list for the week and Kat’s not so helpful. She told me not to get the gross candy . . . one of which is Payday.” 

“So we’re going to have a candy debate?” Spot grinned, clapping his hands. “We should totally do a candy knockout - battle of the candies and see which ones come out on top.” 

Race looked between Kat and Spot, both of whom looked way too excited at the prospect. “I’m going to the grocery store in an hour - there’s no time for a candy knockout. I’m getting Paydays, Reese’s, Kit Kat’s, Tiwx, and Snickers, along with Rice Krispie Treats” 

“Wait, when did Snickers and Twix get thrown into the mix?” Kat and Spot talked over one another asking the question. 

Race grinned. “Those are my two favorite candies, so of course I’m going to get some.” 

“Dude, those are the worst.” Kat exclaimed, shaking her head. 

Race’s eyes went wide. “Just because you like the basic Reese’s and Kit Kats, doesn’t mean every other candy is the worst.” 

“Basic candy?” Kat raised an eyebrow. “Those are fightin’ words, Racetrack. Care to take them back?” 

He merely laughed, shaking his head. “Nah, the look on your face when I said it was brilliant.” 

Spot just laughed at the brother and sister arguing at one another. “Are you two really arguing about candy right now? Grow up.” 

“Says the man who likes Paydays.” Kat rolled her eyes, picking up her phone, giving the two men a look. “Jack agrees with me and Race - Twix, Snickers, Reese’s and Kit Kats are the best. He says that Paydays should die.” 

Scribbling something else on the list, Race threw down the pen, giving the two a look. “I’m heading to the store. Can I trust you two not to destroy my house while I’m gone?” 

Kat and Spot looked at one another, nodding slowly. Race grabbed his list, making sure his wallet was in his back pocket along with his phone before giving the two a look. Walking out of the kitchen, he heard the two discuss something before walking out the door. 

**An Hour Later**

“I’m back. All is well?” Walking into the house, he carried three reusable bags in his arms, setting them on the kitchen counter. The house was quiet, which was a miracle when Kat and Spot were together. 

Peeking his head into the living room, he saw Jack, Spot and Kat looking at a piece of posterboard together, pointing at something written on it. “All is calm, Racer.” Spot looked up at him with a grin. 

“Then what are you three doing?” Race started putting away the groceries, leaving the two of them to do whatever they were doing. He grabbed a bottle of juice out of the fridge before joining them in the living room. 

Spot chuckled, picking up the poster board, showing it to Race. “You actually had a great idea - we decided to do a candy knockout. We laid out all the candy we could think of and laid it out in a knockout round.”

“You all are crazy . . . but I’m in.” Race grinned, looking over at the poster board. “What are the rules?” 

Kat quickly explained the rules, they would debate which of the candies were better, then decide which one would be moving on. Some of the candies were easier to decide which would be moving on before moving onto the next section. In total they had 20 different candies they were debating. Before long, it was down to two candies. 

Race raised his eyebrow in Kat’s direction. “It comes down to the final two. Paydays and Reese’s. Which will be the reigning champion?” 

“Reese’s.” She quickly casted her vote for the candy. 

“Payday.” Spot quickly followed as Race looked over at Jack with an eyebrow raised, challenging him to pick one. 

Jack groaned, loudly. “Ugh why do we have to pick just one . . . why can’t there be a two way tie?” 

“That’s not how it’s worked for the last 14 rounds, Jack.” Kat rolled her eyes at her husband. “Pick one - Reese’s or Paydays.” 

Race grinned. “I pick Paydays.” 

Kat looked at her husband. “So it’s 2-1 in favor of Paydays. What’s your vote Jack?” 

“What if it ends in a tie?” He questioned, looking at the three of them. 

Shrugging, Kat picked up her phone and dialed a number. “Then we’re bringing in a source that won’t really care and will just pick one.” 

“I choose Reese’s. It’s a tie.” Jack quickly said as Kat dialed the number. 

They listened as the phone rang a few times before a voice answered. “Hello?” 

“I don’t have time to explain but I need you to pick one - Paydays or Reese’s.” Kat hurried as she looked at the three of them.

He sighed. “Are you and Jack having another disagreement?” 

“Well, me, Jack, Spot, and Race. It’s tied right now and you’re the deciding voice, Davey.” Kat said as a loud sigh came across the line. 

“Why do you always call me to be a tie-breaker?” Davey asked. 

Spot snorted. “Because everyone else knows our tells and would side with whoever is talking. You just don’t care and will just pick one. So what will it be, Reese’s or Payday?” 

“Payday; now leave me alone.” Davey quickly ended the call, not wanting to know the fallout from his decision. 

Spot and Race jumped up and did a jig as Kat and Jack looked at the two idiots dancing. Kat stood up, giving the two a look, who paused in their sloppy jig. “I guess the best candy won.” 

“It was a well fought battle, Kat.” Race held out his hand for her to shake. “But the better candy won out.” 

She gave him a look, before looking over at Spot. “I’m going to curl up in the corner with my Reese’s . . . I do not wish to be disturb.” 

“Well then it’s a good thing that I bought something for you.” Race snuck into the kitchen and came back with a giant Reese’s cup, handing it over to her. “Don’t eat it all in one go.” 

Jack glared at Race. “When she’s bouncing off the walls at 2 in the morning, I’m shipping her over here. You guys can deal with her.” 

“You’re welcome, Jackie boy.” Spot laughed, watching Kat bust into the candy and breaking off a piece before putting it in her mouth, a content sigh slipping through her lips. 


	105. Book Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat has a very passionate debate about book characters

**Harry Potter is mentioned in this section. I grew up with the books (I was 11 when I read the first and second books) and that series was my childhood through high school. Those books have been a great friend to me, even now into adulthood. I do not agree with anything JK Rowling has said in the past and it pisses me off that she wrote this beautiful world in which everyone was accepted and love yet her comments do not reflect that. Wanted to give you the heads up in case it’s a trigger for anyone.**

He shut the door, coming home from work. Slipping off his shoes, he dropped his bag at the door as Basil came over to greet him. He gave her a few hearty pats before pushing off the wall and heading deeper into the house. “Kat? You here?” 

Walking into the living room, his face softened seeing her curl up on the couch, sniffling as she held something in her lap. Crossing the room in a few steps, he dropped to his knees, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, hey, you okay?” 

She nodded, closing the book in her lap, as she wiped her eyes with the tissue in her hand. “I’m fine.”

“There are five times that I can count on my hand that I’ve come home to find you on the couch, crying.” Jack gave her a look. “What’s going on?” 

She bit her lip, unsure if she should tell him the true reason for her tears. She had been a reader the entire time he had known her and had loved her for falling in love a little too much for the characters in her books. “It’s just that… Well, my favorite character just died.”

Sitting up on the couch, Jack pulled Kat into his embrace and let her cry into his chest. “Shh you’re alright, Kat.” 

She sobbed as he ran his hand through her hair. He let her cry, letting her get all of the emotions out as the book fell to the ground. After a few minutes, she pulled back, wiped the tears from her face, sniffling before chuckling. “You must think I’m crazy.”

“Nah, you've been a reader since I knew you.” He chuckled. “I know you get invested in your books and those characters so much that you hurt when they hurt or die. I wouldn’t love you half as much if you didn’t care so much for your book characters.” 

Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead before giving her a kiss on the lips. “I love you, Kat. Cry all you want for your characters. I’ll always be here to comfort you after those characters get hurt or die.” 

“And I love you for it.” Kat chuckled, giving him a kiss. 

He held her close, as she dropped her head to his chest. “So which character died that caused the tears?” 

“Fred Weasley. I’m rereading the last Harry Potter book.” She grinned, retrieving the book from the floor. “His death has always made me cry. His, Dobby’s and Sirius’ were the worst in the books.” 

Jack, though he would probably never admit it, fell a little bit more in love with her as she talked about the two characters. “Will you tell me about them?” 

“Oh there’s so much to tell you . . . and not enough time.” She grinned. “How about you curl up with me and we’ll watch the movies?” 

Jack gasped with a laugh. “You’re choosing to watch the movies over reading the books?” 

“I’ve read the books . . . it’s sacrilegious that you haven’t read a single Harry Potter book. Cannot believe I married someone who’s never read them but has seen every single movie.” She shook her head. 

“Movies are better than the book.” He stuck his tongue out at her as she gasped, her hand flying to her chest. 

“You wound me, Kelly. Absolutely wound me. Knife straight to the chest.” She shook her head, pushing off him and moving to the end of the chair just to get away from him.

Jack’s jaw dropped as he watched her move from his side to the other end of the couch. “Quit being dramatic, Kat. It’s just a book.” 

“It’s not just a book. It’s a book that changed reading for me as a child and made me fall in love with reading, escaping the world that I was living in and getting lost for a few hours. Made me forget the issues that were at the house while I imagined and dreamed and got swept away into a world where everyone was accepted and loved.” She couldn’t help herself getting caught up in the emotions behind the books. “These aren’t just some books to me, Jack. These were my childhood and helped shape me into the woman that you married and walk through life with.” 

He stood, hands out in front of him, taking a deep breath. He had seen her get passionate many times, another thing he loved about her. She was passionate about many things but rarely, did he get to see her get passionate about books. “I’m sorry, Kat. I didn’t mean to make it sound the way it came out. I’m so sorry that I dumbed it down.” 

She took several deep breaths, willing herself to calm down, before shaking her head at Jack. “I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up . . . I’m sorry but these books are so important to me. These characters are like best friends and when I read these books, it’s like coming home. Now come, curl up to me and let’s watch this movie.” 

Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV, as the movie played. She nestled into Jack’s chest, getting comfortable. “Get ready to be amazed by this movie.” 

Pressing his lips to Kat’s forehead, he just chuckled. He knew he would love the movie regardless of what actually happened in the movie, just so long as he held Kat in his arms and for the afternoon, there’s no other place he’d rather be. 

  
  
  
  



	106. Halloween Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Newsies discuss their favorite Halloween costumes

**Alcohol and some swearing are included in this.**

Two days before Halloween found the group of friends hanging around Jack and Kat’s bonfire. The fire was toasty and bursts of laughter was common. Curled up in her chair in Jack’s hoodie, Kat’s eyes were wide as she watched her friends greet one another. “What’s got your sitting all alone over here?” 

She pulled her eyes from the group Jack was greeting and looked up at Race with a grin. “Just watching everyone and reminiscing.” 

“Reminiscing on what?” Race pulled up a chair and faced his sister-in-law. 

She smiled, taking a sip of the warm cider in her mug. “Halloweens gone by. Jack and I found a box of old photos and were laughing at the ridiculous costumes we used to dress up in.”

“What was your favorite Halloween costume as a kid?” Race took a sip from his own solo cup, grinning at memories. 

Kat pursed her lips, tilting her head as she remembered all of the photos her and Jack discovered. “I was Belle one year, yellow dress and all. My mom curled my hair and pulled it up so it was elegant. I was like 6 at the time. Yours?” 

“What are you two discussing over here that you’re so serious about?” Spot asked, leading their friends over to the fire pit. Everyone settled down in chairs before looking at Kat and Race. 

The two grinned. “Discussing favorite Halloween costumes from our childhood. Mine was Belle and I just asked Race his.” 

“I think I was 4 and I was Spider-Man. I had the web shooter as well. It was awesome.” Race’s eyes lit up. 

Jack laughed. “He wouldn’t take the costume off for days. Momma had to bribe him just so she could wash it.”

“You’re one to talk, Cowboy.” Race gave him a look. “You wouldn’t take off your Cowboy outfit for weeks. That’s all you wore!” 

Jack ducked his head, a light blush on his cheeks as Kat reached over and patted his knee. “Awwww Jack. Was that your favorite costume as a kid?” 

“Probably. That was the one I vividly remember.” Jack shrugged. “Albie? What was yours?” 

He was quiet for a moment before he lit up. “I went as Ron Weasley one year and it was amazing. Finchie went as Harry Potter that year.” 

“That was just a few years ago.” Race called out. “We’re talking about childhood costumes.” 

Albie gave his best friend a look. “We were 17; technically it was our childhood.” 

Kat threw her head back, laughing, while clapping her hands. “He got you there, Racer.” 

“Shuddup.” Race huffed, shaking his head. “Romeo, what was yours?” 

Romeo grinned. “My parents dressed me up as a mini Romeo one year. I got so many kisses on my cheek and so much candy that year.” 

Bursts of laughter floated around the fire pit. “Dude how old were you?” 

Romeo looked at Blink as the question was asked. “Uhhh like 5 or 6. It was awesome.” 

“Specs?” Jack asked, looking around the fire. Kat giggled, taking a sip of her drink with a grin. 

Specs grinned, shaking his head. “My sister was an angel one year but I wanted to go as a devil. My parents loved the idea so that’s what we did.” 

“Why a devil?” Kat asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Specs laughed. “That was a nickname of mine - as I caused trouble wherever I went.” 

“Ask him when he grew out of the nickname?” Romeo wheezed while he laughed. 

Specs shoved his boyfriend. “Not until I was 16 but every now and then my mom will call me that.”

“Hmmmm would’ve never expected that.” Race shrugged, looking at Specs. “Might need to dig that nickname out occasionally, you little Devil! Blinkee you’re up.” 

Blink looked at Mush with a pitiful look. “I don’t know. We usually dressed up with crap around the house. I went as a ghost one year.” 

“Is that the year you walked into the lamppost?” Jack laughed, shaking his head.

Blink gave him a look before flipping him the bird. “How do you remember all the insignificant shit but can’t remember important stuff?” 

“It’s a gift.” Jack grinned. “So was it?” 

Blink nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “It was. That bruise and goose egg lasted for weeks. It was awful. What was yours, Mushie?” 

“Uhhh …. I went as a construction man one year. Dad was working one of his odd jobs so I dressed up like him. Everyone thought I was a crossing guard and would wait for me to tell them it’s okay to cross the street.” Mush said as the entire group busted out laughing. 

Race, wiping tears from his eyes, laughed a bit before calming down enough to speak. “Dude, you win. That’s amazing.” 

“How much candy did you get that year?” Albert asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

Mush groaned. “That was the worse part, I got barely anything. Stole a lot of my brother’s though.” 

“Finchie?” Race took a sip of his drink, watching Finch’s eyes go wide. 

“Uhhhh … I was a doctor one year - had a real stethoscope and everything.” Finch grinned. 

They all dissolved into laughter once more. Race’s eyes went wide, looking around the fire until he landed on the one person they hadn’t heard from yet. “Spottie, snookums. What was yours?”

“Batman when I was 7.” Spot grinned. “My dad dressed up as Robin and we went out together. It was a lot of fun.”

Race’s face softened as Spot talked. Spot didn’t talk much about his dad but the memory made him smile. Race laced his fingers with Spot’s and squeezed them. 

Kat smiled at the two of them before clapping their hands. “I made you guys something.”

Protests sounded around the fire as Kat pushed herself to her feet. “Knock it off. I know I didn’t have to do it but I did.” 

Jack grinned, looking around the fire pit at his friends. Race looked at Jack with a grin. “What did she do?” 

“She wouldn’t tell me. Just said that she was working on a project.” Jack took a long sip from his beer bottle, keeping an eye on the porch for Kat’s return. 

Walking out of the house with a box in her hands and Basil at her side, Kat laughed as several of their friends jumped up and offered a hand. She waved them off with a laugh before walking back to her seat, setting the box down. 

Picking up the little pumpkins, she looked at the tags before handing them out. “Just a little something to celebrate Halloween.” 

Thanks and cheers were thrown out as they each opened them to find a handwritten note and their favorite candy inside. “Happy Halloween guys.” 

Jack pulled Kat into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead as she giggled. “Love you Kat.” 

“Love you too Jack!” 


	107. Million Dollar Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Race have a tough decision - which movie to watch

“Million dollar question: Nightmare Before Christmas or Hocus Pocus?” Race jumped over the back of the couch with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas, trying not to jostle Spot who was queueing up Netflix. 

Spot took a soda and gave him a look. “Why not watch both?” 

“We will watch both but which one do we watch first?” Race gave him a look.

Spot tilted his head and shrugged. “That’s like asking which of Kat’s kids we love more. You can’t choose.” 

“That’s a horrible analogy. We love both movies but one has to be picked so we can start watching them. Just pick one!” Race shoved him.

Spot shrugged. “Witches or animation?” 

“I can’t choose, Spottie.” Race whined, throwing his head back against the back of the couch. “I love both of them so much!”

Spot rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his husband. “We’re going to settle this one way or another.” 

Picking up the phone, Spot quick picked up the phone and hit a couple of buttons. “Hello?” 

“Of course you called Kat.” Race shook his head as Kat appeared on the screen. 

“Why are you calling me?” Kat asked, sighing, looking off to the side. “I’m kinda busy at the moment.” 

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Spot grinned. “Doing what exactly?”

“Gotta make sure the kids don’t kill themselves jumping off the couch into a pile of blankets.” She said, smiling. 

Spot and Race looked at one another before laughing. “We need you to settle a debate for us.” 

“Am I the first option or last option?” Kat asked, raising an eyebrow at them. “And why do you always contact me to settle your debates?” 

Spot gave her a look. “We called you first and we call you because you usually don’t give a crap about what we’re arguing about.” 

“That’s true. I don’t usually care. So what’s the debate?” Kat looked at them, picking up her daughter, Olivia, who waved at her uncles. 

Race grinned at their niece, waving at her. “Hi Olivia. Million dollar question: Nightmare Before Christmas or Hocus Pocus?” 

“Hocus Pocus, hands down. Always start with that movie.” Kat grinned, bouncing Olivia in her arms. 

Spot and Race both nodded. “Thanks Kat! Well watch that. Thanks for settling that.” 

“Anytime boys. See you later.” She grinned, her and Olivia waving by to them. 

Pointing the remote at the TV, Spot found the movie before pressing place. Race snuggled into him, sighing in contentment before grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Love you Spottie.” 

“Love you too Race.” 

They settled in for a night of movie watching and enjoying each other’s company. 

**I may or may not be watching Hocus Pocus while I wrote this! Enjoy and Happy Halloween!!**


	108. Airports & Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport reunion between Race and Spot

**Curse words included.**

He had a love/hate relationship with the airport. He hated that he had to drop Race off in the first place; hated that the airport took Race away from him. But he loved that he was the one to pick him up. 

He waited in the arrivals are, surrounded by others waiting for loved ones or friends. His eyes wandered around the area, picking up people and trying to figure out who they were waiting for. The older lady just down from him was waiting on her children and grandchildren, as she had loudly proclaimed while talking on a flip phone. The man behind him was waiting for his wife. The one that stumped Spot was the kid to his right, he had a dozen of roses clutched in his hand, toes nervously tapping. 

An announcement came over the intercom announcing a flight had arrived. The young man’s face lit up and Spot was eager to see who he was waiting for. 

Him, however, was waiting for a few more minutes at least. Race’s flight had landed but by the texts he was receiving they were taking their sweet ass time, Race’s words not his. 

He scanned the area, watching loved ones greeting one another. He and Race often joked about doing a big obnoxious reunion one of these times but so far neither had made the move. 

Shoving his hands into his pocket, he rocked back on his heels, thinking about the last week. Race had gone out of town to teach at a dance convention in Chicago. It was a big deal but due to the merger that was happening at Spot’s company, he was unable to join him. 

_ Finally getting off the plane. See you soon, pooks.  _

Spot grinned, seeing that message. Knowing that he was closer to see Race. This was the longest they had been apart since they got married two years ago. He wasn’t a self proclaimed sap but he had missed Race in the last week. It was the little things he missed most of all - Race getting his coffee ready as he got dressed or the little notes he found randomly in his wallet or lunch box. 

Speaking of his husband, he saw him make his way down the ramp towards the arrival area. Spot grinned taking in the backward hat on his head, hoodie, sweatpants and tennis shoes that rounded out his outfit. A grin crossed his face as he saw Spot waiting for him. Spot’s heart raced at the mere sight of the grin - dammit he loved that man. 

Race lazily walked over to where he was standing, dropping his bag at their feet before pulling Spot into a searing kiss. Spot wounded his arms around Race’s neck holding him in place as he sighed. He felt Race grinning against his kiss before kissing him again. He felt dizzy, heart overflowing with the man kissing him. Race pulled back, placing a few kisses, grinning brightly. “Welcome home, snookums. I’ve missed you. Damn, don’t leave me ever again.” 

“Thanks! I missed you too, Spottie!” He picked up his bag, lacing his fingers with Spot’s. “Feels good to be home! Chicago was great but I missed waking up beside you.”

They made their way to baggage claim, Spot scanning the area for the kid from earlier. He grinned seeing him leaning against a taller man, the roses in the other man’s hands. “What are you looking at?”

“I played a game while waiting for you to try to figure out if I could figure out who people were waiting for.”

Spot shrugged. “The kid over there stumped me. Didn’t know if it was a significant other or family he was waiting for.” 

Race chuckled, squeezing their laced hands. “Of course you made up that game. How many did you do?”

“Three - him, a lady who was waiting on her children and grandchildren along with a man who was waiting on his wife.” Spot grinned, shrugging. “Had to pass the time somehow.” 

Race shook his head. “Most people bring a book or play on their phone.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Spot exclaimed, as the luggage from Race’s flight arrived. 

Luckily, Race’s luggage was one of the first and they quickly made their way to the car.

Putting the luggage in the car, Spot pinned Race against the car, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Race. An unexpected gasp came from Race as Spot deepened the kiss before pulling back suddenly. A whine escaped Race’s flushed lips as Spot grinned in satisfaction. “Let’s go home.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” With one final kiss, the two got in the car and headed home. Spot still hated the airport, but the reunion kisses weren’t a bad reward. 

  
  



	109. Honey I’m Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff between Katherine and Jack

**No warnings in this one!**

Walking into the house, he heard a cry of excitement and with a grin, he poked his head into the living room. Toys were everywhere, the house looked a mess. However, he ignored all of that in favor of the woman who was sitting in the middle of the floor with one child on her lap and the other who was spinning in her ‘airy costume. 

“Daddy!” His cover was blown as the little fairy ran to him as he bent down to pick her up. “You back!” 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, standing with her in his arms. “I am. Did you have a good day with momma and Max?”

“Yup!” She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. “Momma made a fort!” 

His eyes went wide as he looked at Ava, the four year old giggling. “She did? How cool was it?”

“The coolest.” She matched his wide eyes as they both laughed. 

He caught her eye with a big smile as she stood up with Max in her arms, heading into the kitchen. He turned to the girl in his arms. “How about you go get your colors so you and me can color?” 

He put her down, watching her run into the playroom. He stood back, watching Kat put Max in his high chair with a few Cheerios, giving him a look. He grinned, walking into the kitchen, pulling her into his arms with a kiss. “Sounds like you had a busy day.” 

“Between miss dancing around and little man getting into everything it was quite the adventure.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You missed out.” 

He cupped her cheek, pulling her in for another sweet kiss, this time savoring the momentarily silent house. “I’m sorry I missed it.” 

“Ya know a job is kinda important!” She joked, grinning at him with a chuckle. “

“My wife is a jokester.” He shook his head, walking over to the high chair to see Max. “Hi Max!”

The 9 month old grinned a gummy smile at his dad while holding up a fist full of Cheerios. Jack dropped a kiss on his head as Ava came running into the room with her crayons and paper. “Daddy! Help!” 

He grabbed the bucket of crayons from her, setting them on the table as she put the paper next to them. “Color?” 

Nodding, Jack sat at the table as Ava joined him. Grabbing a piece of paper and a few crayons, he focused on sketching the thought in his head. “Daddy?” 

He looked up from his drawing as Ava tilted her head. “Why are you drawin’ momma?” 

“Am I?” Jack grinned innocently at his daughter. “Didn’t realize it.” 

Ava looked over her shoulder at Kat. “Momma, daddy drawin’ you.” 

“Is he now?” Setting down the spoon she had in her hand, she walked over to the table to take a look. 

“Yea - look.” Ava pointed at the paper as Jack grinned at his girls. 

Kat wrapped her arm around Jack’s shoulder, leaning over to look at the drawing. Just as it had in the past, she gasped at the sight of herself on the paper. She’d never not get excited at seeing Jack’s talent on paper. “Wow, Jack.” 

“She’s pretty isn’t she, Ava?” Jack grinned, feeling Kat’s arms tightened around his neck. 

“She’s gor’eous!” Ava lisped, grinned at her parents. 

Wrapping his arm around Kat’s back, he tugged her into his lap as she gasped in surprise. Giggling, she steadied herself as he pulled her in for a kiss. “Love you.” 

“Icky momma, daddy. That’s gross.” Ava complained as Max banged his fist on his tray. 

Jack pulled back, playfully angry at his daughter. “Gross huh? We’ll have to remember that when she’s 16 and wants to date boys. Maybe I’ll just kiss you instead, miss.” 

Leaning over, he kept a hand on Kat while kissing Ava’s forehead multiple times laughing. The little girl dissolved into giggles, pushing her dad away. “Stop daddy.” 

“Is me kissing momma still gross?” Jack asked, leaning back in the chair. 

Ava looked between her parents with a grin. “No but keep the lip locking to a minum!” 

Kat and Jack traded looks with one another, chuckling. “That’s it kid, your time with Racer is officially cut.” 


End file.
